Herald of the Fairies
by Dracoknight545
Summary: (CANCELLED, REBOOT IS OUT) One afternoon Hiro Tajiri find the lamp of the legendary Pokemon Hoopa as he is summoned by Arceus to take on an important quest to recover the shards of Dialga and Palkia. Join Hiro and Hoopa in their new adventure in the land of Fiore as they join the Fairy Tail and go on many adventures to find all of the orb shards to save the universe
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Hello everyone, Dracoknight545 here today to present one of my newest stories and also my first story that is related to Fairy Tail even if it's being a crossover story. Still I hope you guys enjoy this, and yes I know some of you will be upset that I'm using an OC (Original Character) for this story but yeah if you don't like then you don't have to read it is all I can say.**

 **As it comes to relationships, I'm going to have to pair up my OC with Cana, but I have thought about pairing like OCxMira, OCxKagura or OCxLucy for one.**

 **One last thing, I would like to thank Insane Dominator as his stories, "The Fairy Contender" and "A Contender's Bonds" have been the inspiration for this story and also he has been very supportive of the story and helping me out when it comes to ideas of the story.**

 **Also I would like to thank Battan the Dark Knight, who has also give his support for this story as well.**

 **One more thing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail and they belong to their respective owners**

 **Now enjoy the first chapter of "The Herald of the Fairies"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mission**

 **Johto Region, Mt. Silver**

The second highest point in the world next to the Spear Pillars of the Sinnoh region, the sun rose high over the lust green forest, the steep mountain and cliff sides make it the perfect training location for most trainers. Some of dreamed to be a Pokemon Master, but one trainer and things are about to change for him forever.

It had been 5 years since a certain young trainer had left from a horrible past onto his Pokemon journey, Hiro Tajiri a young man around 19 years wearing a brown coat over a gold yellow shirt, dark blue boot cut jean and a pair of brown boots; also wearing a silver locket and a pair of goggles that rested normally on his black hair, and lastly both of his hands wrapped in bandages.

He was enjoying the nice day, taking it easy after an early morning training session with his current team as Hiro has caught and train numerous Pokemon from his journeys in various of regions but only a few that stood by his side since the begin, one of them being his faithful black Charizard that Hiro named Ryujin or Ryu for short. A surprise to Hiro and Professor Oak when Hiro started his journey in Kanto after finishing the Jhoto region with his original starter but they never except Hiro to get the rare shiny Pokemon right off the back.

Ryu had taken on some of Hiro's personality trait and vice versa and the both of them become a powerful duo that no one could be beat in a battle as they had been through it all from blinding sandstorms to freezing blizzards, they stuck together through thick and thin along with the other Pokemon that Hiro had trained and caught.

The duo was lying in the sun as a cool autumn breeze blew over of them, they were reminiscing about their journey and how they overcame anything that came in their path. Recently it was stopping the return of Team Plasma in the Unova although there was no word about their leader Ghetsis after Hiro defeated him and his Kyurem fusion called "Primal Kyurem" in the Giant Chasm.

"Finally we get some time to relax after retiring from the Pokemon G Men, still we have to be ready from anything if Team Rocket or Team Plasma is still active after defeating their leaders" said Hiro sternly without opening his eyes as Ryu chuffed in response as they doze off into sleep.

Soon something came falling out of the sky and crashed nearby where Hiro and his Pokemon were training, the impact woke up Hiro and his Charizard from their nap. "Uhh… What was that?" asked Hiro as he got up along with his faithful companion.

Hiro saw the stream of smoke coming from the tree, and decided to go investigate where the smoke was coming from as he jumped on Charizard's back to get an aerial view on the impact. Soon the duo found a medium size crater deep in the forest of Mt Silver, and landed nearby, "Now let's see what's going on here" said Hiro after getting off of Charizard's back and headed down into the crater.

After sliding down the side of the crater, Hiro found a strange object embedded in the ground. It looked like the bottom of a bottle sticking out of the ground, "How could a lamp cause that big of an impact" Hiro thought as he pulled the lamp of the ground. The lamp had a unique shape to it as it had a curve bottom and a very thin and long spout; the top had a strange-looking cork that looked like a head of a Pokemon of some sort.

"What the hell is this and how could it cause such a big hole" Hiro asked to himself aloud.

"Hello?" cried a voice as it spooked Hiro causing him to drop the bottle.

Hiro looked around him to see anyone near him but there was no one there, "Hey who's there?" asked Hiro as he continue to check his surroundings to no one was here but himself.

"Wait did the voice come from the bottle?" Hiro asked himself.

"Ding-ding we have a winner" said the bottle causing Hiro to drop the bottle again.

"Ouch, stop dropping me and how about you open me up instead" cried the bottle angrily.

"So why should I open you?" Hiro asked as he held the bottle once more.

The bottle shook as the voice cried "I have to find someone, it's urgent"

"Well okay but no funny business" Hiro said as he uncorked the bottle. Soon smoke started to pour out of the bottle as it started to swirl around and started to take shape of a Pokemon similar to the cork of the bottle. Soon as the smoke appeared, it had disappeared as in its place was a small floating purple Pokemon with two gold ring dangling on its horns and a big one around that middle.

"Greeting Humans, I'm Hoopa the Mischief Pokemon" said Hoopa as it introduced itself to Hiro.

"My name is Hiro Miyamoto, so who is this person you're looking for?" Hiro asked as he wondered why Hoopa came to Mt Silver in the first place.

"I was sent here to look for someone by Arceus himself, it's a matter of importance" Hoopa replied.

Hiro crossed his arms and started to scratch his chin with his right arm before asking "Okay, you do know who the person is or what they look like"

Hoopa paused for a moment to think as he tried to remember who he was sent for as his memory was slightly messed up, "I remember he has black hair and goggles" Hoopa replied.

"So like my hair and goggles" Hiro commented as he pointed his own pair of goggles and black hair

"Yeah…" said Hoopa with nod before pausing for a second.

"It's you that I had to find, Come on!" cried Hoopa freaking Hiro out before making a ring portal.

"Wait me?" Hiro asked before Hoopa grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged him towards the portal.

"There isn't enough time, we have to hurry and see Arceus" Hoopa said as the Mischief Pokemon pulled Hiro into the portal. All Hiro could do was think why would the god of all Pokemon and the world want him, was it for something he did or didn't do. Maybe something his ancestors did in the past and he had to pay the price for it now all the while Hoopa dragged Hiro into the portal into a silvery void.

* * *

Soon Hiro found himself floating in the void with Hoopa beside him, "Alright Hoopa, why did you drag me?" asked Hiro

Before Hoopa said anything, three glowing lights surrounded Hiro and Hoopa; "Don't be afraid" said one of the glowing orbs in calm tone yet stern at the same time

"We're here to help you" said another one in a cheerful tone

"Yeah, we mean you no harm" said the last one in an energetic voice.

Hiro looked at the orbs as he started to calm down, "Alright, so who are you three?" asked Hiro

"We are the spirits of Emotion, Knowledge and Will Power" said the orbs at once before each orbs started to grow and expand to reveal their true forms.

'No way, it can't be…' thought Hiro as he saw Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf as known as the spirits of Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower were floating in front of him and Hoopa.

"So what you three doing here?" asked Hiro

"We were summon here, human" replied Uxie

"Then who summoned us?" asked Hiro as he wanted to know why he was here in the first place

Soon a bright golden light appeared in front of them as it shaped to reveal the god of all Pokemon; Arceus as it was standing in front of him and Hoopa and the lake trio now. Arceus seem to be very tired and fatigue for some reason as it was in massive battle of some kind recently.

"Arceus are you feeling alright?" asked Mesprit

"Yes, my child. Though maintaining Time and Space all by myself has been a hassle for the few weeks has extorted my powers" Arceus replied as it was about collapses from fatigue.

"Wait what happen to Dialga and Palkia, aren't they the deities of Time and Space" asked Hiro as he remember learning about their legend during his time in the Sinnoh region

"They were attacked by a powerful dark force" Arceus answered as two blue and pink spheres appeared to reveal Dialga and Palkia in a sleeplike status before saying "But the attack was targeted for me, both of them took the attack to protect me and destroying the Adamant and Lustrous orbs in the process"

"But where did the attack came from and how do we awake up from their sleep?" asked Hoopa

Then Hiro floated forward and asked "Also what does this has to do with me as well?"

Arceus looked down at Hiro and Hoopa before saying "It's the reason we brought you, your ancestor from the early era of when Humans and Pokemon started to work together in harmony"

"My ancestor; What does my ancestor have to do with this" Hiro asked as he wondered what about his family tree had to do with as he remember that his family lived in the Johto region unless there was something missing

"Your ancestor was a herald for Dialga and Palkia after being appointed by Damos, the first human that I trusted many centuries ago, as he wanted some to help keep the balance of space and time pure while he lead his people" Arceus started to explain as Uxie projected images of the past showing the human called Damos thanking someone who looked almost exactly like Hiro but had a ponytail alongside the surprised Hiro that his ancestor has the same Pokemon working as him as it was the same one that he picked before going on his journey

Soon Hiro picked up on of his Pokeballs and held it in his hand looking and thought "Talk about history repeating, I guess we were destined to meet again"

Just before looking back at Arceus and asking "Arceus, what happened to my ancestor and why did my family started root in the Johto instead of Sinnoh Region?"

"Like many before, it was the fall of Damos' reign that caused your ancestor and his beloved at the time along with a few Pokémon fled to another land for safety. But before your ancestor fled the Sinnoh region, he did the orbs that help power Dialga and Palkia in a secret location until certain now" Arceus explained

"So what happened to the orbs?" Hoopa asked

"They were uncovered by a group of evil people and the leader bent on creating a new universe but fortunately he was spotted a small band of trainers and the Champion of the region before their leader could create his new world completely. The orbs had lied dominant in the Spear pillar Temple until Dialga and Palkia were heavily damage from the attack that caused their respective orbs to break apart and shattered." Arceus explained once more

Hiro and Hoopa were shocked upon hearing it, "Still what does this have to do with me in the first place" asked Hiro

"I have this to ask, have you ever sense something wrong during your travels but never saw it?" Arceus asked

Hiro thought for a moment as he tried to remember if he felt something strange or wrong during his journey over the world. He did remember feeling faint ones in when he started out in the Johto region but they were very strong when he travelled near Mt Coronet during his time in the Sinnoh region.

"Yeah, I had a few strange feelings in the past; still what does that have to with the situation?" asked Hiro

"You and your ancestor share the same trait of being able to detect distortions in time and space. You might have been able to fully detect the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous orbs" Arceus theorized

"You said might, what if I can't tap into that power to find the shards?" Hiro asked fearing something bad was going to happen if he wasn't able to help

"The universe will end" Arceus stated

Hiro, Hoopa and the guardian Lake trio gasped at this revaluation of events, "Arceus is there a way to save it?" asked Uxie

"Yes, Hiro is the key and I know where the shard ended up in as well" Arceus replied.

"I am?" said Hiro confused by this

Arceus turned his attention to Hiro and spoke "Yes, while you doubt yourself about this task. I have faith that you can do this deed"

Hiro smiled as he felt assured about himself, "Okay Arceus, so where are shards?"

"The shards of the orbs lie hidden in a far away area where there no Pokemon but the humans there have a unique ability called Magic, just like how you and others have learned to live side by side with Pokemon" Arceus explained

"Okay, but one problem Hiro here can't use this called Magic" Uxie added on getting Arceus' attention

Arceus looked at Uxie and replied "Yes that is an issue but I came up with solution for it" before turning towards Hiro.

"Wait you can't be serious about this and to trust a human with those powers" Uxie said as she got what Arceus had planned to do to Hiro.

Hiro looked confused before asking "Wait what power?"

Soon Arceus summoned a ring of 18 plates around before speaking, "Hiro, I want you entrust you with the other power of my elemental plates to help on your quest" Arceus said

Hiro was in shock that Arceus going to let him have access to his plate and soon so many possibilities popped in his head that he could do with them.

Arceus coughed to get Hiro's attention, "Oh sorry, Arceus. I'm just a bit overwhelmed that you're letting use your plates" Hiro apologized

"Well not all of the plates, I still need them to survive but I only can grant you the power of at least 5 for the moment, the rest will be granted for you at certain times or unlock them on your own. Unfortunately I need to the full power of the Steel, Dragon, and Psychic plate to help keep the balance of Space and Time from collasping" Arceus explained

"Wow, just 5, hmm I'll have to think about which ones that I want to use to help me out on this quest" Hiro said as he started to think which one he would want to use.

Water and Flying would be useful help as the shard could be up somewhere up high or even deep underwater. So what about the other 3, well some offensive something he need to handle himself in a fight and well some defensive power but without access to steel, he would need a plate power to give some defense like Ground or Rock would be a good choice but Ground would give Hiro the ability to dig holes for escape passages but he already had a Pokemon with Dig. Still with Rock, Hiro could set traps up with Stealth Rocks and perhaps Poison could be useful to set up some toxic spikes or the powers of the Bug plate, Sticky Webs can slow down his opponents as well. The powers of the Meadow plate could be useful as well as he use it's healing moves to recover and use status moves like Spore or Stun Spore to help out in a fight.

Hiro knew he would need the powers of the Water and Flying plate to help out his quest all, he figure Rock or Poison or even the Grass would be useful as well for some defensive support. So this left him with one to two powers left and he need some offensive power as well and Figure either Electric or Fire would be useful and perhaps Ghost as well.

Soon Hiro turned to Arceus and said "Okay I have made my decision on what plate powers I would like to use"

"Very well, what is your decision, Hiro?" Arceus asked

"Well I figure that locations of the shards might be hard to get depending on the location, so I'm going to use Water and Flying for sure… I would like some support power, so I figure Grass would be useful as well and I figures I would need some offensive Power so I'll take the Electric" Hiro replied giving Arceus 4 out of 5 choices

"What about the last one?" Arceus asked as he was curious about the Human's final choice

"This took a lot of think, but I figured if the shard held by someone evil, I would need some way to sneak in and out without being seen, so I figure the powers of the Ghost typing would help out and I just Hex after I leave a status effect on them." Hiro replied

Arceus nodded and soon 5 of the plates began to glow and 5 orbs left the plates and took the form of 5 different colors, Blue, light blue, green, dark purple and yellow. Soon one by one, the orbs entered Hiro's body, Hiro felt like he was in pain for a moment but it quickly left him as he soon of the knowledge of the plates he had gained. _'That felt strange but good at the same time, and I feel that I know every move from the types I gained just now'_ thought Hiro as he tighten his bandaged hands into a fist

"Before I send you where you need to go, I have a special task for you, Hoopa" Arceus said

Hoopa floated pasted Hiro and stopped in front of Arceus, "What is it you need me to do, Arceus?"

"Hoopa, your rings are the only way for you to travel between realms, I sense wild Pokemon that have entered the gaps from the distortions of Space and Time and sent to where I'm sending you and Hiro. I want to go with Hiro on his quest and you and Hiro work together to not only collect the shards but also rescue the Pokemon that are stranded there and send them home" Arceus ordered

"Sure thing, Arceus; We can do that and I'll make a pocket dimension to keep the shards we collected safe" Hoopa said with a salute to Arceus

"Very good, before I send you two; I have one more important thing to say. You two must find a guild called Fairy Tail, they can help you on your quest" Arceus stated

"Wait do they know about Pokemon and stuff from our world?" asked Hiro

"No, let's say we Pokemon have a sort of connection to the guild's beginning" Arceus answered before stepping down one of his front legs on the ground and opening a hole sucking Hiro and Hoopa in

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" cried Hiro and Hoopa as they fell down the hole

"Good luck, Hiro. We are depending on you and Hoopa" cried Mesprit

"Yeah, you better not mess up again Hoopa" Azelf yelled as the hole closed up

Uxie sighed and said "We are doom aren't we, Arceus"

"Wow Uxie, talk about being downer" Azelf commented

"I know they can do this, why else I would pick the descendant responsible for creating the orb in the first place" Arceus replied

* * *

Hiro and Hoopa were falling from the sky like there was no tomorrow and Hoopa held onto Hiro for dear life, Hiro knew had to do something and threw out his Charizard's Pokeball, and sending out the black faux Dragon Pokemon.

"Ryu, I need to get us to the ground safely and fast" Hiro commanded as Ryu nodded and grabbed Hiro and Hoopa and descended to the forest below.

After making it safely on the ground, Hiro recalled Charizard into his Pokeball, "Looks like I have to go on foot from here on until I find this Fairy Tail guild" said Hiro

"What do mean 'I', it's 'we' as Arceus told us to work together" Hoopa commented

"I know but I want to you and my other Pokemon a secret and also to keep you guys safe as well" Hiro replied as he still had Hoopa's lamp.

"I know, I could be your familiar or something; anyway I am sort of like a genie with that lamp" Hoopa stated

Hiro pondered for a moment, he figure it would be sometime before he could find Fairy Tail and ask to join them, so it wouldn't be bad to have Hoopa out and abound for some conversation.

"Okay, Hoopa. I'll let you stay out as long you promise not to cause any trouble" Hiro stated as he held out his hand

"Okay, Hiro; I promise not cause any trouble." Hoopa answered as it shook hands with Hiro

"Good, and from this point on we're a team, that means we have to work together" Hiro said as Hoopa nodded in agreement.

Soon the both of them started on their new adventure to not only join Fairy Tail but also collect the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. Still many questions have been left in the dark as who was that attack Arceus and for that matter why.

All maybe revealed soon, as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Thank you for reaching the end of this chapter, as this been posted I'm working on the second chapter where Hiro and Hoopa make their first contact with the Fairy Tail guild.**

 **Also perhaps one or two more of Hiro's Pokemon as we seen his Kanto starter Charizard will appear in the next chapter. Charizard isn't the Pokemon that Hiro was referring to in the chapter**

 **I think doing about 3K+ words per chapter is good, I might do more next chapter but we'll have to see.**

 **Bonus fact, I originally had Hiro's last name being Miyamoto but I decided to change it to Tajiri at the last moment as I was writing the chapter I realized that the creator of Fairy Tail's first name was Hiro, so I decided to add with giving him the last name of the creator of the Pokemon, Tajiri to make it whole.**

 **Once again I would like to thank Insane Dominator and Batthan for their help and support for the story.**

 **One last thing, I'll talk about my stand if I'll involve Sun and Moon or not next chapter as it would be out by then and I would have played through the game.**

 **Until next time, and have a good day and also don't forgot to leave a review and tell what you would like to see in the future of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairies and Pokemon

**Welcome to chapter 2 of The Herald of the Fairies**

 **Sorry for the delay as School was warping up and also the release of Sun and Moon and I was distracted by it ^^; Still sorry for the delay.**

 **I'll talk about thought on Sun and Moon as I recently 100% the Pokedex, at the end of the chapter and if it will be affecting the story or not**

 **You know the drill I don't know Pokemon or Fairy Tail**

 **Once again I would like to thank Insane Dominator and Batthan for their help and support for the story as I start it off. Also be sure to check out their stories as well**

 **Also look out for Easter Eggs in this chapter as I find it a bit fun to give my readers a bit of challenge to see somethings new**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fairies and Pokemon**

 **Somewhere in Fiorre**

Hiro and Hoopa have been travelling for some time now as for starters they had no clue on where they were or where was this Fairy Tail Guild as well.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa heard their stomachs' grumble, "Man I'm so hungry I can eat a Miltank" Hiro commented

"Same here or maybe a big berry" Hoopa added as he fell to the ground

Hiro looked up at the sky and saw it getting dark already, "Come on Hoopa, let's hope we find a town or something soon and maybe we can get some food and more important a damn clue of where we are" Hiro said as he started to walk again

Hoopa tried to float up again but fell down "Sorry Hiro, but I can't move anymore" Hoopa complained

Hiro walked and picked up Hoopa and place the genie Pokemon into his bag, "Alright, I guess you rest here until we find a town or you feel better" said Hiro as he continued on with Hoopa in his saddle as Hoopa took a nap.

After some time travelling, Hoopa woke up and saw that they were still traveling to where ever Fairy Tail was. "Afternoon Hiro, have you found out anything about this guild?" asked Hoopa

"Well the same to you, Hoopa. Also not much but I passes by a few travelers on the road earlier and they told me that it was located in a city called Magnolia and that is about a half of days of travelling on foot as it's only why for us to travel as we don't know if Poke-money will work here or what is their currency as well" Hiro explained

"Aww, that means more walking" Hoopa complained

"Yep, until we get some money or what the people I asked called Jewel. I had give them one of the bags of Stardust I had for helping us out, and then they went mad crazy when I gave them that" Hiro commented

"Mad-crazy Good or Mad-crazy Bad?" Hoopa asked

"I think the first one as they were thanking me for helping them out, so I guess the stuff I have like Pearls, Nuggets and Stardust must be worth something more back home" Hiro stated

As Hiro continued walking down the road, Hoopa was looking around in Hiro's bag for something to eat; "Hoopa, I thought I told you to stop, I have to keep the berries I have left for an emergency if we come across something" Hiro said

Hoopa popped out of the bag and replied "I know but I'm still hungry, even after my nap I want to eat"

"So am I, Hoopa but there's nothing we can do about it until we find a town and I maybe find mart or someplace to exchange one of the nuggets I picked during my travels for some money to eat some food" Hiro commented

Hoopa sighed and said "Alright, but can you explain this?" as Hoopa held an envelope from Hiro's bag

Hiro noticed the letter and took it from Hoopa, "Oh right, I got this a few days ago, it's from the Pokemon League and G-Men committee back home" Hiro explained

"Can you read it what it says?" asked Hoopa

"Sure thing" said Hiro as he stopped to take the letter out of the envelope and read it

* * *

 _"Greetings Mr. Hiro Tajiri_

 _We at the G-Men Union and the official Pokemon League committee would like to thank you for your service not only to Human and Pokemon Kind but to world in the take down of several evil organizations under the time you had served with the G-Men Unit B Team._

 _We especially thankful with your efforts in the take downs of Team Rocket and Team Galactic several years ago with Detective Looker from the International Police Organization and as well the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Sakurai._

 _Therefore we grant you, Hiro Tajiri permission to carry up to 9 Pokemon on you, but please do not use this for unofficial things like personal gain or other things. In case you were invited to an event like the Pokemon World Tournament held in Driftviel City please refer to using only 6 of your Pokemon._

 _Thank you again for serving your time with us_

 _Sincerely_

 _Lance of the G-Man and Kanto/Johto Elite Four &_

 _Professor Goodshow of the Pokemon League"_

* * *

"So yeah, the Pokemon league gave me permission to carry around up to 9 Pokemon on me" said Hiro as he put the letter away

"So wait if you are able to carry 9 so why do you have only 7 Pokeballs on you" asked Hoopa

"Well I like to rotate some Pokemon every now and then, not only for them to get outside to see the world but also keep them in shape for what happens next. Beside I'm carrying 7 Pokemon on me right now" Hiro commented before continuing onwards

"Wait 8? How do you have 8 Pokemon but you have 7 Pokeballs on you?" Hoopa asked

"I have an egg in my bag now; you were napping on it the entire time. I thought you would have noticed that" Hiro stated

Hoopa rubbed the back of his head with grin before saying "Oh that explains why I felt I was sleeping on something round earlier"

"Yeah, I got it from a friend of mine in the Sinnoh region. He said it's a rare Pokemon and thought I should be its trainer once the egg hatches" Hiro commented.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa found a town over the horizon much to their relief and ran as fast as Hiro's legs could carry Hoopa in his bag. Once at the town gate with the name of "Bakersville", everything was quiet and barren; none of the shops were open, no people walking around without a care or kids playing in the park as Hiro and Hoopa passed by an empty park with a beautiful fountain.

"Hoopa, I think something strange is going on here" Hiro commented as they continued to walk through the town.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy" Hoopa added floating nearby Hiro

* * *

A bit after passing what appeared to be the town's square, Hiro stopped in his tracks and whispered "Hoopa get in my bag now"

Hoopa nodded and flew into Hiro's bag and kept hidden under the flap of the bag, just before Hiro turned around and shouted "Alright, come on out I knew I was being watched seen I walked into town and personally it's a bit of the coward's way to sneak attack someone you can't beat"

Soon the ground open up and came up three men, one tall and skinny, one plump and fat and the last one was short. All three of them were wearing purple and blue material art outfits, the short one stepped forward as the tall and plump men made a self-made step-ladder for the short.

"I take it that you're the man in-charge here" Hiro asked

"Yeah, what's it to you stranger. This town belongs to the Invincible Fighter Brothers and I'm the leader the group Akia, and those two are my brother, Tori and Yama" said Akia as he poked his finger on Hiro's chest

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know I've been traveling for so long. I thought the town was deserted and no one was here but yet it so clean" Hiro explained calmly

Soon Akia's brothers stood up and the tall and skinny called Tori said "That's because big brother has setup and massive lockdown and everyone is stuck in their houses until big brother says so" unaware that they knocked down their big brother

"A Lockdown for what I may ask?" Hiro asked as he saw Akia turning red

"That's because one of the resident sent a request to get help from one them magic guilds" Yama spoke

"Yeah and all job request can only be done by us, the Invincible Fighter Brothers" Tori added

Soon Akia jumped and smacked his brothers in the head and yelled "You maroons, what did I say when I use you two for a step ladder and when I'm talking"

"To shut up and stay still" said Tori and Yama as they were rubbing their heads

"Good" said Akia before turning back towards Hiro and asked "Now about you, are you from any of these offical guilds?"

"Well no, uh not really" Hiro replied

"Ah okay, very well" said Akia as he put forward one hand and some kind circle appear in front of it and beneath Hiro

"And Good riddance, **Wind Magic: Tornado Cannon** " said Akia as powerful tunnel of wind appear out of nowhere and blasted Hiro into the sky. Soon Akia turned back to his brother, "Now come on dumb dumbs, we have to punish the people of this town a bit more. I'm thinking about a tax increase or extending their lockdown" said Akia as he started to laugh villainously.

"Uh… Big brother, we might have a problem" said Tori as he and Yama were looking up at the sky

"What? I blasted the wander out of here" Akia proclaimed

"Uh... then why he's in the air?" Yama asked

Soon Akia looked up at the sky along with his brothers and was in shock to see Hiro just standing in the sky, his brown jacket turned into a sky blue with dark blue wind pattern design along the bottom of the coat, his goggles changed to cyan coloration along with his shirt.

"So I guess this change will happen when I use the plates Arceus lend to me for now, both cool and interesting" said Hiro to himself as he placed his goggles over his eyes and landed on the ground in front of the man that attempted to blast him off.

"How did you survive? My attack should have sent you all of the way to Mt Hakobe's summit" said Akia

Hiro looked at Akia and commented "So that was your magic attack, it was kinda weak in my opinion and also I thought you three were fighters not wizards"

Akia and his two brothers looked at Hiro in shock before Akia said "What you stupid or something, we're both wizards and fighters"

Hiro shrugged as he said "Well I thought Wizards were like for support and stuff like that, and also like I said I'm not from around so the idea of magic is a bit new to me"

"Well then you are about to enter the school of Hard Knock" said Akia as his brother got ready to fight back.

"Yeah, I'm with you big brother, No one disrespects us and lives to tell about it" said Tori

"Yeah that goes triple with me" added Yama as the three brothers prepared to cast their respective magic.

Hiro got ready to fight as well, he was still in his Sky Plate form so he could use to make a quick get-away or dodge. "Alright then, show me what you got boys" said Hiro

"We'll finish you off with our special finisher, let's do it Brother" shouted Akia as he and his two brothers

 **"WIND MAGIC…"**

 **"FIRE MAGIC…"**

 **"WATER MAGIC…"**

"Wait I thought I was going to fight you three one at a time" Siad Hiro in a shocked as they was about gang up on him

 **"ELEMENT TRI-BLAST"** shouted Akia, Tori, and Yama at the same time straight at Hiro.

"Aww crap-basket" said Hiro as he took the full blunt of the attack as it blasted him off the entire way pass the entrance of the town. Hoopa used his rings to teleport him and Hiro's Bag to where Hiro ended up before the Brothers notice Hoopa as they cheering themselves like the big bullies they were.

* * *

Meanwhile down the road, a young woman in her late teens with smooth tan skin, long wavy brunette hair. She was wearing a blue bikini top, red Capri pant with a pink belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of high heeled sandals and two grey and blue metal bracelets on her biceps and three round bracelets on her right wrist. She was also carrying a barrel of liquor under her left arm with ease.

"Boy, I hope this job comes easy, it's cutting in with my drinking time but I'm low on Jewel so I better get this job over with" said the woman as she continue walking

Soon an explosion went off down the road that the woman was travelling, "What the hell was that?" said the woman as she ran towards in the impact.

* * *

After taking a full triple attack to face, Hiro was now lying in crater in the middle of the road and Hoopa was floating beside him trying to wake up Hiro from the impact. "Come on Hiro, wake up. We need to get back at those jerks" cried Hoopa

"Hey are you okay?" said a voice as it spooked Hoopa and he went back into Hiro's bag as the source of the voice revealed itself to be a young woman around Hiro's age as she got to edge and saw Hiro knocked out on the ground.

'Crap, he must out like a light' thought the woman after she saw Hiro on the ground and made her way down to him.

Once she was down in the crater, the woman took out a deck of card and said "Well let's hope this help out" as she drew out a card with an image of green and blue winds

" **Healing Winds** " shouted Woman as the card started to glow and emit a powerful yet smooth aroma over Hiro's body for a bit before disappearing.

Soon Hiro started twitch a bit before opening his eyes to see a beautiful woman looking back at him as she asked "Hey, you okay now?"

"I think so but I think I might be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel" said Hiro as he unaware cause the young woman to blush a bit but snapping back to reality.

"Man that has to be one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever. Anyway I'm out of here, I got a job to do" said the woman as she got up and started her way to the town that Hiro was blasted out of in the first place.

"Hey, wait there are three jerks there controlling the town" Hiro said as he grabbed the woman's arm

"Yeah, I know I read them they call themselves the Invincible Fighter Brothers that use 3 different kinds of elemental magic" said the woman as Hiro noticed a strange mark on her waist.

"Hey my eyes are up here, boy" said the woman angrily think that Hiro was looking elsewhere.

Hiro looked up and gave a grin, "Sorry about that but that mark on your waist, what is that about?" asked Hiro

The Woman looked down at her waist and said "That's my guild mark, I'm from Fairy Tail. So what about you; what guild are you from?"

"Oh me, well the thing is that I've been travelling around and I was looking for a guild called Fairy Tail actually" Hiro replied

"Really now?" said the woman with a smirk before continuing "Well maybe if you help me out with this job, I can let you come with me back to my guild and join us"

"Sure, anyway I want to get back at those jerks. Here I thought I was going to fight them one at the time" Hiro stated

The women sighed before saying "You know the brothers are known to strike a person all at once. It's sometimes good to bring someone else and they don't like to play fare at all"

"Yeah, learned that the hard way; but I have a plan on taking them on again" said Hiro sounding confident

"Well you better include me with your plan, kid" said the woman

"Sure, by the way; my name is Hiro Tajiri" Hiro commented

"Okay Hiro, the name is Cana Alberona, I'm Fairy Tail's Card Mistress" Cana said introducing herself to Hiro

As Hiro thought "You sure it's not Fairy Tail's Drunken Mistress" as he spotted the large barrel marked with the label "Cana's Liquor"

"So what kind of magic you use, I kinda want to know what you use before you join the guild" Cana added

Hiro froze for a bit as he had no idea how he would explain that he can't use magic and only had the power of a handful of plates that belonged to Arceus along with a few aura sensing lessons he got when he was in the Sinnoh region a few years ago.

"Well I think I'll let you see when we find those brothers and free the town from their grasp" said Hiro

Cana nodded in agreement, and said "Alright, well let's get going" as she started to head towards the town gaining a lead a head of Hiro as he quickly followed with Hoopa hiding in Hiro's bag again.

* * *

Soon Hiro and Cana reached Bakersville and started to head into the heart of the town as Hiro knew the brothers would show up again for another round.

"So what do these brothers look like, I just know about them and their magic but nothing on description of who they look like from the man who came from this town asking our guild to help kick them out of the town" asked Cana as they continued to walk

"Well they don't look to bright, so we can trick easily. Still there is their leader, Akia, he looks he's the brain despite being the shortest one. Then he's got his two brothers as flunkies, Tori is the tall and skinny one and the other is Yama who is plump and rounded" Hiro replied

"So do you know who uses what kind of elemental magic" Cana asked

"Nope, they strike me at once but I know they use Fire, Wind, and Water" Hiro answered

"Well it's something; I hope your plan works" said Cana as she wasn't sure of Hiro's plan of the 2 of them fighting the 3 brothers as they were out-matched but Hiro reassured her that he got that covered

Soon they reached the center of town, Hiro and Cana spotted the brothers picking on a mother as her two kids, a little boy and girl watched.

"Now tell us, who you sent with the mean request to get rid of us" said Yama

"I don't know, please let me and my children go back inside and leave us be" pleaded the mother as she started to cry

"Our big brother thinks it was someone from your inn, and with you being the owner. He thinks you know who it was that left town with that job request" commented Tori

The mother was still quiet as she still refused to another, "I think it's time to deal some more punishment onto her, and maybe we'll get an answer from her or her kids if they don't want to see their mommy get hurt" said Tori as he want to grab a brick that broke off the street when they blasted Hiro.

"For the last time, I don't know who it was just let me and my children go home" the mother pleaded as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Sorry, lady; that's not the answer we're looking for but maybe this will jog your memory" said Tori as he lift his right arm up high with the brick in his hand.

Tori bend his arm back towards the woman, and about throw the brick at the mother, suddenly a pair of vines grabbed Tori's arm and forced him to the ground as the brick fell out of his hand.

"The lady said she didn't know, so let her go" said Hiro as he had his left arm on the ground and his clothes had change to green variant like before when he was using the Sky Plate.

Cana was in shock by what Hiro done, his clothes change and he was able to use plants to help out, 'Is this come kind of Take-over or re-quip magic?' thought Cana

"Hey it's that joker from earlier" said Yama as he let the mother go. The mother got up and grabbed her kids and ran back to their home before things got messy.

"Looks like he wants another taste of our magic" added Tori as he and Yama got ready to fight

Hiro stood up and looked at Cana, and asked "So you ready?"

"Yeah but after this you have to tell me about your magic" Cana said as she got some cards out as Hiro brought down his goggles over his eyes.

"Hold it, you wouldn't dare fight my brothers without me" said a voice as it was Akia appearing out of the shadows from a nearby alley getting Hiro and Cana's attention

"Seems a bit unfair with it going to be 2 against 3, don't you think" said Cana

Akia look at his brothers for a moment and Tori and Yama nodded, "Okay, how about this if you guys bring someone to fight with you two, then we'll make it a fair fight" Akia proposed

Hiro and Cana look at each other and Cana whispered "So is this where your plan comes into action?"

Hiro just nodded and reached into his jacket to pull something out, Cana was a bit confuse again after seeing him use some form of Take-over or re-quip magic as she wonder what was Hiro going to pull out now.

"So do you two got someone else to fight with you or not because me and my brothers wouldn't mind blasting you two off again" Akia asked

"Yeah" said Tori and Yama at the same time

"As a matter of the fact we do" said Hiro

Soon he pulled out a small spherical red and white object with a gray button on it as Hiro pressed it to make the ball grow in size, "By the way, he's been itching for a fight for the last few days as it's been a while since he had a good battle" said Hiro just before he threw the ball in the air and it opened up sending out a beam of light as it hit the ground in a flash.

Emerging from the light was a massive bipedal bulky blue crocodilian with red 3 pointed spikes along its back from the top of its head to its tail. Along with a light yellow under-jaw and a single stripe of the same color on its belly; around it's right arm was a yellow band with two eyes on it. Soon the massive creature let out a powerful roar

" **GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRR** " roared the creature as the roar spooked Cana and the Brothers

'Wow, I didn't see that coming. I guess he knew what he was doing

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Tori as he shivered in fear

"Meet Lockjaw, my Feraligatr and your worst nightmare as long you say on his good side" Hiro said as his clothes changed from green to a basic yellow.

Akia just laughed before saying "You think we're afraid of you two and your pet reptile as if. Come on boys; let's teach these fools not to mess with us and our town"

"Right big brother, we're behind you all the way" cried out Tori and Yama as they got ready to fight as well even though you were afraid of Hiro's new friend.

Hiro, Cana and Lockjaw got ready to brawl, Akia smirked before saying "Let's get this party started, WIND WALL" said Akia as he used his Wind magic to create a barrier around all six of them.

"What is this?" asked Hiro

"It's called " **Wind Wall** ", it creates a barrier around the caster's target and it prevents escape and if you attempt to escape, the powerful winds will shred you into pieces" Cana explained

Hiro looked around before saying "So I'm guessing knocking out Akia there would be the only way out of then, huh?"

Cana nodded as Hiro got an idea, "Okay, I think it's time we settle this now Akia" said Hiro

Akia smiled and said "You think you and girlie there can win even with your monster, don't make me laugh" as he snapped his fingers letting his brothers know it's time to beat up these intruders

Tori and Yama charged straight at Hiro and Cana, Cana looked at Hiro and asked "So what's the plan now?"

Hiro smirked as his spun kicked Yama toward Lockjaw's direction, "Divide and conquer, Cana. I'll take on Akia while you and my Feraligatr handle his brothers" said Hiro as he dodge Tori and Yama and head straight towards Akia

"Not a bad idea" said Cana as she looked at the cards she drew

" **Bubble Shot** " cried Tori as he summoned a massive storm of blobs of water at Cana

Cana quickly counter as she slammed down a card with a fountain on it and cried "The Prayer's Fountain" as powerful streams of water came out of the card to strike each of the blobs causing them to break instantly

"So you use Water Magic, which means your other brother uses Fire Magic, Huh?" Cana commented

Tori growled and said enough out of you and shouted " **Aquatic Whip** " as streams of water appeared out of his hand and started to lash them at Cana.

Cana quickly threw out the cards with images representing "Lightning", "Reverse Tower" and "Lovers" as she cried out "Thunderbolt's Fate" as a massive storm of electricity emerged from the cards and not only destroyed the whip but also knocking out Tori.

* * *

" **Fire Bullet** " cried out Yama as he summoned a magic circle and massive stream of fire shot out straight at Lockjaw.

"Lockjaw use Aqua tail and strike back with Dragon Claw" said Hiro as he was fighting Akia in hand-to-hand combat

Soon Lockjaw's tail spouted a torrent of powerful water and slammed it into the attack causing it to go in cloud of stream as the big jaw Pokemon used it and lunged at Yama and slashed at him with his right claw as it was coated in a green energy.

Yama ducked at the attack and then created another magic circle and attempted to perform "Fire Bullet" again but Lockjaw used Aqua Tail again and slammed Yama into his knocked out brother as well.

* * *

"Well looks like it's like it's down between you and me, Akia" said Hiro as he still using the powers of the Zap Plate.

"So it seems, now let's end this brat" said Akia as crossed his arms into an "X" and a magic circle appeared under him. Soon the Wind Wall broke apart and formed around Akia as the powerful winds created armor around him and made him taller than Hiro and close in range with Lockjaw's height.

"What is that?" Hiro said in shock that Akia had grown in size and the barrier was gone

"That's **Wind Mal** , it creates sort of armor out of wind for the caster. I'm guessing Akia used the power of the Wind Wall to make his Wind Mal and it's why he's so much taller now" Cana explained

Hiro grinned and said "Sweet, I thought this was going by fast" as he used Charge to pump his electrical attacks

Cana gasped and yelled "Are you an idiot, He's using the power of the Wind Wall for his armor, it will tear you apart if you come into contact with it" as Hiro dropped his bag and charged towards Akia in his giant form

"Don't worry about Hiro, he knows his own limit and this isn't near it" said voice getting Cana's attention as she looked at Lockjaw.

"Did you just talk?" said Cana in daze

Lockjaw nodded and said "Yep, someone has to keep Hiro in line but heck I like to go wild as well with Hiro"

"It's either that lack of knowledge or lack of beer but I think I'm going to faint" said Cana as she fainted but luckily Lockjaw and Hoopa grabbed Cana before she hit the ground.

Meanwhile Hiro was standing in front of Akia in his Wind Mal form, "Like what you see kid, I'll teach you not to mess with me or my brother, new die" said Akia as he slammed his right fist into the ground but Hiro rolled out of way.

"I don't Think so, now how about taste of my Thunderbolt" said Hiro as his body shot a powerful bolt of lightning at the armor without making a dent on it.

"Was that suppose to tickle" Akia joked as he tried to stomp on Hiro. Luckily Hiro managed to use Electro-ball to stop him causing Akia to lose balance for a moment before he regained balance.

Hiro got an idea, and started to use Charge once more before saying "You know the bigger they are, the bigger they fall. DISCHARGE" Hiro cried as torrent of electricity left Hiro's body and aimed straight at Akia's Wind Mal Feet and destroying the ground causing Akia to lose balance and control of his Wind Mal. Soon Akia was onto the same pile with his brother, as Hiro saw Cana had fainted and went to see her.

"Lockjaw, what happen to Cana?" asked Hiro as he was seeing what caused her to faint

Lockjaw chuckled for a bit before saying "Maybe it was because I spoke" causing Hiro to freeze for a brief moment to understand what had happened before snapping out of it.

"You know what after all of today's craziness, I think I can believe that you and I'm using the other Pokemon can understand me now and vice versa" said Hiro as he remember the large barrel that Cana was carrying before.

Hiro went into his bag and search to look for something, "Uh Hiro, what are you doing?" asked Hoopa as Hiro searched for something

"I think he's trying to relieve his new friend, Hoopa" said Lockjaw

Soon Hiro pulled out a water canteen and poured out the water, "Okay, now to fill this up with the alcohol from the barrel and maybe giving Cana some of it will wake her up" said Hiro just before getting hit in the back of the head by a small rock.

"Hey, you think that you can just beat us and leave us be. We'll teach you not leave us alone" said Akia as he had another rock in his hand to throw with his brother behind him.

"Hoopa fill the bottle and give it to Cana, I'll finish these guys" said Hiro as he changed from his Zap to Meadow plate form once again before tossing the empty canteen to Hoopa as the Mischief Pokemon nodded as he caught the canteen.

Hiro slowly walked toward the brother as his body starter glow, "You know I was going to let you three go with a warning and to clear out but now looks like it has to be alternate" said Hiro as he stopped in place.

Hiro turned his side while keeping his eyes on the brothers and made an open palm with his right hand, "What is that going to be?" said Akia as Hiro bended his knees and move his left hand beneath his right hand before drawing them back.

"Is he going to do some kind of fancy dance for us" asked Yama in confusion

"Yeah, dance for us and maybe we'll forgive you for beating us up" Tori stated

Soon the light around Hiro started to draw into his hands

 **"Sssoooollll…."**

The light started to form into the ball

 **"Aaaaaaarrrrrrr…"**

The light around the ball grew brighter as it woke up Cana from her fainting spell and it also started to frighten the brothers

 **"Beeee…"**

The Brothers were on the knee except Akia, "Please Stop, we'll never take over a town again" begged Tori as he thought something bad was going to happen.

"He's bluffing, get up you two maroons" cried Akia before slapping his brothers

 **"AAAAAMMMMM…."** cried Hiro as he shot out a powerful beam of light at the three brothers and blasting them off to who know where but it was clear they were out of town for good.

Cana, who was in Lockjaw's arms, couldn't believe what she just saw and said "What was that?"

"That's Solar Beam, one of the most powerful Grass type moves that ever existed. The user has to charge up first before unleash the power of the sun at the target" Lockjaw explained as he watch Hiro lift up his goggles knowing the fighting is done and his clothes reverted back to normal.

"I guess Arceus was right in choosing Hiro" said Hoopa

Cana again was confused at what she had seen and heard Hoopa spoke, she wanted to some answers and she wanted them now as she got out of Lockjaw's arms and walked towards Hiro. "Okay Hiro, I want an explanation about all of this, that beam you just did, your clothes changing color and those two" asked Cana calmly but in angry tone as she pointed at Hoopa and Feraligatr as they came over.

"Okay, I'll tell you later when we get to the guild as you promised for me helping you" said Hiro nervous as Cana was almost pushing herself onto him

Cana sighed before saying "Fine, let's go before the people of this town run us out for wrecking the place" as Hiro just shrugged and went along with it as he return Lockjaw into his Pokeball.

"Actually that wouldn't be the issue" said an elderly voice behind them getting Hiro and Cana to turn around along with Hoopa.

It was bald old man with a white beard and mustache wearing a black suit with a red tie and a pair of black sunglasses, he was using a wooden cane to stand up, "So you young ones were the ones that got rid of those annoying brothers out of my town" asked the old man

"Yes we were sir but the credit goes to Hiro here for sending them packing with that beam spell" Cana replied as Hiro nodded

The old man chuckled and smiled before saying "Thank you so much, they been terrorizing the fair people of this town and as their mayor I want to extend a hand in gratitude for ridding our town of those pest"

"The pleasure is our sir, we wanted to help out this town after seeing how those three were treating the people of your town" Hiro stated

"So what about the damages?" asked Cana as she was a bit worried that her guild would bill for repair bills as she looked at the damage from their fight

"That's nothing to fret over, I'm sure that the jewel those naughty brother took from us can be used to help repair the damages to the town square" the Mayor commented.

Cana smiled and said "Sweet for once Master wouldn't flip his stop about a town being wrecked" as Hiro was wondering what he might have gotten himself into.

Soon after getting a warm farewell from the citizens of Bakersville, Hiro, Cana and Hoopa were on the road back to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. As the three of them walked, Cana looked at curiously as she thought 'I have to admit with all of the questions I have to asked about him and I know the Master will too as well. I also have to admit he's kind cute too especially when he was fighting' as she blushed

"Uh Cana, you alright there; I can always carry you if you want that is" said Hiro as he did spot Cana's cheeks a bit red

"No I'm fine, I'm just a bit tipsy from drinking but I'm good" said Cana as she drank from the barrel she had on her from the start.

After the sun has set and night started to set in, Hiro and Cana had arrived to Magnolia; "The guild hall is over there by the ocean, it has the mark as I have" Cana said as she pointed out where the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Sweet, come on let's get going. I can't wait to join Fairy Tail" said Hiro as he grabbed Cana's hand and ran into town with Cana at his side and Hoopa floating close by.

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **There you guys go, Chapter 2 of "The Herald of the Fairies", I will be working on Chapter 3 soon as originally Chapter 2 was going to be long but I decided to use the remaining half of Chapter 2 for Chapter 3 where Hiro and Hoopa join Fairy Tail and do the Mt. Hakobe mission with Macao for on the job experience where we'll get our first shard and experience of a Pokemon in wild of Fiorre.**

 **It will be the return of Hiro's Charizard and the debut of another Pokemon of Hiro's team.**

 **Also what about the egg that Hiro has, what will it hatch into? Well you guys will to wait and see or you can guess in to reviews if you want to or wait**

 **As for Sun and Moon, well I have to consider it's probably one of the best games that the franchise has produced since Pokemon Colosseum, I've been wanting a full 3D Pokemon game with out chibi avatar but with full size characters and environments. While we get more or less the amount of new Pokemon for this generation like the XY series, it's still every enjoyable to play.**

 **As of now, I don't want to incorporate anything from Sun and Moon into the story until a later point as the games are still fresh and who knows what will Pokemon release next after Sun and Moon so it might change things.**

 **Until Next time, this has been Dracoknight545 and see you guys around**


	3. Chapter 3: Flames and Apes

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Herald of the Fairies**

 **Sorry for the delay as School was starting up again and life starting to get back to swing of things at home**

 **You know the drill I don't know Pokemon or Fairy Tail**

 **Once again I would like to thank Insane Dominator and Batthan for their help and support for the story as I start it off. Also be sure to check out their stories as well**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Flames and Apes**

 **Magnolia, Fiorre**

Hiro and Cana were walk through the street of Magnolia as Cana suggested that she should give Hiro a tour of the town before going to the guild hall. She pointed some of the important shops to buy things that he might need like weapons, clothes, and food as they walked though town towards the guild.

"Hey Cana, anything I should know about the guild after joining?" asked Hiro

"Yeah, we kinda don't want any trouble with anyone at the guild" Hoopa added

Cana put her hand on her chin for a bit as she tried to figure out who might someone not to tick off before saying "Well there is her and you might be dead if you piss her off since she is one of the strongest members of the guild besides the Master"

Hiro looked at Hoopa and both of them grinned causing Cana to flinch before yelling "You two have to be idiots if you are planning to do something to her, you two are so dead now" as Hiro and Hoopa flinched

Hiro rubbed the back of his head and apologetically said "Sorry but you were making her sound so strong and I thought maybe I can ask her to a sparring match if she was in the mood"

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to do something stupid like pull a prank on her or worse" said Cana as she regained composure after her freak out.

"Sorry for doing that, Cana. If you want, I wouldn't fight your friends unless I have a reason to do so like if they betray the guild or something" Hiro said sincerely

Cana smirked before saying "Well you might have consider the two heat heads we have that fight a lot and I mean a lot as long they are different jobs"

"Nah, it's a simple rumble to me. I'll join in if things get seriously bad" Hiro commented

Cana smiled at Hiro's playful and calm attitude as she thought "I wonder if that will charge when Fairy Tail's resident fireball comes back to town". While they were closing in onto the guild; Cana noticed that the lights were out for the night, "Well I guess you'll have to wait for one more day to join Fairy Tail" said Cana.

"Crapbaskets, well it is getting late. I think we'll find an inn to stay at until Morning" said Hiro

Cana then placed her left hand on Hiro's shoulder and commented "I know of a place you can crash at until the morning"

"Wait, what's the catch? I know something is up" Hiro asked as he felt that he was going to be duped into something un-regrettable or painful.

"Come on, I'm just trying to help you out" said Cana

Hiro shrugged and said "Alright what is it?"

Cana covered Hiro's eyes and started to lead as Hoopa follow unwilling and afraid of what Cana had in mind for Hiro.

After sometime, Cana was leading Hiro and Hoopa to tall building nearby the guild hall up on a hill that looked over Lake Scilliora's coast; "Okay we're here" said Cana as she lifted her hands over Hiro's eyes.

"Wait you live here?" asked Hiro

"Yes but I don't own it, this is Fairy Hills the Girls dormitory" Cana explained

Hiro and Hoopa at the building and back at Cana for a bit before Hiro asked "If this is the Girl's Dormitory, why I, a boy was brought up here as most likely Boys aren't allowed in?"

"Ah well I know perfect place for you and your genie friend to sleep" said Cana as she grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged off to the back of the building to a pair of doors in the ground.

"Wait, so Hiro and I have to stay in the basement?" asked Hoopa

Cana smirked and said "Yep, that's the plan"

Hiro scratched his head for a bit and said "You realize this is completely risky as not only I could be branded as pervert and you could be kicked out all in one night before I join the guild in the first place"

"Okay, you might have a point there or I could scream really loud and you and Hoopa get in trouble only" Cana stated as she turned around and felt some pride or over confidence consume her

"That is playing dirty and it's a bold move to protect yourself" Hiro commented

"Yeah, still is no other place for you, so it's either the basement or …." Cana said as she turned to face Hiro and Hoopa but they gone. "HIRO!?" shouted Cana as one of the windows from the second floor opened up and young woman around Cana's age or a year younger with short blue hair pop her head out and look down at Cana.

"Uh Cana, who were you talking to?" asked the woman

"Uh… It was no one; I was bit tipsy from drinking a bit too much again. I'll be in shortly; Levy" Cana lied covering up for what had just happened

"Okay, be quiet some of the other girls are asleep already" commented the woman called Levy.

Meanwhile back in town, Hiro and Hoopa has escaped Cana's scheme with the help of Hoopa's rings; "Nice call on your rings, Hoopa" Hiro said thanking the Mischief Pokemon for the quick assist.

"No problem, Hiro. Anything for a friend" Hoopa said as they were in front of the Guild building, as the legendary Pokemon asked "So is that the guild?"

"Judging by the emblem that banner has is similar to the one that Cana has on her, so yes it is and in the morning we'll be joining it" Hiro answered before looking for an inn to stay for the night.

Luckily their hunt wasn't that long and they found an inn that close to the guild by a few blocks. Like before Hiro used one of the highly saw after trinkets from Poke-Earth mainly another nugget to pay for his stay at the inn leaving the keeper shocked and asked Hiro if he was going to rent the room. Hiro had to explain that he only had the nugget on him and that he was going to stay for the night and in the morning he would look for a new place to stay at, the inn keeper bought Hiro's story and since the nugget was worth a lot, the inn keeper decided to allow Hiro to stay there as long he wanted or until he found a new place of residence to live at.

Hoopa decided to sleep on the small chair in the room while using Hiro's coat for blanket, while Hiro was washing up for the night after placing the egg that he has with him on the nightstand next to his goggles. Hiro was wearing a simple dark green tang top and grey sweatpants for his night attire and had on new clean bandages wrapped on hands and going up to his elbows.

Hiro looked out from his window one last time and got a look at the guild and also a bit of Fairy Hill as he pondered how was Cana dealing with his and Hoopa's disappearance. Soon Hiro went to bed and shut off the lights, and then drifted off to dream as he hoped his mother and little brother were doing fine.

The following morning, Hiro woke up at sunrise and got ready for the day as he was going to join Fairy Tail and start off his quest to collect the shards of both the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs for Arceus and rescue any stray Pokemon and send them back home with the help of Hoopa. The Mischief Pokemon was still asleep as Hiro was changing to his daily attire minus the coat as Hoopa was still using it, Hiro walked over to the chair and pulled this coat back from Hoopa and sent the small Genie-like Pokemon in the air before plummeting down.

"That's some wakeup call" said Hoopa

"Sorry Hoopa, but we need to hurry and get to the guild and join it" Hiro said as he just put on his coat before tying his boots.

"Right" said Hoopa as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa left the inn and head their way to the guild hall. As the two were walking towards the guild, the citizens of Magnolia were shouting and moving out of the way for something, Hiro and Hoopa looked the scene as it folded to reveal a group of barrels rolling down the street out of control as people moved out the way of the rampaging barrels.

"Hiro, we have to stop them before someone gets hurts badly" said Hoopa

Hiro nodded and run towards one of the barrels as he went to stop it as Hoopa thought that Hiro would send out Lockjaw again or someone else that Hiro had on him. Soon Hoopa stopped Hiro's clothes change color like before, Hiro's coat changed into pine green color as dark green jungle brush and vine pattern appeared along the bottom and at the end of the sleeves as well. The bandages on Hiro's hands changed from white to a leafy green, as golden yellow shirt turned dark green and his boots and pants changed to a green and brown camouflage pattern.

"Grass Pledge" shouted Hiro shouted as he slammed his right fist into the ground as vines shot up on the paved road and grabbed two out of three of the barrels.

"Hiro Look out" Cried Hoopa as the last barrel bounced off one of the captured barrels and was falling towards Hiro.

Then Hiro raised his left arm in the air with his hand wide open before saying "Vine Whip" as a vine shot out of his open hand and nabbed the barrel in mid air and placed it on the ground next to the other barrel.

"Boy talk about a close one, Hoopa" said Hiro as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead while Hoopa nodded in an agreement. Soon the owner of rolling barrels came and apologized as the rope that he had on them broke and let them roll down the street until Hiro stopped it.

Soon an old man approached Hiro and Hoopa after they help the owner of the rolling barrel load them properly on his wagon to prevent them from breaking loose again as he said "Well Hello there young man"

The old man's outfit consisted of a white shirt with a black icon that looked similar to the one in the middle under an orange jacket accompanied by a pair of orange shorts and on top of the man's head was an orange and blue striped jester cap.

"Hello sir" said Hiro as he greeted the old man

"I must say you have an interesting kind of magic you have" said the old man

"Yeah, I have been told that before. I came into town last night and looking for some work" Hiro said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Ah I see, have you thought about joining a guild? They offer some interesting work for you to do" the old man commented

Hiro soon replied "Yeah, I was told to check out this guild called Fairy Tail" before taking a moment to think about something

"Something the matter boy?" asked the man

"Well I never thought it up until but I'm curious as what is being part of a guild like?" Hiro answered

"Ah I see, well from what I had seen in my life; a guild isn't just a place of work but an extension of one's family that not strengthens one person but their bonds. Sure we maybe have our own problems but we stick together no matter what" The old man explained

"Wow I never thought about it to be like that considering my past" said Hiro as he looked his bandaged hands and then look at the old man and said "Thank you for your answer, I think Fairy Tail might be the perfect place for me"

"Mhm I can tell a lot of promising things will come to you my boy. Well I must be going, maybe our paths will cross again" said the old man before heading off on his way.

"Sure, I better get going to the guild to join it, by the way my name is Hiro Tajiri" said Hiro as he and Hoopa head on their way towards the Fairy Tail guild to join it.

The old man turned around and said quietly "Hiro Tajiri, perhaps sooner than you think my boy" with a hearty grin before departing.

Hiro ran as Hoopa flew beside him as they were running down the streets towards the guild hall, they approached the two floor building that was adore with banners and one big banner in the middle with the guild's mark as it stood of the guild's namesake of Fairy Tail.

"Well here is the place" said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and said "Yep but what about our mission from Arceus and the shards of the orb, which I might remind you, we haven't found any as of now"

Hiro sighed and knew that Hoopa was right as they needed to restore the Adamant and Lustrous orbs to heal Dialga and Palkia from their comas, before saying "Right, We'll need to talk to Guild Master here about it"

"Also that Cana girl as she knows about your Pokemon" said Hoopa as Hiro froze and had light blush as he remember what happen yesterday after sending out Lockjaw to fight.

"Well I guess we'll have to include her as well" said Hiro as he knew that he would need someone that knows about this world as Hiro and Hoopa were clueless about it.

"Maybe it might be better to tell the entire guild, the more eyes out there could help collecting the shards" Hoopa commented

Hiro thought about Hoopa's idea and said "I guess that wouldn't hurt and also I don't have the guild divided because of me"

Soon Hiro opened the doors to the guild and inside was nice rustic charm with long wooden tables and benches with numerous people either chatting, or drinking the day away. There was a bulletin board near the guild's bar as there was someone standing looking for some time now or even forever.

"Hello there, May I help you with something" asked a young woman with white hair with a upward ponytail on her forehead in a sleeveless maroon dress with pink straps holding it and pink trimming along the top as a pink ribbon rested on her ample chest.

Hiro was distracted on how the inside the guild was before he heard the woman's question, "Oh sorry, I was taking in the view of the guild hall" said Hiro

"It's no problem, my name is Mirajane or Mira for short" said the woman who introduced herself as Mira to Hiro and Hoopa

"Okay and nice to meet you, Mira. I was wondering if there was any spots open to join the guild" said Hiro

Mira smiled and said "We're always open to new members. Though the guild master will need to approve of you first before you get settled in and he's out right now so you'll have to wait until he gets back"

Hiro nodded and was about to speak until another but familiar voice spoke behind "There no need wait or my approval as I can say he'll make a good member of the guild"

Hiro turned around and saw it was the old man from earlier, "I saw you earlier" said Hiro

"That's right, kid. Also I could tell that you were right for the guild after I saw what you and your little floating friend did this morning for one of the local farmers" said the old man

"It was nothing, I just didn't want no one to get hurt sir" said Hiro with a smile

"This is Master Makarov, he's the guild's 3rd master" Mira commented

The old man rubbed his chin and said "In my years as a wizard, I have seen a magic like yours before. I thought it was some kind of plant magic but I saw your clothes changed before you used your magic to stop the barrels"

Mira was a bit confused and asked "So what kind of magic do you have?"

Hiro paused for a moment and was still unsure how to explain his powers to them and was going to say something until another voice spoke "It's some kind of unique take-over magic, he's got and not to mention the creatures that can talk with him, Master" as it got the attention of the entire guild hall

Hiro knew that voice and it was Cana, the woman he met yesterday at Bakersville when dealing with the so called Invincible Fighting Brothers. "Hi Cana" said Hiro as he looked at her.

"So I take it, you did find somewhere to sleep last night" Cana stated

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, it was better than where you planned for me to stay"

"You two can have your conservation later, there is the matter with Hiro's magic" said Makarov getting Hiro and Cana's attention

"Well I guess the Meowth or in this world the cat is out of the bag" Hiro said before taking a deep breath

"To start things, I'm not from Magnolia or anywhere from this world. I'm a far I guess a different place entirely called Johto, where people don't have magic but use creatures that have something similar to magic called Pokemon" Hiro explained

"So what is a Pokemon?" asked Mira as she and the others were confused by this revelation

"Well I'm a Pokemon" said Hoopa as its confirmation as a Pokemon surprised the guildhall

"Wait I thought you were some kind of genie spirit that Hiro found" Cana commented as her secret desire of infinite booze went down the drain.

Hiro shook his head and then stated "Hoopa here is what you can consider to be a legendary Pokemon" Hoopa nodded before Hiro continued "All Pokemon have unique abilities and come in various forms"

Then he took out a Pokeball with a lightning bolt icon on it and threw it in the air as it opened up and a beam of light shot of the ball as a small yellow rodent-like creature with Rabbit like ears, red cheeks, brown stripes on its back and a lightning bolt for tail appeared before running up to Hiro's side

"This is my one of my Pokemon, Denki. He is what people call from my world, a Pikachu the electric mouse Pokemon" Hiro said

"Not to pull a notch in my tail but Pikachu are one of the most beloved Pokemon around the world" Denki said

Makarov was surprised that Cana's statement was true, Mira found Denki to be cute and see why his kind were beloved by the people from Hiro's world.

"So where is the one you called Longjaw?" asked Cana as she assumed that Hiro would bring that Pokemon out instead of Denki

"Well He's currently resting in here" said Hiro as he took out Longjaw's Pokeball to show Cana and the others as Hiro continued "This is a Pokeball, we use them to keep Pokemon store in after we catch them in battle"

"Or we befriend a human and want to go with them" added Denki as he and Hiro remember how they met a long time ago.

Makarov rubbed his chin and said "I can tell you two have a good bond, and I'm guessing it must be the same with your Pokemon that you might have on you"

"Yeah you can say that for them. I treat my Pokemon like they were my family you can say" Hiro said as Makarov was right about Hiro's bond with his Pokemon, well most of them as Hiro knew there was one Pokemon not to friendly with Hiro at all.

"So let's talk your magic now?" Makarov asked

Hiro sighed and said "Right, as I said before people from where I am from don't have the ability to use magic. When I sent here on from the god of my world, Arceus to find pieces of two broken orbs for the deities of Time and Space; Arceus granted me the ability to use a few of his elemental plates so I wouldn't be defenseless and hold my own when I can't use my Pokemon"

"I was sent to help Hiro out and also help any wild Pokemon that would appear here due to wormhole created from the orbs being destroyed" Hoopa commented

Everyone was quiet as they took in the information about how Hiro got his "magic powers" before coming to the guild, soon Hiro spoke again and said "I know it's a lot to take in but I was recommended to come here by Arceus"

"My boy, I sense a great burden might have been placed on you and possible all of us here, so I hereby thank you for explaining everything clearly to us. So with that said, I, Master Makarov welcome to the guild" Marakov said as he extended his hand to Hiro

Hiro complied and shook Master Makarov's hand, "Thank you Master Makarov for this experience" said Hiro

"Good, just like how you treat your Pokemon like family; I too treat every guild member likes if they were my children so I expect the same with you and your Pokemon" said Makarov as he look Mira and nodded as Mira went behind the bar counter and grabbed a stamp and pad.

"Now to make it official, we'll need to place our guild symbol on you" Mira explained as she prepared the stamp.

"Right, I guess the bottom right of my chest near my waist is a good spot" said Hiro as he took off his coat and lift his shirt up for Mira to stamp the right side of Hiro's chest near his waist with the guild marks

"Okay, any specific color for your stamp?" asked Mira

Hiro thought for a moment and said "How about silver" and then Mira nodded and pressed the stamp where Hiro asked for it to place it, soon a silver Fairy Tail icon appeared on it

"Welcome to the guild, Hiro" said Mira with a smile

"Way to go, dude" said Denki as he handled Hiro back his coat

"Maybe we can celebrate with a drink" Cana said jokely as Denki stiffen for a moment

"Thanks for the offer but no I'll like to start working" Hiro replied as he put on his coat

After putting back on his coat, Hiro looked at Mira and asked "Mira, so where do I go to find a job?"

"Well there is the request board near the bar, but since you are new here I would recommend asking to tag along with someone else that has more experience before going solo" Mira replied as she pointed at the bulletin board near the bar

"Thanks Mira, come on Denki and Hoopa; let's go find some work" said Hiro as he walked over to the request board as Denki and Hoopa nodded and followed Hiro.

After Hiro was away from hearing distance, Mira looked at Cana and asked "You like him don't you?"

Cana blushed and looked away before saying "As if, I just meet him yesterday, sure he's kinda cute and not to mention his Pikachu"

"So you do have a crush on him and you tried to get him to come to Fairy Hills last night" Mira commented as Cana stiffen up a bit and turned to Mira.

"What! Where did you hear about that?" Cana asked both angrily and embarrassed

"Oh a little blue birdie told me earlier" Mira replied as she secretly pointed to Levi who was trying to hide herself in one of her books as Cana glared at Levi.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret until you want to tell him" Mira said

"Fine… now I want a drink" said Cana as she and Mira walked over to the bar

Meanwhile with Hiro, he and Denki were looking at the request board as they were looking for a job to do. This felt familiar to Hiro as this was the same process back with the G-man as there was board of possible villainous activity and either groups or solo operatives could go on them and investigate.

"Man there are so many requests here, I'm not sure where to start with" said Hiro as he looked over the current request on the board

Soon Hiro felt someone tap him, he turned around to see an older man in his early to mid 30's with tan skin with short purple hair and what appeared to be a 5 o'clock shadow and wearing a knee-length white coat, often kept open like with Hiro but with a wide, dark purple collar and also had a dark shirt he wears under the jacket with a large serpentine necklace on and a pair of brown pants with dark black shoes.

"Hey I heard that you were the new guy here, the name is Macao" said the man introducing himself to Hiro

"Nice to meet you, Macao, my name is Hiro and these are my friends Denki and Hoopa" said Hiro as the two Pokemon waved at Macao

"I heard from Mira that you were looking for a job, so I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along with me on this job to take care of some Vulcan on Mt Hakobe" Macao offered Hiro

"Sure why not but what is a Vulcan?" Hiro asked

"Well there like big monkey that live in the mountains, but I think it's better for you to see" said Macao

Soon Hiro and Macao took a carriage to the Mt Hakobe, and on the way Macao explained that the job was to get rid of 20 Vulcans on the mountain as they were causing trouble to travelers there for some time as it's been making it hard to transport goods across the mountain. After some time the carriage stopped due not only due the Vulcan attacks but also the massive snowstorm that was happening, Hiro was accustom to snowstorm after depending time on Mt Silver's mountainous regions and it's harsh weather.

"So the Vulcans are up there in the mountains?" asked Hiro as he closed up his coat to keep Hoopa warm and safe and return Denki into his Pokeball for safety

"Yeah, I heard they live in a massive cave in the mountain. It will be a long walk there in this blizzard" Macao replied as he and Hiro started to tread through the snow while enduring the cold and bitter winds toward the mountains to find the Vulcans.

After much time that felt like days to get to there but Hiro and Macao found the entrance to the cave and entered inside and started to look for the Vulcans that were hiding out. Hiro and Hoopa were captivated by the inside of the mountain as it looks like the inside was made out of pure ice as Hiro felt like it was his first time in the Ice Cave when he started his journey with Lockjaw. "I have to say this is one beautiful cave" said Hiro as Hoopa nodded

"Yeah, Mt Hakobe is also known for its ice as well as it can power up a wizard's magical abilities temporary or something like that but we need to be on guard as those Vulcans love to surprise attack anyone not on their guard" Macao commented as Hiro and Hoopa nodded

Hiro shifted into the Zap Plate form as like before Hiro's brown coat changed to dark gold color with a gold lightning pattern along the bottom of it and of each sleeve, his boot change to an orange-brown color with lightning bolts on the side as his bandages changed to a mustard yellow with black lightning bolts all the while Hiro lowered his goggles over his eyes.

Macao watched the changed and asked "So this is the magic you got from that Arceus being"

"Yeah, I'm using it to help track the Vulcan as I can use electroreceptor with the power of the Zap Plate to locate the presence of the Vulcan" said Hiro as he pressed his hands on the ground and closed his eyes to possible location or give a sense of location of where the Vulcans will be at.

After a few minutes of waiting, Macao asked "So anything?"

Soon Hiro's eye opened and turn around and shouted "Eletrco-ball" as a ball of electricity was thrown out of his hand and at the ceiling and hitting a large white and black ape down from the ceiling and knocking it out, "What is that thing?" asked Hiro

"That's a Vulcan, and I don't think it's alone" said Macao as the cave started to rumble

Soon Hiro, Macao and Hoopa were surrounded by a swarm of Vulcans, "So what's the plan?" asked Hiro as he got ready to use Thunder punch on them

"Well for one thing don't let them take over your body; they do that to survive mainly" Macao explained as he conjured some purple fire out of his hands

"So like a parasite or some kind" Hiro commented as he punched a couple of Vulcans with Thunder Punch

Macao blasted a few more of them with Purple Rain and said "Yeah you can say"

Soon more Vulcans joined the fray and it was starting to get too much for both of them, "I think we need some help" said Hiro as he took out a Pokeball with a fire symbol on it and threw in the air.

Like before the Pokeball opened up and a black-winged lizard appeared with dark red skin inside of its wings and light cream color for its belly with a burning flame at the end of its tail as it let out a powerful roar, "Hey Ryu, sorry about yesterday" Hiro said

"It's was nothing, the others and I heard about what Arceus told you so saving you from plummeting to the ground is no big" commented Ryu as he snorted smoke from his nose to intimidate the Vulcans

"Okay but still I figured I owed you, so why not have some fun fighting these Vulcans for a bit Macao and I handle them" said Hiro as he knocked another Vulcan

Ryu stretched his arms for a bit and said "Sure thing, boss" before charging into battle and shooting out a stream of hot fire and burning the Vulcans as they started to run away from Ryu's Flamethrower attack

"So he's one of those Pokemon you mentioned earlier?" asked Macao as he knocked out 2 more Vulcans

"Yeah, Ryu is known as a Charizard in my world but also he's consider a rare shiny Pokemon" Hiro commented as he kicked a few Vulcans with Spark on his feet.

After a long brawl, most of the Vulcans were defeated, Macao was getting a bit tired from the fighting and Hiro wasn't far behind and asked "So how many are left?"

"We did take down 19 of them, so there should be one more left to go" Macao replied as the inside of the cave started to get colder for some reason.

"Is it me or is it getting colder in here" said Macao as for some reason it was starting to snow inside of the cave.

'Snow inside that can only happen if a Pokemon uses Hail or has the ability Snow Warning' thought Hiro for a moment.

"Hiro, there might be a wild Pokemon here" Hoopa commented as Hiro and Ryu nodded in agreement

Soon there answer appear in the form of a massive Vulcan with wilder fur as some it made a mustache on its face along with a dark green pigment on it's body where the black should be.

"Man, this might be trouble" Macao said

Hiro looked back at Macao and said "Hoopa will take you away to recover. Ryu and I will handle this big ape"

Macao nodded "Thanks" as Hoopa lead Macao somewhere to heal up.

Hiro and Ryu got into postion as the Monster Vulcan roar and massive Blizzard happen as it tried to blow them back, "Ryu use Air Slash to blow back that Blizzard" said Hiro as Ryu took to the air and flapped it's wing to create powerful air slash to counter the icy winds with ease as the beast moved out of the way.

The Vulcan roared angrily as its arms turned birght green and slammed them down on Hiro but Hiro used Zing Zap to counter it back and causing the Vulcan to slam into the wall, "That was Wood Hammer, I think I know what Pokemon this Vulcan took over" Hiro said as he changed from his Zap Plate Form to his Meadow Plate form.

"Ryu, I got a plan but it's risky" said Hiro

Ryu landed and looked at Hiro and asked "So what's the plan?"

"I think I know what Pokemon that Vulcan might have taken over, and I'm guessing it also not only has its power but it's weakness as well. Flamethrower might not be enough for it to release the Pokemon" Hiro explained as Ryu got the idea of Hiro's plan

Ryu nodded and said "I gotcha, but how will keep him still for the move to hit"

"Leave that to me" said Hiro as he got into postion as the Vulcan got up, roared and charged straight at Hiro and Ryu.

Soon the light around Hiro started to draw into his hands as Ryu took to the air.

"Sssoooollll…."

The light started to form into the ball in Hiro's hands as Ryu started to charge up the flame inside of his body

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrr…"

The light around the ball grew brighter as Hoopa and Macao watched from the distance to see how Hiro and Ryu were

"Beeee…"

The Vulcan continue to charge at Hiro.

"AAAAAMMMMM…." cried Hiro as he shot out a powerful beam of light at the Monster Vulcan as it stopped and shot a powerful beam of ice at Hiro's Solarbeam and creating what Hiro wanted and then looked at Ryu and shouted "NOW RYU USE BLAST BURN"

Soon Ryu shout out a fiery explosion and not only blasting the Vulcan but also part of the cave as well, once the smoke cleared the monster Vulcan was on the ground knocked at a magic wave formed over it causing the Vulcan form to disappear and to reveal a massive white and green creature on the ground in it's place, Macao and Hoopa came over to see.

"So what is that thing?" asked Macao

"That is another kind of Pokemon called an Abomasnow, an Ice and Grass Type. They are known to live in the cold climates and very territorial to invaders" Hiro explained as the wild Abomasnow woke up

"Hi Abomasnow, how are you feeling?" asked Hiro

"Much better thanks to you and your Charizard, Human" said the wild Pokemon

"You know you are far away from your normal home" Ryu commented

"That would explain those weird creatures that attacked me after I fell down some kind of hole" Abomasnow added

"Hey Abomasnow, how about we get you back home" Hiro stated as Hoopa tossed one of its rings and it expanded in size as a strange portal appeared

"This should take you back where you live, I hope you have a safe trip home" said Hoopa as Abomasnow started to walk towards it but not before stopping and pulled out a small pearl-colored stone from its body

"Oh by the way, I found this not that long after coming here. I have no use for it but I think you might need it" said Abomasnow as it tossed the stone at Hiro for him to catch and entered the portal home

Hiro looked at the stone that he got from Abomasnow and said "Hey, this the shard of the Lustrous orb"

"Wow Hiro, I have to say for your first official job, you did a good job" said Macao

"Thanks but it was a team effort to handle things" said Hiro

Macao nodded and said "Well let's get back to guild before it gets too late" as he started to walk back the way they came.

Hiro nodded and said "Thanks Ryu for your help today" as he returned his Charizard into it's Pokeball and followed Macao and gave the shard to Hoopa

"Hoopa, I want to you keep the shards safe until we have some way to keep them safe and secure" Hiro stated

"Sure thing, Hiro; I'll make a pocket dimension to store the shards we collect" Hoopa said as it nodded

Soon Hiro, Macao and Hoopa were on their way back to the guild to tell everyone about their interesting adventure and hopefully the next day will be another one and maybe Hiro and Hoopa will be able to collect more shards for Arceus

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and supporting me with this story and I will try to make the updates come faster and instead once a month as I don't want to keep you guys waiting for a long time with each update. I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of the month while keeping balance with my classes and life.**

 **So please remember to review and favorite and follow to keep up with this story and my other stories here on**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapped Child

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of "The Herald of The Fairies"**

 **I kept my promise of having another chapter before the month is over, I'm trying to set-up a new goal of having a new chapter done at least twice a month starting soon, though February is short and I'll most likely get one chapter done and out before the month is over and the second chapter about either half-way or 1/3 done**

 **You know the drill I don't know Pokemon or Fairy Tail**

 **Once again I would like to thank Insane Dominator and Batthan for their help and support for the story as I start it off. Also be sure to check out their stories as well**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Kidnapped Child, and the Electrical Explosion**

 **Magnolia, Fiorre**

It had been a few days since Hiro and Hoopa not completed their first job after joining Fairy Tail, but also obtaining their first shard of the orbs to save the universe. The Duo have been doing mainly in town to help Hiro know his way around town and have a been look of Magnolia and know where they were when it comes for apartment renting or house hunting as Hiro couldn't stay in the inn forever. Unlike where he came from as he could stay at a Pokemon Center as long as he wanted which was usually ranged from 2 weeks to a month as Hiro enjoyed exploring the ins and outs of wherever he went on his journey as he was on a mission to collect the missing shards of both Lustrous and Adamant Orbs for Arceus.

Currently Hiro and a few of his Pokemon were sparring as not only to keep themselves ready for anything but also help Hiro use the plates that Arceus carefully and not to hurt someone accidently as Hiro and Denki were dealing blows to each other as Hiro was using the Spooky Plate currently as Hiro's coat was now a dark grey-purple color with a skull on the back and the end of his sleeves were trimmed with a bone pattern. Hiro's shirt changed from a golden yellow to a darken yellow as his goggles changed shape to look like the eyes of a Gengar with a red-tinted lens.

Denki's Iron tail clashed with Hiro's Shadow claw caused the both of them to leap back, both trainer and Pokemon were breathing heavily from their fights. Hiro wiped his forehead and took off his coat and said "Boy that was one work out"

Denki was breathing heavily too as Lockjaw and Ryu are wrestling each other in a test of brute strength as they watched the battle until Feraligatr managed to get the slip on Charizard and toss him over.

"I have to say that you are improving with the plates that Arceus lend you, Hiro" stated Lockjaw as he dusted himself off after tossing Ryu to the ground

"Yeah, but I only have access to five of the 18 types currently but only 1 shard of one of the orbs" said Hiro as he tossed his coat to the side as he changed to the Stone Plate form as his shirt changed from the dark purple to a grey stone color, his goggles changed shape and color as it took on a stone like shape and the lens turned into a grey coloring as his boot changed to a red stone coloring with a stone pattern on them.

Denki looked at Lockjaw and cried "Okay, it's your turn to tag in" before running up to the sidelines, Lockjaw nodded and walked over to the field to fight Hiro.

"Even though we've been partners for years, don't expect me to go easier" said Hiro as he stretched for another round and likewise with Lockjaw.

"I never expected you to from day 1" commented Lockjaw.

Soon both trainer and Pokemon clashed, " **Rock Tomb** " cried Hiro as he summon large boulders and threw them at Lockjaw as he countered with Dragon Claw as he crushed the boulders with his claws.

"Not bad, it wasn't the fact that I'm sort slow already, **Aqua Tail** " said Lockjaw as he slammed his tail at Hiro

Luckily he dodged it and shouted "Stone Edge" as he slammed his hand to ground and a string of stones popped up and headed towards Lockjaw and slamming him in the face causing the massive Water-type starter to skid along the ground after being hit from Hiro's attack.

" **Accelerock** " Hiro shouted as he rushed at Lockjaw at a high speed

" **Ice Punch** " cried Longjaw as he smashed his fist on the ground a sheet of ice grew from the impact causing Hiro to lose control and crash into some bushes after stepping on the ice with the Rock-type counterpart to the move Quick Attack.

"Hiro, are you okay" said Hoopa as he flew towards where Hiro landed.

Hiro got up and shook off some loose leaves that were on him and said "Yeah, I'm alright but I think that's enough for today's training session" as he finished cleaning himself off.

Shortly after, Hiro was return his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs for some rest; "Hey Hiro, Hoopa!" cried a voice as both of them turned around and saw it was Cana with a flyer in her hand.

"Yo Cana, what's up?" Hiro asked

"Well I know, you and Hoopa have been busy around town doing job requests but I was wondering if you want to tag along with me on this job" Cana asked as she showed Hiro and Hoopa the flyer. The Flyer described it was a missing child job and a big reward of about 5,000 Jewel for the safe return of the missing child.

"Cana, aren't these job supposed to be handled by the police?" asked Hiro

"Police; You mean the Rune Knights as if these jobs are for guilds mainly. So do you guys want in or not because I can ask someone else" Cana replied as she was still confused about Hiro's world

"Oh uh sure, we don't mind and thanks for considering us" said Hiro as Hoopa chuckled quietly.

"Great, we better go get the train to Hargeon" said Cana as she led the way to train station.

* * *

Hiro was familiar with trains, mainly the Johto's signature Bullet train that was the fastest way to get from the Johto Region to Kanto without going through the Tojo Falls and Victory Road. Also the Battles Trains in Unova, where Hiro managed to get a few wins there and won some interesting prizes like evolution stones and rare battle items during his time in the region.

It was going to be a couple of hours until the train reached their destination as Hiro and Cana sat across from each other as Hoopa napped in Hiro's bag, Cana decided it was time to get to know Hiro a bit more as he was still new and also the fact that he was another world made him very interesting. "So Hiro, what is your home before you came here from your world?" Cana asked

"Well it wasn't much, I grew up in a city called Violet City, it's called "The City of Nostalgic Scents" as it was kinda reminiscent of the older days of the region as it was one with nature" Hiro explained

"Sounds kind decent" Cana commented

"Yeah, there was a tower in the northern end of the city called the Sprout Tower, it was popular landmarks as starting trainers would there and wish for good luck on their journeys. It was the last placed I visited before I left home" said Hiro as he ended on a sad note

Cana noticed it and thought something bad might have happen, and wither hurt his feelings more, she decided to change the topic to something else and asked "So how long have you been by yourself?"

"I guess about 4-5 years, my birthday is coming soon and left on my journey with Lockjaw by my side since then" Hiro commented

"Wow, I'm guessing you have a lot of experience when it comes to traveling then, huh?" Cana stated

"Well, I guess you can say that. I've been mainly walking for most of it or riding on one of my Pokemon for some alternate travel" Hiro replied

Then a question popped into Cana's head and then asked "Hey speaking about Pokemon, so like how many there are?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head and exclaimed "Well currently with my recent upgrade I got for my Pokedex from the Professor, I remember hearing about there were about over 700 different kinds out there back home"

"A Poke-what?" asked Cana as it was her first time hearing about the Pokedex

"Right, I forgot that you and other never heard about the Pokedex, it's a handheld encyclopedia for trainers to learn about Pokemon that they caught or encountered" Hiro explained as he pulled out a small red and black device from his coat

"Wait that's supposed to have all of the information on Pokemon?" asked Cana as she was surprised that a device that small would be able to contain all of the Pokemon from Hiro's home

"Well not really, it's always growing and information changes as more Pokemon are discovered or new discoveries are made by Pokemon. I'll show you more after the job" Hiro replied as he put his Pokedex away back in his coat.

"I'll hold your word on it, Hiro" stated Cana as Hoopa rolled out of Hiro's bag causing the bag to fell to its side as the egg case that Hiro had rolled out as well. The case was about to roll off the seat and fall to the ground but luckily Hiro grabbed it before it fell.

"That was a close one" said Hiro as he opened the case to make sure the egg wasn't hurt as Cana watched in both interest and confusion.

Hiro put the egg away as he noticed Cana's expression and said "I guess I owe you an explanation on what that was?"

"Yep and also why are you carrying it too?" Cana added

"Well you see back where I'm from, Pokemon are born from eggs. So when a trainer gets on, he or she must walk around with it so it can hatch into a new Pokemon" Hiro stated

"Kinda sounds like how Happy, one of the members of the guild was born but I don't remember Natsu walking around with that much" said Cana as the idea of Pokemon hatching from egg made her think about her younger years at the guild when she was a kid.

"So who are Natsu and Happy?" asked Hiro as he wasn't familiar with their names

"Oh right, you haven't met them yet as they are out checking in on some info about a dragon. But after hearing that Pokemon hatched from eggs, kinda makes me think the Happy might be a Pokemon or something. So where did you get your egg from" Cana answered as she joked about the part about Happy

"I see, well normally a trainer would get their egg from a daycare worker after leaving a compatible pair of male and female Pokemon there; but I got mind from a friend of mine from the Sinnoh region who I was visiting as he was in Johto as he exploring the world" Hiro commented

"So what kind of Pokemon will it hatch into?" Cana asked a bit curious

"Well I wasn't given a clear answer on what it will become, so maybe once it hatches we'll see" Hiro commented

Soon the speakers in the train car turned on as the conductor announced that they were in Hargeon Station right now. "Well we're here, now we need to go the address listed here to get more info on the missing kid" said Cana as her, Hiro and Hoopa got off the train.

* * *

There many shops in Hargeon as it was a port town as well, so it brought along many different business from basic food shop and clothes to magic shops of all kinds for weapons and items. Hiro and Cana were walking through the shopping district as their client was on the other side, Cana watched Hiro as he and Hoopa were taking in the sights and sounds. Hiro was kind of use of the hustle and bustle of a marketplace but it had been sometime that he has been to something like Hargeon as he spent most of his time out in the open fields and forest during his travels or slept at the occasional Pokemon Center.

"Hey Hiro, come on" Cana called as she far ahead of Hiro and Hoopa when they noticed that they were behind her.

Soon both Hiro and Hoopa ran to catch up to Cana, "What took you two so long, it's like you never been to a busy shopping area" commented Cana with her arms crossed before turning around and headed to their clients' residence

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've been somewhere that busy" Hiro apologized with a light chuckle as he followed.

"Hoopa, we'll need you to hide in my bag until after we meet with the client" Hiro said

"Okay

* * *

After some time, Hiro and Cana were standing in front of a lovely mansion; "So who's the client?" asked Hiro

"According the flyer, the couples looking for their kid are Mr. and Mrs. Bulregard. I remember hearing that the Bulregard's are one of the richest people in Fiorre for their power in the port trading business, well they rank lower until the Heartfillia foundation" said Cana as she looked over the flyer.

"So I'm guessing their kid was kidnapped for money or revenge for a past transaction" Hiro suggested as Cana nodded in agreement before they went to the front door and knocked on the door.

Soon the door open revealing a young woman with long silver hair tied up into a bun and her bangs covering her left eye and wearing a pink dress top with a long dark blue skirt, "Excuse may I help you?" asked the woman

"We're here about the job request to find the missing child" Cana replied as she showed the maid the flyer from the guild

"I'll let the Master and Mistress know immediately, please come on in" said the maid as she guided Hiro and Cana to a pair of double doors.

The Maid knocked on the door and then a voice spoke from the other side "You may come in" and then the maid open the door to reveal a big private study with a small seating area near an unlit fire place, and towards the backend in front of a big window was large mahogany desk with paper, pens and cup of coffee or some kind of beverage.

"Master Bulregard, these are the wizards from the guild that you sent to find your missing daughter" said the maid as she introduced Hiro and Cana to her master

"I see, I'm to disappoint you but I don't remember sending out this request at all and also I never had a daughter at all. Now you maybe leave but to make it up please take this small bag of Jewel for your travel expenses" said Mr. Bulregard as he present Hiro and Cana with a small bag

Cana took the bag and was about to say something until Hiro put his hand on her shoulder to calm her done, "Now Elizabeth, please escort these wizards out and then come back here to discuss your employment here" said Mr. Bulregard

* * *

Soon Elizabeth the maid lead Hiro and Cana back out and wished them a good day before closing the door, Cana and Hiro walked off the grounds to a local restaurant to have lunch, unfortunately the place was low on food after someone with a massive appetite eat most of their stock so it was a limited selection.

"Man, we came all the way here for a bogus request and the only thing we get out of it was pity Jewel" Cana groaned before drinking her water

"I don't think that the request was a lie because the woman Elizabeth left this in my bag" Hiro said as he pulled out a small folded piece of paper and showed it to Cana, before commenting "I think Mr. Bulregard doesn't care about his child for some kind of reason and most likely gave us the Jewel to keep our mouths shut about it"

Cana grabbed the note and read it after opening it up, "Please meet in Magnolia Park around 4 PM to talk about your request, signed Elizabeth Liones"

"So you think she might know something about the kid?" Cana asked

"I think she was the one who sent the request either under the guise of her boss or tricking him into signing it" Hiro theorized as he wondered if even Mr. Bulregard sent the note in the first place.

* * *

Shortly have a light lunch, Hiro and Cana walked over to park to meet Elizabeth about the request. After some time walking around the park, they spotted Elizabeth from before but in a new wardrobe consist of a short-sleeve pink blouse and dark blue pants like Cana with a pair of black boots as she stand on a bench near a fountain. There was one thing that surprised them was there was bandaged on her right eye that was still being covered by her bang.

"Elizabeth, what happened to you?" asked Cana as she and Hiro run over to

Elizabeth winced once hearing Cana call her out, "Oh you two from before, thank you for coming" said Elizabeth

"So did you sent the guild the request or not?" Hiro asked

Elizabeth nodded before saying "I slipped it in with Mr. Bulregard's paper work to have him sign it as an urgent notice"

"You are aware that this could mean some trouble for you for making a fake request and tricking your boss as well" Cana stated

Elizabeth sniveled and said "I was fired anyway right after he punched me in the eye for it" as she reveal the bruise mark around her right eye after removing the bandages.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to sound mean" said Cana as she sat next to Elizabeth and offer some comfort.

"Still I'm guessing that you risked your job for this for a good reason right?" asked Hiro

Elizabeth nodded and wiped her left eye before answering, "Yes I did, I want you two to find my niece" said Elizabeth

"Wait your niece, are you saying that you are related to the Bulregard family?" asked Cana

"Not anymore, you see my older sister married to Mr. Bulregard after some pressure from my family even she already in a relationship with someone else" answered Elizabeth

"So is that the reason that Mr. Bulregard didn't care about his daughter?" Hiro asked as he connecting all of the pieces together his head.

"Yes, you see his daughter isn't really his to bring with" Elizabeth commented

"So you mean your niece was conceived out of wedlock?" Cana asked as Elizabeth nodded in return

"Has your sister tried anything to find out her daughter, I'm sure she would be worried about her" Hiro commented

Elizabeth sniveled again and said "Margaret is dead, Mr. Bulregard had her and her daughter killed on a couch ride to Magnolia" just before letting it go and started to cry on Cana.

"So what do now, Hiro?" asked Cana as she comforted Elizabeth

Hiro thought for a moment and said "Let's go somewhere private to talk about this, I have a feeling we might be watched" as he looked around him, Cana and Elizabeth

Elizabeth sniveled a bit before saying "Mine and my Boyfriend's house isn't that far from here, we can go there" as she slowly go up with some assistance with Cana

Elizabeth guided Hiro and Can to her and her boyfriend's apartment, it was small enough for a small family or a starting couple on their own. She lead them to the living room, Cana and her sat on the couch as Hiro stood in front of the,.

"So what's the story about the little girl?" Hiro asked

"You see, a few days ago when my sister took Flora to the doctor's for her daily check up, one of the doctors informed Bulregard that there was something wrong with the blood work" Elizabeth started

"So I'm guessing that's when he found out about this huh?" Cana asked

"Yes, I heard them arguing about it until one day, I saw him talking to two people about something just after my sister and my niece left to go out for a nice ride out of the city. Later then we find out that their carriage was attacked and my sister found dead" Elizabeth explained

"But no word about your niece?" asked Hiro

"No, there reports were falsified to have her stated that she died until the other night. I heard Mr. Bulregard yelling over the communication lacarma with the same people from the day of accident" Elizabeth added

"I see, I'm guessing here that those were the scum that were hired to kill off your sister and her daughter so it would free Mr. Bulregard from a messy divorce and bad publicity for his shipping company, right?" Hiro asked

Elizabeth nodded and then Cana asked "Do you know what happened to your niece?"

"I overheard they wanted a ransom for her but Mr. Bulregard declined them and told them to do whatever they want with her but they threaten to expose their deed if they weren't paid properly" Elizabeth answered with a sniffle.

"Then you decided to send out a notice for help when your former boss didn't" Hiro commented

"Yeah, please can you save her but not for me but for my sister" Elizabeth pleaded

Hiro looked at Cana and said "Well you're the one who wanted to do this job, what should we do?"

"Hell yeah, we're going to rescue, still do we send her back to a possible life of hell or what. I mean we don't have much of an option to do after we rescue the kid" Cana stated

Then Elizabeth chimed in and said "You can bring her here, my sister named me my niece's godmother if anything bad happened to her"

"That's good but what about Mr. Bulregard? What if he tries to do something to you or the girl?" said Cana

Then the front door open to reveal a young man with blonde hair wearing a white cloak and light blue shirt with a dark blue ankh in the middle of it; "Then he'll have to go through me" said the young Man

"Meliodas" cried Elizabeth as she hugged tackled the young man known as Meliodas

"Liz, what happen today? I came by the Bulregard Mansion to pick you up for lunch but I heard you were fired" Meliodas asked

"I was found out trying to rescue my niece, but these nice wizards from Fairy Tail came to help us out" Elizabeth or Liz for short explained

"Fairy Tail huh?" said Meliodas as he and Liz got up from the hug tackle.

Cana groaned at the site of Meliodas' outfit; "Something wrong, Cana?" Hiro asked

"I'm not surprised, Fairy Tail and Magical Council don't have a relationship per say. But some of us, Rune Knights love the guild as it keeps us on our toes for anything" Meliodas explained

"Ah I see" Hiro thought to himself

"So don't worry I'm off duty, still the important thing is that we work together to rescue Liz's niece" said Meliodas as Hiro and Cana nodded in agreement.

"Meliodas, do you know anything?" asked Liz

Meliodas nodded before saying "Yeah, We got some reports something go around one of the storage warehouses at the port and a report of a child appearing there alone"

Hiro scratched his chin and said "So you think that's where they are hiding out?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't investigate there with the proper paper work and that will take some time but I can let you two go there as being the commander of this part of Fiorre" Meliodas explained

"Okay, sounds like a plan so far what are we supposed to do once we find the girl?" asked Cana

"I got an idea exactly, let me go into my bag for sec" said Hiro as he went into the kitchen for a sec with his bag.

After a few minutes, Hiro came out holding a unique looking plush that resembled Denki. "So Hiro, how is that toy supposed to help?" asked Cana

"We can leave it near the girl was spotted and then track it to find the scumbags that have the girl hostage" Hiro explained

"Sounds like a good one, I can get access to some tracking lacarma to use as well but how to hide it in plain sight" said Meliodas said as all three of started to think

Then Liz chimed in and said "How about this as she grabbed a piece of red clothes and tied a handkerchief around the plush's neck

"Great idea, Liz; we'll had the corresponding piece in the knot of the handkerchief while Hiro or Cana use the other piece to locate it" said Meliodas

"Finally we have a plan, and once we find them, we'll save the girl and kick their butts before turning them to you guys" Cana commented

"Sounds like it, now let's go to my office here in Hargeon to give you guys the lacarma and how to let you guys pass the Knights posted there" Meliodas said

* * *

Later after visiting Meliodas' office and picking the tracking lacarma, Hiro and Cana were on their way to the port until Cana asked "So Hiro, where did you get the toy in the first?"

Hiro sighed and looked at the toy and said "Okay Denki, the jig is up"

Denki picked his eyes and said "Finally I thought I would have to act like one of those Pokemon plush toys back home forever"

"Denki; but how is he part of the plan?" Cana asked

"Well remember the other day when I said Pikachu was a very popular Pokemon back where I live, well I thought to use it to our advantage as how could any little girl would resist something as cute as a Pikachu " Hiro explained

"So we're using Denki as live bait to find the girl and get the kidnappers?" Cana guessed

"And me too" Hoopa chimed in

"Yeah, that's the plan and also Denki and Hoopa will protect the girl once they get caught and we track them down with the lacarma" Hiro explained

"As much, I hate to doing this but I don't want some kid get hurt while the adults fight and I'm not going to look this adorable anytime soon" said Denki

"Anyway enough wasting time, we have to hurry before anything happens to the girl" said Hiro as he put Denki into this bag and all of them ran over to the docks to find the girl before anything bad happens to the little girl.

* * *

After arriving at the warehouse area, and passing the Rune Knights station there for the time being, Cana and Hiro headed to where was the girl was spotted as they stood in front of three red warehouses, "According to the reports, one of these should have the girl inside" said Hiro

Cana nodded and commented "Yeah, but which one is it though"

Then Denki and Hoopa poked their heads out of Hiro's bag as Denki said "That would be my job" before hopping out of it along with Hoopa.

"We play like we're plush toys and wait for the girl to find us" Hoopa stated

Hiro nodded and said "Right and then we split up and see where the girl is being kept. If anything, there should be a door or window open to let air go through"

"So me and Hiro will check out the first one here and see if we finding anything suspicious, while you and Hoopa check out the others. We'll track you guys with the tracking lacarma that Meliodas gave us" Cana explained

Soon both parties split up into two teams to look for the little girl in one of the warehouses. As Hiro and Cana looked around the first one for any clues or evident of it being used by someone; while Hoopa and Denki were checking out the last one to start their hunt as the Mischief floated up high to peak into the upper level windows to get a better view of the inside as Denki looked around for any open doors.

"Anything yet, Denki?" asked Hoopa

Denki shook his head and said "Nope, let's go check out the other one"

Hoopa nodded in agreement and floated down next to Denki, and then suddenly one of the side doors opened up. Denki and Hoopa stopped what they doing and started to act like plush toys, as whoever opened the door emerged and it was a little girl around 4-5 years old with fuchsia hair in a light blue dress with some dirt marks on her skin. She had a frighten look on her face as she was worried about being caught or something else.

"What was that?" said the little girl as she looked around the alley between the third and second warehouses before noticed Denki and Hoopa on the ground acting like toys.

"Oh Dollies" cried the girl as she ran to them and pick both of them up and started to hug them and said "You are so cute" as Denki mentally groaned.

"I'm Flora, and we're going to be the best of friends" said Flora as she continued hugging Denki and Hoopa.

As the little girl was hugging Hoopa and Denki, an older woman in her early 20's with light purple hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a black tang-top and a pair of dark blue ripped pants and a dark red bandana and red mark on her left arm, and a pair of white sneakers; stepped out of the opened door and saw the girl and said "There you, you little brat. Get back inside, you know you aren't allowed outside" before picking up the little girl forcefully as the girl clanged onto Denki and Hoopa in her small arms.

The woman carried Flora back inside the warehouse and up a flight of stairs that lead to an abandon office made into a makeshift bedroom for the girl and captors to sleep in.

"Sorry Ms Luna" said Flora as she was put into the room with her new "toys"

"Whatever brat" said the woman called Luna before closing the door and then perform Script Magic to make sure the door stayed locked before going back downstairs.

"JARVIS YOU ARE AN IDOIT!" shouted Luna as she came down waking her partner-in-crime from his sleep on the extra empty crates, a young man with dark blue hair, a grey jacket with a white undershirt, black pant and matching pair of shoes.

"What was that for Luna?" asked Jarvis

Luna slapped Jarvis in the face and said "You let the girl out again; you know she can't leave here until the old man pays us for knocking off her mother"

"But you heard that jerk-face, he's not going to pay you're just afraid what the master will say when we go back to the guild" Jarvis commented rubbing his sore cheek.

"Oh course not" Luna lied as she was really afraid

Then Jarvis commented "Admit it, you are and you know what might happen if we mess up again"

"Yeah, a beating from that freaky metal muncher or worst it coming from one of the Elite S-rank members we have" Luna whined as she feared for the worst.

"True, I heard that last guy that got that punishment was in the clinic for a month and then kicked out of the guild as an insult to injury" Jarvis commented as both of them shivered

"Let's get back to work, I'll stay here and keep eye for anyone snooping around while you get us some grub to eat" said Luna as she handed Jarvis a small bag of Jewel to get something for all three of them to eat.

"Wait it's still my shift on watch" complained Jarvis

"It was until you let the girl out during one of your naps, so now you have to go get us lunch" ordered Luna as she kicked Jarvis out of the building into the port's bay just as Hiro and Cana finished looking around the first ware house.

"You think Hoopa and Denki found anything yet?" asked Cana

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, if anything they are waiting for the right moment to let me their location"

* * *

It would be some time until Denki and Hoopa could escape as they were now prisoners of a 5-year old girl as she was taking her afternoon nap and hugging tightly on Denki and Hoopa in her arms.

"We have to get out of here and let Hiro and Cana know where we are" whisper Denki

"I know but who know a little girl would have such a strong grip" Hoopa whispered back

Denki groaned quietly as he need tired to activate the lacarma that was hidden in the knot of his scarf with this tail without waking up the girl from her nap. By luck may have it, the girl activated while she was cuddling Denki, she had brushed up against the lacarma shard that Denki was hiding.

"Well that was unexpected still Hiro and Cana will find" Denki thought before going a sleep for a bit as he couldn't do anything else at the moment but keep the girl company with Hoopa.

* * *

Hiro and Cana were checking out the second warehouse after entering it for an open window, "Rats there's nothing in here, hopefully your Pikachu and Hoopa have found some kind of clue" Cana said as she looking around the barren warehouse.

"Yeah the office door on the second floor is locked as well" said Hiro as a bright light glowed his coat pocket.

"It's glowing, that means Denki and Hoopa must have found the girl" said Hiro as he took out the lacarma and it was pointing out towards the window that they entered.

"So it was in the last one huh, well we better get there before something bad happens to Denki and Hoopa" said Cana as they ran back to the window and can climb back down.

Denki and Hoopa managed to break free of the little girl's grasp and were looking from some way to escape from the room with Flora, "Okay, so how do we get out of here?" asked Hoopa quietly

"Well the air vent is up too high and most likely bolted shut" said Denki as they looked up at the air vent near the ceiling.

"I could use **Psychic** to remove the screws and the vent and float the little girl into it" Hoopa suggested

"True, and also something about the door feels off so it might not be a good idea to open it" Denki stated as he notice a glowing red energy around it.

"Perhaps there is somewhere else to get out?" Hoopa asked as he floated around the small room for a way out.

As the two Pokemon were looking for a way out, Flora moved in her sleep again and noticed that her new toys were missing, she stood up and rubbed her eyes and cried sleepily "Dollies, where are you?"

"Uh oh, what are we going to have to do now, Denki?" asked Hoopa as they heard her cry for them

"Not sure but you have to use your rings to get Hiro and Cana here and I'll stay with Flora" said Denki

"Okay but wait why didn't go with my rings in the first place?" Hoopa asked as he opened a small portal for him to go through

"Not sure really, I just forgot about that you could do that?" said Denki as he quietly placed himself next to the girl as Hoopa disappeared into the portal.

"I love you, Dolly" said the Girl as she nuzzled Denki

* * *

Back downstairs, Luna and Jarvis were arguing after bringing back lunch, he spotted two people looking around the warehouses, "Luna, we have to move now or they'll find us and we can't the Jewel for the girl" Jarvis pleaded

"Fine, you big wuss; I'll get the girl and you make sure that they don't find us out" said Luna as she headed upstairs to grab the girl so they can scram out of their current hide out to somewhere else.

"Got it, No way they can find us" said Jarvis as he peeked out the door unaware that Hiro and Cana were on the sides already to knock him out instantly with a punch in the face.

"Well that's one guy out of the way" said Hiro as Cana noticed that the mark on Jarvis's neck and frowned

"There is still the other one, she might be trying to flee with the little girl" Hoopa stated as they quietly entered that the warehouse

* * *

Meanwhile Denki was waiting for the girl to let go of him, so that he can continue finding some way out of the room and to find Hiro and Cana. Soon the room opened up to revealed Luna standing there and then yelled "Time to wake up and go brat" as she angrily picked up the girl and pushed her out of the room, and then she noticed Denki on the ground acting like a toy.

So she picked Denki by his tail as Denki repressed his anger for her pulling on his tail and then she said "Where the hell, did things came off? It looks like kind of rabbit or maybe a rat"

Denki had reached his limit, he could deal with being used for his species' popularity and cuteness, someone pulling or stepping on his tail but there was one thing he hated to hear most of all and that would be being called a rat. Denki's red cheek started to emit electrical sparks as Luna looked over it.

"What the, this toy is busted. Well to the trash for you" said Luna as she was about to toss Denki into an empty waste basket until Denki said quietly " **Thunderbolt** "

Just in a massive electric shock hit Luna as she mid throw letting Denki escape, as he spotted the little girl, who was now afraid, "Come on kid, we have to move" said Denki as he let the girl hold onto his tail and guided her down the stairway just as Luna woke up for her shock.

She spotted the two of them running down the stair way and then saw Hiro, Hoopa and Cana heading there as well, and saw Cana's guild mark, "Out of all the guilds to show up, it had to be those damn Fairies" said Luna as she use her magic to create a barrier blocking Hiro and the others from getting towards Denki and the little girl.

"Damn it, Script Magic" said Cana as she noticed the barrier taking affect and blocking their path.

"Script Magic?" asked Hiro

"Yeah, it's a special type of magic that lets the caster to do enchantments or create physical objects by writing the word" Cana commented

"So I'm guessing someone with this kind of magic can break this for us" Hiro commented as Cana nodded

"Hiro!" cried Denki from the other side

"Denki, are you and Flora Okay?" asked Hiro as he pointed at the little girl before Denki looked back at her and then at Hiro

"You mean Flora; Yeah, she's just a bit shaken up after seeing me show that lunatic that made this wall" Denki replied

"I guessing she called the "r" word right?" Hiro stated as Denki nodded

"Seriously I'm called an Electric Mouse Pokemon, a Mouse not a Rat" Denki said as Cana was looking over the enchanted barrier.

"Wow this one poor enchantment, you have there but would you excepted someone from Phantom Lord" said Cana as Luna leaped down between Denki and Flora

"Like you can talk, you annoying Fairy scrub, I happened to be one of the best Letter Magic users in the guild" Luna boasted

Cana scuffed before saying "Really, so why is there is a weak point in your barrier enchantment"

"What weak point? My enchantments are the strongest ever" Luna retorted

Cana looked at Hiro and Denki, and said "Hiro, I need you and Denki to attack the barrier at the same time and spot right around the bottom here" as she point to the small break between the words of the enchantment

"Okay, so ready Denki for a case of **Zap-Cannon/Thunderbolt** combination" said Hiro as he activated the Zap Plate Mode and stepped back and his hands start to spark with electricity.

Denki nodded and stepped back as his cheeks started to sparks as well, all the while Luna laughed and said "As that would work, my enchantments are as strong as that wimps from the Thunder Legion" as Hiro bended his knees and move his left hand beneath his right hand before drawing them back.

Soon the electricity around Hiro started to draw into his hands as Denki took position with his tail raised up in the air

" **ZZzzzzaaaaaa…."**

The electricity from started to form into the ball in Hiro's hands as Denki charged up with electricity

" **Aaaaaaappppp…"**

The electricity surged around the ball in Hiro's hands, as he aimed for the spot that Cana suggest as she said "I think it's we move out of the way" as she and Hoopa moved back behind Hiro and likewise with Flora hid inside of an opened crates.

 **"Cccccaaaannnnnn"**

Luna realized that they serious about attacking the barrier at the same time and spot, "Wait come on let's talk about this" pleaded Luna

 **"NNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!"** shouted Hiro as he shot the Electric ball from his hand right at the barrier

Just as Denki cried " **Thunderbolt** " as he leaped in the air and sent out a powerful lightning blast at the same spot a like Hiro.

Soon the barrier enchantment began to creak and break apart, and then the attacks clashed as the barrier was destroyed and went upward creating a massive beam of electric light that broke through the ceiling.

"We sure did overboard" Hiro commented

"Yep" Denki said in agreement as Flora crawled out of her hiding spot.

Soon Luna ran pass Hiro and the others and said "See you losers I'm gotta here" until she tripped over her knocked out partner, Jarvis.

"I have to agree, we better get out of here before the Rune Knights come" said Cana

"Okay" said Hiro until he felt something tugging on his coat; Hiro looked down and saw it was Flora, the girl that they had to rescue.

"Are you going to take me home" asked Flora in a timid tone

Hiro kneeled down and said "Well yes but you'll be staying with your Aunt Elizabeth instead"

Flora hugged Hiro and said "Thank you, the mean man that hurt my Mommy didn't like me and now Mommy is gone, I don't wanna back there"

Soon Hiro picked up Flora as she held on to his neck while he returned Denki into his Pokeball and Hoopa went into Hiro's bag just after he left something near Luna and Jarvis.

Flora told Hiro and Cana about the side door that was unlocked so that they can take it to leave the building just as the Rune Knights from Luna and Jarvis on the ground as they saw a note about their crimes for being hired to kill someone but also kidnapping a small child.

* * *

Shortly afterward, Hiro and Cana took Flora to Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth was overwhelmed with happiness as her niece/god-daughter was okay. "Thank you so much, Hiro and Cana; I'm sorry that I don't have the reward for you" said Elizabeth

"It's fine, we're just happy to see a family brought back together and no reward is worth bringing a family back together" said Hiro

"Yep, it wasn't a problem especially when we get to trounce some Phantom Lord punks or Ex-punks considering after what the Magic Council will do those two and their guild Master" Cana commented with a smirk

"Well we better get going but first something for Flora as she has little friend to play with" said Hiro as he dug into his bag and pulled out a for real Pikachu plush and presented to Flora.

"Thank you, Mister Hiro" said Flora as she hugged the toy version of Denki while Hiro and Cana headed towards the train station.

"I can't thank you for rescuing my niece and bringing her home again, please visit when you can" said Elizabeth as she and Flora waved to Hiro and Cana farewell.

* * *

After getting their tickets home, Hiro and Cana were waiting for the train to depart as Hiro asked "So what was with that back at the warehouse with those other wizards?"

"Oh those two were from Phantom Lord; their guild has sort of a rivalry with us for a while. It's not much of an issue, we just clash on jobs like this one" Cana explained

"I see, so I better say away from them unless I have too" Hiro commented

"Yep, so what was with the plush toy you had that you gave to Flora?" asked Cana

"Well before coming here, I passed through a festival and I decided to have some fun at the carnival games and I won the Pikachu plush. I was going to donate it to charity but I decided to give it to Flora as I figured she would need someone to keep her company as she going to live a new life now with her aunt and her boyfriend" Hiro explained

"Wow that sounds very mature, I don't see that from the other boys in the guild that are around our age" Cana commented causing Hiro to blush a bit.

"Well travelling around does that to a person, I guess heh" Hiro said with a chuckle at the end

"Hey Hiro, look what I found" said Hoopa as he showed Hiro a shiny gem shard

"Wait is that a piece of the orbs?" Hiro asked

"Where did you find it?" Cana asked as well

Hoopa nodded and said "I found it in the second warehouse and kept it in the same pocket dimension I have the one we found on Mt. Hakobe when we fought that Monster Vulcan. I decided to show you it after we were done"

"Thanks Hoopa, still we got a lot to go before we figure which orb the shards we have now are from" said Hiro

Then out of nowhere there was a massive explosion coming from one of the ports, "What was that?" asked Hiro

Cana groaned "It's our residential Fire head Natsu at work and got himself into another fight. The Master isn't going to like this or worst HER" as she rubbed her forehead while Hoopa looked outside and saw a cloud of dust coming towards them.

"Hey what is that!" asked Hoopa

"Huh?" said Hiro

"Crap, Duck!" cried Cana as she went down below and dragged Hiro and Hoopa down with her, as the thing coming towards came crashing through the window and falling on Hiro, Cana and Hoopa.

Once dust settled, the cause of the cloud was a young man with Pink spiky hair wearing a scaly white scarf, a blue cat and a young woman with blonde hair wearing a red night dress. All three of them were knocked out from crashing through the window

"What was that" said Hiro just before he knocked out

"That was Natsu" said Cana as she knocked out as well

Hoopa was the only that teleported out of the way and smiled before saying "Boy I'm going to enjoy this world much more if stuff like this happens" as the train left for the station toward Magnolia

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Well that one was heck of a chapter, and also the longest as it almost 8k but I wanted to get as much story in one chapter.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did ^^**

 **Also I added the fact that this chapter takes place during the events of Episode 1 of Fairy Tail, when Natsu meets Lucy with the fact of lunch scene and the ending bit of Natsu, Lucy and Happy crashing into the train car that Hiro, Cana and Hoopa were in.**

 **Plus I added some foreshadowing to the Phantom Lord in the chapter if you guys didn't catch it.**

 **Before I get mention of this but I did it on purpose for the spelling of the word "Beauregard" is wrong as wrote it like this "** **Bulregard" as it sounded funny and to make it sound exotic.**

 **Also Elizabeth and Meliodas are character references to the anime series "Seven Deadly Sins" while I suggest you guys should watch if you like Fantasy-based Animes like Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyway either next chapter or the chapter after it, will be the start of the first arc based on the Lullaby Arc as I have to get Erza into the story sooner or later**

 **Anyway have a good day and see you guys at that, also remember to Favorite, Follow and leave a review on what you guys think of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wolves and The Knight

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of "The Herald of The Fairies"**

 **We have reached the first arc in this chapter and by the ending of this chapter, I realized how short was this arc was. So yeah I should be done with the Lullaby Arc by March most likely**

 **By the way I'm surprised it took me more than a week to get this chapter out after the last one, which has been fixed when this chapter is out and thank you for pointing it out, Matt and Insane Dominator.**

 **Also we get a new Pokémon from Hiro, personally I conside** **r it to be my second favorite Dark-type Pokémon next to Umbreon**

 **You know the drill I don't know Pokemon or Fairy Tail**

 **Once again I would like to thank Insane Dominator for his help and support for the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Wolves and The Knight**

It had been a couple of weeks since Hiro and Cana's first job together in Hargeon with kidnapped child, along with meeting Natsu Dragneel and now the newest member of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy the cat too. Hiro managed to find an apartment was near the guild with the Jewel that he had been saving up from the work that he has been doing.

Hiro was taking some time off to relax to enjoy the Summer breeze after a morning of training with his Pokemon as he was playing an unique instrument called an ocarina, as Ryu, Lockjaw, Denki and Hoopa were resting nearby Hiro as he played the ocarina on the rooftop of the guild hall.

As Hiro played, the music entered the normal noisy guild hall causing everyone to stop what were they doing and listen to it, "Hey where is that coming?" asked Lucy as she was chatting with Mira and Cana before the music started to play as recently she had come back on a job with Natsu and Happy.

"Not sure but it sounds nearby those" Cana commented before taking another drink of her daily intake of alcohol and wine.

"Well whoever is playing, certainly stopped Natsu and Grey from fighting each to napping with each other" Mira said as she pointed over to Natsu and Grey the guild's brawl starts who had a fist punched into each other's faces as they snoozing.

"That's what I call music smoothing the beasts" Happy commented as the music ended as back out on the roof Hiro was putting away his ocarina and his Pokemon except for Denki and Hoopa.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Hoopa

"Well I was thinking about doing a job request, we need to make sure we have enough for this month's rent and also food" Hiro stated

"Yeah, not to mention food to feed us and also You can't be paying things off with the Nuggets and pearls you collected forever" Denki commented

Hiro nodded and said "Let's go get us a good paying job" as he leaped down from the roof followed by Denki and Hoopa who just floated down.

Hiro entered the guild and walked over to the request board to look for a job request that was paying something decent so he can pay rent for the month.

As Hiro was looking for a request on the board, Cana and Lucy walked over as Cana said "So looking for a job?"

"Yeah, I need some jewel to pay for my rent this month" said Hiro as he continued to look.

"Hey Hiro, how much do you have to pay for rent?" asked Lucy

"He's got to pay about 40,000 Jewel per month" Hoopa replied

Lucy was shocked and her shoulders dropped as she said "What the heck, I have to pay about 80,000 Jewel for my rent" as she was confused at the fact Hiro had to pay half of her rent

Denki and Hoopa looked at each other before Denki said "Well Hiro got an apartment on the cheap as in he managed to work out a deal with the innkeeper to do a few jobs around the place when he can"

"Really, I know you were staying at an inn but I didn't think that you would rent from one" Cana explained

"It's fine, and anyway it's not much just my basics like a shower,a bed and kitchen to eat. Anyway it's only temporary, I might move to different place after I save up some Jewel for a better or I finished my job that I've been send here for" Hiro explained as he found a job request he could do and talked over to Mira about it.

After having it signed off, Hiro walked over to where Cana and Lucy were, and asked "Hey Cana, I was wondering if you wanted to come on this job with me and Hoopa since you asked us last time"

"Ohhh He liiikes you, Cana" Happy purred only to get knocked by an Iron Tail from Denki causing the pair to blush a bit.

"So about tagging along?" Hiro said

"Oh yeah sure, I got nothing else to do" Cana replied

* * *

Soon Hiro and Cana left the guild and head to the train station to their destination, "So what the job this time?" asked Cana

Hiro took out the request flyer from his coat pocket and said "It's a pest problem for a plant nursery near Oshibana, something about giant rabbits"

"I see, I guess that would be something in your neck of the woods" Cana commented

"Maybe, I see my share of giant creatures back home but I'm sure we can handle some big rabbits" said Hiro

Cana smirked and said "Do I feel like I'll be seeing another of your Pokemon today that isn't your monster Croc, Dragon or electric mouse"

"Perhaps depending on how this job goes but I figure he would like a chance to stretch his legs and run" Hiro said as Cana grabbed the flyer from Hiro's hands

"Hey this is one of the most well known nursery in Fiore, I heard they grow the rare Gardenia flower according to legend they are supposed to bring one's true love together. If those rabbits are doing damage there, they must worried" Cana commented as she looked at the flyer

"Well let's hope it's not too much" said Hiro as he took the flyer back before asking "Hey Cana, I was wondering why did you join Fairy Tail" only to be greeted by a frown and a glare

"Sorry if it's personal then I wouldn't bother you about it" Hiro said apologizing for his question

"No, it's fine and I guess it would be fair as I asked you about where you came from last time; Well my mother died when I was little girl, I had no where go, no family to stay with and my dad gone, so I lived at the local church for when I was able to move into the girl dormitory shortly after joining the Fairy Tail guild" Cana explained

Then Hiro placed his right hand on Cana's shoulder and sat next to her said "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, I guess you could count me in the same boat as my old man left me, and my family when I was a kid"

"I'm sorry to hear that as well, still my main reason for joining the guild was to find someone" Cana replied

"I see, so did you find that person yet?" asked Hiro

"Well sort but I have come close I guess" Cana answered as she tried to avoid anymore questions.

"Like I said, if it's really personal to you than I wouldn't bother you about it until you are ready to talk about to anyone" Hiro said just as Cana laid her head on Hiro's chest.

Hoopa was watching the scene unfolded and giggled before saying quietly "She Liiiikes you" like a certain blue cat to get kicked in the face by Cana and knocked out into the Hiro's bag.

* * *

After an hour on the train, it had arrived at Oshibana Station; Hiro, Hoopa and Cana got off and walked over to the edge of the town to find the nursery, it was the size of a mansion with wall to wall glass windows and a canopy.

"Wow this place is gigantic" said Hiro as all three of them walked inside

"Well it is one of Fiore's largest nurseries, they don't just grow flowers for decoration but also plants for magic-purposes" Cana explained

After entering, Hiro, Hoopa and Cana were in a very messy room with papers scattered everywhere, knocked down furniture and plants. "Hello, we're here about the job request to clear some pest?" Cana said

"Strange for a nursery, you would expect someone in the front office for customers looking for a plant" Hiro commented

"Yeah and also keep this place clean" Hoopa added poking his head out of Hiro's bag

So the sound of something breaking outside got their attention, Hiro and Cana ran out to the back to see what was going on. They spotted an old man with a broomstick sweeping up a pile of broken plant pots, "Hi Sir, what happen here?" said Hiro as he and Cana looked around the nursery and like the waiting room it was also mess with shattered pots, poured out bags of Dirt, and hoses tangled up in knots and leaking water.

"I'm sorry for the mess but these Terra Hares have been giving us a lot of trouble lately" said the old man

"What's a Terra Hare?" asked Hiro to Cana

"Well it's a type of rabbit with massive forepaws that love to dig a lot and they have nasty taste for exotic flowers, usually they live up in the mountains but occasionally they like to come down to towns or nurseries and eat the flowers that people grow" Cana explained as the old man nodded.

"I told my staff to stay at home until this was taken care of and those darn hares are out of here" The old man added

"So you got any idea of where we can find them or how many?" asked Hiro

"I noticed a small tunnel leading into the nursery on the outside but I haven't seen where they get in here though. Still there are about six of those pest hopping around" answered the old man

"Well atleast we have an idea what we are going against" Cana said as Hiro nodded in agreement

"I bet you have an idea, right" Cana commented

Hiro smirked and said "Yep, sir if you mind if you can leave; we'll let you know when we're done" as the old man nodded and left the greenhouse to go out into the front office to fix it up.

Then Hiro looked around and said "Well I guess I think I know what to do" as he reached towards his belt and grabbed one of the Pokeballs that Hiro had on him and threw it in the air as it opened up and a beam of light erupted from it striking the ground.

As soon the light faded, it revealed a quadrupedal wolf-like canine with short grey fur with shaggy black fur along the lower parts of it's leg, tail, and in two thick strips starting behind its eyes and runs the length of the body to the start of the tail point. It was wearing a golden coin being held up by a green collar. The canine moved it's front left paw forward and lift it's head up into the sky and let out a loud and powerful howl.

"I hope you are ready for a work-out, Ravage. Now go round up those Terra Hares" said Hiro

"Affirmative, Alpha" said Ravage with a growl and ran off just Hiro groaned at the mention of "Alpha"

Cana was surprised by Hiro's newest Pokemon and asked "So who's that Pokemon?"

"That was Ravage, he's a Mightyena that I caught during my time in the Hoenn Region but he was a Poochyena when I first caught him but after some tough training, he's become the most loyal of my Pokemon" Hiro explained

"So why did he called you "Alpha" before charging out?" asked Cana

"Well in the wild, Both Poochyena and Mightyena live in pack, and he has seen me as his Alpha but I have told him to stop it but it's the pack mentality of his. So why fight it" said Hiro just as they heard Ravage let out another howl.

"Look like he found them" said Cana as Hiro and her ran off to where Ravage was. Hiro and Cana found Ravage digging under a door that lead into the tool closet for the greenhouse but stopped when Hiro and Cana arrived.

"Well we found them, so now what?" asked Cana

"Not sure, anything else you know about these rabbits?" replied Hiro

"Well they use their big forepaws for digging in the forest that they live why?" Cana asked as Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex

"Uh Hiro, they aren't Pokemon?" Cana commented as Hiro was looking in Pokedex

"I knew that they sound familiar" said Hiro as he showed Cana a pic of small rounded brown creature with black eyes and a pink nose

"Uh what is that thing?" asked Cana confused

"It's called a Diglett, they live in the same kind of area like these Terra Hares that they are workers of the earth and cultivating the ground around them. Mostly that those six were trying to find a new home or got lost somehow" Hiro explained

"Okay, what does this help to with our job?" asked Cana with her arms crossed

"Easy, I figure a possible deal we can do with the Terra Hares here and the owner of this place" Hiro said as he started to pick the lock to the Tool shed.

After a few minutes, Hiro opened the door to reveal six scared Rabbits all ranging in different colors from light brown to dark grey and sizes from short and plump to tall and skinny, all of them have the same have in common were big front paws that were shaped similar like a Drilbur.

Then Hiro kneeled down and extended his left hand out and petted the Terra Hare that was in the front of the group, "See there is nothing to be afraid of, we just want to help you guys" said Hiro

One by one the hares approached Hiro and the others and sniffing them, though they were still easily frightened by Ravage's appearance. "Alpha Hiro, what is your plan?" asked Ravage

"Easy, I'll need to convince the owner to let these guys to live as along they are willing to work here" said Hiro as he brushed his hand over one of them.

"And you think this is going to work?" Cana asked

"Not sure but there is no hurt in trying to ask the guy about the hares working here and also I have a plan to show how" Hiro replied as he stood up and went to talk to the old man about this idea.

Cana wasn't sure about Hiro's idea, until Ravage spoke "Alpha Hiro's plans always work no matter the odd"

"Wow really, his plans work all the time?" asked Cana

"Well not always…" said Ravage as his ears dipped while remember past ideas and plans that Hiro had

"Well better be ready to take some Terra Hares back out to the wild" said Cana.

An hour later, Hiro had managed to get the troublesome hares to clean up the greenhouse right as the old man from earlier came in.

"So what do you think, sir" said Hiro as Cana and Ravage stood by Hiro's right side and all six Terra Hares lined up from tallest to smallest.

"Not bad but unfortunately I can't keep them here as one of my employees are allergic to rabbit fur. I have to think about my employees first, so I'm sorry" the old man explained

Hiro sigh and said "Alright, well we'll take them somewhere safe" said Hiro as he nodded at Ravage as the Bite Pokemon stepped forward and barked at the hares and one by one that hopped out of the greenhouse and through the nursery and right out of the front door and through one of Hoopa's ring.

As Hoopa was on the other side waiting in case that Hiro's plan didn't work, and he managed to find the hares a new home where they would be far from people and have plenty of room to dig their tunnel just as each of the hares hopped out of the ring and ran off.

Hoopa waves to the hares and said "I hope you guys have a fun life out here" before going through his ring and it closed. When Hoopa came back onto the other side, Hiro and Cana were being paid a large amount of Jewel by accident as Hiro forgot that Ravage was wearing the Amulet Coin when they were finishing up and returned him to his pokeball but it was a bit too late as they got paid extra for the job and also cleaning.

* * *

Soon Hiro and Cana were walking back to Oshibana, to get back on the train back to the guild and report in. As soon they got the station, they saw a massive crowd around it; "What the heck is going on here?" asked Cana

"I don't know, Cana" said Hiro as he tapped a young man about his age on shoulder.

"Yes, may I help?" asked the man

"Do you know what's going on at the train Station?" asked Hiro

"I have no clue but I have a dark guild just took over the station not that long ago" said the Man just before he turned around facing the crowd.

"Thanks" said Hiro as he and Cana headed over into an alleyway.

"Cana, what is a dark guild?" asked Hiro

"Well it's a guild that has been disbanded by the magic council but still works like a dark guild but mainly they take the dark jobs like killing someone or doing work in the name of Zeref, a power dark being" Cana explained

"So they're an evil group?" Hiro guessed as he started to think while scratching his chin.

"Sort of, I'll let Mira explain it to you in more detail when we get back to the guild. Judging the way you are think means you have another plan" Cana stated

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, we're going in there and beat up the jerks in there"

Cana was dumbfound and then shouted "What kind of plan is that, one we can't get in there as there not only a crowd out there but also the Royal Knights as well and two it's the entire guild in there, we need someone as strong as Natsu or Erza to take out most of them "

"This is why I have Pokemon" said Hiro as he held up two Pokeballs with his hands

"Oh right, I forgot that you had them, still how do we get past that crowd and in the train station" Cana asked

"I got that covered" said Hiro as he activated the Sky Plate as his boot changed from their normal brown to dark silver with back wing marks on the sides of them, Hiro's coat changed to a royal blue with a pair of white wings on the back, his undershirt turned to a sky blue coloration, and lastly his goggles changed to look like wings and the lens were tinted with a light blue coloration.

Hiro put back the pokeballs onto his belt and then picked up Cana in arms and took the sky, "You see I'll fly us over there" said Hiro

"Not bad, here I thought you were going to make your Charizard fly us over there" Cana said as she held onto Hiro during their flight to the train station.

"It would cause a panic of thinking a dragon was attacking them now, so I thought to use the Sky Plate to fly us over there" Hiro explained

Soon Hiro landed near the train station where there no guards, "Okay so what now?" asked Cana

Hiro sent out Ravage again, and said "Ravage dig us a tunnel instead" as Ravage nodded and started to break ground and dig right under the train station.

"Not bad, Hiro. I'm impressed" said Cana

"If we can go through the entrance, we can go under them and get the advantage of surprise" said Hiro just as Ravage came out of the tunnel.

"Alpha Hiro, I got the scent of many people in there and also I got something dark as well" said Ravage as Hiro petted him

"So Cana, what do you think?" Hiro asked

"Well we have no clue on what they are doing but we will have the advantage of surprise on them if we attack them from underground, so let's go and kick some butt" said Cana.

Hiro, Cana, Hoppa, and Ravage entered the tunnel and followed it until they reached the end, "So this is where you got the scent, Ravage" asked Hiro

Ravage nodded and said "Yes, sir" as Hiro pulled out two Pokeballs and smirked.

* * *

Unaware above that by surprise that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and a young woman in armor and scarlet red hair, Erza were above as they were on the job to take down Eisenwald from performing dark magic.

The group was being confronted by Erigor, the leader of the dark guild Eisenwald and was known as The Reaper with gray hair and black scarf and wielding a massive scythe.

"What are you planning with the death magic known as Lullaby?" asked Erza sternly just Erigor leaped from where he was standing and used Wind magic to float him upon a set of speakers.

"I plan to broadcast Lullaby's death song through the speakers, I'll have no doubt that I'll have big audience as everyone in this town has gather around the station to hear it's deadly tune" Erigor said before laughing

"What reason you have to condemn these people of this town, Erigor" shouted Erza

"It's cleansing of those who still have their right and turned a blind eye on those who have lost their's, and now it's time for the Reaper to punish them with their lives" exclaimed Erigor

"What you guys are insane, that's the reason you were kicked out of the wizard's league in the first place" Lucy cried out

"Who cares about our right, we want power and once we have it no one will stop us" shout Erigor

"We're bring up a new age of darkness, we'll be on top and not even you pesky Fairies will stop once we're through" said a man with pineapple hair as he pressed his hand causing a magic circle and shadow hands emerged from the ground and was about to strike the group.

Then a burst of lightning blasted out of the ground shocking most of the group. Once the lighting faded, it reveal Hiro in his Zap Plate form with Cana in his arm with Hoopa and Denki right next to him.

" **Double Thunderbolt** " shouted Hiro and Denki as they release powerful streams of electricity at members of Eisenwald just before landing.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Erigor who dodged their attack

"Name's Hiro Tajiri and I'm a member of Fairy Tail that bring you down" said Hiro as he let Cana go as she went move to where Lucy and others were.

"Cana, why are you and Hiro, I thought you two were on a job?" asked Lucy

"Well we were and it was outside of town, and we found about them attacking the station and decided to help out" Cana explained.

"Unlikely, time to switch to plan B. You boys take care of these annoying Fairies especially the one wearing those stupid goggles " said Erigor before he fled with the flute with three eyes.

"Natsu, Gray, I want you two take out Erigor, I know one of you can't take him alone but if you two work together then you'll have a chance to beat" said Erza as Natsu and Gray were glaring at each like a Zangoose and Seviper in the wild.

"Is that a problem, boys?" said Erza as she looked at Natsu and Gray who were not acting like docile Lillipup and said Aye before rushing off in the same direction as Erigor just as two members of Eisenwald followed Natsu and Gray

"Hiro, I don't know much about you abilities but I want to you to assist Natsu and Gray as well" said Erza

Hiro nodded and said "Sure but first" as he put two of his fingers together and made a whistling noise and then Ravage and Lockjaw emerged from the hole and charged through the horde of mages towards Hiro and the others.

"Wow Cana wasn't kidding that you had scary monsters but the dog isn't freighting" said Happy

"Watch what you say furball, or I'll have myself a new chew toy" growled Ravage with a snarl causing Happy to hid behind Erza for protection.

"Come down, Ravage. Remember we're new here to this world, so no hurting our friends" said Lockjaw putting Ravage in his place.

"Alright, I need all three of you to help Cana and other out. So listen to Cana and the others" said Hiro as Lockjaw, Denki and Ravage stood at attention

"Right" all three of them said at once

"Also Ravage, give those dark guild members hell, I know it's been awhile since you went all wild so I figure a good brawl would help out" said Hiro before he and Hoopa went to follow Natsu and Gray.

"What do you think when Hiro said buy "Went all wild""? asked Lucy in fear as Ravage lunged at the dark guild members in the rooms

"It's a thing with most Pokemon that have a semi-aggressive temperament like Mightyena or Liepard, Hiro managed to help Ravage suppress his own wild side but once in awhile Hiro will let Ravage go out and be a wild Pokemon" Denki explained as they heard the screams of some of the dark guild members that were attacked

"Yeah but his temperament is tamed compared to someone else on the team, still he wouldn't kill anyone just hurt them mainly with the attack called Play Rough" said Lockjaw.

Soon Ravage was on a pile of knocked out Eisenwald members and let out a powerful howl, and looked at Lockjaw and the others, "You guys could jump, were you expecting me to take care of these goons" barked Ravage

"Nah, we figure you have your fun but since you're done, we'll have a go" said Lockjaw as Ravage leaped off the pile and ran off in the same direction as Hiro.

"Wait wasn't Ravage supposed to help us?" Lucy cried

"That's a dumb dog" said Happy

"I will look forward to see what will Ravage do to you when I'll tell him that" said Denki with smirk causing Happy to panic and beg Denki not to tell Ravage as he didn't want to become a chew toy.

"Most likely he went off to help Hiro, he's Hiro's main tracker so finding Erigor would be his no problem for his nose" said Cana as she remember Hiro using Ravage on their job earlier in the day.

"I have to admit that was impressive, still I worry about that this Ravage will hurt someone badly" said Erza as she was impressed but the large amount that taken out by one of Hiro's creatures just as Denki and Lockjaw got ready to fight the rest

"I know that your master said to help us but I think I can finish the rest" said Erza as she summoned a massive battle axe out of thin air and attacked a couple of the Eisenwald members causing them to knock out and drop their weapons

"Wow what kind of magic is that?" asked Lockjaw

"Erza has a unique magic as she's able to not only summons weapon but entire armor sets to go along with her weapons called "The Knight" and it also earn her the nickname Titania'" Cana explained with a grin

"Let's get serious" Erza shouted as she activated her magic as she engulfed in a bright light. As the light faded to reveal Erza's new armor, her armor changed form as now cover her chest with metallic flower over it as from the back sprouted wings of metal like a large Skarmory but in pure was wearing large metal skirt along with boots and gauntlets that reached up to her elbows and has pair of metal wings of shoulder armor and along with silver headband with a pair of wings on the side.

"What kind of armor is that?" asked Lucy

"It's one of Erza's strongest, Heaven's Wheel Armor" Cana explained

"Dance my Swords!" shouted Erza as she summoned a massive ring of swords around her and they started to move in a counterclockwise rotation as she floated above the remaining guild members causing them to become afraid.

" **Circle Sword** " Erza shouted as she unleashed her swords on the remaining dark guild members, once the dust had settled there was still one left as she returned to her normal armor

A stout man that had a face that look like a frog was left and ran away as he said "Screw this I'm getting the hell out of here"

"That was so awesome, I think I'm in love" said Lucy

"He might be going to mostly inform Erigor, Lucy go after him" Erza said

"Wait me?" said Lucy nervously

"I said go" Erza replied sternly as Lucy grabbed Happy and fled after the stout man

Soon Erza almost fell to her knees but luckily Cana grabbed her and said "Erza, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess Gray was right. I did over do it with the magic mobile" said Erza as Cana helped her back up.

"Hey Lockjaw, go help Lucy; me and Denki got Erza here" said Cana as she dug into her pocket for something as Lockjaw nodded and rushed after Lucy and Happy.

Cana pulled out a round blue berry from her pocket and said, "Here have this Hiro said that this should help restore your magic power" as she offer the fruit to Erza

"Thanks" said Erza as she took the fruit and ate it and shortly she felt her strength return a small amount but enough for her to walk on her own.

"If you are wondering what you ate that was an Oran Berry, we Pokemon enter them to help restore our strength in battle" explained Denki

"Well I'll have to thank Hiro after this, still I hope those boys don't fail us" said Erza

"Erza, we should tell of the civilians what's going on so that can excuate out of town until we stopped Erigor" said Cana as Denki nodded in agreement

* * *

Meanwhile down the hallway that Erigor escaped through, Natsu, Gray, Hiro and Hoopa were on the trail as Natsu and Gray were bricking at each other, "Gezz what she think about pairing us" Gray shouted

"Yeah, everyone knows that Fire and Ice don't mix" Natsu agreed

"Also where the hell she gets the gull to order us around" Gray added

"She could at least ask us nicely to do what she wants" Natsu whined

Soon both of them were shocked by a Thundershock from Hiro who was still in his Zap plate form, "You two stop complaining and focus, we're at a cross" said Hiro as all three of them look up at a sign pointing in two directions.

"So I guess we'll have to split up then huh" said Gray

"Yep looks like it" said Natsu as Ravage approached them

"Ravage, you were supposed to say with Cana and others" said Hiro

"Sorry Alpha Hiro, I knew you would need my help so I came here as soon as I could" Ravage replied.

"Okay, I'll take Ravage and go left" said Gray

"Alright so that leaves the right for me and Hiro" said Natsu as he got pumped up

"Hey don't forget me" cried Hoopa

"Sounds like a plan to me; Ravage listen to Gray and don't give him trouble" said Hiro as Ravage nodded

"Natsu, we're about to face a super freak who's about to release a deadly spell so go beat the crap out of him" said Gray

"Yeah, anyway I have to get back at him for making fun of our guild" said Natsu

"I'll be there to help out, if things get out of hand" said Hiro as Hoopa nodded in an agreement

Soon the group of four split up and become two groups of two as they searched for Erigor and the Lullaby flute.

Gray and Ravage ran down the left hallway as Ravage said "So Erigor is going to broadcast the melody over the speakers, so we have to find where all of the broadcasts for the station are made"

"Right there has to be some kind of room that has the equipment for it" said Gray as Ravage stopped near a room that read "Broadcast Studio"

"Gray, I think I found it" said Ravage as he started sniff it

"You sure?" asked Gray

Ravage nodded and said "It smell like one of those Eisenwald guy, it could be him or a trap"

"Well better chance it" said Gray before kicking down the door to reveal an empty room as the two entered.

"Looks like no one is here, maybe we were wrong" said Gray just as Ravage looked up at the ceiling and growled aggressively.

"What is it, Ravage?" asked Gray and then Ravage lunged at the ceiling and use " **Crunch** " on it and brought one of the eisenwald members that followed Erigor after Natsu and Gray were sent to stop Erigor.

"Alright tell us your plan or I'll let Fido here rip you up" said Gray as Ravage had the goon pinned down while growling and showing his fangs as they sharp and ready to bite down hard.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Erza and Cana were shouting out a pair of speakers that they found and telling everyone to flee as Eisenwald was about to broadcast a dark spell that would kill them all.

Denki was sitting on the ledge as all three of them saw the entire town flee and said "Well that worked out fine"

"Yeah, too easy" said Erza as all three of sensed something as the wind picked up.

Cana turned around and shouted "Wait is that Wind Barrier?"

"I knew it was too easy" said Erza

Just as Erigor appeared behind them and said "Oh my looks like someone knows this kind of magic?"

"What is the meaning of this barrier, Erigor" said Erza

"Easy it's keep you annoying fairies in until my plans are done in Clover" said Erigor

"Wait Clover?" thought Erza just Erigor blasted her, Cana and Denki into the barrier.

"Erigor, get back here" said Erza as she ran up to barrier

"ERZA STOP!" shouted Cana but it was too late that Erza was reflected back by the barrier but Cana caught her

"Look Erza, we need to find the other and figure some other way out as the only way to stop the barrier is to defeat the caster but he's on the other side" said Cana

"You right, we need to find the others first and fast as I think the Master and other guild masters' lives might be in jeopardy" said Erza as Cana and Denki gasped

"Wait you're serious?" asked Cana as Erza nodded

* * *

"What did you say" said Gray angrily as he managed to get the goon to squeal got the info about their plan with Ravage at his side ready to attack if he tried something.

"You heard me, Fairy. Erigor is going to Clover to kill the guild masters with Lullaby to pay them back fro taking our rights away and there is nothing you can stop him" said the Goon as he laugh maniacally until Gray punched him in the face.

"You get this straight, when you mess the guild master then you mess with all of us" said Gray as he started to freeze the goon.

* * *

As for the other, Lucy, Happy and Lockjaw were looking for the runaway as Natsu, Hiro and Hoopa were looking for Erigor in the other hallway opposite.

"Come out wherever you are" Natsu shouted as Hiro and Hoopa followed behind

"So you sure you felt it?" asked Hoopa quietly

"Yeah, I'm sure that Erigor got his hands on a shard from one of the orbs" Hiro replied

The group was unaware that they were being followed by Kageyama, the man with Pineapple leaf hair in the shadow waiting for his moment to strike Natsu and Hiro as he quietly laughed waiting to get Natsu and Hiro.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **What you guys think?**

 **Surprised that Hiro has a Mightyena and three of his moves, Dig, Crunch and Play Rough. Also I was surprised that you could teach Play Rough via Level up in Gen 7 for Mightyena along with the 3 of the elemental fangs via heart scale. Ravage's nickname is a reference to the G1 Decepticon that belonged to Soundwave, Ravage.**

 **I don't remember where I got his personality from but you can tell that Ravage is very loyal to Hiro while considering Hiro as his Alpha Male dispute Hiro telling not to address him like that and we also got to see more of Denki's personality bring more of the trickster kind and will mess with people when he can. Did you guys expect Denki to be like the iconic Pikachu from the anime, sorry not this one XP**

 **Well next chapter, we get to good part of the Arc with Hiro and Natsu fighting Erigor and also something new happens to Hiro as well but no spoilers, you guys will have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway have a good day and see you guys at that, also remember to Favorite, Follow and leave a review on what you guys think of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Roar Of Thunder

**Hello all and welcome to the revised version of Chapter 6.**

 **I'll be brief why I redid the latter half of this chapter involving the battle with Lullaby as I was told that it wasn't original and personally I felt I rushed it mainly due to personal issues going on with my life mainly school as I had a big project at the time when I originally wrote the chapter at the beginning of March**

 **Also I'm reposting it as a new chapter due to the first time there was no email-notification about it and figured there might be a glitched, so if you have reviewed this chapter and what to give to me your thoughts on the revised chapter, please PM Me**

 **Still I want to thank you guys for your support when it comes to this story, so enjoy this one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Ch 6: The Roar Of Thunder**

Hiro, Natsu and Hoopa were looking for Erigor to prevent from activating the Lullaby spell and killing the people of Oshibana, only to known to Hiro and Hoopa that they sense a shard of one of the orbs on Erigor.

"We need to find where Erigor could broadcast the spell before it's too late" said Hiro

"Yeah and kick his ass too" said Natsu just as he suddenly stopped in his track while Hiro and Hoopa ran past him before stopping.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Hiro

Natsu started to sniff the air and said "Somethings off, I can't get Erigor's scent anymore for some reason"

"Wait he's not here, you mean we been running around for no reason" Hiro retorted as he realized that meant Erigor still has the shard with him is somewhere else.

Hoopa shivered for a second, "Hoopa, what's wrong?" asked Hiro

"I just had a feeling that we're being followed for some reason" Hoopa explained

Hiro and Natsu looked around, "Well I don't see one, Hoopa; how about you Natsu?" asked Hiro

"I don't see but I do smell something still no clue where it's coming from" Natsu answered as all three of them got on their guard for anything that could happen.

Soon Hiro felt a sinking feeling and said "Is it me or is the hallway growing" as he and Natsu looked around

Until Hoopa shouted "You guys are stinking into the floor" as he used Psychic to get them out

"Thanks Hoopa" said Hiro as Hoopa placed Hiro and Natsu back on the ground after the dark void disappeared

Suddenly all three of them were attacked and crashed into a storage room, "What was that?" asked Natsu

"Payback for getting me in trouble with Erigor, you annoying Fairy" said the assailant as he emerged from the shadow on the ground, Hiro recognized him to being one of the Eisenwald wizards that followed after Natsu and Gray from earlier

" _It's that guy with the Pineap berry haircut from before"_ thought Hiro as he spotted

"Hey it's you, Doggy" said Natsu as he got up from the rubble and got his head stuck in a carnival poster.

"My name is Kage, and your damn fault that I'm in trouble with Erigor" said the assailant called Kage.

"Same thing" said Natsu not caring as Hiro and Hoopa thought "Not really"

"Whatever I know I was supposed to stop you annoying fairy pest from getting to Erigor" said Kage as Natsu burned away the frame that his head was stuck in.

"Wait you know where Erigor is?" asked Hoopa

"Now tell us where Erigor is" Natsu said as he made a fist with his right as Hiro got ready to fight and switched into his Meadow Plate form.

"As I'll tell you" said Kage as he created a purple magic circle under him and said " **Shadow Knuckle** "

Soon Barrage of ghostly fist flew straight at Hiro and Natsu as Hoopa took cover behind some undamaged boxes, "How is that for you pesky flie...What the.." said Kage as Hiro and Natsu were simply dodging his attacks with ease.

"Come on, my buddies can do better" said Hiro as simultaneously that Ravage, Lockjaw and Denki sneezed while with the respective partner.

* * *

"You okay, Lockjaw?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, I guess Hiro is talking me and the others" replied the big jaw Pokemon just as Cana and Denki ran towards them.

"Did you guys find that guys yet?" asked Lucy

Cana shook her head and said "No but we have a bigger issue now but we have to find Hiro and the other first. Erza went to find Gray, Natsu and Hiro"

Just as Cana took Lucy's hand and ran off in the direction that came with Denki, Happy and Lockjaw not far behind, "So care to explain?" asked Lockjaw

"Sure, Erigor has escaped and had someone activate some kind of wind-barrier" Denki explained

"I see, I remember Hiro, Cana and I fighting someone that could use something like that. I think was called a Wind barrier" Lockjaw commented.

"Yeah I remember too, still we need the person who casted it and fast so we can get out of here and catch up with Erigor" Cana stated

"So wait if Erigor isn't here, where did you go?" asked Happy

"He mentioned Clover which is the next town over but Erza is right, he might be after the guild masters" Cana replied as they reached the main lobby that they were in recently.

Soon the whole room shook as they heard an explosion, "What was that?" asked Lucy

"Hiro/Natsu" said Denki and Happy at the same time pointing the blame on the opposite partner before glaring at each other

"Please Hiro is a trained member of the G-Men, so he knows to be delicate when catching a person" Denki commented

"Says half that destroyed the roof of a warehouse" Cana joked as she remember that Denki and Hiro used the move Thunderbolt at the same to break the Solid Script Magic barrier as it not destroyed the barrier but also made a massive hole on the roof of the warehouse from the explosion of electricity

"Uh okay not the best example of Hiro's work" Denki said with a light chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu and Hiro aka the source of the explosion, "Man I didn't want to wreck or else Erza is going to have my head. Hiro, You get the baddie we find" said Natsu as the dust cleared up.

"Sure thing, Natsu but first **Vine Whip** " Hiro commented as he looked at the hole in the wall that Natus made with his " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** " while a pair of vines shot out of his right sleeves

All the while, Kage was on the ground injured from Natsu's attack and looked at both Hiro and Natsu in awe as he was wondered what was up with the Fairy Tail Guild. Soon he was picked by a pair of vine that came out of Hiro's right sleeves.

"Alright Kage,Tell where Erigor is or Hothead here and I will give you a good reason" said Hiro as he had his right hand glow in a dark yellow powder via **Stun Spore**.

"Erigor is far gone now, he left a while ago" said Kage

"Wait what!" said Hiro and Natsu at the same time as Hiro dropped Kage on the ground. Soon they spotted Erza, Gray and Ravage running towards them.

"Hiro, Natsu, We need him to dis-spell the Wind Barrier" said Erza

"Great work you two" Gray commented

Just as Erza threw her sword at Kage's feet caused Natsu to panic and Hiro and Hoopa to flinch for a sec, "Now you will dismantle the wind barrier spell and you will without complaint" said Erza

"You better do it, she's crazy" cried Hoopa as he hid in Hiro's coat out of fear of Erza.

"Understand?" Erza said

"Sure whatever" grunted Kage just then a magic circle appear on this chest soon a hand barrier out of it casing Kage knock out after saying "Why Karacka"

As it revealed that Karacka the pudgy man from before had been the one that knocked out Kage, while Erza and Gray tried to wake him up. All the while Hiro stared at the man as he gripped his fist and changed into the Zap Plate, "You scum, no you're worst than scum" said Hiro as his body started to glow and spark violently getting everyone's attention

"He was part of your guild, how could you do that to someone that you were friends. If there is one thing I hate in world is the trash that would hurt those that consider friends" Hiro shouted before unleashing a powerful and violent **Thunderpunch** straight at Karacka in his face and breaking the wall in this process.

Cana, Lucy, Happy the rest of Hiro's Pokemon arrived when they saw Hiro punch Karacka, "What just happened?" asked Lucy

"Someone triggered Hiro" commented Lockjaw and nothing more

"What does that mean?" asked Cana with concern for Hiro

"Sorry that's not our place to say, you have to ask Hiro for that" Denki commented

"Sorry about that" said Hiro as he reverted from the Zap Plate to his normal attire.

After regrouping and Hiro returning his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, "Wait you're telling me that Erigor is going after Guild Master?" said Lucy

"Yes, unfortunately we have no way to get out of here and to Clover until Kageyama wakes up but it might be too late for us to rescue the Guild Masters and stop Erigor" said Erza.

Soon Natsu started to wind barrier only to get flung back into the wall before attempting another attack but to be grabbed by Erza before scolding him that it was pointless. All the while Hiro was leaning against the wall and started to think for moment and shut his eye as Hoopa and Cana walked over to Hiro.

"Hiro, you got an idea?" asked Cana

"Hiro?" asked Hoopa as he got close up to Hiro. Soon Hiro opened his eyes which causes Hoopa to fall back.

"I think I do but I need to experiment with something, come on Hoopa and you too Cana" said Hiro as he grabbed Hoopa and ran off somewhere. While Cana looked back and saw Lucy pinching Happy's face a dark aura surround her just before leaving to catch up with Hiro.

"Hey wait for me" said Cana as she followed Hiro and Hoopa

* * *

Soon Hiro and Cana were on the opposite side of the station far enough from the others, "So what's the plan?" asked Cana as she curious about Hiro's ideas that involved Hoopa

"Well if we can't attack or dismantle it, I was thinking we can go through it" said Hiro

Cana put her hand on her hips and then said "That doesn't make sense, why not we try to go under it"

Hiro rubbed his forehead and said "You're not thinking fourth dimensionally, Cana. Sure we can dig but it would a lot for Ravage to do by himself and especially after fighting so he needs his rest for now. If we had something that moves incredibly fast enough then yeah we can do that"

"Okay, so how do we go through it if under isn't the option" Cana asked

"We'll use Hoopa's ring" said Hiro as Hoopa showed off one of the many ring he had on him.

"So how is a ring supposed to get us through to the other side?" Cana asked again

"Well if you haven't noticed or remember that I'm a Pokemon too, to be more correct I'm a legendary Pokemon" said Hoopa

"I remember, but does that help?" Cana commented

"Hoopa has the ability to create portals with his rings, so I figure if we can get a portal that linked to the other side of the barrier where we can get out of here and spot Erigor" Hiro explained

Cana crossed her arm and wasn't sure if it was going to work or not, and then said "I'm not sure if it work, what if the rings can't reach outside of Barrier?"

"That's why I'm testing it out over here and away from the others" said Hiro as he gone into his Stone Plate form

"This is new, I forgot to ask how you got this new form?" ask Cana as Hoopa made a ring portal with one ring.

"Well it happened when I was doing a job request at a construction site near the edge of town and there was a mishap and some workers for stuck so I tried to dig the out myself and Hoopa to before I knew it, I was able to use Rock-type attacks like Rock Slide or Stone Edge" Hiro explained as he had a rings of small stones around him.

" **Stone Edge** " said Hiro as the rings of stone flung straight into the portal that Hoopa made.

"Okay Hoopa, go check where the stones landed" Hiro said as Hoopa flew into the portal.

"So what now?" Cana asked

"We wait for Hoopa to come back and see where the rocks go" said Hiro just as Hoopa came out of the portal

"So did it work, Hoopa?" asked Cana

Hoopa nodded and said "Yep, it were we saw the crowd from earlier after we finished the job from earlier today"

"Great, me and Cana will go in and you go tell the others that we found a way out of here" Hiro said as he grabbed Cana's hand and both of them entered the portal. Only to be greeted by powerful gusts of wind caused by the Wind Barrier spell, "Hiro next time you want to use Hoopa's rings make sure we are far way from the site" Cana said.

Soon Hiro and Cana spotted Erza, Gray and Lucy and along with a girl with short pink hair and in a maid outfit running towards them, "Hiro! Cana! There you guys are" said Erza

"Where did you two disappear earlier?" asked Lucy

"Sorry, Hiro wanted to try something to get us out of there but I guess you guys figured another way out" Cana commented

"Yep" said Lucy

"May I punish them, Princess" said the maid

"What! No Virgo, look thanks for helping us out. I'll call you up later so we discuss about our contact" said Lucy

"Of course, farewell Princess" said Virgo as she vanished in a gold light

"Princess?" asked Cana

"It's kinda of long story" Lucy replied

"So where's Natsu and Happy?" asked Hiro as Hoopa came back alone

"We think they might gone ahead to stop Erigor from reaching Clover" Erza guessed

Hiro crossed his arms and said "So how we catch up with them then?"

"We'll have to take the magi-mobile as we have to take this guy to the hospital in Clover" said Gray as he pointed at Kageyama who was still knocked-out from earlier.

"What's a magi-mobile?" asked Hiro as he and Hoopa was confused

"Right, a Magi-mobile is a vehicle that runs on a wizard's magical energy" Lucy explained

"Ah I see" said Hiro as it sort of reminded him of the Magnet Train back in the Johto and Kanto region as it ran of the power of the electric Pokemon that they raised at the Power Plant just as Erza brought over the magi-mobile.

"If it's alright, I'll fly" said Hiro as he lower his goggles and activated his Sky Plate form before taking off into the sky. Hiro wanted to get there so he can get the shard that he felt earlier when they first encountered Erigor.

"We better get going to keep up with Hiro and Natsu" said Cana

"You mean so that you could keep up with Hiro" Hoopa joked with light chuckle to earn a backhanded punch from Cana as the mischief Pokemon landed in the car next to Lucy knocked out.

"Enough, let's go" said Erza as she getting ready to drive off

"Erza, you sure that you recovered enough to drive us to Clover. I can handle it for you" said Cana

"Thank you Cana, but I'm okay enough to get us to Clover and catch up with Natsu and Hiro" Erza replied as she politely declined her friend's offer to drive the magi-mobile

Soon everyone else was in the car, took off to Clover while following Hiro to find Natsu who had gone off to fight Erigor.

Lucy and Cana were talking while Gray was looking through of the windows and Kage was still knocked out from earlier in the train station

"Wait Hoopa doesn't belong to Hiro?" Lucy exclaimed

"Yep Hoopa was with Hiro when we first meet after I found him in crater" said Cana

"Wow, it sounds like a good idea for a story or something about a boy and his genie friend" said Lucy

"I heard from a little birdie that you like to write" said Cana causing Lucy to freak out for a bit and realizing it was Happy that told Cana.

"It wasn't a birdie but an annoying blue cat" said Lucy mentally annoyed and making a mental note to get back at the cat.

"I can let you onto a little secret, I tried to get Hiro into trouble the first night he came to the guild by having him stay at the girl's dorm for the night and call him a pervert " Cana said causing Lucy to gasp and Erza slam the brakes for a sec making Cana hit her head.

"Oww what was that for?" asked Cana

"That was for almost breaking the most important rule about the dormitory about beings boys over" said Erza as she turned her head slightly at the female mages

"But it didn't happen as Hiro and Hoopa vanished before I could get them inside" said Cana rubbing her head.

"We will take about this later" said Erza with a glare causing both Lucy and Cana to froze up.

* * *

As for Hiro, he was soaring through the sky like a Swellow or Fearow at top speed on a good day as he tried to spot Natsu from the sky.

"Now if I was a hothead that can use Fire Dragon-slayer magic, where would I be?" asked Hiro as he got his answer shortly in a form of a pillar of fire spouting out of the canyon farther down the track.

"There it is" said Hiro as he rushed up to where he saw the fire spout appear with the use of Tailwind at his disposal for a nice speed increase

Soon Hiro arrived to the site to see Natsu and Happy looking down a defeated Erigor, "I see that I missed one hell of fight" commented Hiro as he landed and change back to his normal outfit.

"Yeah, I had no doubt that Natsu would lose" Happy added

"Hey wait a minute, you were saying that I should have left this to Erza or Hiro earlier" Natsu retorted

Soon Hiro walked over towards Erigor's knocked out body and found a big light blue shard of the Adamant Orb hanging around his neck and then ripped it off, "Thank you" said Hiro as he placed the shard in his pocket for Hoopa to hid it away safely before walking over to Natsu and Happy as Hiro felt something warm coming from the shard chuck he had in his hands.

"Hey Hiro, what did you take from Erigor?" asked Happy

"Well he had a piece of the shards I have to look for, Happy" said Hiro

"Shards, what are they again?" Natsu said in confusion

"Natsu, you were suffering from your motion sickness when we met Hiro. He mention that he was looking for special shard pieces for some reason" said Happy as he didn't remember much of Hiro's reason for joining Fairy Tail

"Oh I'm guessing that Erigor had one of those shard huh?" said Natsu

Hiro nodded just as Erza and the others arrived, "Good work, Natsu and Hiro" said Erza as she got off the Magi-mobile

"I just got here when I saw Natsu finish off Erigor" said Hiro

"Ah I see, well excellent work then Natsu" said Erza as she turned her attention at Natsu

"Um… Thanks Erza, it was no problem" said Natsu with signature smile making Erza smile as well.

"Well I'm surprised that Pyro didn't wreck the bridge" said Gray

"That's a cheat shot, Ice-Man" shouted Natsu as he and Gray started to fight

"Do we have a problem here boys" said Erza in a scary tone

"No not at all ma'am" said Natsu and Gray at the same time and acting like good friend

Hoopa and Cana walked towards Hiro as Hoopa asked "Did you find it?"

"Yep and it's a big one" said Hiro as he pulled the chuck that Erigor had

"Yikes that's one more of a chuck than a shard" said Cana

Hiro nodded and said "I was sort of afraid this could happen, so I might have competition on finding the shards now"

"That means we'll have to double our efforts" said Hoopa

"Yep, looks so" said Hiro

Soon the magi-mobile charge through them, and a shadowy hand grabbed the flute from Erigor's body, "Say Goodbye to your precious guild masters" said Kage as he drove off towards Clover like a mad men.

"This can't be good, we need to hurry stop him" said Cana

"Right, Hoopa, you know what to do" said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and said "Alright one portal to Clover coming up" as Hoopa threw one of his golden rings in the air and it grew in size for that everyone can get through.

"You sure this is safe" asked Gray

"Me and Hiro went through it together, we'll be at Clover in no time" said Cana as she and Hiro ran into ring along with Hoopa.

"Looks like we have no choice, if we waste anymore time then we might be too late" said Erza as she followed Hiro and Cana

"No way I'm going to let that jerk hurt the old man and the other, let's go Happy" said Natsu as he followed Erza just as Happy cried "Aye Sir" before following Natsu

"For once I agree with the hothead, no one messes with Fairy Tail" Gray stated as he jumped into the portal.

"Final call" said Hoopa as he poked out of the portal before slowly closing the portal.

Lucy looked around and noticed that she was the only left and started to run and cried "Hey Don't leave me behind!" before jumping last second as the portal closed up.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Kage was struggling through the forest holding the lullaby float in one hand as he accidentally crashed the magi-mobile into a couple of trees after making his getaway from Hiro and the others.

"I should close to their meeting hall and then it's payback time" thought Kage as he limped along until he reached an edge of a cliff that was overlooking the conference hall where the guild masters were supposed to be located.

Soon Kageyama was thinking that this would be the perfect time to perform the spell. Just as he was about to play to play, Kage hear the sound of giggling behind him and quickly turned around to see an old man aka Makarov reading the most recent issue of Sorcerer Weekly before stopping and standing up.

"I can't stop and read, I have to catch up to those nimrods before they destroy an entire city

He looked to see Kageyama staring dumbfounded at the pervy Guild Master. "GAH! It's not what it looks like! I was doing research on wizards that's all! Plain and simple!" Makarov protested as he tried to hit his true intentions.

"I don't really care what you're doing." Kageyama sighed. Makarov was relieved, but was short lived as he saw the bandages and bruise marks on the young man.

"You've been hurt badly boy, you shouldn't be walking in such a condition." Makarov said.

"Yes sir." Kageyama said. He then recognized the man and thought **"Wait a minute, that's Makarov. He's the guild master of those fairies, why do I keep on bumping into these guys?"** _ **.**_ Just as Makarov was about to walk away to caught up with Erza and her team, he sought this to be the perfect opportunity

. "Excuse me, sir. I don't suppose you would want to hear a song or two as they wouldn't let me play while I was in the hospital" he said kindly.

Makarov looked at the strange flute. He could see this wasn't an ordinary flute. "…very well then. I suppose one song couldn't hurt." He said.

Kageyama then brought the flute close to his mouth and he was about to play. _'This is it.'_ He thought in victory just then thought of what transacted earlier on in the day from his original thoughts of revenge about taking away his right and then to what happen at the Oshibana train station. His mind was arguing if even he should or shouldn't play the flute at, was it worth to get payback for his guild to be consider a dark guild.

Suddenly out for the blue, a black blur pushed Kage down on the ground causing him to drop the flute. The blur that pushed Kage to the ground was Hiro's Mightyena Ravage bearing both fang and claw as he was prime to strike Kage any moment. But Ravage sensed something and got off the top of Kageyama as the injured Eisenwald member got up and grabbed the flute while Ravage walked over and stood by Makarov.

Meanwhile up above Makarov, Ravage and the pinned down Kage; Hiro and the others arrived to see what had happened. "Look it's the Master, we need to warn h…" said Lucy until she was hushed by an bulky, crossing-dressing bald man by slight alone caused Lucy, Hoopa, Natsu and Gray to freak out.

"We're just about to get to the good part now dearies" said the bald man before flirting on Gray and Natsu while Lucy,Hoopa, and Hiro hid behind Erza and Cana respectively.

"So who was that?" said Hiro covering his eyes from what was happening.

"That would be Master Bob, right?" said Cana

"Yes, he's the guild master of the Blue Pegasus Guild" Erza pointed which left Lucy speechless

"Could you keep it down? I wanna heard the good part that's about to happen" said another man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a spiked red dog collar along with a hit while he leaned against a nearby tree.

"So who's that?" Lucy asked

"That would be Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus" answered Erza

All the while Hiro thought _"Boy I thought things were strange enough with the guys that looks like a husky bald version of the guy from the Battle Dome in the Hoenn region"_ as Master Bob's outfit reminded Hiro of Tucker from the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region

Back with Makarov and Kageyama, The guild master was starting to get impatient as he unfazed by the attack from Ravage as the wolf-hyena-like Pokemon stood next to him and asked "Well?"

After a few moments of silence, Kage gulped and thought "Alright I can do this, I just need to play one song and then everything will be different" as he edged his lips closer towards the flute

"Nothing will change" said Makarov causing Kage to stop as he realized he was caught in the act.

The guild master turn his back on Kage and looks towards the other while stroking Ravage on the head to hear what was he going to say "You can't change the fact that those who are consider may or may not remain weak for the entirety of their lives. If you look at that we as human beings are weak and our insecurities and fears about it causes the creation of the guilds and it's the reason we have friend and that extension families for those who don't have one. Sure as human, we may stumble around and make mistakes on the way but it's why we have those friends to help us on the way as we try to live our days to the fullest like if it was our last. So don't like something as that disgraceful flute get in the way of your path"

Soon a gentle breeze blew through as Kage trembled after hearing Makarov's speech, and then Kage dropped to his knee along with the flute and hung his head low and said "I… surrender"

Soon the other rushed towards to Makarov much to his surprised, "Master that was truly one inspirational speech, it brought me to tear" said Erza as she hug/slammed Makarov's head onto her armor

Hiro was scratching Ravage's head and said "You did a good job as well helping us track down Kage too. Now take a rest, you deserve it especially after the day we had" as he took out Ravage's Pokeball and returned him back inside of it

"Still we managed to make in time to see Master talk his way out of this mess" said Cana as Hoopa nodded in the agree.

Soon a dark purple energy enveloped the flute as it floated from the ground into the sky getting everyone's attention, "Guys, what's going on with that flute" Lucy cried as she feared the worse is about to come.

"I have no idea but this might be bad" said Gray

" **BA HA HA I had enough of this bullshit with your weakling mages resisting my power"** said the flute as massive magic seal above them. Soon the flute transformed into a gigantic lumbering demon as dark energy spiraled around it.

"It's freaking huge" said Lucy in fear

"I seen bigger" said Hiro as he remember his encounters with bigger Pokemon during his travels.

"What the hell, Erigor never mention this before" said Kage in shocked as he too was surprised by this revelation.

"Why did I felt this was a bit too easy" Hoopa commented in dread

"It appears that Lullaby is truly a demon from the legendary book of Zeref" Goldmine stated as the other guild masters panic and ran away in fear along the townsfolk for their lives after hearing the mention of "Zeref"

"So who is this Zeref person?" Hiro asked as he wasn't familiar with the name at all

"My young man, if I remember correctly that Zeref was the darkest wizard in the history of magic" explained Master Bob

"So what happened to Zeref?" asked Hoop as he hid behind Hiro for safety

"No one know but I would never imagine to see a being from his dark legacy in all of wildest dream would ever pop up again" Master Bob commented

" **So which of these tasty soul I shall devour first?"** roared Lullaby

"Wait tasty? Hey you guys think soul are tasty?" asked Natsu

"Natsu, this isn't time to think about your stomach" both Lucy and Cana cried

Erza turned to Natsu and Gray and said "Natsu, Gray , I need you to make sure that everyone is out of harm's way"

"Wait who made you in charge of us" Natsu retorted

"Yeah, who died and made you the boss" Gray commented

Soon a dark aura surrounded Erza as she glared at the fire and ice duo and said "Just do it" in an impatient tone as the boys ran off.

While Hiro watched and thought _"Man I hope her and my uncle don't cross paths, but I can why the old man didn't like Uncle"_

"So what's the plan?" asked Hiro as he activated his Stone Plate form while lowering his goggles over his eyes and Cana took out some of her magic cards

"We need to take down and fast before it could cause any real damage" Erza replied as she draw out two swords just as Natsu and Gray came back.

"Are you boys ready" said Erza

"You betcha!" said Natsu with his signature grin

"Let's give a taste of what weak wizards are made out of" said Cana as she was ready to throwdown her Magic.

"Yeah, it's time for us to give this monster an Exploud-size headache" said Hiro as all of them charged into the battlefield straight at Lullaby

" **Requip- Knight"** said Erza as she re-quipped into the Heaven's Wheel armor once again and slashed at Lullaby's side cause the demon much pain

" **Icicle"** shouted Cana as she used three card and summons a barrage of sharp Icicle spears at Lullaby's feet causing to slowly stumble back

" **Ice make- Lance"** said Gray as he extended his arms and created a large amount of curved spears as they fired at Lullaby to help Cana's attack

" **I got you now, you annoying flies"** cried Lullaby as it swung straight Erza as she was busy slashing Lullaby's side up with her sword.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** Cried Natsu as he shot a red hot stream of fire from his hands to get Erza out of the way just in the neck of time

"Thank you, Natsu" said Erza as she hid a light blush from the resident Dragon Slayer

"No Problem, Erza" Natsu commented before they returned to the fray

Soon Lullaby turn it's attention towards Cana and swung right at her, **"ACCELEROCK"** shouted Hiro as he used the rock-type variation of Quick Attack to shove Cana out of the way to only take the brunt of the hit which was slightly weaken due to the natural resistance that Rock-types have on Normal type attacks.

Soon Hiro summoned a cluster of rocks around as the hit sent him flying straight at Lullaby's head, "Hiro Watch out!" cried Cana as she realized what he was going to do

" **Rock Slide"** Hiro cried as the cluster of rocks that Hiro had around him came crashing down on Lullaby's face

"You little twerp, I'll make you power" cried Lullaby angrily as it tried to hit Hiro once more until Natsu hit it with this Fire Dragon Roar from behind.

" **URRRRGGGHH I had enough of this, I'll eat all of your precious souls at once"** roared Lullaby just as a massive bolt of lightning struck it. As it looked down to see that Cana was the source of the attack.

"You really think we're through yet, your threat are pointless as we never known to give up. You might as surround right now if you know what's good for you" said Cana as she unleashed **The Prayer's Fountain** on Lullaby

" **Perhap you'll be the first soul that I devour and then the rest afterward"** Lullaby roared as it let out a powerful screech that was painful to hear causing Cana to lose focus and temporary freeze the other. Soon Lullaby leans one of it's legs back as it planned on kicking Cana into oblivion for insulting it.

Hiro shifted into the Zap Plate and used **Volt Switch** immediately to swap places with Cana and took the full force of the kick and was sent soaring off like a shooting star unaware that his goggles came off of him.

Everyone was in shock at what happen to their friend all the while Lullaby laughed victorious and roared "That's one pest down" in victory.

Just as Hiro's goggles landed right at Cana's feet as she slowly picked it up, something inside her snap and a dark aura surrounded her. Suddenly she threw out several card and unleash a combination of "The Prayer's Foundation", "Summoned-Lighting" and "Explosion" straight Lullaby causing it stumble more at the point where it would almost top over and come crashing down.

Everyone looked at Cana, and saw that she was furious like if you messed with Erza causing Gray, Natsu and Lucy to tremble in fear as they were afraid Cana was going to become another Erza. All the while Erza and Makarov watched and wanted to see what would unfold next as she never seen this side of Cana before like the others.

"You Monster! You hurt my friend Hiro… My Hiro. I'm going make you pay for what you did. **THUNDERBOLT'S FATE**!" Cana shouted angrily causing Lucy, Happy and Hoopa to shriek in fear and huddle together as she pulled out three more card and shot a massive bolt of lightening right at Lullaby all the while she wasn't aware that she claimed Hiro.

Soon Lullaby roared again and started to attack again, it swatted around trying to hit one of its attackers.

* * *

Meanwhile several hundred feet away in the forest, Hiro was hanging upside down on a tree branch that snagged him by his left shoe, "Well I didn't see that coming at all. Still I need to get back to the others" said Hiro just the branch snapped causing Hiro to fall not that far as he was a mere foot away from the ground.

Hiro got up and dusted himself and noticed his bandages were starting to come undone, "Maybe I should see if I can get stronger wrapping if I have to fight things like Lullaby, usually I'm just sparring with my Pokemon" said Hiro as he threw two of his Pokeball while he shifted back his normal form. Just before something every powerful nearby and Hiro believed it to be Lullaby.

Out of one of the Pokeball came Hiro's faithful friend Ryu, the black Charizard as he spread his wing and roared as stream of fire came out of his other being Denki was taking a Pika-nap until he saw with one eye that Hiro and Ryu were looking at him cause the electric mouse to quickly wake up and ready for battle.

"Ryu, I need you to get us up high in the sky" said Hiro as he got onto Ryu's back and Denki on Hiro's shoulder

"I take it that this is part of some kind of crazy idea" Ryu commented as he took off to the sky as the both spotted Lullaby in the distance. Hiro, Denki and Ryu noticed that Lullaby was taking damage from the other's attack.

"Yep and knowing our history, it means we'll be in pain" Denki sarcastically said before getting flicked in the forehead but Hiro

"Somewhat but I figured out where the blind spot is on the demon" said Hiro as they soared into the night sky towards Lullaby.

"So what is the plan,our mighty Trainer" Denki said as he rubbed his forehead

Hiro activated his Zap Plate and said "We're going to hit from behind with a combination of **Flamethrower** , **Volt Tackle** and **Wild Charge** but I'll need to toss me and Denki off with an aileron roll when we're over the demon"

Denki groaned at the mention of " **Volt Tackle** " and Hiro heard and said "I know you don't like using the move but I figured we can try to move in a rotation to cushion the recoil that we'll take when we attack"

"You better, if not I better get all of the apples I can eat" Denki commented as they saw Lullaby started to stomp around.

Hiro nodded and said "Sure, but now we have a job to do" as Ryu was closing in over the demon flute monster.

"Alright I'm in range, Hiro. I'm ready to go when you are" said Ryu commented

Hiro looked at Denki as he nodded while holding his good luck, the Light ball as small object that increases the power of a Pikachu. "Alright, let's give Lullaby a taste of it's own medicine" said Hiro as Denki and Ryu groaned at their trainer's attempt for an entrance line.

"Hiro, we love you but that was horrible" Denki commented

"Sorry if you can thinking something better than say so" shouted Hiro

"Yeah like it's time to stop the music or time for the finale for you" Denki commented with a smirk

Hiro groaned as he knew that he was outsmarted by one of this Pokemon, "Okay do it Ryu" said Hiro

Soon Ryu started to rotate at high speed as Hiro and Denki charged up with electric before leaping off Ryu's back and aimed straight at Lullaby. So the Flame Pokemon did a u-turn and before shooting out a stream of fire at Hiro and Denki as the fire and electricity fused together as it surrounded Hiro and Denki.

* * *

Everyone was in fear as the demon of Zeref continued its rampage, until Happy, Lucy and Hoopa heard the sound of thunder and the sky turn grey while strong warm winds came their way

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Lucy

"Oh no It's Thunderstorm" cried Happy

"It's the middle of the night, Wait is that Sun and why is it sparking?!" Lucy shouted as she saw the

"That's not the Sun, it's a ball of fire and electricity" Hoopa pointed out as the fireball was coming close as shortly after them, Cana and the others felt the same thing and saw the hurling electric-fireball as backed away from it.

" **BA HA HA Tired already, weak humans"** roared Lullaby victoriously as it thought that it had won the battle but not soon after the demon heard the sound of thunder.

"It's Melody Time Is Up For You, Lullaby" Hiro and Denki roared as for everyone on to hear him. Cana gasped and cover her mouth that Hiro survived and Hoopa jumped around in joy as well

"HIRO, GO!" cried Cana and Hoopa as loud as they could.

" **Combination Attack: Burning Volt Charge"** cried Hiro and Denki as they rotated faster straight at the demon

Lullaby stood in fear as the electric fireball was coming ever so close to it. Soon Hiro and Denki charged straight thru the middle of the Demon as the flames and sparked touched the demon and causing to burn down and come falling down as it fell on top of the Conference Hall.

Once Hiro touched the ground, the burning thunder orb exploded with the surge of fire and wind as it blasted upwards in a spiral formation straight in the nighttime sky making it look like a midnight eclipse.

Ryu saw the flames touch up to the sky as they started to disappear and spotted Hiro standing in a burnt crater the same size as Lullaby and flew down right next to Hiro as the smoke started to settle down and clear away. As Denki, he was head-first into the ground before popping out as he hit the ground faster than Hiro did.

"I definitely have to say this had the most craziest thing you ever did" commented Ryu at his trainer's plan to stop the demon, as Hiro had several bruise marks from the attack and also from fighting Lullaby as he transformed back to his normal attire

"I would never think this would beat the time you attempted to get onto Team Plasma's airship for the air" Denki commented as he remember their time in the Unova region as it was Hiro's second mission from the G-Man to stop the second coming of Team Plasma and was aided by a pair of Rookie Trainers.

"Yeah but I figure it have been the only way to stop Lullaby from hurting the others" Hiro replied as he picked the broken and burnt Lullaby flute.

"You also did like to go the extra mile to protect the others before yourself, don't you" Ryu stated with a smirk

"Well what can I say, I take care of other before myself and it's been that way before I became a Trainer" said Hiro while both trainer and Pokemon had a laugh just as he and Ryu spotted Cana and others coming into the crater with the other wizards that were at the former Conference hall.

"Well it's time for me to be scare" said Ryu

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I fear Natsu will bother you with questions about the dragon he's looking even though you aren't a dragon" as he took out Ryu's Pokeball

The Flame pokemon nodded as Hiro returned him back into the pokeball for some rest while Denki climbed on Hiro's shoulder

Meanwhile Cana couldn't felt nothing but happiness that her friend was still alive as she ran into the crater like the others just before she had a minor flashback and blushes in embarrassment about what she said when Hiro was presumed to be gone as the others ran passed her.

"That was totally awesome, Hiro. You took down that ugly monster in one epic move" Natsu said as he gave Hiro a head-noogie

"You two did an excellent job in handling Lullaby" Erza commented

"Yeah, we didn't know you had something like up your sleeves" said Gray as everyone else congratulated Hiro for what he did but Kageyama leaning against a tree just smiling and thought _"I can't believe they did even for a bunch of freak, they sure have heart where it counts"_

"Gray, Please don't encourage him" said Denki fearing if Hiro would think of anything crazy again

After being freed from Natsu's hold, Hiro walked over to Cana and said "Sorry for scaring you like that"

Soon Cana hugged Hiro and said "You had me scared to death about you, just promise not to make me worry like that again"

"Sure, it's a promise" Hiro said with a smile as Cana let go with a blush on her face as she still a bit embarrassed about earlier and hoping that Hiro didn't hear her until….

Hiro asked "So Cana, why are you blushing?".

Just before Cana could answer, some of the guild-masters started to berate the team from Fairy Tail about destroying the Conference Hall as a couple of them were shouting to call the royal army to arrest them.

" _Looks like I made one mistake in my plan, I was hoping that Lullaby would fall away from the Conference Hall"_ thought Hiro as he and the others started to run away from the mob

Meanwhile Makarov, Goldmine and Bob were watching what was happening unfold, Master Makarov stood there and thought that was great potential to be unlocked in Hiro. While he felt a great power inside of Hiro that laid asleep yet to be awaken.

"I have to say that Hiro-kid has some wild guts to do something like that especially with that finisher at the end" commented Goldmine

"Oh I have to agree as well, not to mention his charming looks. I take it that he's part of your little guild" Master Bob chimed in

Makarov groaned and said "Yep but seeing tonight a team consisting of Erza, Natsu, Grey, Cana and Hiro could take down an entire kingdom, but who can say. Though I was surprised to see Hiro and Cana here as well as I only learned that Erza made a team consisting herself, Natsu, Gray and Lucy"

Just as Hiro and the other were closing in, "Hey Hiro, I don't think we can out ran the army, you got any ideas to get us out of this" said Cana

Hiro nodded and then looked at Hoopa and said "Do your thing, Hoopa"

Hoopa grinned and threw one of his rings in front of the group and said "One way portal to the Fairy Tail Guild now leave" just before diving in with the others.

"Well I better get going to see what the Council is going to do us now, see you two next Conference" said Makarov as he bid farewell to Master Goldmine and Bob before following the others into Hoopa's portal.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Hoopa's Portal had brought the group back right in front of the guild.

"Alright, we made it back" Natsu shouted in excitement

"I must say traveling through Hoopa's ring seem quite invigorating" Erza commented as she pulled the genie-like Pokemon towards her breast plate

"Hold on, if Hoopa could make rings that can let's go to different places so didn't Hiro have Hoopa use them when you guys were fighting Lullaby?" Lucy pointed as she and others realized that Hoopa had this power as Hiro and Hoopa only thought _"Oh crapbaskets"_

"Well the reason is that I promised Hiro that I wouldn't use my rings to help him out in a fight once we came here" Hoopa explained

"Still we could have used it when we were facing Lullaby" Lucy complained

"Not really, Hoopa isn't really at full power mainly because of this" said Hiro as he pulled out the lamp that he found before coming to Magnolia

"I don't get it, why not open it and let Hoopa get his full strength to fight with us" Gray commented

"True, Hiro could do that but I haven't figured out full control of it. The Lamp has seal on it until I can fully control my powers, so the only thing I can do is make portals that lead to specific location" Hoopa explained after it escaped Erza's hold..

Makarov rubbed his chin and said "I see, not to mention if we were to abuse this power we would have become ignorant of our prowess despite it being not of our own"

Natsu and Happy were confused by what the Master ment, "Master means if use Hoopa's powers in battle it would be using a shortcut and as wizards we work hard in what do without taking the easy way out" Erza explained to Natsu and Happy

"Okay, anyway where's the fun doing job if you used something like that" Natsu said with grinned

"Yeah true to that, it's what life fun as well" Gray commented

"Hiro, Hoopa is only allowed to use his rings for travel purposes only and nothing else got it" Makarov stated

"Yes sir" said Hiro and Hoopa at the same time with a nod. Soon the others started to head back to their homes for the night

Soon Hiro turned to Cana before she left and asked "Hey Cana, you didn't answer my question from earlier about why you were blushing" causing Cana to look the other way while hiding a light blush.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that you made it back okay" said Cana until both Hiro and Cana heard Hoopa and Happy covering their mouths as they laughed

"She's lying" Hoopa said

"Yeah, she totally flipped out after Lullaby swatted you away and calling you h…." Happy added until both Happy and Hiro felt something grabbing their heads as it turned to be Cana looking like a second Erza when angered.

"I Said It Was Nothing!" Cana shouted as she threw both Happy and Hoopa into the horizon as Hiro stood there confused.

"Idiots the both of them" Denki commented after seeing what happen to Happy and Hoopa

"Okay, well see you later" said Hiro as he started to head home

"Wait Hiro" said Cana getting his attention

"What is it?" Hiro asked

Cana reached into her bag and pulled out Hiro's goggles and said "I found your goggles, and I figured I would give them back you" as she handed over the goggles back to Hiro

Hiro grinned and said "Thanks Cana, I was wondering where they went after getting whacked by Lullaby" as he put them back on his head

"You're welcome, also I was wondering if you wanted to that is to form a team with me?" Cana asked

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Anyway we have been working together on a couple of missions so why not make it official be a team" said Hiro agreeing to Cana's proposal as they shook hands.

"Thanks Hiro, well I better get going see you tomorrow" Cana said as she headed back to the female dormitory.

"See you later, Cana" said Hiro as he left back to his room at the inn.

Denki sighed and thought "Looks like our trainer found someone that likes him and he doesn't know it, well I'll give it sometime before me and the other step in to get their relationship going" as he rode on Hiro's Shoulder back home

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"MY KEYS!?" shouted Lucy as she woke up to find her keys were gone as she unaware that her windows was slightly open for only a small rodent could fit through.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **That was it so far with the arc as I have two to one more chapter to do as I wanted to do a bit of filler featuring Lucy before dealing with the magic council so I might merge both chapters into one so I can get to the new arc but I'll have to see where it goes.**

 **Burning Volt Charge is a combination of Volt Tackle, Wild Charge and Flamethrower for those who we wondering or forgot when the attack consisted of.**

 **Also it looks like Hiro, Cana and Hoopa are team now, I have thought it for a while of either Hiro doing things by himself or making/joining a team. It wasn't until Insane Dominator asked me about putting Hiro and Cana as a team, so I want with it and this chapter makes the birth of Team PokeCard unless you guys have a better idea for a name for their team and we can use "PokeCard" as their shipping name I guess XD.**

 **Hopefully after the next chapter will end this arc and then I can move onto the next arc where Hiro started his first solo away job.**

 **Well I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter and remember to fav, follow and review to keep up with this story**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing Keys and Trail

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of "The Herald of The Fairies"**

 **Here we are the end of the "Lullaby Arc" and the next chapter will be the start of the new arc ^^**

 **I like to thank you all for your patience and also be sure to read Chapter 6 as for some reason the chapter wasn't notified via e-mail to my watchers of the story.**

 **Ch 7: Missing Keys and Trail**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was in panic as she looked from top to bottom of her apartment for her keys. As they had mysteriously disappeared overnight after she gone to bed.

"It has to be here, I always left them on my desk before going to bed" Lucy claimed as she continued her hunt unaware a small grey rodent with a bushy tail and a small white tip was walking down the rooftop of Lucy's apartment with her celestial keys in it's tail as the jingled and jangled while the animal moved down the roof top.

As Lucy was checking under her bed for the third time, she heard the sound of something jingle. "What is that?" asked Lucy as she got on her bed and looked out the window before saying a small grey blur leap down to the ground.

Soon Lucy saw something familiar wrapped on the small animal's tails as her jaw dropped before shouting " **MY KEYS!"**

"Ahh my ears" cried a voice in pain.

"Lucy, everything okay?" said another familiar voice as she looked down and saw it was Hiro and a dazed Hoopa.

"Hiro, quick catch that little thief, it has my keys" Lucy shouted pointing where the thief was on the ground.

Hiro looked where Lucy pointed but there was nothing there, "What thief?" asked Hiro

" **NOOOOO!** " cried Lucy as she saw the thief has disappeared and with her keys no less before crying.

"Come on, Lucy. Maybe someone saw the thief at the guild" said Hiro offering his help find the keys.

"Yeah, maybe someone has something stolen from them as well" Hoopa commented as Lucy same down in her usual white and blue outfit.

"Maybe you're right, Hiro" said Lucy as all three of them walked towards the guild.

* * *

Once arriving at the guildhall, Hiro was about to open the door but then….

 **BAM!**

The door slamming into Hiro as Erza charged out of it before it closed, "Hiro, are you okay?" asked Lucy

"What's the Trainer ID on that wild Tauros" said Hiro in a daze as he was recovering from his painful encounter with the door and Erza.

Soon Mira and Cana came over and saw Hiro on the ground in a daze, "Mira, what's up with Erza?" asked Lucy

"Someone messed with her cake" Cana commented as she poked Hiro's face as Mira faced Lucy and Hoopa

"You see, the bakery that Erza gets her cakes from was robbed this morning. Apparently someone stole a mixing bowl and the only whisk they had and now Erza is looking for who stole it" Mira explained

Hoopa and Lucy looked inside and saw both Natsu and Gray out-cold, "I'm guessing that they ticked off Erza huh?" Hoopa asked

"Yep, they bumped into her during their day fights" Happy commented before stuffing a fish into his mouth.

Soon Hiro was up on his feet, "Hiro, are you still alright, you were hit by an angry Erza" said Cana

"Yeah, I've been hit by worse" said Hiro dusting himself off.

"Yeah, you should see Hiro when he's taking his training seriously" Hoopa commented

Hiro adjusted his goggles and said "So Erza is after the thief as well?"

"Yep, no one alive dares to mess with Erza's cakes" Cana commented

Hoopa just remember something and looked at Lucy and said "Hey Lucy, didn't you see the thief when you called us to stop the bad guy"

"I think so, but it ran away before you two saw and then we came here to see if anyone else has seen the thief" Lucy replied

Hiro looked at Lucy as he said "Then maybe you can give us a description of what the robber looked like"

"That would make it easier to know who are you looking for, I can go get Reed to draw out what Lucy saw" Mira commented as she headed back inside the guild hall followed by Hiro, Cana, Lucy and Hoopa to get Reed to draw out the thief.

* * *

Meanwhile in Era, home of the Magic Council, six figures stood on a large magic circle as a projection replay of what happened recently at Clover involving Fairy Tail and the demon Lullaby.

"I can't believe that a dark guild managed to get their greedy hands on something very dark as a demon from the book of Zeref" said Belno one of the two female figures in the room with dull blonde hair tied up in a spiky hair bun

Bunch of them muttered in agreement until one of the male figures spoke "This whole incident is making the Magic Council look like fools for letting it happen" commented Michello, a short older man that has cat ears in his bowl hair cut style and a cat tail.

"Yes, still I guess we should be grateful that Fairy Tail took care of this matter as they might have wrecked both Oshibana Station and the Guild Master Conference building but saved the lives of many" commented Master Org, an older man with white hair, beard and mustache with one eye opened and a small purple bat ornament on his head, as he was holding a contained and bandaged Lullaby flute.

Some of the members gasped at what Org mention as normally majority of the council have a disposition toward Fairy Tail guild due their reckless and violent behavior when it comes to doing job request, "I'm a bit surprise Org, normally it's me and Yajima standing up for them" said Siegain, a younger man with spiky blue hair with a red marking over his left eye.

"Still there is the matter of the wizard with the goggles and that genie spirit, as we have no information on them" said the other female of the council Ultear, a young woman with long dark hair wearing a kimono with one long sleeves as the projection showed an image of Hiro, Cana and Hoopa during the events of Lullaby.

"Yes there is that perhaps we should use this as a way to remain those who break the rules must pay for the consequences" commented Siegain as he examined Hiro and Hoopa

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Mira got Reed a picto-magic to draw out what the thief looked like based on Lucy's description of what she saw this morning.

"Done, is what you saw Lucy?" asked Reed as he presented the drawing to Lucy and the others which was a drawing of the backside of a small grey creature with bushy tail and a white tip at the end of it's tail.

"Yeah, that what I saw before I tried to have Hiro and Hoopa stop it" said Lucy

Hiro was scratching his chin as he looked at the drawing for a closer look. Hiro felt that he had seen something like this before, "Something wrong, Hiro?" asked Cana

"No but I feel that I seen something like this before but I'll need to think about it a bit more" Hiro replied before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up before pointing at the drawing to scan it.

Soon the screen stopped a particular Pokemon, when Hiro saw it he closed up the Pokedex and ran leaving Cana, Lucy and Hoopa confused. "What was that about?" asked Lucy

"Not sure but I think Hiro might know something, so we better catch up before something happens" said Cana as Hoopa and her followed.

"Wait for me!" cried Lucy as she ran after Cana and Hoopa.

After leaving the guild, Hiro ran all the way to South Gate Park as he remember hearing that it was the best kept public park in Magnolia and was used for numerous events.

"Hey Hiro" said a voice behind Hiro as he turned around and saw it was Cana, Hoopa and Lucy running up to him.

"So what was that back at the guild hall?" asked Cana

"This Pokemon" said Hiro as he opened his Pokedex revealing the same creature from Lucy's description but from the frontal view.

"So who is one?" asked Cana

"This is a Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. They known to live in tidy areas and keep it like that but also have a habit of collecting and cleaning dirty objects. Lucy, how were your keys before they were taken?" Hiro explained

"Well they were kind of dirty from what happen the other day involving Eisenwald and that monster, why?" Lucy commented

"Because the thief is none other than a Minccino" said Hiro as he pointed to the massive tree that stood in the center of the park as he adjusted his goggles to reflect the light of the sun towards the tree as bright flash came from it.

Cana and Lucy were shocked by what Hiro discovered not only the identity of the robber but when it was hiding out, "But how could something as cute as that creature could steal from people?" asked Lucy

"Well as I said before Minccino likes to be clean and takes anything dirty and cleans it before storing it" Hiro replied

"Well we better doing something about it quickly before Erza finds out this" said Cana as Hiro, Hoopa and Lucy remember that Erza was mad as a rampaging Tauros because Minccino robbed Erza's favorite bakery.

"Find out about what?" said a voice behind them as they all turned out and saw Erza, Lucy and Hoopa hugged each other in fear of Erza.

Before anyone could answer, a bright shine got Erza's attention as a metal mixing bowl fell out of the tree and landed face down before moving side to side and then in a circle, "What is that?" asked Erza

"I think that's our theft" said Hiro as he hoped that Erza wouldn't be that harsh towards Minccino. Unfortunately Hiro was wrong as Erza summoned a sword, and said "Stand aside, Hiro. The thief must be dealt with and learn not to steal" as she walked forward but Hiro didn't move

"I'm sorry but I'm not moving" said Hiro as he stood his ground

"So you dare to challenge me, Hiro" said Erza

"Perhaps but I think we should find out why the robberies happen in the first place as they be for something innocent" Hiro commented as he entered his Splash Plate form consisting his shirt turn dark blue, his coat turning multiple shades of blue while a wave pattern appeared along the end of the coat and sleeves. The same wave pattern appeared on his boot and his goggles resemble Sharpedo eyes as he lowered the over his eyes.

"I see, still the thief must pay for his crimes and now you must pay for defying me" Erza proclaimed as she summoned another sword and charged at Hiro

" **BUBBLEBEAM** " shouted Hiro as barrage of bubbles shot out of his mouth straight at Erza

Erza quickly sliced through the bubbles as Hiro's body glowed blue and then shouted " **WATER PLEDGE** " as he punched the ground as straight line of water erupted from the ground straight at Erza.

Erza stood her ground as the water spouts came at her. Soon she sliced the final spout with a new sword that appeared to be made out of crystal and her outfit had changed to something new to Hiro, her arms, legs and midriff was covered in green armor with a green metal skirt as it resembled scales. Erza was now wearing a new helmet and shoulder pads that resemble fish fins.

"So is this coming kind of new armor?" asked Hiro as he noticed the large amount of skin and cleavage showing off from Erza unaware that Cana was glaring at both of them causing Lucy and Hoopa to freak out a bit more.

"I never seen Cana so angry before" said Lucy

"I think it's because that Hiro is…" started Hoopa until he saw Cana with a dark aura around her, glaring back at him now. Then Hoopa used one of his rings and got out of there before Cana could harm the Mischief Pokemon.

"This is my Sea Empress Armor, it's reduces the effect of Water based magic. So your **Water Pledge** was like a mere sprinkle upon impact" Erza explained just before charging at Hiro and slash at him with her sword causing Hiro to skid back as he stood his ground.

"Cana, Lucy go get Minccino, well I handle Erza" Hiro said as he shifted from Splash to Meadow Plate form, while Cana nodded as she grabbed Lucy's arm and they headed over to the shaking upside down bowl before grabbing it and running off back to the guild.

"Cana, Lucy drop that now!" shouted Erza as she attempted to charge at Lucy and Cana but was stopped by Hiro using **Vine Whip** to stop Erza in her track

"Sorry Erza, your fight is with me" said Hiro as he flung Erza with ease with **Vine Whip**.

"Very well, I shall put you in your place" said Erza as she changed into her Heaven Wheels Armor, before stating "But know this I will not go easy on you even if you are a fellow guild memeber"

"Fine by me" said Hiro with a grinned before he and Erza charged at each other.

" **Heaven's Wheel** " shouted Erza as she sent a barrage of swords at Hiro

" **Leaf Storm** " cried Hiro as he summoned a hurricane of leaves at Erza's swords

Once all of the leaves and swords landed, Erza smiled and said "I have to admit, your skills as a fighter as very well exceptional"

Hiro stretched as he commented "Thanks but I wasn't going full strength"

Erza was a bit shocked by Hiro's claim on going at half strength, "Are you doing that because I'm a woman or is it some other reason?" asked Erza as she did felt offended but Hiro's words

"Nope, just buying time for Cana and Lucy, if you prefer I'll go all out for you" Hiro answer as he got into his fighting stance as Erza charged at him with her swords as she changed back to her normal Heart Klutz Armor.

Hiro use ' **Leaf Blade** ' to block her sword once she was in range and the two blade attacks collided.

"I see so distracting me was your reason to challenge me?" Erza said

Hiro smirked and said "Pretty much, I had that you were the strongest female of the guild. So I wanted to see if Cana's claims about you were right" as he leaped away and used **Razor Leaf** , a barrage of razor sharp leaves flew straight Erza, but they were too slow for her sword wielding skills as she shredded each leaf into pieces.

"Not bad, but got a load of my **Power Whip** " shouted Hiro as large vine emerged out his right arm and slammed it at Erza's direction.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Cana and Lucy, "Wait, what about Hiro?" asked Lucy as she ran as her life did depended on it

"Don't worry, Hiro can handle himself" said Hoopa as he appeared out of no where

"Hoopa! Where did you run off too?" asked Cana as Hoopa hid behind Lucy

"I was back at the guild, also some kind of frog-person is looking for Erza and Hiro" Hoopa explained

Cana stopped in her track and said "Damn it, The Magic Council"

"The Magic Council, why do they want Hiro and Erza?" asked Lucy

"I'm guessing it's for what happen the other day with Lullaby" said Cana

"Should we go back and let Hiro and Erza know about it" asked Lucy

Before Cana could say something, a small voice spoke "No I don't want to go near the red demon" as Lucy, Cana and Hoopa saw it was the Minccino that Hiro pointed earlier as it popped out of the bowl and was on Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey it's you from this morning" said Lucy

"I'm sorry, I took your keys but I cleaned them" said Minccino as she lowered her tail into Lucy's hand letting her keys slide back into her hand.

"Its fine but you shouldn't take things from someone else without asking" Lucy said scolding the Chinchilla Pokemon.

"Okay" said Minccino as she sat on Lucy's shoulder

"Uh aren't you going to leave now?" Lucy asked as Minccino shook it's head while Hoopa giggled before saying.

"Looks like Minccino has taken a liking to you, Lucy" Hoopa commented

Lucy was surprised as the little bandit had taken a liking to her; she had to admit that Minccino was very adorable, "So you want to stay with me?" asked Lucy

"Yes please if that's okay" Minccino replied as she rubbed up against Lucy's cheek

"Sure, I have to admit I always wanted to have my own pet" said Lucy

Cana groaned and said "Come on, we have to go to tell Erza and Hiro about the Magic Council"

"Do we have to see the red-hair demon" cried Minccino as she behind Lucy's head

"Come on Minccino, Erza isn't that scary once you get to know her" Lucy commented as Minccino felt reassured about Erza

Soon the girls and Hoopa ran back to where Hiro and Erza were fighting each other. Unfortunately they were too late as Hoopa saw a carriage leaving the battle ground that looked like it wasn't damaged at all.

"Cana, Lucy, Look at carriage" said Hoopa

"You think that they are in there?" asked Lucy

Before anyone could say anything, Minccino leaped off from Lucy's shoulder and ran after the cart. Soon the Chinchilla Pokemon leaped onto the cart and scurried up it to a barred window to see a young man with spiky black hair with goggle and the red she-demon before running back to Lucy.

"Minccino, what did you see?" Lucy asked

"I think I saw your friend in here and the red she-demon in the carriage" Minccino replied

Lucy turned to Cana and asked "So what do we do now?"

"Well first thing is that we let the Master know what happen to Hiro and Erza and then we return the stuff that was stolen and have Minccino apologize for her actions" Cana replied as she reminded Lucy of their reason for why they were after Minccino in the first place.

Soon both girls and Hoopa heard the sound of a couple of barrels falling over as they turned around to the source

* * *

Later on at the Headquarters of the Magic Council's Magnolia branch, Erza and Hiro were waiting to be called in for trail after being escorted inside from the carriage ride. Both of them were wearing magic-handcuffs which didn't make sense to Hiro as he didn't have magic and just the power of the plates, still he decided not to mess with them to keep up the illusion that he was from their world instead of a person from an alternate universe.

While Erza and Hiro waited to be called on; He thought ' _Well this isn't this karma, all of my time with the G-Men and taking in criminal; now I get to experience life from the other side_ ' just as man with blue hair and a red mark on the left side of his face while wearing a white suit with black trimmings approached them.

' _Who's this guy and why do I get a bad vibe coming from him_ ' thought Hiro

"Siegain" said Erza with a glare

"It's been awhile, Erza. Now don't be so mad, it's just procedure as me and others aren't here physically and just projections from Era" said Siegain

"So wait, we're going to be address by mere illusions instead of the real thing. Seems kinda rude if you ask me" Hiro commented getting Siegain's attention

"Ah so a mystery wizard speaks; while you are correct, we at the magic council at too busy to come down here to handle such a simple trail. Though we do have some questions to ask you as it seem we have no information on you and your magic, so be ready to answer a few questions" said Siegain before disappearing.

Soon Erza looked at Hiro and said "Hiro, please don't make an enemy out of the council" as she was concern how this could affected not only Hiro but the guild as well

"Right but I feel that might be too late as I'm getting a massive bad vibe from that Siegain guy like being a Seviper in a Zangoose den" Hiro commented as Erza was a bit confused by his thoughts about Siegain just before one of the frog people had came to bring them into the court home.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild, Cana, Lucy, Hoopa, Minccino told Master Makarov about what happen with Hiro and Erza and not to mention that they found Ravage in a nearby alleyway. After having Minccino apologized for her actions and return all of the stolen items being all cleaned up and looking like they were brought day one before heading back to the guild.

"Hmm I see, well nothing we can do but hope it's nothing serious" said Makarov after hearing what happen as he knew that the Magic Council would do something this to Erza and Hiro.

"They did save the lives of thousands of civilians and also the headmasters of the different guilds, shouldn't they be awarded not punished instead" Lucy asked

"Well that is true, still they don't have anyone to pin the blame on from Oshibana Station and the Guild Master's Conference building even though they arrested all of Eisenwald. So narrowing it down, it would have the strongest person there aka Erza" Mira replied

"So she's being used as a scapegoat?" Ravage asked going back on chewing on a ham bone that Mira gave him after tending a leg injury from yesterday.

"So why did they want Hiro?" asked Lucy as she confused on why the Council wanted Hiro

"Well it's Hiro's personal business but I can say this, it's most likely to get some background info as he's new here" Makarov commented as he knew Hiro would want to keep his mission private unless he wanted to as only a few people knew about Hiro's secret.

"That does make sense. Still why is Natsu a lizard and under a glass cup?" Lucy asked

"Well it's to stop Pyro-head from going on a rampage, if you forgot we don't have a good relationship with council, so that might knock over your scapegoat idea" Gray said standing there in only his boxer

"Clothes, Gray" Hoopa cried as he covered his eyes

"Crap!" shouted Gray as he ran to put on some clothes on.

Then Ravage got up and left the guildhall, "Hey, where's Ravage going?" asked Cana

"Maybe it's the call of nature, you did we Pokemon just eat and drink and nothing happens afterward" Hoopa replied quietly

"I don't know, I guess that would make sense but follow him as I know that Hiro wouldn't what one of his Pokemon to get into trouble" Cana commented as Hoopa nodded in agreement and floated

Soon Makarov looked over at Natsu and noticed that he wasn't the same usual fireball that they saw every day, "What's wrong Natsu, no fire in that belly of yours now?" asked Makarov

Natsu just scratched his chin for bit just before Makarov fired a fireball at Natsu destroying the glass cup once the smoke cleared up to revealed Macao .

"Macao, what happen to Natsu?" asked Cana

Macao dusted himself and replied "I owed Natsu a favor. So when we were trying to nab him from going to the Magic Council to stop Erza, I turned myself into Salamander to let Natsu slip by"

Everyone in the guild was in shocked at the discovery, "So wait does the mean?" Lucy cried in fear

"Yes, Natsu is going after the Magic Council to rescue Erza and Hiro and there is nothing we can do but wait and see what unfolds. What's got you two white as ghosts now" said Makarov as he noticed that Cana and Hoopa had their mouths open and also white as ghosts.

As Cana and Hoopa had a realization that Ravage might be out because of Nature but he got Natsu's scent and is going to track him down and drag him back to the guild with force and remembering what happen at Oshibana station with the Eisenwald Guild, Natsu was going to be in big trouble and pain.

Unaware that they were right, Ravage was racing down the road out of Magnolia on the Fire Dragon Slayer's trail.

* * *

Back with Hiro and Erza, they were standing in front of the projections of the Magic Council. "Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail and your friend are presented here today in front of the council because of the incidents that happened at Oshibana Station and the town of Clover. Witness testimony has described a scarlet hair woman at the Oshibana Station but further damages to the town of Clover are from your friend there including the destruction of the Conference Hall of the guild masters" proclaimed Org before he and a few of the others looked at Hiro's direction

"As for your friend there, we have no background information on him and as well his purpose in Fiorre" said Belno

Hiro's intuition was right on the spot as he wasn't too sure on Siegain from earlier, soon Org spoke again "Yes, Young man; may we start off with the questioning"

"Sure, fire away sir. I'll let you what I know. First of all I due apologize for what happen in Clover, my intent was to have the demon fall into the forest away from the conference hall not the other way around" said Hiro as he wasn't going to tell the truth but a convincible lie for the Magic Council to buy for now.

"Good, perhaps there are a few good ones in Fairy Tail. Perhap you, Ms Scarlett and the other should learn a few things from this man" commented Belno causing Hiro to nervously chuckle.

"Master Org, may I start with the questioning of this young man" asked Ultear

Org nodded and then Ultear asked "Maybe we have your name for the record and what kind of magic you use?"

Hiro nodded and replied "My name is Hiro Alphonse Tajiri and my magic is a special take-over that I have development called Elemental Take-Over"

"Hmm I see, very well Mr. Tajiri; as for your history as have record of you first appearing in Bakersville and confront three rogues and then an incident at Hargeon involving a confrontation with 2 members from the guild Phantom Lord that Fairy Tail has a bit of history with" Ultear commented

This news about Phantom Lord surprised Erza as she knew as well that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord didn't have a good history together.

"Ah I figure that would come back to bite me, still I like to state that Phantom Lord was the one responsible for the explosion that happen at the port" Hiro commented

"Yes that is correct as we do have the report from the Rune Knights stating that Phantom Lord used an explosive lacarma and were under the influence due the evidence of alcohol bottles at the scene of the incident" Org noted

Hiro nodded in confirmation before saying "As for my past, well I grew up in a broken family in the far west in the badlands with a gone dead-beat father, a drunk of an uncle and a mean abusive grandfather. As for my mother, she was only thing keeping my mind sane especially after an incident explaining my wrapped hand" as he lift up his cuffed hands to show them bandaged up to the Council before continuing his story

"She worked day in and out to provide for me and my drunken perv of an uncle, until she came very ill and died leaving us with our grandfather. So I ran away with a luck charm that I got from my uncle after he stood up to my grandfather, while travelling I came across an old wizard that helped me use magic properly and then I started doing simple jobs through towns that I passed through to earn a bit of Jewel to survive. Soon I made to Bakersville and then joined up with Fairy Tail which brings us to the present" Hiro explained his 'back-story' to the council as they started to talk among themselves about Hiro's story

Hiro had to make sure to tell a very believe-able story for the council to buy until he was done collecting the shards of the orbs for Dialga and Palkia.

"Still there is the matter of your genie spirit, we were curious where you were able to obtain such a spirit" asked Siegain as Hiro knew he was referring to Hoopa

"Well it's more of partial genie as he can't grant wishes of any sort but he does make travelling place fun. He used to belong to my uncle and he gave me it as a companion to keep me company." Hiro explained

"Well would explain the strange rings that was mention in the report about Clover" Org commented before saying

Ms Erza Scarlett and Mr. Hiro Tajiri, you two are dismissed but please don't st…" started Org just before Natsu busted in as he worn a horrible cosplay of Erza.

" **I'M THE CRAZY LADY, YOU DUMB OLD TIMERS ARE LOOKING! IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH HOW MY GUILD WORK THEN YOU GOT SOME TROUBLE COMING YOUR WAY** " Natsu roared as he flailed his arms and a small stream of fire came out of his mouth

The entire Council was dumbfounded, Erza was in shocked and Hiro was confused but were all speechless by Natsu's interruption. Then Hiro felt a familiar presence in the air but kept quiet as he needed some kind of humor to brighten up the mood.

" **I AM ERZA, THE ALL POWER FARIY TAI….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GET THIS DAMN DOG OFF OF ME** " shouted Natsu until he was bit in the behind by Ravage as the dragon-slayer ran around in circles with the bite Pokemon hanging on.

Then Hiro whistled and said "Ravage release" as Ravage let out with a bit of Natsu's pants in his mouth and walked over to Hiro's side. All the while Natsu was on the ground in pain because of Ravage as the council groaned in unison.

"Just… Take them away" said Org as the Rune Knights dragged Natsu, Erza, Hiro and Ravage away to a jail cell.

"I'm truly sorry of their actions" said Erza as she bowed before being dragged away.

* * *

After being locked in, Hiro and Erza were freed from their cuffs, both Natsu and Ravage were at their disposable and being reprimanded for their action. "Ravage, I left you with Cana to make sure that the guild wouldn't do anything stupid like this" Hiro said as he rubbed his forehead

"Sorry Alpha, I smelt something off about Beta-Dragon Slayer and investigated" said Ravage as he bowed his head in shame.

Hiro crossed his arms and said "At least you tried, Ravage"

"Natsu, words don't describe how I feel now. It was simple act, they were going slap our wrists and let us go home and we have to spend a night in here. You should be luck that Ravage bit your butt before you did anymore damage" Erza shouted and glared at Natsu causing him to fall over and land on his butt as it was still sore from Ravage's bite causing him to roll around in pain before becoming to his motion sickness.

"Still it was okay, it meant a lot to us" said Erza as she had a faint blush as she liked her friend's courage to stand up to council like he did despite it being foolish as she picked up Natsu and banged his head against her breastplate causing the dragon-slayer to knock out.

Later on that night as everyone else was asleep, Hiro was looking at through the barred windowed and was wondering how his real family was doing back home and wondering if they noticed he had disappear off the face of his world dimension.

"Man, nights like this makes you appreciate what you have" said Hiro as he stroked Ravage's neck as the wolf-like Pokemon slept next to him.

"I agree, Hiro" said Erza as Hiro was surprised that she was still awake as well

Hiro smiled and looked at Erza, "So can't sleep?" asked Hiro

"A bit, how about you?" Erza replied

"Just thinking about stuff" Hiro replied

"You mean like your home and family" Erza commented

"Somewhat and also other things" Hiro replied

Erza smirked before saying "I see, so maybe things like your partners and Cana" as the mention caused Hiro to blush bit before Erza said "I seen how Cana is around you, she and I have been friends since I joined the guild. After you joined the guild, I'm seen a whole new side of her. I take it that maybe both of you like each other"

Hiro chuckled nervously and said "Yeah, you got me there. I'm a bit afraid as this isn't my first rodeo and that we could be taking it a bit too fast. Before joining the guild, I was in relationship with another girl but we never really connected and decided to stay friends"

"I see, so you are afraid that this is a mutual attraction and that you and Cana might not take the next step if you two get together" Erza commented

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah pretty much, there anyone you like, Erza? I'll keep my lips sealed"

"Well there is one guy but I'm afraid my past will end up hurting him if we were together. Answer me this why were you so protective of the thief this afternoon" Erza answered as she looked at the sleeping and drooling dragon-slayer

Hiro was a bit confused but then again he didn't know much about Erza as he was still new to the guild, "Hmm I see, well I'm sure that the guy wouldn't mind and help you deal with your past. As for your question, It was a job to deal with such things back home where I was raised" Hiro sad before yawning and saying "I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning Erza" before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Night Hiro" said Erza as she took one more look at Natsu before going to sleep as well. Both were unaware that Jellal was watching them the entire as he smiled before disappearing.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Finally the chapter is done and I can go focus on the new arc, and also next chapter will be the introduction of Laxus and Mystegon as well with Hiro going on his first solo job.**

 **Also if you guys have been keeping up with the Pokemon News about the released of Marshadow, the Ghost/Fighting type Pokemon, I will involve Marshadow into the story somehow but later one either before or after the Tendrou Island Arc.**

 **As for new Pokemon from Hiro's team, I'll either being showing one off either next chapter or Chapter 9 depending how the pace goes with the next chapter**

 **Until then this has been Dracoknight545 and be sure to review, and watch the story if you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hiro and The Forest Monster

**Welcome to the next chapter of "The Herald of the Fairies"**

 **I'm sorry for the long as heck of a wait, I had alot of things going on mainly school and on and off writer's block when detailing with certain issues of the chapter.**

 **But yeah we are finally here at the start of a new arc of the story and yet I haven't even given it a name so let's just go with the Solo Job Arc for now as if I did properly named it, it would lead to spoilers of the Arc or misleading ideas**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter ^.^**

 **Once more I would like to thank Insane Dominator for his help and support of my story ^^**

* * *

 **Ch 8: Hiro and The Forest Monster**

It was the following morning; Hiro, Ravage, Erza and Natsu were released from jail after the overnight stay due to the indecent from the previous day. Once back at the guild, Natsu was running around without a care in the world and praising to be out of there for good or until the next something goes wrong. While Hiro, Cana, Lucy and Hoopa were talking about what to do about the Minccino that Lucy took in the wild Pokemon as Hiro was feeding his Pokemon... the ones that have been shown so far

"Well Lucy, you do choices do with your Minccino, either be its trainer or let Minccino be your pet" Hiro stated

"Wait what do you mind, Hiro. I thought I would have to do what you do with your Pokemon?" Lucy asked

Hiro shook his head and said "Nope where I'm from, we either use Pokemon for battles or as pets"

"Wow, I have no idea. Well I decided Minccino will be like my Celestial spirit, a member of my family" said Lucy as she petted Minccino as it nibbled on an apple slice that Mira brought over for Hiro's Pokemon while Lockjaw, Ryu and Ravage had some meat to go along with the meat.

"Thank you Lucy" said Minccino before continuing eating.

Cana took a big drink from her daily liquor barrel and asked "So what do you got on the agenda for today?"

Hiro finished swallowing part of the purple-blue fruit he started to eat before answering "Hmm not sure but I figure I think I might do my first solo job request" as he walked over to the request board to look for something after returning everyone but Denki into their Pokeballs.

"I'll drink to that, Hiro. I figured you would start doing some Solo work, so what about you Lucy?" Cana said as she looked at Lucy while drinking from her barrel

"Well I'm not sure, I'm still new here so I'm not sure if I'm ready" Lucy replied

Soon Cana threw her right arm around Lucy and said "Well I think you are but that's just my opinion"

"Really but…" Lucy started before yawning and then saying "Why I'm getting so sleepy all of the suddennn…." before knocking out

"Aw crap… He's back… I hate it when he does…." Cana complained before dozing off into sleep

Soon one by one, the guild members were knocking out and falling down like dominos onto the ground as a strange mist engulf the guildhall. Even Minccino and Hoopa fell asleep too but Denki was fighting the urge by shocking himself to stay awake.

But it couldn't resist the mist and the electric mouse fell asleep just the guildhall doors opened to revealed man covered up and concealing his face as he walked up to the bar where a barely awake Makarov.

"Welcome back Mystogan, I take it that the job was done" asked Makarov sleepily while rubbing his eyes

"Yes Master, I'll taking another job and I'll be gone" said Mystogan as he grabbed a flyer from the second floor

"Very well but please be sure to lift your sleeping spell before going" said Makarov

Unaware to both Makarov and Mystogan, Hiro was still awake as he was eating a couple of Chesto-berries before the sleeping spell affected the guild.

"Of course" Said Mystogan as he walked out of the guild

 _"5…"_

 _"4…"_

 _"3…"_

 _"2…"_

 _"1…"_ Mystogan counted backward as he left the guild hall everyone that wasn't asleep woke put from their sudden nap expect Natsu

Several members of the guild were complaining about a sleeping spell, Lucy turned to Cana as Denki, Minccino and Hoopa were stretching after their nap and said "What was that?"

"A Sleeping spell, that meant he was here. It's annoying that he does it every time he comes back from a job request" Cana complained

"Who's he" Denki asked while scratching the back of his left ear with his left foot

Erza approached the table where Cana, Lucy and the Pokemon were and said "That would be Mystogan, he's one of the top contenders for the strongest guild member, Denki"

"So why does he use this sleeping spell?" Hoopa asked

"Mainly so no one to see his face well except for the old man and me, well until today" said a voice above getting everyone's attention and looked up to see a young man around Hiro's age with blonde hair and wearing a cape and spiked headphones causing a stir among the other guild members.

"Who's that guy?" asked Lucy

"That would be Laxus, another figure that could be the strongest in the guild" Cana said

Erza looked up at Laxus and asked" What do you mean by until today?"

"Ask that Goggle-head over there, he was fake sleeping the entire time but he did do a good job fooling the old man and Mystogan" Laxus answered as he pointed at Hiro as he froze in shock and surprising everyone else in the guild

"Well I didn't see him but more like hear his voice, he did sounded familiar but I can't put my finger on it and also the name is Hiro not Goggle-head" Hiro explained while looking at Laxus

"So how did Hiro escape Mystogan's spell" asked Cana before taking another gulp of her drink

"Chesto-berries" Denki replied before eating an apple

"Berries?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, where we from there are special berries that heal Pokemon and Humans from special conditions caused by Pokemon like Sleep and a Chesto-berry is used to help someone recover from sleep" Hoopa explained

Soon Natsu woke from his slumber and saw Laxus, and then the fire dragon slayer shouted "COME FIGHT ME LAXUS!"

"As if half-pint, you can't make even a punch on me, heck you couldn't land a hit on Erza" Laxus retorted

Then Erza glared at Laxus causing Minccino to hide on Lucy's lap under the table as she said "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying I'm the overall strongest in the guild" Laxus replied with an ignorant tone that reminded Hiro of an old friend during his travels in the Pokemon as he boosted about being the strongest.

"Then prove it, let brawl" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and was able to punch Laxus just before being pinned down by a giant hand that came from Master Makarov shocking Lucy and Minccino

"Natsu, you know the rules; you aren't allowed to go onto the second floor. Only S-class members are allowed" said Makarov

"I think you made him upset, old man" Laxus taunted

"Just shut it" Natsu retorted back as Makarov left his hand off of Natsu and Erza helped him back up on his feet.

"Come on, you guys do know what a champion looks like? Well you're all looking at him" Laxus proclaimed as he laughed in victory as some of the guild members groaned before he looked down at Hiro again and said "You should keep quiet about what you saw on Mystogan"

"Likewise to you, Thunder-head" said Hiro as he took another bite from his chesto-berry just Laxus suddenly appeared in front of Hiro as Denki shivered and the guild became dead silent.

"Denki, are you alright?" Cana asked

"Yeah but it's like I'm watching a confrontation between a Seviper and a Zangoose" Denki explained as he watched his trainer standing face to face to Laxus.

"What did you just called?" Laxus asked

"Oh good, you did hear me. I thought your ego was blocking your hearing" Hiro commented as he felt something surge like electricity from Laxus.

Suddenly another giant hand appeared between the two, "That's enough you two" said Makarov intervened before removing his hand between Hiro and Laxus, both of them glared at each other before heading off in separate directions as the guild took a massive deep breath.

Denki sighed and said "Man that was a close one" as he and a concerned Cana watched Hiro as he headed back to the request board

"Wait you seen this side of Hiro before?" asked Lucy

Denki shook his head and replied "No but Lockjaw has and he told me. As there was only one trainer that managed to get Hiro like that"

"So who was the guy, I never seen Hiro like that" Cana commented

"Sorry I have no clue, I think you might have to ask Hiro or Lockjaw back" said Denki as he spotted Hiro landing over a flyer to Mira before walking back to the table.

"Well I found an interesting job about people missing and sightings of a strange monster and I think this will make a good first solo job" said Hiro

"So what's the ranking on that bad boy" Cana asked jokily as she drank more

"It's just a simple B-rank job" Hiro replied

"Good for you, I think the experience will be good for you, Hiro" said Erza as Hiro returned Denki back into his Pokeball and packed things up

"I'll drink that too, be careful Hiro and come back to us safe and sound" said Cana before drinking another cup of booze

Just Hiro grabbed his bag and said "Thanks, I'll see you guys when we get back" as he and Hoopa left the guildhall.

* * *

Sometime down the road as Hiro and Hoopa were heading to town northwest of Magnolia called Summer-Rose Town. "Hey Hiro, why did you want to go on this job?" asked Hoopa

"Well I figured that we would need to get out of town for a bit and also we still have our task to collect the shards and also your task to make sure if there were any wild Pokemon in Fiorre and send them back to our home world" Hiro explained reminding Hoopa of their mission

"Oh right, so you think that monster could be a Pokemon?" asked Hoopa

Hiro shrugged and said "Maybe but we wouldn't know until we find out. Remember we can't let the town know about the Pokemon exist, still could the monster be connected to the missing women"

"Wait missing women? You said back at the guild that we were going to rescue missing people not just girls" Hoopa complained

"You think I would say that in front of Cana, Erza and Lucy, they think I would be some kind of pervert" Hiro answered

"Really… I saw you looking at Cana's bust while we were eating earlier today, I think that assumption is out the window" Hoopa commented

"Not my fault she's wearing a bikini top all of the time" Hiro retorted as he mentally blaming his fighting teacher for being just a pervert when he was training Hiro in physical combat.

"Sure… Anyway were you and Laxus able to fight earlier?" Hoopa asked as he was a bit afraid of the answer

"No but if he did make the first move, I would be able to dodge it and strike back" Hiro answered

"You really think you could've taken on Laxus?" asked Hoopa

"Maybe" said Hiro as they travelled down the road. A few hours later, Hiro and Hoopa spotted a small village sitting in a valley with a large wooden barrier surrounding it as the sun started to set in the distance.

"Hey Hiro, what do you think they have those walls up?" asked Hoopa

Hiro scratched his head for a moment and answered "Who know but I'm guessing they built the wall a barrier to stop whatever is snatching the people from this place"

Hiro ran down the hill with Hoopa floating next to him as they approached the giant wooden wall that surrounded the village, the duo was greeted by a pair of guards.

"What's your business here at this time?" The First guard asked

"We're here for the job request about the missing people and the monster" Hiro replied as he showed them the flyer.

"Sorry, we can't let you two in due to martial law and a curfew due to the disappearance of some of the villagers. So you'll have to come back in the morning to talk to our leader, sorry for the interference" said the second guard

Hiro nodded and said "Alright, we'll see you in the morning" as he and Hoopa walked away much to Hoopa's surprise and was thinking they would break into the village.

Soon as they were out of sight, Hiro dragged Hoopa into a nearby bush. "Hiro, why aren't we going back to the guild?" asked Hoopa

"We have a job to do, so we'll be roughing it out of the barrier and catch the monster" said Hiro as he started to take out a sleeping bag, a lantern and cooking supplies.

"So we're going to be used as bait?" Hoopa asked

Hiro shook his head and said "Nope, we're going to find it but just setting up base camp for now"

Hoopa was a bit confused and asked "How are we going to find it? We don't even know what this monster looks like and what it can do"

"Well we know the monster is the reason why they have the walls and curfew on and the monster might be the one kidnapping people from the village here. So I figured out a decent plan for this mission" said Hiro as he took out two Pokeballs, one being the basic red and white coloration and the second one being blue and white with two red marks on the blue part and threw them in the air as they opened up releasing Ravage the Mightyena and a small greenish-gray, arthropod resembling a prehistoric crustacean with three white and red-tipped feather-like on its side.

"Wait you have an Anorith?" asked Hoopa as Hiro looked at Hoopa and nodded

"Good evening Ravage, Scraps; we have a job to get done tonight" said Hiro

"I ready for anything, Alpha" said Ravage as Scraps shivered for bit.

Hiro kneeled down on his knees and brushed his head on Scraps' side and said "It's going to be fine, buddy"

"You sure, Hiro?" asked the prehistoric Shrimp Pokemon

Hiro nodded before saying "I just you two track some kind of monster that's attacking the village nearby"

"So a reconnaissance job?" asked Scraps

"Yep, nothing to harsh" said Hiro before looking at Ravage "But only engage in battle if you are spotted, report back when you find it or send out a signal" as Hiro knew Ravage has bit of history of striking first.

Ravage and Scraps nodded in agreement to the terms before running off into the woods or burrowing underground in Scraps' case.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hoopa

"Well I'm using Ravage's tracking skill, Scraps' sensitive wings to track down whatever is attacking the village; they'll alert us once one of them finds it" said Hiro just before they heard a loud thud sound in the distance.

"Wow that was fast" said Hoopa as Hiro and The Mischief Pokemon set off where the sound was made.

After a bit of running, Hiro and Hoopa found Scraps floating next to freshly dug hole; "Good work, Scraps…" said Hiro as he and Hoopa looked down the hole and saw young boy with dark red hair wearing a red and black jacket, white undershirt and black pants with sandals.

"Hiro, that doesn't look a monster" said Hoopa

Scraps shivered and covered his head with his claws and cried "Aww I messed up on my first job"

Hiro kneeled down and petted Scraps on the back, "Its fine, Scraps; still we should get this kid out of the hole, he might know a thing or two about the monster"

Soon Hiro leaped into the hole and picked up the unconscious boy onto his shoulders and climbed out of the hole, before heading back to camp with Hoopa and Scraps following Hiro.

* * *

After some time, Hiro had started work on dinner for him, Hoopa and Scraps a fine pot of instant ramen that Hiro brought from the store as they waited for the boy to wake up. As they started to eat, the boy that they found in Scraps' pit had woken up due to the smell of the food, "I see that you're up, kid" said Hiro.

"What happen to me, mister?" asked the boy

"You feel down a pit and the name's Hiro, kid" Hiro commented

"Well my name is Satoshi but my friends call me Sato, so why are you outside of my village?" said the boy names Sato

Hiro nodded and said "Okay Sato, well I'm here for the job request about people disappearing and some kind of monster" as he handed Sato a bowl of ramen

"Thanks, I had about it from my Auntie, she's the leader of our village" said Sato as he ate all the while Hiro and Hoopa turned white as snow after finding this out and thinking they could be convicted as criminals for kidnapping a family member of the people in charge of the entire village.

"Mr. Hiro?" asked Sato as it snapped Hiro and Hoopa out of their frozen state

"Uh... yeah Sato, so why were you out of your village as it had a curfew" said Hiro

Sato chuckled for a bit and said "Well... I sneaked out to see the monster that was kidnapping people from my village"

"Hmm I see, that's…" said Hiro before hitting Sato on the head and continued "really stupid and reckless, Sato. You have no way to protect yourself and not to mention no one would know that you were gone until the morning, did you have a plan if you did encounter the monster" as Sato rubbed his forehead as he looked at Hiro with a frown

"Still it's kind of gutsy for you do to do something like that" Hiro said

Sato smiled and said "Thanks Hiro, but I had a plan and it was to lure it back to my village"

"Okay, so what would be the next step?" asked Hiro

"Uh…. I didn't think that far ahead" Sato answered with a nervous chuckle

Hiro rubbed his forehead and said "Sato, you should've thought of something better than just lure it into your village and what if it was able to catch up and attack you. Trust me, you have to be prepared for anything"

"Wow, Hiro; Sounds like you have done this before" said Sato

Hiro smirked and said "Somewhat but I have improvised a plan once in a while" as he remember the fight with Lullaby and it's outcome

"You're so cool, Hiro" said Sato with glee

Hiro scratched his shoulder and said "Well it's nothing, Sato" as he stood up

"Well we better get you back to your village before they noticed you went missing" said Hiro as he put out the fire and packed up

"Aww can't I stay with you?" Sato whined

"Sorry Sato, it's better for…" Hiro started until the sound of a wolf cry was heard followed by a loud thud.

"Uh oh, looks like it's too late for taking him back Hiro" said Hoopa

Hiro nodded and transformed into his Sky plate form and look down his goggles, "Sato, I want you and Hoopa to go alert the village that the monster is coming" just as he ran off in the direction where the sound came from with Scraps burrowing behind.

"Come on, kid let's go" said Hoopa as he flew towards the guards in front of the gate as Sato followed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Hiro, he was gliding through the forest as he wanted to hurry and get to Ravage before something worse happened and noticed the signs of a battle with broken trees and pieces of wood scattered on the ground.

"Well looks like I'm getting close it, let's hope that I'm not too late" said Hiro himself before hearing a loud explosive.

Hiro took off into the night sky to get a better view and spotted a cloud of smoke nearby before going back to the ground as Scraps popped up out of the rumble, "Alright Scraps, I know you aren't ready for battle yet so I need you get back into your Pokeball for the time being" said Hiro

"Alright Hiro, I'm sorry that I wasn't that useful" said Scraps

"Of course you were, you saved a kid from getting hurt so in my book you did a great job. We have to protect the civilians first" said Hiro comforting the Prehistoric Pokémon before returning him into his Pokeball.

Shortly afterward Hiro flew to the battle site and saw Ravage growling at a large bipedal purple creature with a white belly and a horn on its forehead; "Wait I think that's a Pokemon" thought Hiro as he whipped out his Pokedex and showed the same creature on it.

" _Nidoking, the Poison Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidorino; It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn, as it contains venom. It's known to have a powerful tail that can break a tree like a match stick_ " quoted Hiro's Pokedex as Hiro noticed something off as he looked that Nidoking's eyes as they were glowing green.

"Ravage, are you alright?" Hiro asked as he looked worried for the Bite Pokémon as he had a few bruise on him and as well the wild Nidoking.

"Yeah, still this guy is very strong" Ravage replied

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I saw the damaged earlier; it might be time for some back up" as he took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air as the ball opened up.

Once the ball opened up, Lockjaw was sent out as he let out a roar to get the Nidoking's attention. "It feels good to have a legit battle with a wild Pokemon" commented Lockjaw

"I know buddy but be careful something is off about this guy and not to mention he could poison you" said Hiro

Lockjaw nodded and stood his ground as the wild Nidoking roared and charged at Lockjaw with a Takedown attack, Lockjaw dodged it at the last moment cause the large Poison and Ground type Pokémon to crash into some more trees before getting up again and charging once more at Lockjaw.

"Lockjaw, let's try to freeze in his tracks and use **Ice Punch** " said Hiro as Lockjaw's right fist glowed blue as a snowy energy floated around it just before punching the ground and turning the area around them into a ice floor.

The wild Nidoking was losing traction before using **Earth Power** to break the ice floor, "I have to say he's quite smart for a wild Pokemon" Hiro commented as he changed to his Stone Plate form.

"You think he could been released by his former trainer?" asked Lockjaw

Hiro shrugged and replied "Possible, it's very rare that you see a Nidoking in the wild. Still we need to knock it out so we can maybe ask it a few questions"

"You think that might break the spell on him?" Lockjaw commented he noticed that this Nidoking was acting differently and how its eyes were green instead of the normal white as he dodged another Take Down from it

" **Rock Tomb** " said Hiro as three large boulders came crashing from the sky and hit Nidoking on impact

Once Nidoking was hit, it's tumbled over into more trees and knocking them as the Drill Pokémon got up and charged at Lockjaw and Hiro as it's had one fist coated in a purple, as Hiro recognized that the Nidoking has access to the moves **Poison Jab**.

"Lockjaw, quick block with **Aqua Tail** " shouted Hiro as Lockjaw's tail was engulfed with a powerful torrent of water and slammed it into Nidoking preventing it from attacking. But the tables had turned as Nidoking has grabbed onto Lockjaw's tail as its body began to glow with a red aura and lift Lockjaw in the air.

"Lockjaw, use **Crunch** to latch onto its tail; so you can take it flying with you" said Hiro as Lockjaw turned around and chomped down on the Nidoking's tail just as it threw Lockjaw turns the village wall along with Nidoking as Hiro changed to his Sky form to keep up with them.

Once Hiro arrived there that Lockjaw and the Nidoking were dead locked at each other as both of them were having a tug-of-war as their claws were locked to each others are a few feet away from the wooden wall that surrounded the village.

"Lockjaw, hold on tight, we need to get him away from the wall" said Hiro as he switched into his Stone Plate form.

Soon Hiro punched his right hand into the ground and cried "Lockjaw, let go off Nidoking, Stone Edge!" as a stream of stone pillars spouted out of the ground straight at Nidoking just as Lockjaw let go his grip.

Then Nidoking was blasted back into the forest, "That was close" commented Lockjaw

"I know we need to catch this guy before it's too late" said Hiro as they started to feel the ground to shaking at their feet. Soon they saw Nidoking charging at them on all fours, the Drill Pokémon was going at a fast speed that Hiro and Lockjaw had barely enough time to only dodge it as they were starting to get tired from battling.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Hoopa and Sato, they were rushing over to the main gate of the village only to find it closed up.

"Oh no, they closed the gate, what are we going to do?" asked Sato

Hoopa grinned and said "No need to worry, Sato. I can get us in" as he whipped out on his rings and made a small portal before grabbing Sato's hand and pulling him through the portal leading the two of them in the village.

The village dead quiet, there were no lights on, no sounds; "Sato, what do we do now?" asked Hoopa quietly

"Well there is the bell in the tower that warns everyone about the snowstorms from Mt. Hakobe and also Vulcan attacks" explained Sato

"Okay, so where is one of these towers?" asked Hoopa

"There should be one not that far from the main gate entrance" Sato replied as the two of them quietly walked through the quiet village…

 **BOOM!**

Soon that quietness was interrupted but a loud explosion not that far away, "Uh oh, we have a problem" said Hoopa

"You think Hiro couldn't stop the Monster?" asked Sato

"No I know Hiro could do it, but I think he might have leaded it here by accident" Hoopa explained as they ran to the site of the explosion.

Once there, Sato and Hoopa were surprised at the site as they saw Hiro and Lockjaw facing off the so-called monster as behind them was a massive hole in the wall. All three of them were battered up as they were fighting for a long time and Hiro stepped in to help out Lockjaw in capturing the wild Nidoking.

"So you think they be mad about use wrecking their wall?" asked Lockjaw

"Maybe as long we catch this Nidoking, we might be spared the charges. I kinda want to live tomorrow and not die by Erza's swords" Hiro half-heartily joked

Nidoking used **Take Down** once more and charges at Hiro and Lockjaw, " **Rock Slide!** " shouted Hiro as he slammed his hands together and powerful boulders fall towards Nidoking made contacted and stopped Nidoking in his tracks.

"Remember we have to prevent any more damage to the village" Hiro commented

Lockjaw nodded and said "Yeah, let's hope this ends this, **Ice Punch** " as his fist was covered in an icy feel and punched Nidoking in his place causing it to freeze in place.

"Alright, let's end this, Go Ultra-ball" said Hiro as he tossed a yellow and black ball at Nidoking causing the ball to open up and Nidoking to be absorbing into it.

The Ultra-ball flew to the ground and shook violently for a few moments as a red light glowed on the silver button just before the ball stopped and the bong sound was made. Hiro walked over and picked up the Ultra-ball.

"Man that was close, through this wasn't what I had in mind when I was hoping to talk to the leader of the village" said Hiro as he was aware that he, Lockjaw, Hoopa and Sato were surrounded by the guards of the village and one had a sword pointed at Hiro's backside.

"All of you are under arrest for breaking the curfew, destruction of our wall and kidnapping" said the guard that had the sword against Hiro's back.

"Wait Captain Solo, they were just trying to catch the monster and I wasn't kidnapped" said Sato

"What do you mean, young Master Sato" asked Captain Solo

"Well I sneaked out of the village to see the monster that was kidnapping the villagers" explained Sato

"You know he's speaking the truth, your guards made me and my friend leave earlier tonight because we came here for the job request about stopping a monster and saving the missing people" Hiro commented

The Captain wasn't convinced at all, and said "Alright if you are here for the job request that we asked for then show us your guild mark that you work for a guild"

Soon Hiro dropped his bag, and his coat just taking off his shirt to reveal his silver guild mark and one by one of the guards was shocked that all of the guilds in Fiorre that Fairy Tail answered their call for help. "Is that enough proof for you sir?" asked Hiro as he knew that the Captain was speechless

"Well I think that was enough proof for me" said a mysterious voice from behind Captain Solo as it was older woman in her mid-30s with dark brown hair that ran down to her mid-back wearing a night-time kimono and showing off an impressive view of her bust that rival Cana that cuased Hiro and Captain to blush upon noticing it, along with a pair of black Sandals and a pair of glasses on her face.

"Uh… Lady Akizune, we were investigating this man for breaking curfew and destroying the wall of the village" said Captain Solo as he tried not to look at her cleavage.

Lady Akizune crossed her arm and said "Hmm I see, well bring the young man and his creatures to my office to discuss about the recent change on your job here" before turning her attention on Sato

"Satoshi, you young man are in trouble, get back home and we'll talk about this later" said Akizune with a glare that scared Hiro and Sato as Sato ran back home just before Lady Akizune walked after him.

After getting his shirt and coat back on, Hiro and Hoopa was escorted by Captain Solo to Lady Akizune's office to discuss about Hiro's job request; "You mention a change to the job request that I took?" asked Hiro

"Yes, you see the thing that the job has been increased to a A-class up the addition objective of rescuing the missing people and after seeing how you handle catching the monster tonight, I think you're able to handle it" explained Lady Akizune

"Thank you, milady; my team and I wouldn't let you down" said Hiro with a bow

"Good, so what is your next step?" asked Lady Akizune

"Well I want to talk to Nidoking to know what's going on as when Lockjaw and I were battling it, we noticed that it looked that it was being controlled by someone" Hiro commented

"You mean that someone is acting like a puppet master and distracting us with the monster attacks" asked Solo

Hiro rubbed his chin and said "Perhaps, still I wouldn't know until I talk to Nidoking in a more nature setting" as he left the office with Hoopa behind.

* * *

Unaware to the group, a cloaked black figure was listening into their conversation through the ceiling via a sound magic, "Looks like his lordship will not like to learn that his pet has been captured, I'll have to take out this 'Hiro' as well" said the figure in a monotone voice as the person remove their hood to reveal a young woman with raven black hair that reached her back, dark red eyes.

She grabbed a telescope out cloak and examined Hiro, "Hmm why is it all of the cute ones that I have to kill for his Lordship" said the woman

"Maybe you should let this one go, I mean sure he caught that purple beast doesn't mean it interferes with his plan" said a voice as the woman turned around and saw a young man with spiky red hair standing behind her

"Dante, what do you want? Weren't you supposed to be on patrol for anyone close to the base?" asked the woman

"Please everyone in this village know not to go where we're located because of that silly story about a demon lurking in there, got it memorized" commented Dante

The woman gave Dante a blank glare as he got up and said "Alright, I know when I'm not needed around; Well see you back at the base and don't worry I'll inform his lordship that we're taking care of things" said Dante as he pulled up hood of cloaked and leaped down from the rooftop to ground and walking off.

"Perhaps I should test his skill instead and convince him over to our side" said the woman just putting on her hood and left the rooftop to track down Hiro and Hoopa.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Magnolia**

Lucy was helping a drunken Cana on her way back to Fairy Hills as she had drunken herself into a stupor by Mira's request. Shortly after Hiro and Hoopa left the guild to go on their job, Cana was challenged to a drinking contest by her fellow guild mate Macao and Wakaba and won leaving her in a drunk stupor and Macao and Wakaba knocked out and on the floor of the guild hall

"Geez Cana, Mira should put limit on how much you drink" said Lucy

"Oh on Come Lu-Lu, I can handle my liquor Hic-hic" said Cana as she hiccuped

Lucy sighed and said "I know but did you had to challenge Macao and Wakaba to a drinking contest"

"He challenged for my title of best drinker of all of Fairy Tail, and I won…" Cana said with a slur

Lucy groaned before saying "I know but do you have to grab my breast like that Cana?" embarrassingly as Cana was groping Lucy's melons with her free hand.

"Come on, you know you like it" Cana commented as she gripped tighter on Lucy's melon just before seeing something running by that resembled something as it was heading into the alleyway carrying an apple in its mouth.

"Hold on, was that Denki?" asked Cana as she might be hallucinating from over drinking

"I didn't see anything, Cana. I think the alcohol is getting to you" Lucy replied as she didn't see anything as she was busy removing Cana's groping hand and continued their walk to Fairy Hills to drop of Cana.

"I know that Hiro would believe, you wanna know something Lu-Lu" said Cana

"Sure, what is it?" Lucy replied knowing it might something silly and unimportant

"Can you keep a secret? I got the hots for Hiro but I can't get him to noticed meeee…." Cana replied before dozing on Lucy's shoulder

Lucy was shocked by this but that same she sort of knew how Cana felt about Hiro as she did noticed Hiro staring at Cana earlier in the morning and didn't complained, as thought 'I never would think to be the one to be all shy about a boy she likes, then again she could be talking under her drunken state. Still it would kind of cute for Hiro and Cana be a couple' as she carried Cana back to her room at the Girl's dormitory .

Lucy was unaware that there was a small yellow creature resembling Denki expect with its tail tip resembled a heart than a lightning bolt was watching the girls cautiously as they left before running out of the alleyway and towards the guild hall of all places.

The wild Pikachu climbed up the stack of boxes near the guild hall and climbed along the roof of the second floor. Until she entered a small hole on the roof that lead to the attic and where this female Pikachu was residing and started to eat the apple that she brought home while thinking about the male Pikachu aka Denki that she been watching from the distance for the last few days.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **We are introduced to two new members of Hiro's team, Scraps the Anorith and the freshly caught Nidoking and the main cause of the delay. Yeah I wanted Hiro to catch one of the wild Pokemon that ended up in Foirre but I wanted a good type balance to go with the team so I was teetering back and forth between Nidoking and Rhydon and at the end of the Day, I went with Nidoking.**

 **Not to mention the appearance of a new Pokemon that Hiro brought with to Foirre that once again being a seesaw matter between three Pokemon, Murkrow, Chatot and Anorith. So I went with Anorith as it's one of my favorite Fossil Pokemon and it has a unique typing. Granted I do have plans of another fossil Pokemon showing much later in the story, still Anorith is good choice and I know it's been depicted like a prehistoric shrimp but it can't learn Surf, I'm going with prehistoric crustacean instead as it's close to a shrimp but it looks more like a lobster in design and so does Armaldo, and yes Scraps will evolved but later on as well.**

 **Also I was a bit of story issue about the egg Hiro has, if you forgot read Chapter 1 I mentioned it and decided there'll be a chapter focused on the egg after this arc as a brief filler chapter before we get the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **Before I get review addressing the Pikachu in the room, yes I'll address that appearance of the female Pikachu later on in the arc as sub-plot for Cana or a one-shot story taking place during the events of this arc. IF you want, maybe you tell me what I could do about it.**

 **Still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am going to start on the next chapter starting next Monday as I want to take the weekend off to relax and work on a few other stuff for my dA page.**

 **So remember to leave me a nice good review for feedback**

 **Til next time this has been Dracoknight545**


	9. Chapter 9: The Herald vs The Assassin

**Welcome to the ninth chapter of "The Herald of The Fairies"**

 **Alright we at the mid point of the "Solo Job Arc", I'm going to see if maybe it will take one to two more chapters to finish this one and then maybe one or two filler chapters before starting the Phantom Lord Arc or just jumping right into the arc instead**

 **I had originally wanted to get this one out last week but life got in the way once again and prevented me from finishing it**

 **I like to thank Insane Dominator for his help and thoughts for my story**

 **Now Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch 9: The Herald vs. The Assassin**

Hiro and Hoopa headed out of Summer-Rose for some privacy so that they would be able to talk to Nidoking in a more peaceful environment, where the Drill Pokemon would feel very relaxed and calm so that they would talk about what was going on in the village and where the missing people were being taken and also what happen to it and why was it working for whoever was in charge. The duo traveled deep in the woods until they reached a clearing near a river, "Alright this seems to be a good spot to talk to Nidoking" said Hiro as he took out Nidoking's Pokeball

"UH Hiro, you sure that's a good idea? What if Nidoking is under the effects of the spell?" asked Hoopa as he worried that Nidoking could attack them once Hiro opened the Pokeball to let Nidoking out

"I dealt with much worse, and also I could use a nice sparring match after earlier tonight" Hiro commented as Hoopa was shocked that even after getting into a fight with it the first that Hiro would want to go another match with Nidoking.

Soon Hiro threw the Pokeball containing Nidoking into the air as the ball opened up and released the dual Poison and Ground type Pokemon out. The Drill Pokemon was panting out of exhaustion from the fight earlier before fainting on the ground.

"I guess you and Lockjaw over did it during the fight" said Hoopa

Hiro reached into his bag and pulled out two yellow berries and replied "Yeah but at least he's out of the spell's control, now some Sitrus berries to wake him up" as he opened Nidoking's mouth and placed the berries into his mouth.

Nidoking ate the berries and woke up, "Huh, where am I?" ask the Poison and Ground type Pokemon

"We're outside of the village called Summer-Rose" Hiro replied getting Nidoking's attention as he spotted Hiro was holding a Pokeball.

"So you're my new trainer?" asked Nidoking

"Yeah, I had to use to stop your attack on the village. Do you remember anything before last night" Hiro replied in hopes of finding some answers on what's going on.

Nidoking scratched his head and had a puzzled look on his face and said "No not much, I remember how I got here to where this place is and my live before than after being abandoned my former trainer"

"I see, so me and Lockjaw, my Feraligatr were right that you did belong to a trainer before today" Hiro said

"My trainer wanted a strong Pokemon on his team, and I give it my best but I guess my best wasn't that good as he released me in favor of another Pokemon" Nidoking commented

Hiro sighed and said "I have seen trainers do something like that but for me I don't care if a Pokemon is strong or not, the only thing I count is how much heart and effort they put in every day" as he pointed at Nidoking's chest before saying "I can tell you have a lot of heart"

Nidoking feel on his knee and started to cry and said "Thank you so much, I promise I wouldn't let you down, Master"

Hiro waved his arms and said "Hey buddy, calm down no need for the waterworks and please call me Hiro like my other Pokemon do"

"Of course, Hiro and I'm willing and able for anything that you need me to do" said Nidoking as he bowed to Hiro and Hoopa repeatedly

"Okay, well Nidoking; we're looking from some answer. So how you tell me and Hoopa here on how you got here in Fiorre in the first place" Hiro asked

"Of course, well after my former trainer released me; I was living the local forest nearby and become sort of a protector of the weaker and defenseless Pokemon from the stronger one until one day me and my two little buddies fell down a strange hole and ended up here" Nidoking explained

"Hold you said that you came here with two other Pokemon?" asked Hoopa as Nidoking nodded

"So where are they?" Hiro asked as he had a bad feeling they could be in trouble as well with the missing people

Nidoking thought for a moment and then remembered something, "I remember now, we were caught by strange people wearing black cloaks" said Nidoking

Then Hoopa asked "Then what happened?"

"I remember a man with glasses and a bright green glow and then the next thing I remember was being hit with a Pokeball" Nidoking replied

"So I guess using the Ultraball on you caused the spell that you were under" Hoopa commented

Hiro had his arms crossed and one hand scratching his chin, and said "Still that leaves us back at step one with no clue why was Nidoking under control in the first place"

Soon Hiro felt something near them, and then shouted "Get down!" as he, Hoopa and Nidoking get down onto the ground just as tree on the other side of the river was cleanly sliced down causing said tree to fall down to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Hoopa as he floated up from the ground

"It looks like we were followed here" said Hiro as he and Nidoking got up from the ground

Then Hiro, Hoopa and Nidoking spotted someone wearing a black coat with a hoodie approaching them wielding a katana in her right hand.

"Who is that?" asked Hoopa

"I think this person might be part of what's going on here" said Hiro just as the hooded person charged at Hiro and the others.

Soon Hiro quickly changed into his Meadow form and cried "Spiky Shield!" as he created a spiked green shield as it blocked the hooded person's attack and the attacker leaped back.

"Alright time for some answers, starting off with what's going on here in the first place" said Hiro

"Sorry, I have to exterminate you and your monster pet" said the attacker as the person made a magic circle as the katana disappear and a larger sword with a fur covered guard.

" _So she can use Re-equip magic like Erza_ " Hiro thought as he waited to see who will attack first.

" **Wind Scar** " shouted the person as they lift up the massive sword with ease before slamming down on the ground with all of their might. As three powerful shockwave came at them, Hiro punch the ground as he cried out " **Grass Pledge** "

Soon spouts of leaves erupted from the ground colliding with shockwaves, "Interesting, I see you're at top condition despite battling the creature that you address as Nidoking earlier" said the hooded person

"Well I always have to be on guard while out, we never know what's going on" said Hiro as he got the defensive

"Hmm I see, very well I will enjoy this as it's been awhile since I fought someone good as you are" said the person as they changed her sword back to the katana and charged at Hiro.

" **Dragon Claw Slash** " cried the hooded person as they leaped up in the air and did a horizontal slash downward straight at Hiro

" **Leaf Blade** " Hiro cried as a green energy blade came out of his coat sleeves as he rose both arms to the counter the assassin's attack.

" **Leaf Storm** " Hiro shouted quickly as a swarm of leaves surrounded both Hiro and the hooded person as they broke apart. The leaves changed direction and swirled around the assassin causing to get hit but also the hoodie to fall down to reveal a young woman with raven black hair that reached her back, dark red eyes.

"So you're a woman, still who are you" said Hiro

"My name is Kazumi Kame, and I'll be the last face you and Nidoking will ever see" said Kazumi as she charged back at Hiro

Hiro grinned and said "We'll see about that, Nidoking use **Earth Power** to knock her off" as Nidoking punched the ground as the ground shook and the ground below Kazumi exploded, she quickly flipped back to prevent taking the full blunt of the attack

" **Razor Leaf** " said Hiro as a barrage of leaves flew straight at Kazumi as she sliced each of the leaves

"Not bad, still is that all you have" said Kazumi

Hiro smirked and said "I'm just getting start, **Flame Burst** " as he changed into the Flame Plate form as he shot out multiple fire balls at Kazumi as the impact blinded her vision for a moment but just enough for Hiro to knock her over from behind.

Hiro's clothes changed colors; his jacket gained a flame like pattern a black symbol appeared on his back representing the element of Fire. Hiro's shirt changed to a dark red, his jeans changed to dark orange-red while his boots stayed the same. Hiro had unlocked the powers of the Flame Plate and now they are at his disposal.

"Not bad, **Night blade** " said Kazumi as she quickly got back up and slashed at Hiro with her sword

Hiro dodged at the last second and shouted " **Fire Spin** " as he blew a stream of fire around Kazumi, she threw off her coat to reveal her normal attrite of it consisting of a dark olive colored vest, a white collared sleeveless shirt with a red tie, a black skirt, rustic yellow shoulder and arm armor and a pair of white sock and brown shoes.

" **Dragon Claw Slash** " cried Kazumi as she repeated the same actions from before after recovering from Hiro's attack.

" **Fiery Dance** " said Hiro as he spun around while flames engulfed him and collided with Kazumi's attack and knocking her back

"What are you?" she asked as she was curious of what kind of wizard could change their element spell so instantly

Hiro smirked and said "Just a guy who is fighting for what's right" as he changed into the Spooky Plate form just as Kazumi slashed at Hiro

Soon Hiro disappeared upon impact, "Wait what!" cried Kazumi

" **Phantom Force** " cried Hiro as he uppercut Kazumi from below

"Its shame that I have been order to kill you because you seem to be a good fighter for our group" Kazumi commented

"Hate to break it to you, I'm already part of a guild so no offer will change my mind" Hiro replied

"We'll see about that" said Kazumi as she got on the defensive.

Soon Hiro created a shadowy-looking bone and cried " **Shadow Bone** " as he threw the bone as Kazumi sliced it in half with her sword.

"Enough playtime, time to end this" said Kazumi as she made a magic circle and she changed her katana to massive buster sword as she slammed it onto the ground.

" **Omnislash** " cried Kazumi as she dashed at Hiro with her massive sword as it glowed blue

Hiro quickly shifted from the Spooky form to his Meadow Plate form with the intention of stopping this fight before something else is damaged.

" **Sleep Powder** " cried Hiro as a green mist came out of his coat and surround Kazumi as she was stopped in her tracks

"What... is... this…?" Said Kazumi as the mist consumed her and put Kazumi asleep causing her to fall down on the ground and her buster sword to disappear

"Man that was close" said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and asked "So what are we going to do about her?"

Hiro used Synthesis to heal some of the battle damage and then said "I got some questions for her but we'll have to wait for to wake up"

All was quiet until they hear a growling rumble, "I guess all of that fighting worked up my appetite, maybe we should set up camp and cook something up before going to sleep" said Hiro embarrassedly

A few hours later near daybreak, Kazumi started to wake up to the sound of sizzling food; "What is going on?" asked Kazumi

"I see that you are awake" said Hiro as he cooking up some breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon while Kazumi was drooling from the aroma and she tried to move but realized that she was tied up.

"Please untie me" said Kazumi as drool was coming out of her mouth

"Sorry no can do as I have some questions for you" Hiro replied as he served himself while Hoopa ate some fruits

"I will not talk to you anything" said Kazumi as she looked the other way before her stomach betrayed her.

"I'll make you a deal, you give me the answers I seek and I'll give you some food in return" Hiro offered

A few moments of silence later followed by another stomach growl, "Okay I accept, now untie me" said Kazumi

"Sorry, I'm not until I get some answers until then I'm feeding you" said Hiro as he placed a plate with freshly cooked eggs and ham in front of Kazumi.

Kazumi glared at Hiro and said "You are truly a monster"

Hiro shrugged and replied "I've been called worse, so let's start this round of questions before I let you have some"

"Fine, ask away" said Kazumi as she looked down at the food that Hiro presented to her.

"Alright, so what are you doing with the missing people and where are they?" Hiro asked

"I have no clue, my assignment was to kill any intruders or meddlers and nothing more" Kazumi answered

"You seem pretty determine last night to shut up Nidoking as he about to reveal something important, mind telling me what would that be?" Hiro asked as he was to trying to break the surface.

"Nope, now untie me so I can eat and I'll leave you alone" said Kazumi

Hiro groaned a bit and walked over to undo the knot that kept Kazumi tied up. Suddenly as a burning chakram appeared between Hiro and Kazumi, both of them looked up where it came from and standing on a tree branch was a young man with spiky red hair wearing the same black hooded coat like Kazumi was.

"Dante, what are you doing here?" asked Kazumi as she reveal the young man's names to Hiro and Hoopa

"Simple, I found out about the big boss's plan. We've been played Kazumi like puppets" Dante explained before leaping down

"What plan?" Hiro asked

"To put it simple, the missing people are being used as sacrifices to raise a demon created by the dark wizard Zeref" Dante answered

"Wait what!" cried both Hiro and Hoopa at the same.

"What do you mean, Dante? I thought Grimoire Heart was checking if the people there have blood ties to powerful lost magic users" Kazumi commented

"I decided to do some investigating on that apparently the guild has other plans to use them captured people as fuel to revive a powerful demon and to add the fact that we've been working for a dark guild this entire time" Dante explained

"So what's the plan?" asked Hiro

Dante and Kazumi were a bit confused; "Hiro is it?" asked Dante as Hiro nodded in confirmation

"So what do you mean by plan?" asked Dante

"I mean we should do something to get those people out of there and stop the demon from being revived. I fought the demon Lullaby with my guild mates and it wasn't a walk in the park" Hiro explained as he pointed his previous encounter with Zeref's demon, Lullaby

"Wait you were from the Fairy Tail Guild that wrecked Clover?" asked Kazumi

"Yeah, it was completely an accident though" Hiro commented

"So anyway what is your plan?" asked Dante

"How we all work together to stop whoever is in charge here and save the people trapped" Hiro answered.

Dante and Kazumi looked at each other and nodded in a agreement to stop Grimoire Heart's plans, Hiro untied Kazumi and instantly she started to eat up all of the food that Hiro made

"So is she always like this?" asked Hiro

"Yeah, she's pretty touchy when it comes to food" Dante replied

Soon all three of them were sitting around the campfire and started to work on a plan after Hiro packed up camp, "So there is an old temple not that far and that is where Grimoire Heart's have been operating currently, well not all of the members but only a small group mainly" said Dante

"I see, I'm guessing it's pretty well guarded?" asked Hiro as Dante nodded

"Anyway how are we supposed to take out all of those guards in there?" Kazumi asked before continuing her eating pattern.

"Well there is a back way we can go through but it's very narrow and it will take some time to get it and out" Dante explained

"I think I can expand it so we and the prisoners can get out of there" Hiro commented knowing that Ravage and Scraps can use Dig to make the entry way big enough for all of them to enter and leave.

"Alright, I think we should leave now as they'll start moving people to be sacrificed to the demon soon" said Dante

Hiro, Hoopa and Kazumi nodded in, "Do you know where the hideout is?" asked Hiro

"Yes, it's located at the base of the mountains nearby call the Dragon scale as they look like the back of a dragon from the side" Kazumi explained

"Okay, Hoopa can you get us the location?" asked Hiro

Hoopa winked and said "Sure can do, Hiro" as he threw a ring and it opened up in front of them.

"Not bad, Hiro; can your little genie friend make a portal inside of the temple?" asked Dante

"I don't that would be a good idea, the temple set with magic sensors so if we were to get in, the ring could set of the alarm" Kazumi pointed out

Hiro nodded in an agreement and said "I have to agree, we'll have to take the back way to enter the temple and get those people without getting detected and we don't know how much security they have on the captured people"

"Enough chitchat, let's get going" said Kazumi as she leaped into the ring portal.

Hiro, Dante and Hoopa quickly followed afterwards as Hoopa closed up the ring after they entered it. Soon all four of them were standing on a ridge looking over an ancient temple that was overgrown with plant life and broken statues. "So this is the temple that the missing people are kept in?" asked Hiro

"Yep, we better hurry or we'll be too late to save anyone; the back entry way is close by and also we look like a bunch of jerks standing on the ridge too" said Dante as he lead Hiro, Kazumi and Hoopa to the entry way that they have to take in order to enter the temple and rescue the people.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail guild, things weren't going so well since Master Makarov wasn't having a good morning as he had discovered that Natsu, Lucy and Happy had gone on an S-Class mission without the proper protocol.

"So Master, what are we going to do?" asked Mira

"We have to bring them back here and punished for their actions" Makarov explained

"Well I know that Erza went on a job yesterday afternoon shortly after Hiro left on his job, and both Mystogan and Laxus went off a job as well, so we can't send any of them until one of them gets back to the guild" Mira commented

Makarov had his eyes closed and was thinking what do since the guild's top wizard were out, he would need someone else to bring back Natsu and Lucy, "I think I have the pair in mind. Gray, Cana, come over here" said Makarov getting the local ice and card wizard's attention.

"What is it, master?" asked Gray

"Yeah, I was busy drinking so I hope it's important" Cana stated as she had a barrel of alcohol resting under her right arm and bottle of wine in her left hand

"Yes it is, and for your information that this morning a S-class job request went missing" Makarov answered

"So that means someone like Erza or Laxus might have taken it" Gray commented knowing that someone would have to be really stupid to take one by themselves

"That would be the case if one of our S-class wizards had taken it and told Mira but this morning me and Mira learned that Happy took the job and mostly that Natsu and Lucy are currently heading to location on the missing S-Class request" explained Makarov as Gray and Cana was dumbfounded at the news

"I know yesterday that me and Erza commented that Lucy was ready for taking on the big job but this is plain reckless" Cana commented

"Yes and pretty dumb, I'm guessing Natsu and Happy dragged Lucy into the job just like their job at the Everlue Mansion. So gramps, what was the job request that they took?" asked Gray

"The Galuna Island request" Makarov answered

"The request was about dealing with a curse affecting the people that live on the island, we had the request there for some time now" Mira stated

Makarov stood up on the bar and said "That is why I want to you two to bring those three back to the guild as they have a punishment awaiting them when they get back"

Gray and Cana nodded and after getting ready they left the guild and headed to Hargeon as they knew that would be the first place that they would have to go as Natsu and Lucy would need a boat to the island.

"So you think we'll find them at Hargeon?" asked Cana

"Yeah and knowing Natsu's motion sickness he would be reluctant to get on a boat" Gray replied

Cana nodded and said "Yeah, not to mention that if the request has been at the guild for some time as of now, I'm guessing finding a boat that would go there would be some trouble as well"

"Pretty much, pretty easy if you ask me" Gray commented

Soon as Cana and Gray were walking to the train station, a yellow object ran passed them causing the both of them to fall down on the ground. "What was that?" asked Gray in confusion.

"Look out" shouted Cana as a pack of stray cats ran passed them causing the yellow object.

"So what the hell was that and why were those cats causing it?" asked Gray

"I don't know but I'll go find out" Cana commented

Before Cana could run off, Gray grabbed her shoulder and said "We have a job to do already, we have to get to Natsu and Lucy before they get themselves into some serious trouble"

"I think I know what could it be and it might be in trouble and besides you said it was going to be easy as Natsu wouldn't dare get into a boat and not to mention it would be hard for them to get a boat" Cana explained

"Fine, but the master won't like to hear about this" Gray said before running towards the train station

"I'll explain it to the master when I get back to the guild, I'm sure he'll understand" said Cana as she want to forward the yellow object that tripped Cana and Gray.

As Cana followed in the direction that the yellow object was being chased in, a cream-colored cat with brown at the tips of its feet and two tails, with six whiskers, two on each side of its head and two on the forehead and between them rested a golden coin, known as a Meowth was looking through the trashcans for something to eat. This Meowth had come from Pokemon World via the ripples in time and space due to the current condition of Palkia and Dialga, it seem to have the terrible case of bad luck as it was born with the genetic defect of a second tail as no matter this Meowth went trouble came to it as it was the main reason it ended up in Fiorre because it was being chased by a group of wild Raticate for mainly taking some of their berries out of hunger and ended up in one of the ripples.

"Man this sucks, nothing but bones. I really need to find someone to take care of me" complained Meowth as he had pulled out a meatless fish bone out of the trash and climbed down to eat it.

Just before he could eat his so called meal, Meowth felt a sharp pain and leaped up and cried out in pain "AAAAAHH MY TAILS!"

Meowth was unaware that Cana was running through to keep with the wild cats and the yellow object as she accidently stepped on his tails causing Meowth to leap up and cried out in pain before crashing into the trash barrel and rolling down hill behind Cana.

"What the heck!" Cana shouted in shocked as she was being chased by a rolling trash barrel now.

Cana quickly jumped up and started to roll on the barrel downhill, "Now this is how you use a barrel other than drinking" Cana stated as she was able to catch up to the wild cats.

Soon she passed them, "Alright, now for that thing that bumped into me and Gray earlier" said Cana

All the while inside of the barrel, Meowth was rolling around and around as trash was hitting the Scratch Cat Pokemon in the face from bottles, old clothes and jars were rumbling around.

Cana managed to catch up the yellow object and to her surprised it was a Pikachu carrying a piece of bread in its mouth like Denki that Hiro owned but there was something different about it as its tail tip resembled a peach or a heart. Cana noticed that there were scratch marks all over its body and mostly from the cats that were chasing it.

Cana looked up and noticed they were about to hit a brick wall, the Pikachu made a hard right and climbed over a wooden fence, "Hey get back here" Cana shouted as she shouted and jumped off the barrel before continuing her pursuit on the injured Pikachu.

All the while, the barrel and stray cats crashed into the wall and Meowth was shot of the barrel due the momentum of the barrel moving upon impact, the Scratch Cat Pokemon soared through the sky and crashed into the bell tower of the Kardia Cathedral face first causing the bell to ring as Meowth fell down to the base of the bell tower with it being knocked out.

* * *

Back with Hiro and the others, Dante had lead Hiro, Kazumi and Hoopa to the back entrance for the temple, a small cavern that lead inside. "So this is the entry way you were taking about, Dante?" asked Hiro

"Yep, it's very narrow so it will take some time to get in and out, I wish we could make this bigger to make things go smoothly" Dante commented

Hiro grinned out as he took two Pokeballs and said "I think I might be help to get that done; Now come on out Ravage and Scraps" as the balls opened and out came Ravage and Scraps.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?" asked Dante

"Well my plan is to have Ravage and Scraps dig out the tunnel and widen it out for us to get in and out without any issues. Still we need to distract the guards so that no one noticed them digging into the temple" Hiro explained

"I see, well all of us can go handle the guards" Kazumi stated

"Uh Kazumi, I don't think is that what Hiro meant. Anyway we are recognizable here, so why not use that to our advantage and we'll watch over where this tunnel leads out while Hiro stays here and leads the digging team" Dante added

Hiro nodded in agreement and said "Yep and also you can find out where the captives are being held as I think that Nidoking's friends are there as well"

"Oh you mean the monkey and imp creatures?" asked Dante

Hiro nodded once more and said "Yep, why?"

"Well you might be right, I remember the night we brought in the Nidoking creature that you have now there were two smaller creatures with it. I believe they were brought to the same place as the people that we had already captured" Kazumi commented

"Good to know, I think we have all of our bases covered; Now let's get started" said Hiro as Dante and Kazumi nodded before leaving to get inside.

Hiro turned to both Ravage and Scraps and said "Alright boys, we better get started now. Use **Dig** to expand the tunnel"

"Right" said Ravage and Scraps at the same time and started expanding the tunnel.

Dante and Kazumi were able to pass the guards, "Good so far, I have to report us in as I was originally meant to bring you back here after not coming back last night" Dante spoke quietly

"I see, I'm on watch duty until you come back with the location of prisoners?" Kazumi asked

Dante nodded and said "Yep, it's the only way for us to get the location of where they are so we can get them up and stop from reviving the demon"

Dante and Kazumi went off on their own but before so Dante told Kazumi where the tunnel came out to, she headed to a large corridor that ran underground from the main base of the temple that was hidden under one of the floor titles. The corridor lead to an underground lake cavern and where Kazumi found the entrance to the tunnel that Dante found.

"Looks like I have to wait a bit before Hiro comes up" said Kazumi as she rested up against the cavern's wall.

As for Dante, he was heading to the main room, where the head of the operation was located for him to report to. "Hello Dr. Norochi, I'm back" said Dante as he approach a pale white skin with long black hair wearing a white lab coat with the Grimoire Heart symbol on the back.

"Ah sweet Dante, you have return but where is that dearly Kazumi?" asked Norochi

"Well she was up all night hunting down the target but she failed, hopefully the monster we were using didn't know anything we were using. Kazumi left to her room to get some rest" Dante replied

"Good, I think we should speed up operation here and start sacrificing the people right away" said Norochi

Dante was shocked at the announcement and then said "Why? We have no idea if we have enough to bring back the demon to life and also we have no clue on the weapon to keep it at bay"

"Unfortunately the master wants us to hurry and use it to seek out the keys to bring back Zeref" commented Norochi

"I see, I'll go see that the guards know right away. So where are they being kept again?" Dante commented

"They located in the east sector of the temple close to the corridor where we have the demon's corpse located" Norochi explained

"Alright, I got it memorized" said Dante as he knew this was a good thing as the tunnel they were using is close by where the captured people were being held and as well for them to destroy the demon's corpses before things out of hand.

Dante left the main room headed to where Kazumi and Hiro would be waiting. As he walking toward the location, Dante noticed he was being followed by few of the guards and knew that Norochi might be up on their plan to stop the resurrection of the demon.

"Man I hate doing the icky work, **Flame Make: Shooting Star!** " Dante shouted as he threw his chakrams at the guards and knocking out a few upon impact.

"Dante, you're coming with us and also Kazumi as well" said one of the guards

"Sorry, no can do. **Flame Make: Fire Shark** " said Dante as he pick up his chakrams and put his hands together and pushing them forward as a shark made out of fire came out and attack the guards as Dante ran to where Hiro, Hoopa and Kazumi were.

Hiro, Hoopa and Kazumi were waiting when Dante came back, "So we have a problem, apparently Dr. Norochi found out about our plan, so be ready to brawl" said Dante

Kazumi and Hiro nodded as Hiro asked "Who is Dr. Norochi?"

"Dr. Norochi is the head scientist of Grimoire Heart and he researching the keys to bring Zeref by experimenting on the corpse of the demon here and using the people trapped here as his own guinea pigs for research" Dante explained

Hiro, Hoopa and Kazumi felt disgusted after hearing what Dr. Norochi had done. Hiro remember during his starting days as a trainer of all of the horrible things that a resurging Team Rocket did from cutting off the tails of many defenseless Slowpoke in the Azalea Town well and forcing Magikarp from the Lake of Rage to prematurely evolved into their final stage of Gyarados, at the same time Hiro felt one of his Pokeballs vibrating as he petted it to calm down the shaking.

"Alright, let's stop this creep and free those people" said Hiro as Dante and Kazumi nodded in a agreement.

Soon Hiro, Dante and Kazumi entered the temple and lucky there were no guards nearby as they climbed out of the hole that lead into the main body of the temple.

"So far so good, the holding area should be close by but be alert because those guards might show up…" said Dante as they realized that they were now surrounded.

"I guess you counted your chickens before they hatched, Dante" Kazumi commented

Dante shrugged and said "Whatever, I had a feeling we would have to fight so let go; **Flame Make: Flaming Tiger** " said Dante as he made a massive tiger made out of flames as it attack a couple of the guards.

" **Requip: Buster Slash** " said Kazumi as she changed her katana for a massive buster sword and unleashed a powerful slash at them as well

"Well better hog up all of the fun, Go Ryu and Nidoking" said Hiro as he sent out his Charizard and Nidoking while he changed to his Meadow Plate form.

" **Air Slash** " cried Ryu as he flapped his wings and created powerful gusts of wind at the guards

" **Earth Power** " Nidoking roared as he punched the ground causing the ground to shake

" **Leafage** " Hiro shouted as a barrage of small leaves hit the guards

Once the guards were dealt with, Hiro and the others followed Dante to where they had all of the people that been captured where being held in. Upon arriving to the doors, there were group of guards there.

"Stop right there" said one of the guards that noticed the group

" **Requip: Dragon Slash** " Kazumi said as she requipped into her katana and slashed at some of the guards

" **Sleep Powder** " Hiro cried as he scattered a green mist at the remaining guards causing them to knock out.

"Good work, Hiro. Now let's get in and set though people free" said Dante

"Right" both Kazumi and Hiro said as they entered the room.

The room that was holding the people that were captured here was very dark and dank as the only lights in there were flame torches that were lit. "Man its dark in here even if we have these lit torches" commented Hiro

"I got it, **Flame Make: Firefly swarm** " said Dante as he created a swarm of small fireballs that floated above them.

"Cool type of Maker magic" said Hiro as he was impressed by Dante's magic

"Thanks, I invented it myself after learning some basic fire magic" Dante commented

Kazumi walked up to one of the cells and saw that the people were asleeping, "We have an issue, I think the people have knocked out with some kind of drug" Kazumi said

"Crap, this will take longer now" said Dante

"Don't worry, I got it; **Aromatherapy** " said Hiro as another mist came out of Hiro's sleeves as it affected the entire room and slowly the people started to wake up.

Soon the room started to fill up with the sound of people asking questions and wondering what was going on, and then Dante made another Tiger out of fire as it roared causing everyone there to quiet down.

"Alright everyone, we're going to get you all out of here back home but you have to follow us and keep quiet" said Hiro

"I got the doors, **Flame Make: Embermites** " said Dante as he made another swarm of small fireballs as they attacked the door lock and weakening them

" **Dragon Talon Smash** " said Kazumi as she slashed at the damaged locks and breaking them with her katana

Soon one by one the people that have been caught filled up the room, "Okay, Dante here will lead you to the exit" said Hiro

"Hiro we might have an issue, there are more guards nearby so we need a new way out of here" said Dante

Hiro thought for a moment and then remember something and said "I don't think digging a new tunnel will be useful but I think we have another way to get these people out of here"

"What do you mean?" asked one of the captured people

"Hoopa, I need to make a portal ring to take them back to village while we take care of this place and stop them from resurrecting the demon" said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and said "Right" as he made a portal ring big enough for everyone to enter.

"Alright everyone get in there, you'll all be taken to the village" said Kazumi as she ushered the people into the ring portal.

Once everyone was gone except for Hiro, Hoopa, Kazumi and Dante in there, "Sorry we couldn't find those creatures that came with Nidoking here" said Dante as they didn't notice them in the crowd as they entered the ring portal that Hoopa made.

"You think we came too late to save them" said Hoopa

Kazumi shook her head and said "I sense something off in one of the cell" as she lead Hiro and Dante to one of the cells and showed them three sleeping creatures or in Hiro's case Pokemon on the floor.

"Hey wake up, everyone is break out of here" said Hoopa loudly waking up all three of them, a purple Monkey with a hand at the end of its hand, a dark purple imp-like creature with gem-like eyes and the last one being a pink bulky bat with a scorpion stinger at the end of its tail.

"You mean we're free?" asked the little monkey

"Yep, we're here to save your butts from being turned into demon food" said Dante

"Neato" commented the Imp-like creature

Hiro and the bat-scorpion aka Gligar were looking at each other, "I feel that we met before" said Hiro

"Geez Hiro, I know you left some of us back at Elm's Lab to rotate out your team and you forgot about me" cried the Bat-scorpion in anger

Hiro realized what the Gligar said, "Hold on, wait Fang?" asked Hiro

"The one and only from the Unova region" proclaim Fang as he leaped up and did a small loop-da-loop.

"You know him, Hiro?" asked Hoopa

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I caught him during my time in the Unova region from a battle festival along with some Pokemon from the Unova region"

"I'm glad you remember me, Hiro" Fang commented

"Sorry when I own over 75 different types of Pokemon you tend to forget some of them by accident" Hiro retorted as Dante coughed

"Sorry to break up this nice moment but we have a demon to stop from being revived" said Dante

Hiro and Fang nodded and then Hiro turned to Hoopa and said "I want you to take this Sableye and Aipom outside of the temple"

"You two guys will have to wait there until we get done here, promise you two will stay hidden and when we get back I'll let you guys see Nidoking again" said Hiro

"Hooray Nidoking is safe after all" cheered Aipom in glee

"That's good to know, I was worried about him" Sableye commented

Hoopa made a ring portal and lead the two purple Pokemon out of the room and back outside of the temple. Just than the door to the prison opened up and bunch of guards entered it, "Man today can't be easy" said Hiro as he shifted into his Stone Plate form.

"I guess the element of surprise isn't on our side anymore" Dante commented

" **Stone Edge** " Hiro shouted as he punched the ground as one by one stone pillars popped out of the ground and knocking over the guards

"Come on gang, it's time to finish this" said Hiro

Everyone nodded and said "Right"

Soon Hiro, Dante, Kazumi, Hoopa and Fang rushed out of the prison and back into the temple to prevent the revival of the demon of Zeref.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Well what do you guys think?**

 **Not sure if you noticed the two new characters for this Arc, Kazumi and Dante are based on some of my favorite characters from anime and video characters**

 **Kazumi is based off Akame from Akame Ga Kill which ended late last year in December and she use requip called the Swordsman and use her katana as her main weapon.**

 **Dante is based off Axel/Lea from the Kingdom Hearts series and uses a unique magic called Flame Make magic, which uses fire to create things but use chakrams to close combat or long distance depending on the situation.**

 **Also we learned more on Nidoking for the most part of his backstory that he was abandon but his previous trainer before Hiro caught him and he wasn't alone when coming to Fiore as he had his little buddies, an Aipom and Sableye. Don't worry I have their fate prepared already since I started the outline for the arc.**

 **Not to mention, we also learn that Pokemon that are left at labs are also possible victims to the ripple portals as I'm adopting how the anime portrays labs with the regions Professor taking out a trainer's Pokemon for a day for some exercise and Hiro's Gligar, Fang is an example of it. Also someone suggested about Hiro having a Pokemon for aerial surveillance and while he does have two for transportation Charizard and one more that will appear later on. But I'll let you guys decided Hiro's Gligar fate either he stays with Hiro but without his Pokeball or Hiro has Hoopa send Fang the Gligar back home to Elm's lab.**

 **One last thing, I think I'll be able to finish up the subplot with Cana and the female Pikachu next chapter. For those wondering about the Meowth with two tails, he'll appear again in the next arc and will need up being at the wrong place at the wrong time like in this chapter.**

 **Anyway that wraps things up for this chapter and don't forget to review and let me a watch and a fav to keep up to date with the story, til next time this has been Dracoknight545**


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Rises

**Hey guys welcome to Chapter 10 of the story**

 **Sorry it took longer then excepted to get it out, I swear I'm not try to update this story once a month DX I've been busy with school mainly and especially with them ending soon for the summer term.**

 **So I hope to get the arc finished this month and maybe in August or mid-July I'll get onto the Phantom Lord Arc**

 **With that out of the way, so enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Ch 10: The Demon Rises, New Bounds are made**

Meanwhile back in Magnolia, Cana Alberona was still following the Pikachu that she saw earlier in the day as she traverse through the local market place of Magnolia and looking high and tail for the wild Pikachu that seemed to be injured from fending off the local stray cats.

"Now where could that Pikachu be?" Cana asked herself as she took a swig from a liquor bottle that she got from the local bar near the market place while she looked around

Soon a voice called out her name, "Cana, what are you doing here"

Cana turned around and saw that it was Mira had called her out as she had a couple of bags of produce in her hands, "Hey Mira" Cana said greeting her friend and alcohol supplier

"Cana, I thought you were with Grey going to get Lucy and Natsu back" Mira said as she was a bit surprised

"Well you see…" Cana started to say as she looked around a bit to make sure no one was going to heard their conversation before leaning up to Mira's ear and whispering "The thing is that I spotted something that looks Hiro's Pikachu friend, Denki but its tail tip looked like a butt or a peach and besides the Ice Stripper can get Natsu and Lucy by himself"

Mira giggled at Cana's nickname for Gray and his stripping straight to his boxers habit and then said "Yeah, I'm sure Gray will be able to handle those two; I can let the Master know when I get back to the guild and put away the food"

Soon Mira spotted a yellow creature running cross the tops of the local stands and windowsill around the market place, "Cana, I think I just saw that Pikachu just run by down that way" said Mira catching her drinking friend off guard and pointing in the direction that the Pikachu was heading

"Damn it, thanks Mira. I'll talk to you later once I catch that Pikachu" said Cana as she took a massive drink from her bottle before continuing her pursuit

"Okay, bye Cana" said Mira as she talked back to the guild with the food that she brought the local dine-ins at the guild all the way she thought "Maybe if Cana does catch the cute Pikachu, it could make Hiro and Cana become a cute couple"

Cana followed the Pikachu as it ran across the stand tops and windowsill, "Hey get down here, I just want to help you out" said Cana as she tried to get the Pikachu's attention as it leaped down to the ground as leaving the market place before running forth away from Cana by digging underground.

"Damn it, I didn't know that Pikachu could dig" Cana complained angrily before taking another drink from her bottle.

"Man I'll need more if I want to keep up with that yellow pest maybe I should have grabbed another bottle or two or even a barrel" commented Cana as she finished the bottle that she had before tossing the bottle into a trash barrel.

"I hope Hiro is having a better time on his job then me catching this Pikachu" said Cana as she figured it was time to refill on her beloved drink, booze and lots of it as she head to the local bar to get more of that delicious beer

* * *

Hiro and the others were storming the temple after rescuing the captives that were going to be sacrificed to revive a demon created by Zeref. During the rescue, Hiro was able to reunite with a Gligar named Fang that he caught during his short time in the Unova region and it decided to help out Hiro and the others.

"Come on, the demon's corpse is close by" said Dante

"Right, Fang use **X-Scissor** " said Hiro as they spotted a group of guards coming towards them

"Aye Sir" cried Fang as his claws glowed and make and X-Slash at the guards as somewhere else on an island a certain blue cat sneezed and felt that someone was mimicking him.

" **Rock Throw** " cried Hiro as he sent a barrage of rocks at the guards

" **Shadow Ball** " cried Hoopa as he fired a purple orb at the guards

" **Flame Make: Fire Shark** " shouted Dante as he made a shark out of fire as it attacked the other guards coming from behind.

"So where is the room with the corpse, Dante?" asked Kasumi

"It's down on another floor of the temple; we'll need to take the lift down there" Dante replied

Soon they entered the lift, Hiro and Dante started to move the lever to move the lift down until they reached the bottom.

"Alright, we're here. The room with the corpse should be close by" said Dante as all of them out off the lift and started to head down the only corridor that was close by the lift.

"The soon we take care of this corpse, the better" said Hiro as he just felt something as Dante and Kasumi ran passed him

"Hiro, you alright?" asked Hoopa

"Yes but I think I sense an orb fragment nearby" Hiro replied as he didn't want to go find the shard and help his new friend but still he had to collect

"Orb fragment?" asked Fang

"Hiro, Hoopa, everything alright?" shouted Dante

"Yeah, we're good" said Hiro as he hid the truth before turning to Fang and said "I'll explain later"

"Hiro, what about the shard you sensed?" Hoopa asked

"We'll have to come back and find it later after we take care of the demon" Hiro replied as they ran to catch up with Dante and Kasumi. Meanwhile Kasumi watched Hiro as she felt something off about him before they continued heading to the room where the demon corpse was kept.

"So any plan on how we destroy the corpse?" asked Hiro

"Well I figure we just trash the place, I figure as a Fairy tail member you would figure that" Dante commented

"Well I'm not like my fellow guild members and wrecking thing isn't my personal interests" Hiro commented

"Yet you did destroy the guild master conference building" Kasumi stated

"Ugh… That was an accident" Hiro retorted.

"Enough of the chit-chat crap, we got a demon corpse to destroy" said Dante

Hiro, Hoopa and Kasumi nodded as they ran to a massive door that was at the end of the long corridor; the group was confused on how to open it, until Hiro and Dante spotted a massive pulley gear. "You think we can move it?" asked Hoopa

"Maybe as long we work together to open it, then we should be able to" said Dante as he and Hiro started to move the lever down in a counter clockwise.

Soon the massive door started to slowly open as dirt and rocks crumbled from it. After several turns of the wheel, the door was half-way open as Kasumi Hoopa and Fang saw inside of the room, the room resembles a plaza of some sorts but wasn't tended after a very long time, there were eight pools filled with dirty yellow water (AN: No it's not pee). It was what lied in the center that caught their attention.

"Hiro, Dante, we found it" said Kasumi as she looked at the skeleton of the demon serpent.

Hiro placed a stone to hold the lever wheel in place, just before they let go and entered the room with Kasumi and Hoopa.

"It's not much of a corpse but a collection of bones" commented Hoopa as Fang poked on one of the skulls with his skull

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right" Dante stated as they were looking at the bones

"Hmm you have a point for a eight headed demon, there is a lack of an eight head" Hiro commented as he and the others noticed that there only seven skulls.

"So why is that" asked Kasumi

"Ku ku ku yes my new sacrifices, perhaps I should shed some light on this discovery" said a voice from behind them all of five as they turned around to Doctor Norochi, a pale skin man wearing a tan trench coat would with a pair of tinted purple framed glasses.

"Who is he" asked Hiro

"That's Doctor Norochi of Grimoire Heart" Kasumi replied

"Grimoire Heart?" asked Hiro, Hoopa and Fang

"It's one of the 3 strongest dark guilds of there and part of the Braham Alliance" Kasumi explained as she got her katana out.

"I remember hearing about Dark Guilds before, well mainly Eisenwald" Hiro replied as Hoopa nodded in agreement

Dr. Norochi chuckled and then said "I see you must be the annoying fairy that remained Eisenwald's plan to kill the guild master, while I do applaud on ruining that pathetic guild's scheme but we at Grimoire Heart, are considering Fairy Tail a possible threat upon hearing it was you and your guild that stopped them"

Hiro and Fang got into a defensive pose as Hiro shifted into his Stone plate form and said "A threat for what?"

"Ku ku ku sorry my young boy, that is on a need to know base which I have no clue but I have heard that involves the dark Wizard Zeref and which is why I volunteer to be the head scientist on this little project" replied Dr. Norochi

"Zeref?" asked Dante

"Yes but all of you will not live to know about it" said Norochi as he snapped his fingers and then the door behind him started to close on them.

The group noticed that there were some of Grimoire hearts wizard on the other side closing the door, and then Dante ran towards the closing door surprising Hiro and the others by this.

"Dante, what are you doing?" shouted Kasumi

"I'm going to take care of these guys and get the door open again. You and Hiro take care of the doctor" shouted Dante as he threw one of his chakrams at the wizards just before sliding under the door before it shut.

"Well looks I'll have to entrain you four then" said Dr. Norochi

"Alright doc, answer us this so why there only seven skulls when the demon you are planning to bring back has eight heads" Hiro asked

Dr. Norochi smiled venomously sending a dark feeling toward Hiro, Hoopa, Kasumi and Fang before saying "I'm sure you quite familiar about the demons of Zeref?"

"Yeah, my guild and I encountered Lullaby; still that has nothing to do with the skulls you have laying around here" Hiro replied

"Do you remember what Lullaby was before reawaken in Clover?" Dr. Norochi asked

Hiro remembered that Lullaby was a strange looking flute before being reawaken in Clover after waiting enough to be used, and then Dr. Norochi said "What if it was suppose for a demon to take another form to be used for later?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kasumi

Hiro might have an idea on what was going on, and then said "Wait you mean the 8-headed demon is alive"

"My what a smart boy you are but yes this demon is incomplete as the final head was used to take another form before being slayed all of those years ago to be revived once more" Dr. Norochi replied as he walked passed Hiro and Kasumi and stood were the missing skull would be before whipping out a knife and stabbing himself in the chest.

Hiro, Hoopa, Kasumi and Fang gasped upon witnessing the action, "Norochi, what are you doing?" asked Kasumi

"Remember when I said the last head was used to take another form" said Dr. Norochi as he bled out from his chest and slow went on his knee

Hiro realized what was Norochi was doing and said "Wait you're the eighth head aren't you?"

"Yes my boy, I am the final head need to complete the skeleton of this demon" explained Norochi as a magic circle appeared on ground around the remaining bones and Norochi's bleeding body.

"What about the people, you had kidnapped. I thought they were going to be used to revive the demon" asked Kasumi as she curious that if Norochi was the missing key then what was the point of the kidnapping all of the people from the town.

"Simple they were going to be my reawakening meal" replied Norochi as seven other voices commented the same answer at the same time.

Soon the bones and Norochi disappeared in a bright light temporary blinding Hiro and the others, upon recovering their sight. Hiro, Kasumi, Hoopa and Fang were standing in front of them was a massive eight head Dragon-like serpent with its tongues flicking at them.

"What are you?" asked Hoopa in fear as he and Fang hid behind Hiro

"I'm dreaded Demon lord known **Yamata No Orochi** and after 400 years of peace I have risen again and I will have my revenge starting with the descendant that slain me now" spoke Orochi (All eight heads talk at once) as eight magic circles appeared in the mouths of each of the eight heads then shot 8 beams from each of the heads at Hiro and Kasumi.

" **WIDE GUARD** " Hiro shouted quickly as a shield protected them getting hit from the 8 beams

" **Rock Slide** " cried Fang as he summon a shower of rock to fall onto the head breaking their concentration from the attack

"Thank you Hiro and Fang, what does he mean by 'descendant'" asked Kasumi

Hiro shrugged having no idea as Hoopa said "Well I guess he's trying to get rid of the people who had blood ties to the original people who defeated Orochi here"

Before either Hiro or Kasumi, the eight head lunged at them but missed as they dodged quickly. "We have to worry about that later, we got angry heads that will make a Gyarados or Garchomp look tame" Fang commented as he glided around the chomping heads

"Right" said Hiro and Kasumi at the same time, soon Kasumi changed out her katana for her massive buster sword as Hiro sent out Ryu, Lockjaw, Nidoking, Scraps and Denki out to help.

" **Omnislash** " said Kasumi as she slashed at one of the demon's heads

" **Rock Blast** " Hiro cried as he fired a couple of another

" **Thunderbolt** " Cried Denki shocking one head

" **Flamethrower** " Ryu roared before stream of fire at a head of Orochi

" **Rock Slide** " cried Fang as he summon a shower of rock to fall onto one of the heads

" **Ancient Power** " Scraps yelped as he created a white orb of concentrated energy as it fired at another head

" **Shadow Ball** " Hoopa shouted as he fired a black orb at the same head that Scraps hit

" **Super Power** " roared Nidoking as he slammed down on a head

" **Ice Punch** " Lockjaw shouted as his icy fist punched the remaining head.

All of the attack collided on the head making a massive explosion, "Did it work it?" asked Hoopa

"Not sure, Hoopa but be ready for round 2" said Lockjaw as they waited for the smoke to settle down.

Once the smoke cleared, Orochi had no injuries on none of the heads; "You thought it would be that easy to defeat me mere mortals" proclaimed Orochi followed by a hearty evil laugh that echoed in the room.

"Aww Crapbaskets" said Hiro as he thought maybe Cana was having a better time at the guild than he was right now dealing with this monster

As Cana was getting close to the bar, suddenly there was a flash of lighting came from a nearby alleyway, "Well looks like booze will have to wait for a bit" said Cana as she raced to where the flash came from to see if it was the Pikachu from earlier.

Soon Cana found the source of the lighting was the Pikachu from earlier at the end of the alley and between her and the Pikachu was a horde of paralyzed feral cats. Cana walked across the knocked out cats to get to Pikachu as she spotted that the Pikachu was lying on the ground panting and had some scratches and bite marks all over its body in front of it was a charred apple.

"Wow, you are brave little guy. Still you have some bad injuries, I better get you back to the guild and see if Mira can fix you up" said Cana as she gently picked up the injured Pikachu into her arms before running back to the guild to get Pikachu some medical attention urgently.

Cana rushed through the doors of the guild with the Pikachu in her arms, "Cana, what happen?" asked Makarov as he was aware that Mira told the Master about why Cana ditched Gray as she was on pursuit on the wild creature from Hiro's world.

"I found the Pikachu and it looks like it got into one bad cat fight as I found it after it shocked some wild feral cats in the alleyway. This Pikachu was covered into scratches and bite marks from head to tail, you think you can mend it Mira?" Cana explained

"Sure, I'll do my best but it might be better to go see Porlyusica to take care of anything serious on this little one" commented Mira as she cleared the bar and place a clean towel on it for Cana to place the Pikachu on it.

"Thanks Mira" said Cana as she carefully placed the injured Pokemon on the towel as Mira took out a first aid kit and started to clean up the Pikachu's injuries from the fight.

"So Mira told me what happen earlier, while I am upset that left Gray the job to get Natsu and Lucy back to the guild but you did the right thing trying to help out this creature from Hiro's world" Makarov commented as Cana nodded as she kept her eye on the Pikachu as Mira tended to it's injuries.

Mira finished up and put away the first aid kit and said "Well I did all I can do for now, I looked over the Pikachu and nothing serious but maybe fatigue from running all day and being attacked by those mean cats. So after some rest and food, then it will good as new"

"Okay, Thanks Mira" said Cana as she took a seat next to the resting Pikachu

"You seem very close to the Pikachu even just meeting it. I guess Hiro's relationship with his Pokemon might be rubbing off on you" Mira commented causing Cana to blush bit.

"What Hiro, he has nothing to do how I feel about this little thing. I was doing the right thing that's all" Cana replied

"Sure thing, Cana" said Mira as she enjoyed messing with her friend while handing Cana a bottle of alcohol to drink down as they kept an eye on the Pikachu as it recovered from its earlier ordeal.

* * *

Hiro, Kasumi, Hoopa and Hiro's Pokemon were dodging the attacks from Orochi's head as they were either lunging their heads or shooting elemental beams at Hiro and the others.

"Hiro, we need a plan. We can't play defense forever" commented Longjaw before ducking from a blast from one of Orochi's heads

"I'm thinking, all of our attacks don't have an effect on any of the heads" Hiro stated before sidestepping to avoid the mouth of another head.

Kasumi remember something from earlier and said "Hiro, the yellow water maybe we can use that" as she used her buster sword to counter the attack

"You mean the water that smells funky?" asked Hiro as he remember not only the water was yellow but smelled really off when they first entered the room before fighting the resurrected Demon.

"Yes, maybe if we had Orochi drink it then maybe we'll be able to hit it" Kasumi explained

Hiro nodded as he shifted from his Stone plate form to his Splash plate and ran towards the yellow water as Kasumi, Hoopa and Hiro's Pokemon distracted the heads that were aiming at Hiro.

Hiro leaped into the pool of water and got down on his knee and placed his hands in waters and shouted " **WHIRLPOOL** "

Soon all of the water for pool surrounding Orochi started to ripple wilding before moving in a clockwise around the demon and in casing him in a massive whirlpool of the yellow water, "Is it working?" asked Hoopa

"Yes… it is…." Kasumi said as she was blushing

"What was in that water?" asked Denki

"It's not water, but a powerful alcohol known as sake" Kasumi explained as she not to full under the influence of the potent smell of it as Hiro had churned out it with 'Whirlpool'

Soon all of Hiro's Pokemon colors faded at the mention of 'alcohol' except for Fang and Hoopa, "Is there something wrong?" asked Kasumi

"Lockjaw, get Hiro out of there before he accidently drinks some" cried Denki in fear as Lockjaw nodded and dove into the whirlpool before dragging out Hiro.

"Thanks guys, we kinda don't want a repeat of what happened last year" Hiro commented just as the whirlpool subsides around Orochi.

The once mighty demon had now appeared to be affected by something, "What did you do to me HIC!" roared Orochi followed by a hiccup

"The water in the room wasn't just no ordinary water" said Kasumi

"No its no be the legendary golden sake, I thought it would been evaporated over time" said Orochi

"According the legend, this sake was very powerful and it would more than a century for it to dry out" Kasumi pointed out as she had read about the sake before.

"No matter what you all will not defeat me" roared Orochi before all eight heads shot out magic beams out of their mouths at Hiro and the others.

"Everyone return" said Hiro as he quickly sent everyone but Fang and Lockjaw but to their Pokeballs

" **Hyperspace Hole** " cried Hoopa as he made a massive ring portal to absorb the attack from Orochi before disappearing and then instantly appearing behind Orochi and firing back his attack at him with the same ring cause the impact cause the room to tremble and the ceiling to break apart.

"Great thinking, Hoopa" said Hiro

"No Problem" said Hoopa as he appeared back alongside Hiro and the others.

"Wahaha you think reflect my attacks back at me will defeat, you are sadly mistaken" roared Orochi as he used his heads to grab Hiro, Kasumi, Hoopa, Fang and Lockjaw.

"I'm getting really hungry now; I think I'll feast on your souls first" said Orochi as he threw Hiro and the others in the air.

"Don't think we'll give up that easily, you stupid demon, **HYDRO PUM** P" shouted Hiro as he shot a powerful torrent of water into the mouth that was about to chomp on him

"That's right, we'll fight to the very end, **ICE PUNCH** " roared Lockjaw as his icy fists slammed down on the mouth snapping it down hard

"Yeah that's for sure, **X-SCICCOR** " cried Fang as his attack knocked the head back while Hoopa Nodded and used **Teleport** to vanish instantly before being chomped on

"We'll not go down without a fight" said Kasumi as she changed out her buster sword for her Katana and stabbed the head in the eye that was going to eat in the eye causing it to roar in pain.

Soon Hiro and the other landed on the ground after dodge the hungry mouths of Orochi, "You all are getting on my nerves now, I'll enjoy killed all of you and then bathing in your blood" roared Orochi as all eight heads backed up before lunging at Hiro and the other as they got guard and ready to fight back

 **AAAAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOHHHHH!**

Suddenly a beam of light from the broken ceiling shrine through stunning Orochi from attacking as a white wolf attacked the eight headed demon with an old and worn out blade that was in the wolf's mouth below landing in front of Hiro and Kasumi.

"Well that was unexpected" said Hiro

Soon the wolf dropped the sword in front of Kasumi and nudged it toward her, "Is this for me?" asked Kasumi

The white wolf nodded as Kasumi picked it up, the sword began to glow as it floated up into the air as it glowed brighter as it started to change form before floating down into Kasumi's hand as a new blade was create with massive metal blade with a gold and silver halter and a silver scaled guard with a white fur covering it.

"What is it?" asked Hiro

"This can't be it!" said Kasumi as she shocked at what she received

" _ **AHH YOU DARN BRING THAT BLADE INTO MY LIAR, YOU MUST DIE**_ " Orochi angrily roared as he attempted to attack to them again

" **GRAND SLASH** " Cried Kasumi as she slashed at Orochi and cutting clean off one of its head causing the demon to scream in pain

"It s the legendary sword Susanoo, the same weapon that originally destroyed Orochi; I thought it had disappear over time" said Kasumi

"Kasumi, as much as I would look like to figure that out as well but we have a seven headed problem to deal with still" said Hiro

Soon the wolf tackled Hiro to the ground and left a piece of glass on his chest, "Wait is that a shard?" asked Hoopa

"Yeah it is but how did the wolf knew to bring it to us" said Hiro as he picked before a strange sensation took over him for a brief moment as Hiro was able to get a more depth feel of the ground around him .

"Hiro, what happened?" asked Hoopa

"You alright, boss?" asked Fang

"Guys, I think he unlocked a new plate" Lockjaw answered

Soon Hiro's clothes from their Splash plate form to a brown coloration, Hiro's coat gained a cracked earth pattern along the bottom of it, his shirt change to dark brown color with a bumpy texture to resemble crumbling earth. While his jeans and goggles became a dusty light brown and the bottoms of the jean legs with the same color a like Hiro's shirt to resemble mud and likewise with his boots as they stayed the same color but were covered with dry mud along the bottom.

"So this is the Earth Plate, neat" said Hiro as he was surprised that he got a new plate form

"Hiro, let's finish this demon for once and for all" said Kasumi as she got ready to attack with Susanoo in her hands

"Right, Lockjaw, Fang and Hoopa follow me. Kasumi and wolf distract Orochi for a moment" said Hiro as Kasumi nodded as he burrowed underground with his Pokemon following him.

"Let's do this" said Kasumi just she charged at the demon with the white wolf at her side

" **OMNIBUSTER SLASH** " cried Kasumi as she slashed at Orochi's remaining head and leaving slash marks over them as the white wolf bite down on the

Below Kasumi and Orochi, Hiro was using 'Dig' to get below and strike with combination attack; "Alright guys, you ready to try this?" asked Hiro

Fang and Lockjaw nodded in agree as Hoopa was a bit confused, and asked "What are we doing ?"

"We're going to combine all three attacks to weaken Orochi for Kasumi to finish him off and then bury him underground for the test of time" Hiro explained as he looked at Fang and Lockjaw as they nodded knowing they were ready.

"Alright here goes nothing, **Sand Tomb!"** cried Hiro as he had his hands on the tunnel's ceiling as sand came out of his sleeves and erupted through the floor above Hiro and the Pokemon with him and swirled around Orochi while Hoopa used ' **Psychic** ' to keep it up towards the ceiling of the tunnel .

" **Ice Punch** " Lockjaw roared as he punched the swirling sand as it become swirling sand snow

"Alright my turn, **Rock Slide** " Fang said as he fire a pile of Rocks into the Hiro's attack

Above them, Kasumi and the white wolf watched as Orochi was being devoured ice covered sand and rocks as ring appeared behind them as Hiro and his Pokemon came out it.

"Okay, Kasumi, Let's finish this together; we'll need to stuck the center of the body to end Orochi" said Hiro

"Right" Kasumi said in agreement

Both Hiro and Kasumi charged towards the trapped demon as they were ready to finish things with Orochi. Soon the demon broke out of the combination attack and with all seven remaining heads attacked Hiro and Kasumi as they dodge the heads with their own attacks

" **Bulldoze** " said Hiro as he stomped the ground causing Orochi to flinch for a moment for Kasumi to make the final blow

Then Hiro kneeled down as Kasumi used Hiro as a spring board and lift the sword over her head as she was over the heads and then the heads aimed up at Kasumi as she on the descent.

Hiro quickly put his fists together perform slamming them into the ground and shout " **Secret Legendary Art- Land's Wrath** " as the ground below Orochi trapped each of the remaining seven heads as Kasumi closed in.

Then Kasumi cried out loud " **GRAND DEMISE** " as she came down hard on Orochi's heads and body and cutting straight into Orochi's heart and killing the demon as Orochi screamed out in pain.

"Is it over?" asked Hoopa

"Yes it is Hoopa, come on let's get back to Dante and then get out of here" said Hiro as he noticed Kasumi looking around for something just as he was able to return Lockjaw back into his Pokeball

The white wolf that gave Kasumi her new sword and also the shard that enabled Hiro access to the Earth Plate that they used to end the horrible demon Orochi before it could enact its revenge on the world if it was enabled to escape from the temple that it was sealed up for the last few hundreds of years.

"The wolf, it's gone" said Kasumi

"Yeah, I guess it must left after we killed Orochi together" Hiro commented as they heard the doors opened up again. Hiro, Hoopa, Kasumi and Fang saw an injured Dante coming out of it, "Hey you guys defeated the Doc's monster, so where is the doctor?" asked Dante?

"He was the monster to be more accurate, Dante as he was the last piece of the demon Yamata No Orochi" Kasumi stated as Hiro and the two Pokemon nodded in an agreement with what Kasumi said.

Dante was a surprised from what Kasumi said and was about say something just as the entire temple started to shake around them and the room was breaking down , "Guys we got to get out of here" said Hiro as they all nodded and started to run back to the lift in hopes that it was still able to work.

Soon at the lift that they originally took to get down to the temple in the first place and unfortunately the constant shake and falling rubble had severely damaged the lift, "Damn it, we need to get out of here and without the lift, we're trapped like rats" said Dante as they were trapped now.

Hiro turned to Hoopa and said "Can you make a ring to get us all out of here and straight to Summer Rose Town?"

"That battle worn me out, but I can try getting us out at least to the cliff side nearby where we told Aipom and Sableye to wait for us" said Hoopa

"Alright, but quickly eat this to get your energy back" Hiro said he gave Hoopa an Oran berry to recover some of his lost energy from the fight and eat it quickly before making a large ring for all of them to get into.

"Kasumi, Dante; quick get in the ring before this whole place comes tumbling down on us" said Hiro as all five of them quickly entered the ring just a massive boulder came crashing down where they were just standing before the ring disappeared.

Hiro and the other had landed back at the cliff side they originally arrived at when they came to rescue the trapped townrs in the collapsing temple as they saw the temple had collapsed on itself. "So what do you think cause the temple to collapsed in the first place?" asked Fang

"I know, we were fighting Orochi and caused some damaged in there but I didn't think that we would cause the temple to collapse on itself" Hiro commented

"Well I guess that is another Fairy Tail accident, it might be best not to tell Erza about it" Hoopa commented as he was scared of Erza if she found out what happened

"Maybe but it's possible that Grimoire Hearts had a safety net and had the place set to be destroyed in case someone or something when wrong or tried to stop them" Dante commented

"Either way, we stopped the demon from getting out or hopefully it stays that way" Kasumi said as Hiro, Dante, Hoopa and Fang nodded in agreement.

"Hey Fang, look around for the Sableye and Aipom for me and then bring them back to the town that's not that far from here" said Hiro as Fang nodded and leaped off of Hiro's shoulder and glided around to look for the missing Pokemon.

"So you got plans for the two creature that were being held by the dark guild?" asked Kasumi

"Yeah, I want to make sure that they are okay before me and Hoopa are able to sent them back home to where they belong. Well Fang will know how to find me" said Hiro

"Let's head back to the town, I bet they some kind of feast for us as I'm starving" commented Hoopa as everyone's stomachs growled in union.

"So Hoopa, hope making one of those ring and take us to Summer Rose to get our reward" said Dante as Kasumi jabbed him in the stomach before he said "And also apologized for what we did"

"Uh okay" said Hoopa as he made a ring portal that lead to Summer Rose Town.

Indeed Hoopa was right, as the townrs were happy to have their missing friends and familiar members back home again and Lady Akizune decided to hold a feast for Hiro and Hoopa once they return as a reward for saving the people of their town along with the reward Jewel that was promised as well. Dante and Kasumi apologized for their action as Hiro defended them and pointed out that they did help save the people and stop the return of Yamata No Orochi and including that Kasumi was give the legendary blade called Susanoo. Kasumi found out that she was the descendant of the original wielder who was the original person who defeated Orochi all of those years ago.

After all was said and done, Lady Akizune decided not only to hold the feast in honor of Hiro and Hoopa but those who helped out as well. Hiro decided to let out all of his Pokemon that helped out during the mission as well as Hiro wonder if Fang would come back as he did help out with taking out Orochi along with some of the members of Grimoire Hearts.

The following morning came, Hiro, Hoopa, Kasumi, and Dante were leaving the town and come across three way fork in the road, "So I guess this is where we go our separate ways, You guys sure you two don't want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Hiro as he offered them a place at Fairy Tail for after helping him out on his job.

"Yeah, the guild life isn't for me. I enjoy traveling as well, so I want to see the world maybe find a hot babe to date and enjoy before I join a guild" Dante replied as Kasumi jabbed Dante in the stomach for the last remark

"Same with me minus the 'hot babe' crap along find out who I am and what happen to my family along with mastering Susanoo too" Kasumi answered.

"Okay, if you guys are ever in Magnolia look us up" said Hiro as he glad that his new friends had their goals set for them

"Sure, I heard that the annual Magnolia Harvest Festival will be happening in a few months so I'll come back and eat the local varieties" said Kasumi as she wonder what kind of unique dishes she could try out with a bit of drool crawling down her face.

Soon the group broke off, with Dante going west towards the forest, Kasumi heading east towards the mountain with Hiro and Hoopa taking the middle road that would lead them back to Magnolia.

"Hey Hiro, whatever happen to Fang; he didn't come back last night during the party?" asked Hoopa

"Hmm good question, I wonder where did he- AAHH" Hiro said before he was tackled from behind by none other than Fang, himself

"Haha Hi boss" said Fang nervously

"Hey Fang, what took you so long?" asked Hiro as he got up from the ground

"Sorry it took me longer to find them" said Fang as he pointed down the road as the Sableye and Aipom were running to catch up with Fang

"Hey you're the human from before Ook ook" cried Aipom

Hiro nodded and said "Yep, so you guys ready to go back home?"

Sableye and Aipom shook their heads and said "Not without Nidoking" together

"Oh right, I do have Nidoking still" said Hiro as he picked out Nidoking's Pokeball

"Hey Hiro, you know maybe we can take them back to guild so that they'll be safe there and also help out Mirajane as she has commented on getting some extra help" Hoopa said

Hiro thought for moment as Hoopa was right about them maybe staying at the guild and also they get to spend time with their friend Nidoking when they weren't on a job request. Then Hiro said "Okay, how about you two come with us so then you'll be able to spend time with our friend Nidoking and be somewhere relevantly safe" as he remember the usual brawls that happen in the guild when Natsu and Gray were at it.

"Thank you, so much" both of the small Pokemon stated in joy

"Great then let's get back to Magnolia" said Hiro cheerfully as they started down the road towards Magnolia with Fang and Aipom on his shoulders and Hoopa and Sableye following behind Hiro as they traveled back to the guild.

Meanwhile in the distance at the hill top that stood over Summer-Rose, the while wolf from the night before was watching Hiro and the others as they went on their separate ways just before it leaped up into the air and glowed purple as changed form upon landing on the ground as a human-size grey-brown bipedal fox-like creature with long red mane with black tips. With teal-blue eyes and red marks around it's eyes and mouth and with sharp red claws.

"So this is the human that you have chosen to be our savoir, of both worlds, interesting choice; well I better keep an eye on him" said the creature before leaping up and transforming into a bird before flying after Hiro and Hoopa

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you guys the second to last chapter of the "Solo Job Arc", the next chapter end things off and then I'll starting the Phantom Lord Arc hopefully before August. As the next chapter will end the sub-plot about Cana and the Female Pikachu and the first Pokemon ship of the story begins.**

 **So what did you guys think of the chapter?**

 **If you were confused on Yamata No Orochi as he is an Japanese demon serpent for having 8 heads, you might more familiar with it from the Capcom game, Okami which is something I recommend you play as it's a fun and very beautiful looking game on the Wii as I've played and I enjoyed it.**

 **Same as Kasumi's new sword is influneced on the weapon, Tsumugari as it's the same weapon originally was used to defeat Orochi before the game starts and it's name after the swordsman from the game, Susanoo that descendant of Nagi.**

 **There is alot of backstory on both the demon and weapon, so I suggest that you guys go look it up and learn something new.**

 **Also yes the Zoroark will appear later in the story but much later on until the Edolas Arc I want to stay.**

 **By the way, I am also working on a one-shot story based on the "Stone Age" special focused on Hiro and Cana. I hope to get it out after the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **Well that it is from me for now, so see you guys next time and remember to review**


	11. CH 11: Trainer & Pikachu in a Love Mess

**Welcome to Chapter 11 of "Herald of The Fairies"**

 **Alright finale chapter of "The Solo Job Arc" and if you haven't noticed due to the nature of this chapter, I had to change the rating from T to M for now on.**

 **Also I'm finally able to upload again this month and maybe we can get another chapter out this month hopefull with the start of the "Phantom Lord Arc"**

 **So enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Trainer and Pikachu in a Love Mess**

The following morning when Hiro and Hoopa along with the trio of new Pokemon that they found, one being one that Hiro had caught before come to Fiorre because of Arceus' request for Hiro to collect the broken shards of both the Adamant and Lustrous orbs; were heading back to the Fairy Tail Guild after a success mission of saving the captured prisoners and killing a demon of Zeref known as Yamato No Orochi, a massive eight headed snake demon with the help of Hiro's new friend Kasumi and Dante before going on their separate paths.

All the while back at the ruins of the destroyed temple caused by Hiro and his new friends, a young woman in a white one sleeved kimono stood in front of the ruins as a floating orb was next to her. It was Ultear from the magic council reporting to someone, "I'm sorry to report that the resurrection of the demon Yamato No Orochi seems to be a failure even with the doctor being the demon itself, Master Hades" said Ultear

"I see, how is Jellal doing, does he suspect anything?" said Master Hades

"No, sir; he has no clue as he's been focused on his plan to revive Deliora" Ultear responded

"Good, as long he doesn't suspects a things there should be no hiccup. Still anything new on that "Tajiri" boy since your first report?" Master Hades inquired

"Nothing new to report but I believe that he was the one that caused our plans here to fail as several witness mention him and along with a fire maker user and a reequip mage assisting him when helping the prisoners brake free and not to mention also the sightings of strange creatures like the black and gray wolf that obeyed him" Ultear answered

"Good, keep a close eye on him as I fear he may become a thorn in our plans down the line" said Master Hades

"Of course, sir" Ultear responded before closing connections with Master Hades, before saying "It's a shame that Fairy Tail got to Hiro first, he would've made a nice addition to Grimoire Heart and a cute one at that; well I better get back to checking out the fairies on Galuna Island and see if they started wrecking things over there" before disappearing in a bright light as it was a mere projection of herself as her real self was on Galuna Island.

* * *

Meanwhile down the road close to Magnolia, Hiro sneezed loudly as he felt someone was talking about him for a brief moment. "You okay, Hiro?" asked Fang

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I think that someone was talking about me"

Hoopa giggled before saying "Maybe it was Cana, I bet she's worried for you"

"Hmm I don't know" Hiro said hiding a blush thinking that was kind of sweet of Cana to do for him before thinking about other things about her.

"Who is this Cana?" asked Fang interrupting Hiro's train of thought

"Right, I forgot that you just got to Fiorre. So yeah, me and the Pokemon that I had on me joined a guild called Fairy Tail. Cana was the first person from the guild who we met and got us to join the guild" Hiro explained

"And Hiro has a thing for the busty drinker" Hoopa teased with a giggle causing Hiro to blushed a bit at the mention.

"Anyway it's a cool place, I'm sure you'll like it there, Fang" said Hiro

"Ook what about us?" asked Aipom as the hand-tail monkey Pokemon was wondering what will happen to her and Sableye.

Hiro scratched his chin for a second and said "Well I'll have to talk to the Master about you two staying as you two don't want to be away from Nidoking" as both Aipom and Sableye nodded

"Yeah it's very important that we Pokemon aren't seen as we're here and there could be people who can see us as a massive threat" Hoopa commented as Hiro nodded in agreement

A few more hours, Hiro and the others were at Magnolia; "Wow this town is huge, it's like Opelucid City" Fang commented as he remember it being the closest thing to a city before being caught by Hiro on Route 11.

"Yeah, still it's very nice place to live" Hiro replied

"Not to mention, Hiro owns his own place now" said Hoopa

Hiro nodded and reached into his pocket then pulled out a small key as when they leaving town on their job request in Summer-Rose a few days ago, an old man who Hiro and Hoopa help pack up for move the kingdom's capital before the Lullaby incident; rewarded them with his old house and the land that came with it much to Hiro and Hoopa's surprise as they were just doing a simple job and were expecting some jewel as payment not a deed to someone's land and home.

Hiro wasn't fully on board on getting the new place; still it would be slightly better than renting an apartment and also it would give some privacy when it came to training with his Pokemon and also it gave his Pokemon some space for them to stretch themselves out when not at the guild or on a job request. Still they had some work to do around the place after checking it out shortly after helping the old man load up his wagon and watched him head off to another town.

The two story house came with one master bedroom, two small guest bedrooms on the second floor with a decent size bathroom with a working plumbing on the first floor near the stairway that lead into a large living area and a small corner kitchen/bar near the stairs. Outside there was a rundown windmill, an abandon chicken coop and broken and rotten wood near the house that could have been a barn at one time in the past. In other words, Hiro had a long time ahead of him to take care of the estate that he got as an award for helping an old man move.

"Still need to some cleaning and food shopping before we go to the guild" said Hiro

Just then Hiro's bag started shaking violently and glowing, "What's happening?" asked Hoopa as Hiro took off his bag and opened it to reveal that the egg that Hiro brought with him to Fiorre was glowing and wiggling.

"The Egg, it looks like it's about to hatch" Fang commented

"Yeah, but not sure when but soon. Still I prefer if the egg hatches somewhere safe" Hiro stated before placing the egg back into his bag.

Meanwhile at Fairy Hill, Cana Alberona was asleep from another drinking session the previous night, as the Pikachu wake up from her slumber next to Cana and saw it was morning.

"Cana, wake up. Its morning already or the devil lady will come" cried the Pikachu as it poked Cana's cheeks

"Five more minutes, Hiro…." Cana said sleepily before turning over and knocking over Pikachu onto the floor along with a couple of empty bottles that Cana had in her room as she was having a dream about this Hiro person that Cana mention after waking up in the guild hall last night.

The previous night, while Hiro was busy dealing with a demon created by Zeref; Cana was having her own little adventure with this Pikachu as it woke up during one of the infamous Erza moments that caused the guild to freeze up after learning that Natsu, Happy, and Lucy went on a S-Class job request on their own and breaking one of the important rules of the guild. Luckily Cana wasn't chewed out as Makarov covered her butt by letting Erza know that he had sent Gray to fetch them but it looks like he had fail to do so. Luckily Erza suggested that she would go and bring back all 3 of them for punishment before leaving the guild, after she left Cana found the now awaken Pikachu shivering behind her in fear of Erza aka the devil woman in the electric mouse's eyes.

* * *

 ** _Flashback begins_**

 ** _After some calm strokes along the Pikachu's back, Cana managed to get the Pikachu to relax and brought it to Master Makarov's Office along with Mira and Makarov. "So where did you come from?" asked Cana_**

 ** _"I was from this lust green forest full of other Pikachu like me, Caterpie, Weedle and their evolved forms along with Pidgey and Pidgeotto, well until I entered this glowing light one day while looking for something to eat, and then I found myself in this town" the Pikachu explained_**

 ** _"I'm guessing you must have the cause of the noise up in the attic?" asked Makarov as the Pikachu guiltily nodded_**

 ** _"Attic?" asked Mira and Cana at the same time_**

 ** _"Yes, a few days ago the night when Hiro, Erza and Natsu were taken to the Magic council for their 'trail', I heard a noise up in the attic and I found a small nest so I figured something moved into the attic of the guild as a form of shelter" Makarov explained_**

 ** _"Yes there was a small hole in the roof that lead into the attic, so I would have a safe place for me to rest until those alley cats saw me and started to chase me throughout the town" Pikachu explained_**

 ** _"Okay, but answer me this what up with tail looking like a butt" Cana asked as she was looking at the tail tip of Pikachu_**

 ** _"Oh, it means I'm girl" Pikachu replied_**

 ** _"A GIRL!" shouted Cana, Mira and Makarov in surprised causing the female Pikachu to flinch and cover it's ears from their shouting_**

 ** _"Yes, it's way to tell the difference between male and female; there are some Pokemon that are able to show what gender they are" the female Pikachu explained_**

 ** _"So if your tail look like a heart, then that would mean that Denki, another Pikachu that Hiro owns is a male Pikachu" Mira hypothesized as an idea popped into her head_**

 ** _"I believe you might be right as I have seen Hiro with his Pikachu out and its tail tip is straight and not curved" Makarov added onto Mira's guess_**

 ** _"So is this Denki, the other Pikachu that I felt before, as electric Pokemon and sense others with their electricity" The Female Pikachu commented_**

 ** _Mira smiled as her ideas was growing as she said "Yep, he's owned by our good friend, Hiro who is out on a job request"_**

 ** _Makarov closed his eyes and scratched his chin and said "Yes, so that mean we'll need to place this Pikachu with someone until Hiro comes back and see what he'll do with the female Pikachu as none of us here know how to talk care of a Pokemon"_**

 ** _Mira smiled as it was the perfect moment for her plan, and said "Master how about we have Cana take care of the Pikachu until Hiro comes back from his job request in Summer-Rose"_**

 ** _Hearing this cause Cana to do a spilt take of the alcohol that she was drinking, "Wait why me?" said Cana as she surprised at Mira's suggestion and hiding the blush she was developing_**

 ** _"Well you and Hiro know each other more since he joined the guild so I figure you know how to take care of a Pokemon like this Pikachu here" Mira explained as her evil plot to have Cana take care of the female Pikachu could help Cana and Hiro become a couple in the guild and thought they would be made for each other._**

 ** _"I have to agree with Mira, as you and Hiro are very close and have work together a lot recently especially how you two worked with Erza's team during the Lullaby Incident" Makarov commented_**

 ** _Cana sighed in defeat as the master made his final point knowing that her and Hiro had spent time together at the guild and on job request since Hiro first joined the guild and said "Okay, I guess I can take care of this Pikachu until Hiro comes back" as she kneeled down and petted the Pikachu along her backside._**

 ** _"Hey Cana, maybe giving her a nickname like Hiro does so the Pikachu can have an identity and you two can bond closer" Mira suggested as Cana thought for a second as she took another a drink from the bottle she hold._**

 ** _The female Pikachu looked at Mira and Makarov and asked "Does she always drink?"_**

 ** _Both of them nodded much to the Pikachu's surprise as her new trainer loved to drink a lot. "I got it, how about Peach?" Cana suggested as the tail did make her think of butts also it kinda looked like a peach as well or in Pikachu's case the poison healing berry called the Pecha-berry._**

 ** _"I kinda find it cute" Mira commented_**

 ** _"I like it too" commented the newly dubbed Pikachu named Peach with a smile_**

 ** _"Well it's getting late, perhaps it might be a good thing to have Peach spend the night at Fairy Hills, so she could get adjusted with the other female members of the girls and tomorrow you can bring her to get use to everyone else" Makarov stated_**

 ** _Peach quickly hid in behind Cana and said "Will the devil woman be there" as she remembers how terrifying Erza was._**

 ** _"Nah, I'm sure she's taking care of some trouble makers, now to the Bar and then Home" said Cana as she let the Pikachu climb up on her shoulder and headed out of the master's office with a bottle of alcohol in one hand as she heading out for some more before calling it a night must to Peach' disappointment._**

 ** _"Devil woman?" Makarov asked_**

 ** _Mira giggled for a bit and said "I think Peach might be referring to Erza, I guess that wasn't a good impression of her. Maybe next time Erza will be more careful before getting mad at Natsu for doing something stupid" as she was aware of her scarlet hair friend's crush on a certain silly Dragon Slayer as well_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Peach shook off the fall and climbed back onto the bed and shoved Cana on her back to wake her up and said "Cana, it's time to wake up"

Until Peach pushed Cana over the bed by accident causing the card mage to wake up, "Man I think I had a bit too much last night before going to bed" said Cana as she was recovering a slight hangover

"You think so, Cana" said Peach as she leaped off the bed and onto the coffee table that Cana had in the middle of the small bedroom

"Nah, you can never have too much of a good thing" said Cana as she started to drink again with a fresh bottle that she had stored much to Peach surprise.

Cana finish her drink and said "Man that was good, well let's go down to the kitchen and have some breakfast" as she opened the door for Peach to leave the room before her. Soon the two had their breakfast with Cana having some toast and strawberry jam with a side of a couple bottles of alcohol while Peach had a small plate of chopped fruits and berries.

Afterward the two of them head towards the guild to see if there was a job request in town today to get Peach use to her work life when not drinking.

"Hey Cana" said a voice behind Cana causing her to turn around to see it was Hiro along Hoopa and few new faces as well.

"Hey yourself Goggles, I see you're back in town. I take it that your job was a success" Cana replied before drinking some more

"Yep, and we kicked butt" Hoopa commented

"More like Hiro and Kasumi did" Fang replied

"Well we played our part in the fight, Fang. I just got back this morning. I want food shopping so I'll need to go drop these off at my new place" Hiro said before heading off.

"New place? I thought Hiro was renting out a room at an inn" Cana said

"Well Hiro got a house as a reward for helping an old man move before the whole Lullaby incident and we got the deed to it before leaving town for our job request. So we've been busy cleaning it up this morning and restocking the pantry with fresh food. Well you see later Cana and cute Pikachu" said Hoopa before leaving to catch up with Hiro

"What was that Hiro?" asked Peach

"Yep, he definitely one of a kind" Cana

"Is that why you were talking about him in your sleep" Peach commented causing her owner to blush a bit

"I have no idea what are you talking back, anyway let's get to guild" said Cana hiding her blush by drinking some more as they walked to the guild hall.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiro, Hoopa and along with three new Pokemon that they found were walking to the guildhall, "Guys I need you to behave when we get to the guild, so no trouble or picking fights" said Hiro

"Okay" said Fang, Aipom and Sableye at the same time.

Soon they were at the door of the guildhall and Hiro pushed the doors open as all 5 of them entered it, "Hi Hiro, welcome back" said Mira as she was serving a few local patrons of the guild some food and drink.

Then Mira kneeled down and looked at Aipom and Sableye and said "Aww aren't you two a pair of cuties" before she petted them on the head

'Hi Mira and thanks" said Hiro as he walked over to Makarov who was at the bar stand while he was having a drink at the time.

"I see that you had a safe trip and you brought back some new faces to the guild" said Makarov as he noticed the three Pokemon that Hiro brought with him back to the guild.

"Yeah, I did pretty well for my first A-class request. This is Fang, a Gligar that I caught during my time back home, and these two are Aipom and Sableye. Also I did brought back another" said Hiro as he let out Nidoking out of the Ultraball so that Makarov and the guild go a look at Hiro's newest team member.

"Hello" said Nidoking as he friendly greeted Master Makarov

"My isn't he is a big one and I'm guessing another powerful one" said Makarov as he was surprised by Nidoking's appearance

"Yep, also I was wondering if it would be okay for Sableye and Aipom to stay at the guild when I go on a job request?" asked Hiro

Makarov thought about it for a moment, "I don't think it should be that much of an issue. Also it wouldn't hurt if they helped Mira out once in a while, what do you say, Mira?" said Makarov as Mira walked over and went behind the bar.

"Sure thing Master, I don't mind the extra help around the guild. Also don't worry Hiro, they can stay with me and Elfman" said Mira

"Thanks Mira, I appreciate it, just be careful and treat them very well" said Hiro

"Still what about the pink bat with the stringer?" asked Makarov

"Oh this is Fang, he's a Pokemon that I left back home and he ended coming here and I found him along with the kidnapped people during the job request at Summer-Rose" Hiro explained as he returned Nidoking back into his Pokeball

"Mhm I see, well make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" said Makarov

"Yes sire" said Hiro and Fang at the same time.

"Now speaking about your job request, how did that good?" asked Makarov

"Boy it was a tough one but we got it done" said Hiro as Hoopa and Fang nodded in agreement before Hiro started to tell how did everything go from how that the Nidoking he caught was being used a puppet, to his fight with Kasumi and he learned that Grimoire Hearts were attempting to summon the ancient demon, Yamato No Orochi with the living tool of their own member of Norochi, who was the missing piece to their resurrection. Luckily Hiro and Kasumi were able to defeat the deadly demon before it enacts its revenge on the world with the legendary blade, Susanno.

The entire guild was in awe of Hiro's tale on their encounter with one of the strongest dark guilds out there and was able to live to tell about.

"It seems that the Magic Council will want to discuss this as this might seem to be foreshadowing dark days ahead" said Makarov as that one of the three strongest dark guilds were trying to revive the demons created by Zeref like Orochi not to mention Lullaby previously.

"Well better to be safe than sorry or at least what uncle would say an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure as this may leading into more fighting and hurting the innocent and then worst it could lead to war and then where would we be" Hiro commented

"No words have truly been spoken, Hiro. Let us hope for a peacefully results" Makarov stated as he felt Hiro's words were beyond the young trainer's years as the old master figured out that Hiro has his fair share of battles in the past and would prefer a peace outcome.

Then Hiro sat at the same table with Cana and the Pikachu he spotted earlier when they met.

"Hey Cana, so what's up with the female Pikachu that's been following you?" asked Hiro

Cana finished her wine bottle and said "Well the other day after you left, Natsu and Lucy went on an S-Class request against guild rule and originally me and Gray were sent to bring them back to the guild but this little girl got my attention so I managed to bring this one back to guild and she's been staying with me since last night" as she petted Peach on the head as she eating an apple slice that Mira brought over for her

"Well Hi there Peach, I'm Hiro" said Hiro

"Nice to you, Hiro; Is it true that you have a Pikachu too?" asked Peach

Hiro nodded and took out Denki's Pokeball and opened letting out the impish Electric mouse Pokemon, "Yo" said Denki as he greeted Hiro and Cana before spotting the female Pikachu as she blushing at the sight of Denki.

"Uh oh looks like someone has been hit by the love bug" Cana teased causing Denki to freeze before running away.

"Come back, Denki" cried Peach as she chased after Denki

"What was that about?" asked Hiro as he was sort oblivious to what happened as Fang nodded in agreement

Cana groaned and said "Boys can be so hardhead sometimes" before taking another drink from her bottle, soon Hiro's bag began to hop up and down violently and glow like earlier and this time getting the attention of the guild.

"Oh my, what was that?" asked Mira as she and Elfman walked over with Sableye and Aipom

"Yeah, what are you hiding in your bag" said Cana as she watch Hiro pull out a glass case with a glowing egg in it.

"It's a Pokemon egg, I had since I came here and the way it's acting currently it sounds like it's close to hatching" Hiro answered

"Wow, I didn't know Pokemon come eggs" Elfman said

"Yeah, we thought Happy came from an egg" commented Mira

"Wait Happy, the flying cat with Natsu, came from an egg?" said Hoopa as he and the other Pokemon present were surprised by that tad bit of knowledge.

Hiro nodded and said "You mentioned that before Cana, right" as the drinking brunette nodded as she continued to drink more alcohol.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago when we were little kids that Natsu found an egg in the east forest one day after losing a battle to both Gray and Erza" Mira said

"So a few days later, the egg hatched to reveal Happy inside as a baby kitten" Cana added as she remember the day that Natsu and Happy first met.

"Hey Hiro, what do you think will come from this egg?" asked Elfman

"Oh maybe it will be cutie like how Happy looked like as a little blue kitten" Mira commented

"Or it could something scary considering what Hiro has on him minus Denki" Cana joked with drinking some more.

"Well I have no clue what's will hatch from it, but I know it's a rare Pokemon" Hiro replied

"Whatever comes from the egg, it will be nice new addition to the guild just Hiro and his Pokemon" commented Makarov overhearing their conversation.

"You know speaking Denki, where did he and Peach went?" asked Mira

"Yeah that's a good point, I know that Denki ran away when he saw Peach and she followed after him" said Cana

"Hiro aren't you worried about Denki and Peach?" asked Fang as he munched on some of the fruit that Peach didn't eat as Hiro took a drink of water that Mira brought over.

"Nah, I'm sure Denki will be okay, it's Peach that I'm a bit worried about" Hiro answered

"Still I hope they don't get into any trouble" said Mira

"Let's just hope that they end up in the East Forest as the Vulcans are very active around this time of the year" Elfman commented

"Vulcans; I thought they lived on Mt Hakobe" Hiro asked

"Well there are two different types of Vulcans, there are the Mountain ones that everyone has seen and there are the elusive Forest Vulcans that are much stronger than their Mountain counter parts" Mira explained

"Mhm I see, come on Fang, Hoopa and Cana. Let's go find them" said Hiro as Fang and Hoopa nodded as all four of them left the guild to look for the missing Pikachu.

* * *

Meanwhile in the East Forest, Denki was hiding out up in an apple tree that had a small hollowed out hole made for another creature but Hiro's Pikachu used it to hide from Peach as she had chase him all the way into the East Forest where it was made easier to hide from the female Pikachu. As at the first moment he saw her that meant it was breeding time and Denki didn't wanted any of it yet as he wanted to accomplish his dream before finding a mate.

"Well looks like I lost that female Pikachu for now. That stupid Hiro, he knew I wanted become a powerful Raichu before I had a mate" Denki complained as he plucked an apple from the tree and started to eat it.

Soon Denki saw a flash of lightning coming from deep in the forest, "I guess I better go help the girl, it wouldn't be right to leave her defenseless" said Denki as he leaped down and used his Tail as a conductor to locate Peach.

Denki was right as unfortunately Peach was in a heap of trouble as she was back up against a large tree as she was surrounded by three green furred hungry Vulcans at all angles as they wanted to eat Peach for their lunch and just Thundershock on the apes that barley phased them.

"Man that tickled for a bit" one of the Vulcans commented as Peach stood her ground.

" **Thundershock** " cried Peach as she let a small discharge at all them again and like before barely phasing them.

"Aw how cute, the little bunny is trying to fight back" Another Vulcan commented

The last Vulcan at blocked Peach from climbing up the tree picked up by Peach by the tail as she struggled to break free, "I'm starving, let's just eat this bunny already" said the Vulcan as he about to drop Peach in his mouth until a bolt of lightning struck him causing him to fall down to the ground and as well let Peach go and ran between the confused Vulcans

"What was that?" said the first Vulcan

"Don't know" said the second Vulcan

"How about you dumb monkeys look behind you" said a voice behind them, as they turned around to see Denki as Peach stood behind him for protection.

"Look we can have a rabbit, let's grab them and eat them" said the first Vulcan as the second nodded and both of them lunged at Denki and Peach.

"Not so fast, **Grass Knot** " cried Denki as his tail glowed green and press it on the ground and the grass under the Vulcan cause them to fall over and hurt themselves.

"Peach, get away; I can hand these two over-grown green Mankey" said Denki as the Vulcans were getting up from their fall.

"Uh… okay, I'll go find our trainers" said Peach before fleeing.

The Vulcans got and charged at Denki as he used his small size to dodge their attacks, "Come on you dumb Primeape, I fought things that were big as you are" Denki teased as he turned around and spanked his behind to add insult to injury.

"You made us really angry" shouted the first Vulcan angrily as both of them were hopping up and down like their feet were on feet.

"Really I couldn't tell, all you apes look the same and you two are still too slow to catch me" Denki taunted and pulled down his left eye and stuck out his tongue making the Vulcans madder before lunging at Denki again.

" **Iron Tail** " cried Denki as his tail glow a silver color and swung it straight at one of the two Vulcan before being punched by the one and sent slamming into the ground.

Meanwhile Peach was running through the forest until she spotted Fang flying above her, she used a **Thundershock** attack to get the Ground/Flying types attention.

"Hey Peach, thank goodness that you're okay; Hiro and Cana are looking for you and Denki" said Fang

"Thanks but Denki is in trouble and he's fighting two Vulcans right now and we need to go get our trainers to help Denki out" said Peach

Fang nodded and turn around before saying "Climb on, I know where they are"

Peach climbed onto Fang's back before he used his tail like a spring board to take up into the air and headed straight into the same direction as Hiro, Cana and Hoopa were at.

Meanwhile Denki and the Vulcans were at a standstill and close to passing out after one more move, _'Okay Denki, you need to be quick and knock out these two overgrown Mankey out.'_ thought Denki as his cheeks were sparking.

"Eh eh Looks like he's all out of juice, let's just smash and be done with it" said the first Vulcan

"Yeah, but he looks more like a rat than a rabbit now" commented the second Vulcan unaware something in Denki click

" **I AM NOT A RAT! I AM A PIKACHU** " shouted Denki as he started to charge at the two Vulcans and his body was engulfed with electric and lunged at both of them

" **VOLT TACKLE!** " Shouted Denki as he made contact with the Vulcans as a massive tower of electricity spouted when Denki hit the Vulcans with the most powerful contact move it can learn. As the impact had knocked out the Vulcans as they were lying on the ground knocked out and charred as Denki was heavily panting on the other side of the attack.

Soon Denki heard something and thought it was more Vulcans attempting to help the three that Denki just knocked out, but it turned out to be Hiro and the others, so Denki passed out due to exhaustion

"You sure did a number to them, Denki" said Hiro as he picked up the knocked out Denki in his arms

"What do you think happened here?" asked Peach as she rode on Cana's shoulder

"No clue but you sure can tell that Denki is proud member of Fairy Tail by this destruction" commented Hoopa

"Anyway we better head by to the guild, so that Mira can check up on Denki and then let Denki get some rest" said Cana before drinking more from a barrel that Cana brought with them much to Peach's surprise to see her new trainer drink so much.

* * *

After heading back to the guild, Mira started to clean up Denki and take care of his bruises much to electric mouse's discomfort. "Oww this hurts" whined Denki as Mira was applying a healing ointment on Denki's back.

"Denki, Mira is just patching you up after the fight you had" Hiro commented as the mouse Pokemon glared at his trainer as Mira was wrapping some bandages around his torso.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you haven't decided to have me breed with Peach" Denki retorted

Hiro tilted his head and said "Wait you thought that I brought you in was to breed, no I brought you out so you can meet Peach as she's a Pikachu like you and I figure she would be more comfortable with another Pikachu around. Also did you think I forgot our promise" as he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a teal color crystal with a yellow lightning bolt on the middle.

"What is that, Hiro?" asked Mira as she finishing banding Denki up.

"It's called a Thunderstone, it's special stone like the lacarma you have; while they use able to be use for different purposes, these stones have an unique ability that can cause certain Pokemon to evolve and in this case with a Thunderstone, I could evolve Denki into a Raichu or a Pokemon like Eevee into a Jolteon" Hiro explained

"Hmm that is very interesting" Makarov commented

"So what was the deal that you and Denki have?" asked Cana as she drinking a lot more after getting back to the guild while Peach started to the cuddle next to Denki much to discomfort but he had to admit that he did save her life and owed her on a nuzzle session as Mira daawww at the cuteness with a smile.

"Well the deal was that I would evolve and get a mate once I realized that I'm the strongest Pikachu" said Denki as Peach was rubbing cheek to cheek with Denki still.

"Really?" asked Hoopa

Hiro nodded and said "Yep, we made the pac after we entered a Pikachu Festival last year and someone offered to take Denki for breeding with their female Pikachu, but we decline the offer as we made the plan that once Denki was ready and felt that he was powerful as a Pikachu could be and then he'll evolved into a Raichu"

Denki nodded and said "After today, If I can't beat two Vulcans without using Volt Tackle then I need to train some more" as he remember that he had use the powerful Pikachu exclusive move on the two Vulcans.

"Volt Tackle; It sounds very powerful" said Mira

"Yeah, it's the most powerful attack that a Pikachu can learn but it also hurts Denki when he uses it. So we decided not use it unless it's a last resort" said Hiro as both him and Denki nodded just as Denki's stomach growled

"I guess all of that fight has made me hungry" said Denki just as Hiro's stomach growled too

"Me too but I kinda forgot to eat earlier" Hiro commented embarrassedly

Mira smiled and said "I'll make something for you two boys to chow down on" as she handed Cana another bottle of booze.

"Thanks Mira, come on Peach let's get back to the dorm and see you boys in the morning" said Cana as she took a drink from the bottle before leaving with Peach hopping onto her shoulder and waving goodbye to Hiro and others and winking at Denki, which cause him to blush before muttering something under his breath

* * *

After a good meal cooked up by Mira, Hiro with Denki and Fang on both of Hiro's shoulder and Hoopa floating next to him were on their way back to their place until they saw Peach running towards them

"Hiro, I need your help, Cana is knocked out" cried Peach as she was worried about her trainer

Hiro and other nodded and then Hiro said "Okay Peach, lead us to where Cana is" as Peach nodded and run ahead as Hiro and the others followed her.

Soon they found Cana passed out on the ground with a bottle of alcohol next to her, "We're kinda far from Fairy Hills and not to mention boys aren't allowed too" said Hoopa

"So where can we take Cana so she can sleep safely" asked Peach

"Well our new place isn't that far, so you and Cana and spend the night with us" said Hiro as he lifted Cana onto his back with Hoopa, Denki and Fang's Help.

Then Hiro walked towards his place for Cana and Peach and rest there for the night, all the while Hiro was feeling a bit awkward with Cana's breast rubbing against his backside at the same time liked it.

* * *

After a long walk up the hill to where Hiro now lives, Hoopa opened the door for Hiro as he carried Cana upstairs to his room as it was the only room that had a bed as Fang, Denki and Peach stayed downstairs for the night and decided to sleep on the remaining furniture from the previous owner. With Fang dozing off on top of a barstool and Denki and Peach sharing the couch and Hoopa sleeping in Hiro's bag that he had Hoopa carry and place on the coat rack.

Hiro carefully placed Cana on his bed and said "Well I better go take a quick shower" as he grabbed a spare change of clothes along with along with a role of bandages and then headed back downstairs to use the shower.

Meanwhile Cana woke up slightly in her drunken state and found herself in a different place, "Hmm well this isn't my room" said Cana as she looked around the room and saw Hiro's coat on a chair and his goggles on the nightstand and the she smiled

"I didn't know that Goggles was going to make his move already, I better play along" said Cana with a smirk as she hear the sound of something coming up the stairs and decided to quick play 'asleep' for Hiro. Soon Hiro entered the room and put away the leftover bandages and place his dirty clothes in the corner for now until he could wash them.

Hiro was about to pull out a sleeping bag that he stored away until he heard "Come on, Hiro; there is more than enough room for both of us"

Hiro turned around and saw Cana awaken and wasted as she was lying on his new bed in a sexual pose while she lowered her top to expose her breast, "Wait.. Cana, It's not what you think" said Hiro as he tried to look away

"Come on Goggles, you know you want some and I have seen you look at my front and back goods before" said Cana as she crawled across the bed towards Hiro as he knew that he was referring to breast and behind

"Cana, I think you need to stop" said Hiro as he was suddenly press to the wall by Cana as she pressed her large breast against his chest and felt his 'Metapod' use Harden.

"Oh you want me, don't you. Let me be your Pokemon Trainer and I'll train you like no one ever was" Cana whispered into Hiro's ear

"Cana, you need to stop. I don't want to do anything that we could regret, as much I want it; I have to say no…." said Hiro as he noticed that Cana was asleep. So Hiro picked her up and placed Cana back into his bed before grabbing the sleeping bag and headed downstairs for the night.

The following morning, Cana woke up in Hiro's room and realized that she wasn't dreaming and she did spent the night in Hiro's room. Soon she started to remember what she did and then her face turned a bright red before rushing out of the room and head straight towards the nearest bathroom to find Hiro downstairs cooking breakfast form him and Cana

"Uh Hey Hiro" said Cana as she tried to look for a bathroom

"Morning Cana, I take it that you slept while"

Cana nodded and said "Yeah, do you have a bathroom that I can use?"

Hiro nodded and then answered "It's next to the stairs" as he pointed to it and then in a brief second Hiro heard the sound of the shower turning instantly

"Good thing you sent Denki and Peach to get some clothes for Cana" said Fang as he ate his breakfast of Hiro's homemade Poke-food mixed with fresh fruits and berries

"Yep" said Hiro as he start to remember last night after seeing Cana his morning as he had the same fantasy before setting up his and Cana's breakfast and then dunking his head into a sink of cold water to cool off.

Just then Denki and Peach came by with some fresh clothes for Cana, "Cana is in the shower, so you go let her know, Peach" said Hiro as he placed the plates of food for him and Cana on the table.

As Denki noticed that Hiro's face and hair were wet and then said "I'm guessing your Metapod was using Harden again" as Hiro glared at Denki for bit as the electric mouse chuckled

Soon Cana came out of the bathroom wearing her usually blue bikini top and dark red pants and belt, and saw that Hiro had cooked for them and made a basic breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast.

"Well let's eat, Cana" said Hiro as both of them sat down at the mini bar that Hiro had

Both of them were very quiet as they ate until Cana said "Uhm Hiro about Last night, I'm sorry how I acted"

"It's alright Cana, you were just over drank last night. So I forgive you" Hiro replied

"Thanks, I sort remember you saying that you wanted but at the same time didn't can you explain that to me" Cana asked

Hiro blushed a bit before saying "Well as much as I wanted to give in but it felt wrong as I kinda wanted my first time to be special, I know it sounds corny"

Cana then placed her hand on Hiro's shoulder and said "It's not corny, I'll have to admit I want the same thing when I meet the right guy" as she hid her blushing face.

"Cana, how about we keep this between us" asked Hiro as Cana nodded and smiled

* * *

Unaware to them that Hiro's Pokemon were overhearing their conversation from outside, "I kinda wish Hiro and Cana would admit that they liked each other already" cried Hoopa

"Give them time, you can't rush these things between Humans and Pokemon" said Lockjaw as he and Ryu were sparring against each other

"Yeah, I think this might be the first girl that Hiro has it in for" commented Ryu.

Peach looked at Denki and remember his and Hiro's promise and said "Denki, I know you said that you wouldn't take a mate until you become a Raichu. So I'll do the same thing too as I know that I'm not that powerful as you are but I feel that I should be if you want me as your mate"

"Uh… Okay Peach" said Denki

Soon Hiro and Cana came out of the house and Hiro returned most of his Pokemon except for Hoopa, Fang and Denki.

"Here Cana, you should use this if you are going to be Peach's trainer" said Hiro as he gave Cana a red and silver ball

"Thanks, so what you say Peach, wanna be partners?" asked Cana as she presented the Pokeball to the female Pikachu

"I sure do" said Peach cheerfully before pressing the button on the Pokeball as it zapped her in as the ball shook for a few moment and then it stopped and sealed.

"Congrats Cana on catching your first Pokemon" said Hiro

"Thanks Hiro, now come on out Peach" said Cana as she threw the Pokeball up in the air as Peach came out of the ball and hug tackled Denki as everyone laughed

"Well we better get to the guild and look for some job quest as a team" said Hiro

"Yeah from today, we are PokeMage" said Cana as she and Hiro high fived with Fang, Hoopa, and Denki and Peach cheering.

Then Hiro and Cana run towards the guild to start their new team on some job request along with helping Cana train up Peach more to get use to being in battles.

Little that they know that their worlds was about to change…

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Well that is it for the "Solo Job Arc" as it's the start of Hiro and Cana's new team "PokeMage"**

 **I may do a chapter with Hiro and Cana doing their first job as a team or head straight into the Phantom Lord Arc, that's mainly my decision but you guys can suggest either I do that or go straight into the next arc.**

 **Also yes, Hiro's Pikachu know Volt Tackle which is both the worst and best move for a Pikachu to know as it's very powerful but taking away 1/3 of it's health is massive setback and also Pikachu isn't a bulky Electric type as well and I show this in the Vulcan battle that Denki goes through**

 **Also this is the first I have written something like that for Hiro and Cana, and while it was a tease. I could go further down the rabbit hole as their relationship grows.**

 **Until next time, this has been Dracoknight and have a good day**


	12. Chapter 12: Phantom Strikes

**Welcome all to the first chapter of the Phantom Lord Arc**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is a week late as I had school issues to take care of and to make things worst that the original file of the chapter got corrupted and I had to redo the chapter from the start. I will be starting on Chapter 13 this week to get it done before next week.**

 **So enjoy ^.^**

* * *

 **Ch 12: Phantom Strikes**

It had been a couple of days since Hiro and Cana had formed their new team; they have done a couple of successful jobs together as their new team. Not to mention with Hiro helping Cana train Peach, she was to learn a few new moves like Agility, Quick Attack and replacing Thundershock with Shock Wave to Cana's Pikachu's attacks and also Denki was usually Peach's sparring partner as a way to not her feelings for Denki be a distraction in a fight while on a job request. Not to mention that Cana joined Hiro with his training to help her out if she were to run lower on magic that she would be able to fight in hand to hand combat as they were a team and figured it would be a good way to work together more as well with Hiro and the Pokemon being target practice for Cana and her Card Magic.

Late one night, Hiro was heading back home after a very long evening training with his Pokemon and with Cana and Peach as he offered to walk Cana back to Fairy Hills as a way for saying thanks for training with him and his Pokemon while Fang glided back to the household to wait for Hiro. Meanwhile Hiro was walking by the guildhall back to his house until a massive steel pillar shot out of the roof.

"What the heck is going on in there?" Hiro asked

"No clue, maybe it's some late night construction work for the guild?" Hoopa replied as he made a poor joke with Hiro's Reaction

"No I think someone is trashing the place; let's go inside and see" said Hiro as he had Hoopa use his rings to them inside with being detect by what or whoever is inside causing trouble.

Hiro signal Hoopa to be quiet as they sneaked around the guild and saw someone with long black spiky hair that went down to his legs and had metal piercings all of his face including his eyebrows what to use to be them as they were replace with 3 metal studs where they should be. Along with wearing a dark blue sleeveless tunic with studded edges along with a ripped backside; he also had a belt around his waist, and a pair of loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with metal studded wristbands. Then Hiro spotted a wing-like object that was made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic.

Currently the mysterious men was eating something that surprised Hiro and Hoopa, the iron pots and pans along with some silverware, " _Man he eats like an Lairon_ " Hiro thought as he remember that Cana told Hiro that Natsu was able to eat fire as well which isn't that weird as there was the fire-breather trainer class back where Hiro came from who were trainers and uses mainly Fire type Pokemon and practice the art of eating flames for entertainment for tourist in places like Lavaridge City and Cinnabar Island.

Soon the man stopped eating and started to look around and sniff the air as Hiro and Hoopa ducked out of sight, "Alright come out whoever's there, don't think you can avoid my dragon slayer nose" said the man

Hiro and Hoopa were looking for quick way to make a distraction for them to escape before the mysterious man could find them or maybe not. "Hoopa I want you to go get Master, while I keep Iron chomper here busy" said Hiro as Hoopa nodded before Hiro crawled under the tables.

Soon Hiro dug into his bag and pulled out a Hard Stone, normally a held item to help a Rock-type Pokemon to increase the strength of their Rock-type moves but was a good held item for use of Fling. He crawled under a couple of tables far away from Hoopa to get away and alert everyone in the guild, soon Hiro switched into his Meadow Plate before throwing the Hard Stone at the man's head just as Hoopa used one of his rings to get out of there and alert everyone.

"Alright, who threw that, you just signed your death warrant" said the man who was now ticked off before running towards where the stone came from

" **Grass Knot** " said Hiro as he press his hands on the ground and two blades of grass popped out of the ground and wrapped around the man's foot causing him to trip over.

"That is it, if you not going to come out then I'll just have to drag you out" said the man as his left arm transformed into an iron club before shouting " **IRON DRAGON: IRON CLUB**!" as he swung his iron arm across the room, and sending all of tables and benches flying until a pair of vines grabbed his arm.

"Looks like I finally caught you, you little pest" said the man as the dust in the room clear to reveal Hiro standing on the bar with the vines coming out of his right arm.

"Alright, who are you and why are you trashing our guildhall this late at night?" asked Hiro

The man grinned and then replied "You got spunk kid, the name's Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord guild"

"Phantom Lord? I ran into two punks from that guild not that long ago" said Hiro as he remember his and Cana's run in with them on their first job together before the Lullaby incident.

"You kinda look like that punk those two flunkies told the guild about after failing their job in Hargeon and he some kind of weird looking rodent and genie spirit with him" commented Gajeel

Hiro stared at Gajeel before saying "The name is Hiro, but you never answered my question about wrecking the guild hall" as he lowered his goggles down over his eye

"Sorry Hiro, this is between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord business now scra…" Gajeel answered before being kicked in the face by Hiro while using a **Trop Kick** sending Gajeel skidding back across the room

"Unfortunately this is my business as you are trashing my guildhall as it's my job as a member of Fairy Tail protect what is precious to us" said Hiro as he got ready to fight as he changed from his Meadow Plate to his Spooky Plate form.

Gajeel grinned and said "I guess I am able to knock around a puny fairy after all" before he transformed his arm into an iron club and slammed it at Hiro

" **Shadow Sneak** " said Hiro as he quickly disappeared into the ground surprising Gajeel before getting punched in the face by Hiro who reappeared behind him before Hiro leaped back soon Hiro's hands glowed purple as an eerie dark aura engulfed them and form a pair of 3 claws.

" **Shadow Claw** " Hiro shouted before lunging at Gajeel

" **Iron Dragon: Iron Sword** " shouted Gajeel as his iron-club arm changed to a rigged sharp sword before slashing at Hiro as their attacks collided with Hiro's Shadow Claw was holding it back before Gajeel leaped back as his arm transformed back to normal while Hiro was losing stamina as he was fatigue from his training session.

"I guess you puny fairy aren't so weak but can you handle this" said Gajeel before he pushed his head while taking a deep breath.

'Wait a breath attack, I need to change types fast' thought Hiro as he changed from his Spooky Plate from to his Sky Plate form

" **IRON DRAGON ROAR**!" roared Gajeel as a silvery breathe attack shot out of Gajeel's mouth at Hiro

Hiro's arm glowed white before slamming them together at Gajeel and shouting " **AIR SLASH** " as blades of wind collided with Gajeel's breathe attack causing a explosion blinding Hiro's vision until he smacked in the face by Gajeel. Hiro fell to the ground after getting hit by Gajeel as Hiro was panting

"I'm going to enjoy beating the crap outta, but I have a job to finish but no one said I couldn't have some fun now it's clean up time so I can get back to wreck your precious guildhall" said Gajeel as he picked up Hiro by his shirt.

Soon Gajeel's free arm transformed into an iron club like before and then he said "Any last words before I knock out you, Fairy"

"Modotte Kimasu" said Hiro in a Johto accent which Gajeel had no clue

"What the hell you just said" Gajeel asked in a moment of confusion

"It's phrase from where I grew meaning that I'll be back to finish our fight" said Hiro as he knew if he were to continue fighting it might over exhaust himself and lead to more damage his body.

Soon Gajeel punched Hiro in the face with the iron club smashing into the ceiling and sent him flying over Magnolia and straight into the forest.

 **The Next Morning**

"Where am I" said Hiro as he started to wake up and spotted that he was in some kind house as he rubbed his head while looking around to see someone with pink hair tied up into a bun with a large golden pin that had crescent moon edges; along with wearing a red cloak that cover her neck and backside with large white fangs point upward on the collar's edge that was up and open before glancing over to see a sleeping Meowth curled up onto a chair.

"I see you are awake now" said the person in an elderly voice as the person turned around to be an elderly woman wearing a dark green blouse, a maroon long skirt and long black boots as well revealing the inner edge of the cloak to have a white motif trim, and in her hands was small cup with a green elixir in it and presented it to Hiro and then said "Drink this, boy; it will help up some of your injuries"

"Yeah, so what happened; I remember fighting this jerk called Gajeel and then I hit so hard I broke the ceiling" said Hiro as he took the elixir as instructed.

"Yes I found you after that noseless cat creature found you lying in a crater not that far from here" said the old women pointing to the sleeping Meowth

"So I guess I was dragged in by a Meowth after, huh Granny" Hiro joked as he handed the cup back to the woman just getting smacked in the head by her

"I'm no one's granny, Hiro" said the women angrily as Hiro was a bit surprised that she knew his name

"Before you ask how I know who you are, Master Makarov informed me about you on the day that you went to take a job on Mt Hakobe" explained the women as Hiro remember it was well as it was also the same day that he joined Fairy Tail

Hiro smiled and said "I guess the Master trust you enough to know about me" as put on his coat

"Yes, and now you can do more thing for me" said the old woman

"Uh… Sure what would that be?" asked Hiro as he got his boots back

Then the woman grabbed a broom and started to hit Hiro causing him to run out the woman's house, "Get Out and Take this cat too" said the woman before throwing out the Meowth from before and it landing at Hiro's feet before she threw out his bag at Hiro then slamming the door to her house that was made out of a tree.

"Well that was weird" said Hiro as he put on his bag.

"I think it's because she dislike you humans" said the Meowth as he stood up and shook off. As Hiro noticed something completely different about this Meowth unlike any other regular Meowth he had seen before at that this Meowth has two tails which no normal Meowth

"Hold on a minute, you got two tails" Hiro said in shocked

Meowth groaned and then said "Alright, let's take a moment and look at da freak Meowth with two tails" in dissatisfaction as he waited for Hiro to mock him

"Well I would call you a freak but more of interesting discovery besides I've seen a blue talking cat that can fly" Hiro commented that caused Meowth's jaw to drop

"Wait me interesting?" asked Meowth in shocked

"Yeah, I remember reading a story when I was a little kid that a Meowth with two tails would bring good luck to a human that is kind to it and made the person rich and happy" Hiro explained as he thought back when he was around 6-7 back in Violet City Elementary School and it was one of the children stories that he was read back then.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm anything but good luck. This tail here has been nothing but a pain for me; heck it's because of this tail that I'm where every we are" Meowth complained

Then Hiro kneeled down and petted Meowth on the head, "Come on, If it wasn't for you then I would somewhere in this forest knocked out badly hurt" Hiro said in an attempt to cheer up the two-tailed Scratch Cat Pokemon.

"Well I was looking for something to eat until I saw something sparkling from your coat" Meowth commented as Hiro dug into his pockets and then pulled out a feather that looks like it was made out of silver.

"You mean this" said Hiro as it showed it to Meowth

Meowth nodded in response before saying "Yeah, it glowing from your pocket when I found you on the ground and then I found that old lady to heal you as you weren't that far from it" as he remember the incident

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _It was late at night; Meowth was prowling around to look for a bite to eat as he kicked out of his territory by feral Earthland cat and had to move to the forest to find food. "Man, I forgot how tough it is to find food in the wild" Meowth complained as he climbed up a tree to check for any kind of fruit for it_

 _Soon Meowth popped out at the top of the tree that he just climb up and saw something flying in the sky, "Huh what is that?" said Meowth as he looked it with his paws over his eyes to get a better visual on it but he knew it the object came crushing down causing Meowth to fall down from the tree and plummet to the ground and not on his feet but his face and belly._

 _"Where that speeding Tauros went" said Meowth in a daze as it got up and walking around awkwardly until he got his footing back to normal and saw a big crater nearby and went to investigate while passing by what appeared to be house made from a tree or was it a house made in a tree. Meowth shook his head and felt for some reason to investigate the crater and what was in it, soon the Scratch Cat Pokemon was at the edge of the crater and spotted someone laying down in the middle of the pit._

 _"How did a human make that big of a hole?" asked the Meowth; then suddenly the ground beneath it broke apart and Meowth trembled down the crater and landed nearby the human._

 _In the person's coat something in its inner pocket started to glow that took the shape of a bird feather surprising the Meowth as the glow engulfed the heal and several of the bruises on the body were healed up._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"So what is that anyway?" asked Meowth

"Well its rare item called the Silver Wing, they say it had came from the legendary Pokemon Lugia, one of the guardians of the Johto region. I got from the Director of the Goldenrod Radio Company after I saved it from Team Rocket, it never had any use but I keep onto it as a good luck charm" said Hiro as he placed the feather back into his inner coat pocket for safe keeping.

"Wow talk about super lucky on coming across one of those things especially if it came from a legendary Pokemon like Lugia which super rare; I kinda wish I had that luck" Meowth commented

"Come on Meowth, I think your second tail is very lucky as I said before if it wasn't for you then I would be somewhere in the middle of the forest badly beaten up; anyway let's go back to the guild" said Hiro as he sent out Ryu from his Pokeball as Meowth sat there before Hiro turned around getting Meowth attention

"Come on, you too; Meowth; you don't mind the extra company at all, Ryu" said Hiro

"Sure, I'm up for helping for any Pokemon in need" said Ryu as he got down letting Hiro and Meowth climb on his back

Meowth was hesitant and said "You sure? You want someone like me to go with you"

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure that the Master wouldn't mind you staying at the guild and who knows we find you a partner of your own"

"Wait why don't you just catch me" asked Meowth as he hopped onto Hiro's right shoulder

"That's because he's over his limit to catch a Pokemon as he has seven other Pokemon along with me and an egg" Ryu explained as Hiro nodded before taking off to Magnolia

"So you think that they'll be a human that might like me and my tails" said Meowth as he looked back as his tails twitched in the wind.

"I'm sure that someone will like you and your tails" Hiro replied

Soon Ryu landed at the edge of town and got down to let Hiro and Meowth off before being returned to his Pokeball, "Hey, how come we didn't ride your Charizard into town?" asked Meowth after leaping off of Hiro's shoulder.

"Well I think it might be the best for some of my Pokemon to keep hidden as how you would react to see a fire-breathing dragon flying through the town" Hiro commented

Meowth thought for moment and think he would be terrified if he had seen something Hiro's Charizard flying around and then saying "Good point: as he followed Hiro into town

As the duo walked through town, Hiro and Meowth saw a couple of people looking at them and then whisper something about them being in Fairy Tail and the guildhall, "What are they talking about?" asked Meowth

Hiro shrugged and the said "No clue but we'll have to check out the guild if they're taking about it" before sprinting head and Meowth running behind before leaping onto Hiro's bag to keep up.

Soon Hiro and Meowth were greeted to a shocking site; the entire guildhall was wrecked as the entire building was decorated from Iron pillars shooting out of the building in multiple directions. Hiro was stared at in anger and disappointed as he could've stopped it but he was at his limit when he fought Gajeel the previous night.

"Hiro?" asked Meowth as he was worried about his new friend

"Come on, let's go inside" said Hiro as he opened the guild door and showed the guild was wrecked inside not only from Hiro and Gajeel's fight but also from Gajeel's "renovations" to the guildhall as well.

Meowth leaped off Hiro's bag and looked around the ruined guildhall along with Hiro before finding some stairs and said "Hey Hiro, I found some stairs that lead somewhere"

Hiro walked over to where Meowth was and saw the stairway and said "I think they lead downstairs to the cellar where they keep most of the food and drinks; maybe someone is down there" before taking the stairway done with Meowth behind.

Meanwhile downstairs in the cellar, the guild moved all official business down there until the main hall was repaired and the iron pillars were removed. Erza and company had returned from their S-class mission on Guluna Island and were downstairs in the cellar talking to Master Makarov, who currently drunk off his rocker and Mira about what happened to the guild hall along with Hoopa who Mira found Hoopa, knocked out in front of her home mere inches away from the door.

"Come on Gramps, I better Hiro would want us to get back at Phantom Lord for what they did" Natsu complained angrily before Erza grabbed Natsu's left shoulder

"Enough Natsu, we have to wait until Hiro comes back to the guild also Hoopa was the only one that saw Hiro fighting the intruder but not what happened afterwards" Erza stated in hopes of calming down the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Hiro wasn't back at his new place this morning as me, Cana and Hoopa went to go find him; so he must be somewhere else" Mira commented making it clear that Hiro didn't return back to his place.

"You don't think that they kidnapped Hiro for trying to stop them?" asked Lucy in fear

Cana shook her head as she walked up to Erza's team and said "No we encountered two of Phantom Lord's member awhile back before the Lullaby incident as they were keeping a little girl hostage but Hiro and Denki gave them a reason to fear him" as Peaches nodded in agreement while standing next to Cana.

"Still whoever wreck our guild hall and fought Hiro might have been stronger than him" Gray commented

"I don't think so, Hiro wasn't at his best as we were coming back home from walking Cana back to Fairy Hills from a training session and that's when we came by the guild and saw someone break into the guild and Hiro went to fight the intruder while I went to get someone before knocking out before I could knock on Mira's door" said Hoopa as he was a bit embarrassed that he wasn't that helpful last night.

"Still need to do something about those Phantom Jerks" Natsu argued once more

"Natsu, Master Makarov said that we should wait for Hiro and see what he wants to do about Phantom Lord" Erza retorted to put Natsu in his place as everyone nodded in agreement just Peaches' ears twitched for moment and then…

 _ **CRRAACK!**_

Everyone stopped whatever they doing as all eyes were focused on the stairway that lead to the cellar, and everyone got on their guard incase if it was Phantom Lord coming back for more. Soon the guild was greeted by a tumbling duo of Hiro and a cat with two tails as they had came tumbling down the stairs before colliding the wall and hitting it face first.

"I told you my tails are nothing but bad luck" cried the cat before falling over on his backside along with Hiro as they were knocked out by the impact of hitting the wall.

"Are they okay?" asked Lucy

"Give Hiro a bit to recover, he'll be okay" said Cana just she and everyone heard Hiro groaned as he got up on his legs.

Soon everyone surrounded Hiro and the cat and started to batter him with question about last night, just before Master Makarov intervene and said "Hiro, I'm glad you came back to us safe and sound. I have a feeling you have a lot to share about the events that occurred last night but first let him have some space, food and something drink and then you can talk"

"Thank you, Master Makarov, I'm glad that no one else was hurt" said Hiro as he and the cat bowed before he and the cat walked off to a vacant table and Cana, Hoopa and Peaches followed Hiro afterward as everyone went back to tending their own business.

Once Mira brought over some fresh food and drink for Hiro and his Pokemon along for the cat to have as she figured that they would be hungry after last night or at least tried to eat in Denki's case as Peaches was nuzzling him as he tried to eat his food; "Hiro, I'm sorry that I can't get to anyone to come and help last night" said Hoopa

"Its fine, buddy; you did your best and that's what matter and that you're okay" Hiro replied as he patted Hoopa on the head before continuing eating his meal

As they were eating Erza's team came by to see Hiro and the cat, "Hiro, we're glad that you're back safe and sound especially after what Hoopa told us" said Erza

"Thanks Erza, I'm glad that I wasn't hurt that much; I'll need to thank Granny when I can for that" said Hiro as everyone was confused by who's Granny

"So who is this 'Granny'" asked Mira

"She's this old lady that lives in the forest nearby, has pink hair up in a bun along with red cape and has a habit of hitting her patients with a broom" Hiro explained as Mira giggled leaving Hiro and his Pokemon confused

"Sorry but I think you're referring to Porlyusica, Hiro; I think calling her that might made her upset" said Mira

"Hey Hiro, what up with this cat and why he's got like 6 whiskers, no nose and gold coin on his face" asked Happy as he was looking at Hiro's new friend as he eat a whole fish before taking out the skeleton of the fish.

"That's because I'm not a cat as I am a Pokemon called Meowth" said Meowth leaving Happy shocked

"No way, you have talking cat where you came from Hiro?" asked Happy

"Well sort of, there are a couple of Pokemon like Meowth that look like cat" Hiro explained

"Still what's up with the two tails?" asked Lucy

"There none of your business" said Meowth as he grabbed his tails

Hiro smirked and said "He thinks that his second tail is nothing but trouble but I've trying to help to accept it and think of it as a gift"

"Well I do admit he kinda cute" Mira commented as she scratched behind Meowth under the chin as he was enjoying it very much before being picked up by Natsu

"So what can he do, does he fly like Happy or what?" asked Natsu as he look over Meowth and turned him around in all directions before…

 _ **SLASH!**_

Meowth leaped out of Natsu's arms as it revealed that his face had two set of crisscrossing red slash marks over his face before crying out in pain and rolling around on the room, "Meowth that wasn't very nice" Hiro commented

"Then he shouldn't have picked me up like that" Meowth replied before eating another fish

"That's what I called One tough Tomcat" Cana commented

Lucy nodded and then said "Maybe Happy should take a lesson or two from Meowth and then maybe you'll do more when we're on job requests"

Soon Master Makarov approached the group and said "So Hiro about last night?"

Hiro nodded and knew it was time to talk about the events that happened last night; he started with his encounter with Gajeel of Phantom Lord and the two of them into a fight as Hiro tried to stop him from ruining the guild hall. Hiro wasn't able to subdue the iron dragon slayer and only to be punched literally into the sky by Gajeel and ending up at Porlyusica's home.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect the guild hall, Master" said Hiro apologizing for his actions

"All is forgiven, Hiro. All that matters that is you are okay and well" Makarov replied as Hiro nodded in an agreement

"Still there is the matter on what do to about Phantom Lord, Hiro; we decided to leave you with the decision to either retaliate or not of their actions to the only the guild hall but also you" Makarov stated

Hiro thought for a moment and then said "No, I say we don't retaliate and just let things go as I'm guessing there might be harsher consequences if we were to fight back against Phantom Lord. As we have more important matters to take care of than a meaningless squabble with another guild which could lead to more pointless fighting and then worst a war" as he thought back to his time back in his old home when he was part of the G-Man Force and taking down evil crime organizations like Team Rocket and Galactic before retiring.

"I have to agree with you, Hiro as the magic council would use the retaliation to punish not only Phantom Lord but also Fairy Tail as well, so it would unfavorable for us to strike back" said Makarov in agreement as Erza and Mira nodded knowing this would create greater tension between the guild and the magic council.

"But Gramps, we can handle those Phantom jerks with no issue; we can't just stand arou…" Natus started before being slammed down by Makarov's giant hand

"Enough Natsu, Hiro made his decision and that's final. Until the main hall is repaired, we will continue normal operations downstairs till further notice" said Makarov angrily as he walked left leaving Natsu upset as he sat on the floor pouting.

Hiro got up from his seat and said "I'm going to take a walk for a bit" as he returned most of his Pokemon except Denki as his attention was with Cana's Pikachu who was nuzzling him.

Cana was about to go with Hiro until Denki stopped her and said "Let Hiro be, he's really upset right now"

"Hmm… If you say so, Denki; I just don't want Hiro to be attacked by Phantom Lord again" said Cana as she felt something off about Hiro when he came back to the guild hall.

"I don't blame you for worrying about Hiro, I felt something off about him when we came to the guild this morning; I think he might be upset about last night" said Meowth

Cana was a bit confused and asked "How did you know?"

"Because we Pokemon aren't only a tone with nature but we're able to sense a human's emotion without them showing" Hoopa explained

"You can call it a sixth sense or something" Meowth commented

"I think it might be wise for everyone to stay close together in case if they're anymore Phantom Lord Members lurking around town as they could have figured out where everyone in the guild lives at" said Mira

Erza nodded in agreement and said "Then me, Natsu, Gray and Happy will stay with Lucy" which was shocking to Lucy to hear even though her place was frequently visited unannounced by her friends at random times

"Well I guess I'll bunk with Hiro at his place then as boys aren't allowed at the girl's dorm" said Cana before taking a drink of her daily barrel of alcohol leaving Meowth surprised that a human was able to drink a whole barrel.

"Don't worry, Meowth; you'll get use to that" said Denki as Peaches and Hoopa nodded in agreement as they seen Cana drink a lot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Hiro**

Hiro was sitting on the hill the over-looked the town of Magnolia near his new home; cross-legged and mediating as he thought about the events of last night and wished he could do it again and beat Gajeel and stop him from seriously damaging the guild. Before punching the ground in anger, just as Lockjaw's Pokeball opened and let out Hiro's starter of the ball; "Hiro, you're letting your emotions get the better of you again; remember what your uncle said to you the last time you trained with him" said the Big Jaw Pokemon

"Yeah, I remember not to keep things bottled up" said Hiro as he closed his eyes and laid down on the grass while he thought back to the time he had train with his uncle back in Pokemon World

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _Outside of Viridian City on Route 22, Hiro and older man who look like an older version of Hiro without the goggles, wearing a black coat with an green flannel shirt underneath, dark blue jean and black boots; stood across of each other and staring as they were waiting for someone to make the first move as the wind blow through._

 _Just a flock of Spearow flew up into the sky, Hiro and the man instantly charged at each and clashed with each of them delivering powerful punch to the face, "Is that the best you got, boy" said the man as they withdrew their fists_

 _"Hmmph I'm just getting starting" said Hiro as he attempted a side kick but only to be easily blocked by the man with a single grab before flipping Hiro easily over his shoulder to the ground_

 _"You still got a lot to learn befo… Ahh" said the man before he was interrupted by Hiro as he swipe kicked at the legs causing the man to fall over but he recovered quickly._

 _"Please I thought you knew better than to keep your guard down, old man" Hiro commented as he blocked a powerful drop kick from the man_

 _"Is that anyway to respect your elders, Hiro" The man said just before he swiped kicked Hiro to the ground once more._

 _"How can I respect someone if they play dirty" Hiro replied as he quickly got up and delivery a powerful punch to the man and sent him skidding back as Hiro started panting._

 _The man recovered and said "I think I have seen enough, Hiro. You're off your game" as he stood up_

 _"What you mean, I can still go on, Uncle" said Hiro as he panted_

 _This was Hiro's Uncle, Alizar Tajiri and also former commander of the G-man before stepping down and handing the job to Lance of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four and as well Hiro's teacher when it came to fighting in hand-in-hand combat. Both he and Hiro left the organization at the same time as they figured they could use a breather and learn more about the world and see all of the amazing sites of the Pokemon but took different roads. Currently they had met up in Viridian City as Hiro had recently returned from the Kalos region a few months ago and Alizar wanted to see how was Hiro feeling as he was the closest thing for Hiro when it came to family._

 _"You're doing it again, Hiro; what's bothering you this time" asked Alizar_

 _"It's nothing, I'm fine that's all" Hiro replied shrugging it off as he want to his bag for a bottle of fresh water_

 _"I can see that you're fine but your body language is crying bull" Alizar commented stopping Hiro in his tracks_

 _"You're still feeling upset at what happened in Sinnoh" asked Alizar as he waited for Hiro's response for a couple of minutes and then saying "It's never good to keep things bottled up as they can ruin a man and those he's close to"_

 _"Yes, I still have nightmares about it; they made millions of people and Pokemon suffer because of their actions, the bombs, the kidnapping and even the awaken of godly Legendary Pokemon" Hiro retorted angrily_

 _"Hiro, everyone gets like that and yes I know you were in the frontlines of it all so you got the worst of it. Still you were able to help those in danger, you even saved an entire town from being blown up with the help of your Pokemon" Alizar said as he place his hands on Hiro's shoulder_

 _"Yeah, I did some good and save all of the people and Pokemon of Celestic Town with Lockjaw and Blitz" said Hiro as he remembered that his Feraligatr and Infernape were a big help sending the bomb up into the sky for it blow up high to prevent any damage to the civilians and Pokemon._

 _"Hiro, if you are ever leaving like that again, it's always good to talk to someone so that they can help you out of your funk" Alizar commented_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Hiro opened his eyes and said "You're right Lockjaw, still who can I talk to you as I'm sure that my Pokegear can't send calls over inter-dimensions" as he sat up

Lockjaw looked over the hill and said "How about Cana as she coming up the path to the house" as he spotted the card mage walking the path with a bottle of alcohol in hand with Denki, Peaches, Hoopa and Meowth following behind.

Hiro stood up and saw Cana and waved over to her getting the drinking card mage's attention. Cana saw Hiro signal her over and run over to where Lockjaw and Hiro were. Soon the two of them were sitting on the grass looking over Magnolia as the sun was setting, Cana told Hiro that the guild members agreed to stick together in case of any members of Phantom Lord where still lurking around.

"Well that does make sense, it helps keep everyone will guarded and have back-up at the same time; though why you decided to bunk at my place; I'm sure you would have been okay with the other girls at Fairy Hills" Hiro commented

Cana looked at Hiro and said "Well I figured that you live out here by yourself and that they could attack you first especially after last night" as Hiro looked down

"Hiro, you okay because I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say and whatever you are feeling and I can tell you are feeling a lot of emotions" Cana added as she had one of her arms wrapped Hiro and shoved his head next to her large ample bosom causing the Pokemon trainer to blush much to Cana's enjoyment

Hiro quickly removed his head away from Cana and said "Yeah I'm alright, but it's about last night still bothering me. Most of my life that I've been taught how to defend myself without depending on my Pokemon too much and not to mention keeping the secret of the Pokemon from everyone far as I know most people who have seen them think they are like Celestial spirits or something"

"That sounds like a bummer, remember what the Master said all that's important that you are alive and well. Besides if you had use one of your Pokemon, I better you would've kicked that Phantom Jerk's sorry ass" Cana commented with laugh

"Maybe but I don't know especially if I had face that Gajeel guy again" said Hiro as he saw Cana was in shock as he waved his arm in her face.

Suddenly Cana grabbed Hiro and started to shake him as she retorted "What the hell, Hiro; what common sense you had was to fight one of Phantom' strongest wizard, you could've badly hurt or worst"

Hiro was a bit dizzy from Cana's violent reaction and was about to say something before Cana grabbed Hiro and hugged him and said "But I'm glad you made out of this alive, just promise that you wouldn't do something so wreck less again"

"Sure Cana, and thanks for listening" said Hiro as the two of them hugged for a brief moment until

 **GGUURRRGGH**

As the sound of their stomachs ruined the moment as they let go in embarrassment, "Say Cana, you wanna go get something to eat in town as I'm running low on food and since I'm going to have a few mouths to feed, we might as well go to the market and get some more food" said Hiro

"Uhm… sure thing Hiro, but you are buying" Cana said before drinking some more alcohol.

The two of them got up and returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs minus Hoopa and Meowth, "So what are we going to do about Hoopa and Meowth?" asked Cana

"Don't worry Cana, me and Meowth will stay here and eat some berries and fruits that Hiro harvested the other day for our meal" said Hoopa

"We can handle ourselves if those Phantom Lord palookas show up, you saw what I did to Natsu" Meowth commented as Cana and Hiro remembered that Meowth used Fury Swipes on Natsu's face after getting a bit too personal for the Scratch Cat Pokemon's liking.

"Okay, well we better get going as the market is about the close" said Hiro as he changed to his Sky Plate form and extended his hand to Cana as a ride offer to get to the market place faster. Cana grabbed his hand before Hiro scooped her up in his arm and they took flight to the market place.

Hiro and Cana were lucky getting to marketplace and they were able to pick up a few things for Hiro to cook up back at his place him and Cana while she bunked in the guest room at Hiro's place. "So what you want to do now?" asked Hiro

"Hmm maybe we get something to eat, I think the guild should be open still and Mira can whip up something for us" Cana replied as she knew back in her mind that Mira would enjoy this and tease both Hiro and Cana and ask if they were on a date or something.

"I don't think Mira would have access to the kitchen now" said Hiro

Suddenly Hiro felt something very familiar as he stop in his tracks and looked back, Cana noticed this and said "Hey Hiro, you okay?"

"Cana, I think Gajeel is in town. Don't ask how but I have strange feeling that he's close by" said Hiro as the both of them knew that with the recent attack at the guild hall, they knew Phantom Lord meant business and that someone from that guild was attacking members of the guild now.

"We better go help whoever is in trouble" said Cana as Hiro nodded in agreement while he pulled out the lamp that Hoopa came out of it and rubbed. Soon a small ring portal appeared with Hoopa coming out as he said "What's up Hiro?"

"Someone from Phantom Lord is in town, me and Cana are going to see who it is and help them out; I need to take this food back to the house and then go alert Master Makarov and Mira about it" said Hiro as he and Cana ran off to find out who's being attacked

"Right, I wouldn't fail you this time" said Hoopa as he used his rings to drop off the groceries which fell on top of Meowth who was taking a catnap on the kitchen court before he head off to find Makarov and Mirajane.

Meanwhile in Magnolia Southgate Park, Team Shadow Gear consisting of Levy, Jet and Droy were ambushed by Gajeel of Phantom Lord as they were on their way to Jet and Droy's place for the night. Gajeel had quickly knocked out Jet and Droy with little effort, just leaving Levy to protect herself as Gajeel created an iron pillar to hurt Levy with.

Levy shut her eyes and waited impact until she hear the sound of whips hitting something as she opened her eyes saw that Gajeel was being held back by a couple of green vines and saw that they were coming from Hiro as he and Cana just arrived.

"Hiro, Cana, I'm so glad to see you two" said Levy happily as Cana run towards Levy

"Levy, you alright?" asked Cana

Levy nodded and said "I'm fine just a little bruised but Jet and Droy were badly hurt by Gajeel, we need to get them out of here"

Cana nodded and turned to Hiro and said "Hiro, I'm going to get Levy out of here and take Jet and Droy to see Mira"

"Hold on, you'll need some help" said Hiro as he used his free hand to pulled out two Pokeballs and opened them to reveal Ravage and Lockjaw, "Ravage, Lockjaw, go help Cana and Levy; I can handle Gajeel" said Hiro as Lockjaw and Ravage nodded

Lockjaw and Ravage headed over where Cana and Levy were, she told them to follow her and Levy and that for Lockjaw to carry both Jet and Droy and Ravage be lookout in case there were more of Phantom Lords minions in town along with Gajeel.

Once Cana and the others left, Hiro used the vine to whip up Gajeel into the air and slammed down to the ground hard leaving him in a small crater and said "Remember what I said last night 'I'll be back to finish what we started'"

"Oh I remember but I'll be sure as damn to enjoy this" said Gajeel as he climbed out of the hole before charging at Hiro.

" **Iron Dragon: Iron Club** " roared Gajeel as his left arm transformed into an iron club once more and slammed down at Hiro

" **Vine Whip** " said Hiro as his right arm shot out two vines as they wrapped around the pillar and Hiro with all of his strength sent Gajeel flying but the Iron Dragon Slayer recovered and landed on his feet.

"Not bad, Fairy boy here I thought most Fairy Tails fighters were weak" said Gajeel as Hiro and Gajeel glared at each other as they knew a powerful fight was about to begin between them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Yeah how I dare put a cliffhanger to the start of Hiro and Gajeel's second fight, well to build up suspense and also something awesome will happen next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed with the introduction of Hiro's uncle and the two-tailed Meowth from the last arc, along with a bit into Hiro's life before joining Fairy Tail and into Hiro's mental state as he deals with a bit of PTSD after seeing the guildhall in ruins by Gajeel. Not to mention the HiroxCana fluff towards the end of the chapter too**

 **See you guys next time in Chapter 13: Duel of Dragons.**

 **Til then this has been Dracoknight545**


	13. Chapter 13: Dueling Dragons

**Welcome readers to another chapter of "Herald of the Fairies"**

 **Sorry for the delay as I have stuff going on in my life and not mention a bit of laziness on my part to get the chapter out on a certain timeline and speaking of that, I will no longer have a set date but mainly a goal for the month with 2 -3 updates part month as I would like to end the year around the Oracion Seis Arc either at the start of it or during the middle of it.**

 **But other than that enjoy**

 **PS: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon, just the OCs made for the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Dueling Dragons**

Hiro and Gajeel were at a stand-off as they were waiting for each other to make their first move, suddenly in flash both Hiro and Gajeel clashed with Leaf Blade and Iron Dragon Club; "I see you got bit more interesting now" commented Gajeel as they leaped back.

"Yeah but I wouldn't let you do anymore damage to my guild this time; **ENERGY BALL**!" said Hiro as he fired a green ball of energy at Gajeel as the Dragon Slayer opened his mouth and then shouted

" **IRON DRAGON ROAR** " as a silvery color blast came out of his mouth as it collided with the orb causing it to explode and maybe a big cloud of smoke

Hiro couldn't see where was Gajeel due to the explosion until suddenly Hiro was decked in the chin by Gajeel as Gajeel taunted "We might not seen each other in the blast but my sense of smell is able to find anyone no matter what" while the smoke

"Let's see if your nose can dodge this, **STUN SPORE** " said Hiro as a cloud of yellow spores came out of his sleeves as they surround Gajeel.

Suddenly Gajeel still his body go stiff before shouting "What the crap is going on here, why can't I move all the sudden"

Hiro smirked and said "I figure you had a powerful sense of smell so making the use of these spores would make it easier to deal with you" as his left legs glowed green

" **TROP KICK** " Hiro shouted as he kicked Gajeel and sent him skidding back.

Soon Gajeel grabbed one of the light poles that circled around the tree that stood in the center of the park, and started to eat it and then afterward saying "Now let's take things to the next level" as his arms transformed into a pair of iron clubs before charging at Hiro and knocking up into the tree with his clubs.

Hiro quickly used **Vine Whip** to grab on to the branches of the tree to land safely on them, 'So he eats iron huh… well I should've excepted it as he is an iron dragon slayer so It would come with the territory" thought Hiro as an idea popped into his head just he felt a strange sensation overcome him.

"Aww Crapbaskets, don't tell me that there is a shard nearby now" said Hiro as he looked around for where it could be still he had to take care of Gajeel first but he had his job to do and collect the shard just before recalling his idea.

"Maybe my plan can work out" said Hiro as he took out a Pokeball before opening it to reveal Hiro's black Charizard, Ryu.

"Ryu, I need to you keep that punk down there busy while I go find the shard; for some reason it's very close by so I'll be back" said Hiro

"Will do, Hiro" said Ryu nodded before descending to the ground and landing in front of Gajeel

"Hold on Salamander… Wait you're not him, I'm guessing you're with the Hiro punk. Still you might give me a good fight" Gajeel commented as Ryu snorted and glared at him

"If you want a fight, you got one!" Ryu roared before taking into the air and then firing a powerful **Flamethrower** at Gajeel. Hiro's plan was original change to his Flame Plate form and use fire moves like _Fire Spin_ and _Will-o Wisp_ to weaken Gajeel down but with the shard in the way, Hiro had to depend on Ryu to hold off Gajeel until he found the shard.

"Hmm not bad but I'll show what a dragon slayer can do, IRON DRAGON ROAR" Gajeel shouted before firing off his own breathe attack

" **AIR SLASH** " Ryu roared as his wings glowed white and flapped them powerfully and sending out powerful blades of air as it collided with Gajeel's attack.

Meanwhile Hiro explored the tree as he remembered that this was the place that he, Lucy and Cana found her Minccino. Hiro looked around for a nest of sort that the Chinchilla Pokemon had made for itself while he was sure that Ryu could keep Gajeel busy until he found it.

Soon Hiro spotted his Gligar coming towards the park, "Fang, over here" said Hiro getting the attention of the scorpion bat Pokemon.

"Hoopa told me and Meowth what was going on and I flew as fast as I could to find you" said Fang clanged on Hiro's shoulder

"Well I need your help anyway" said Hiro as Fang nodded

"So here is plan, I need to you help Ryu to keep Gajeel, the guy with the long black hair" Hiro explained

"Okay, I'm off" said Fang as he leaped off of Hiro's back and glided down to where Ryu and Gajeel, while Hiro went to find Minccino's old nest

* * *

Meanwhile with Cana, Levy and two of Hiro's Pokemon who were carrying an injured Jet and Droy as they were on their way to Mira and Elfman's place; "Cana, I think we should let everyone else know what's going on before we get to Mira" said Levy as she trying to catch up to Cana.

"Good idea, Ravage can you alert everyone with some howling or something" Cana suggested as she remember that Hiro told her that Mightyena and other canine-like Pokemon use howls to communicate long distances from one of their training session when Cana asked to learn about some of his Pokemon that she had seen before.

"Can do" replied Ravage as he diverted from the group and leaped on nearby windowsills up to the rooftop as he stood his ground and leans his head upward and let out a very loud howl

" _AAAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

The howl was so loud that nearby Earthland dogs started to howl as well but at Lucy's apartment…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT IS WITH ALL THE HOWLING** " Natsu shouted angrily as he rolled around on Lucy's floor waking everyone up in her apartment due to his sensitive hearing was hearing the cries of Ravage and many other Earthland dogs in Magnolia

"Geez you fire-brain, we're trying to sleep" Gary complained

Erza was furious at her sleep was rudely awaken by Natsu's outburst as he stopped in placed upon the sight of the red-hair S-class mage's feet in front of him; "Natsu, you better give us a good reason on why you woke us all up in the middle of the night?" Erza asked in an angry tone and the slightest mistake would cost him his life.

Before Natsu to could explain, "Guys look at Happy, he's white as a ghost" Lucy commented as she and her Minccino noticed Happy on the ground curled up in a ball and shivering along being deprived of color.

"Happy, what's wrong little buddy" asked Natsu with him covering his ears

"The demon wolf is howl… The demon wolf is howling…" Happy said repeatedly

"Demon wolf?" said all of them at the same at time

"I think Happy might be referring to Hiro's Mightyena, Ravage. I guess Happy is terrified of him" Minccino answered as she poked the shivering cat with her tail

"Then must be trouble if Hiro has his Pokemon making some much noise in the middle of the night" said Erza as se re-quipped into her normal armor surprising everyone.

"Come on everyone, we need to see what's going on" said Erza

"Alright, I bet it's those Phantom Jerks again" said Natsu as he was fired up for a brawl

Lucy opened her window after she picked up Minccino, and said "Minccino, I need you to find Ravage or Cana and find out what's going on"

Minccino nodded and said "You can count on me" before leaping onto the windowsill and then scurrying down the drain pipe and running in the direction of the source as Lucy watch on.

Soon Lucy saw a cloud of smoke coming in the direction of the South Gate Park, and said "Hey something is going on at the park, we better hurry" to notice that she was the only one in the room as they had left ahead of her

* * *

Back in South Gate Park, thanks to Ravage's howling it had stopped Gajeel temporary giving Ryu to attack him.

" **Flamethrower** " roared Ryu as reared his head back and shot out a powerful hot flame out of his mouth at Gajeel. Unfortunately Gajeel saw it coming and dodged it and only scorching the giant tree that stood in the middle of the park.

" **Iron Dragon Club** " Gajeel roared as his arms had become a pair of iron pillars and rammed towards Ryu

" **Shadow Claw** " Ryu roared as his claws started to glow a ghostly purple and collided with one of the pillars as the second one was closing in on Ryu until…

" **BRICK BREAK** " as Fang had swooped down in the nick of time as his claws glowed and caught the second pillar and knocked it back

"So a friend of yours?" asked Gajeel as his arms changed back to normal.

"That's right, we're going to stop you" proclaimed Fang

Gajeel smirked and then said "Well I'm going to enjoy knocking you two around" as his right arm transformed into a massive iron sword

" **IRON DRAGON SWORD** " roared Gajeel as he swung his transformed arm at Ryu and Fang as they got ready to strike back

" **Shadow Claw** " cried Ryu as heintercepted the blade with his Ghost-type attack

" **Aerobatics** " cried Fang as he leaped up into the air and then descended at Gajeel. Unaware that Gajeel was smirking before shouting

" **IRON DRAGON ROAR!** " as another powerful silvery breathe attack was coming at Fang until…

" **FAKE OUT** " cried a voice as Gajeel was smacked in the head instantly from behind cancelling his attacks at Fang and Ryu, and leaving Gajeel free for Fang to hit him with 'Aerobatics'

"Nice work, Hiro" said Ryu as Gajeel turned around to see Hiro standing behind him ready to strike.

"So you decided to come back" Gajeel mocked Hiro

Hiro grinned and said "Yeah, I just had to pick up something so my friends handled you while I found it" before instantly disappearing and then suddenly reappearing behind him and a swift kick.

"I hope you enjoyed my **Extreme Speed** " said Hiro

"Oh yeah, then get a load of this; **IRON DRAGON ROAR** " Gajeel shouted and once more shouting out a silvery breathe attack at Hiro

" **Protect** " said Hiro as a light blue screen suddenly appeared in front of Hiro as it blocked Gajeel's Dragon Roar

Gajeel was awestruck that someone was able to just stand through and take his attack head on, " **Extreme Speed** " Hiro cried as he started to glow white floated in the air for a bit instantly disappearing again.

Then suddenly Gajeel was being pummeled head on by some kind of invisible force as it was shortly revealed to be Hiro as he made the final blow causing Phantom's Dragon slayer to skid as Hiro leaped back to where Ryu and Fang were.

"Gajeel, I'm going to give you one last chance to leave and never bother Fairy Tail or you'll regret" Hiro said warning Gajeel that there will be consequences if he rear his metal face again in Magnolia

"You think I'm scared after that attack, sure you got me by surprise it doesn't mean that I'll leave" Gajeel retorted

"Alright, then let it… **Secret Art:** …" said Hiro as he bend his knees and lean back as he put his hand open outwards as a small black ball surrounded by a purple light started to form between his palms while Ryu reared his head back with his mouth open as an orange ball with a circling red flame light started to glow from it as well.

"You think that you can beat with some kind of special light show" Gajeel mocked as he wasn't afraid of what Hiro was going to do

" **HHHHYYYYYY** " Hiro cried as the lights from both Hiro's hands and Ryu's mouth started to glow brighter

" **PPPEEEEEERRRRR** " as the lights started to emit a bright light just as Cana along with reinforcements arrived to see what was going on, Erza was restraining Natsu from jumping in as she and Cana knew that the fight was overall. Just as Gajeel reared back his head and took another deep breathe

" **IRON DRAGON ROAR** " Gajeel roared as he shot out his dragon breathe attack at Hiro

" **BBBEEEEAAAMM** " Hiro shouted as he lunged his arms forward and shot out the beam at Gajeel's attack and cutting through it like a hot knife through butter and straight at Gajeel

" **BLAST BURN** " Ryu shouted as he fired the fire ball at Gajeel as it exploded on impact along with Hiro's Hyper Beam and blasting Gajeel straight out of Magnolia.

Everyone you came and saw Hiro defeat Gajeel cheered happily but it was quickly short-lived as both Ryu and Hiro collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Man that Gajeel guy really worn out Hiro" said Elfman

"No it's not that, it's the side-effect of using both Hyper Beam and Blast burn" Hoopa commented

"You mean its drains them completely" asked Lucy

"No not exactly, I think Hoopa means that those attacks drain their stamina and after the fight we seen here meaning it took whatever energy they had left causing them to collapse in exhaustion" Cana explained remembering that Hiro mentioned why he only has Ryu and Denki use moves like that as a last resort

"So how long will they be out?" asked Erza

"Not that long, they should be fine in the morning" Cana answered as she kneeled down and watched Hiro asleep on the ground with a smile on her face

While everyone chattering on what could happen next, everyone stopped as Master Makarov came to the site of the fight between Hiro and Gajeel. Everyone watched Makarov knowing what might happen next.

* * *

The following morning, Hiro woke up in the hospital infirmary bed with Jet and Droy's bed was next to his; he looked around the room and saw his Pokemon that were out of their balls asleep at the opposite side of the bed along with Hoopa, Meowth and Cana in one of the visitor chair. Soon the doors opened to reveal Mira and Porlyusica as they saw Hiro was awake again, "Hey Mira and Gran... I mean Ms Porlyusica" said Hiro as it woke up Cana and the Pokemon except Meowth as he was still asleep.

"Oh my I didn't know that you two were having a sleepover, how cute" Mira commented causing Hiro and Cana to blush lightly as Mira giggled in response.

"So you fought him again, didn't you?" Porlyusica asked as Hiro nodded with smirk to only be smacked in the head by her.

"You're lucky to come out of it alive, you remind of someone from before with that same stupid smirk too" Porlyusica commented as Hiro rubbed his head while she check him up to be cleared to go.

"So what happen last night after me and Ryu knocked out?" asked Hiro

"Master has decided to go to war with Phantom Lord, he wants to know if you and Cana are coming along or not. Only a couple of members like me, Reedus, Levy and Lucy are staying behind with anyone that doesn't want to fight" said Mira

"Count me, I want to teach Phantom Lord a lesson for messing with my friends" said Cana

"You mean for not messing with your boyfriend" Mira whispered in Cana's ear causing the magic card user to blush.

"MIRA!" Cana shouted angrily at Mira who was giggling at the notion for fun.

"Quiet you two, this is a place for healing so no shouting" Porlyusica retorted

"So Hiro, what about you?" asked Mira

Hiro looked at his Pokemon and thought for moment back to his fights with Gajeel before saying "No I think I should stay and rest up a bit more but Cana, I want you to take Ravage and Denki with you to help out as they have more battle experience than Peaches when it comes to combat" before looking at Ravage and Denki as they nodded in agreement

"Okay, we'll listen to Cana and do what she says" said Denki with his arms crossed and with a nod before Peaches tackled Denki and started rubbing cheeks again with him

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them" said Cana as Hiro tossed Cana, their Pokeballs

"Well Cana, you better hurry to train station as Master and anyone who is going to fight are there already" said Mira

"Crap, I better get going; see ya later Mira and take care Hiro" said Cana as she, Ravage, and the two Pikachu ran out of the room.

"Well you're good to go, just don't do something stupid again" said Porlyusica

Hiro smirked and said "I'll try not to, ma'am" as Porlyusica got up and left the room as all she thought ' _This boy reminds me of so much of her'_

After Porlyusica left, Hiro got out of bed and returned the remaining Pokemon back to their Pokeballs except Fang, Hoopa and Meowth before leaving the room with Mira as she offered to cook something up for him and his Pokemon.

* * *

Later at the guild, Hiro was taking it easy and relaxing at the guild especially after his fight with Gajeel as he and Hoopa were busy looking at all of the shards they had collected already while Meowth was roaming the streets of Magnolia as look out in case more of Phantom Lord Members showed up while most of the guild's firepower was away as Lucy went shopping for some food for Mirajane.

Lucy had left her Minccino at the guildhall to help clean up with the Sableye and Aipom that were staying with Mira and her brother Elfman even though most of the guild was out and the first floor has been wrecked. Still the guildhall needed to be kept clean, so each of the Pokemon took care of the simple tasks for Mira as she cooked up for everyone else who was still at the guild while Master and the others were fighting Phantom Lord.

As Hiro and Hoopa were trying to piece together the shards, Levy's curious mind noticed and she walked over to where Hiro and Hoopa were and then said "Boy you guys sure have a lot of shards there"

Hiro and Hoopa were surprised by Levy, "Wait did Cana tell you about them?" asked Hiro as he decided to go into more detail about his past as he trusted Cana but this question it a lot.

"Yep, we girls stick together especially when Cana is drunk; she can be a bit of a blabbermouth" Levy answer

"I'm guessing she told more about me right?" Hiro commented

"Yeah but don't worry I'll keep your secret and I'm sure that Master and Mira know as well. Also I remember the night when I found Cana outside yelling at someone and I think that someone is you" Levy replied with a wink causing Hiro blush at the memory.

"So what you and Hoopa trying to do?" asked Levy

"Well me and Hoopa were trying to see how we can connect the pieces of the shards that we had found around Fiorre" Hiro explained

Levy looked at it and said "Maybe grouping them by color as they are two color, blue and pink. So maybe placing them by color might make the job easier"

Hiro scratched his chin and said "Lets see" as all three of them grouped the shard pieces by color.

Soon as the final shard pieces were grouped up, the shards started to glow and slowly merge together, left two massive quarter bottom pieces on the table. "Wow I didn't expect that to happened" said Hoopa

"Either did I" Levy commented

"I guess the more we collect, the more they will rebuild by itself back to normal" Hiro commented as Hoopa stored the quarter pieces into a pocket dimension for safe keeping.

"Well I'm sure that you, Hoopa and Cana will find them all in no time" Levy stated

"Yeah and also thanks Levy for the help" Hiro said thanking the script-caster for her help.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oak Town's Phantom Lord Guild, both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord Members were battling it out; Cana had explained to Master Makarov that Hiro was staying behind as well to rest up when she arrived at the train station with Peaches along Ravage and Denki to join in the fight.

Ravage was having a ball by batting around Phantom's members and showing them what happens if you literally mess with the pack of wolves especially the Alpha; which in Ravage's case was hurting his trainer Hiro not once but twice with moves like **Play Rough** and **Crunch** giving them something fear from the canine-like Pokemon as he continue to fight on

Peaches were running for her life as a couple of Phantom Lord Members spotted the electric mouse alone after she was separated from Denki during the fight. Unfortunately they managed to corner the female Pikachu, and were about to beat up on her until…

"Let her go" said a voice behind them, as they turned around and see Denki standing there waiting for them to let Peaches go

"You want what army, Rat?" said one of the Phantom Lord members as a tick marked appeared on Denki's forehead

"What did you call me" Denki asked as dark aura surrounded him and his cheeks started to spark madly.

"Oh you guys called him the R-word" Peaches commented

"Are you talking about me" asked Denki once more as the electricity sparks grew wilder

"I think you guys shouldn't have done that" Peaches added

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!" Denki roared as the electricity consumed his body as the members were starting to get terrified of Denki

"Sweet dreams boy" said Peaches and crouched down on the floor

" **I AM NOT A RAT I AM A PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** Denki shouted as he fired off a very powerful **Thunderbolt** attack that ripping a hole in the ceiling and sent the members sky high and blasting them off to the next town along with scorched marks on the ground where the members stood prior

Denki stood on all on fours as he panted heavily for a bit as Peaches walked over and kissed Denki on the cheek, "Thank you, Denki" said Peaches before using Thunderbolt on someone coming up from behind Denki.

"Uh... You're Welcome, let's stick together this time" said Denki before he and Peaches ran back into the brawl together.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Hiro had left the guild hall to get some air and stretch his legs along with Hoopa. "Well this is a change, though I do hope that everyone will be okay at the battle" Hoopa commented

"Yep, it's finally good to have a decent day without a fight" said Hiro as he stretched his arms up in the air.

Soon the clouds in the sky started to darken up, and it started to rain; soon Hiro and Hoopa were running to find some shelter from the rain.

"Hey Hiro, what's that up ahead?" asked Hoopa as they noticed a small group of people up ahead on the road

"Huh" said Hiro as he looked at the same direction that Hoopa was looking at. It was a small group of 3 people, there was a woman wearing blue tone winter clothes with her hair curled up at the tips, a man with green hair that was spiked upwards wearing a brown suit and a monocle over his right eye; and the most surprising thing of all was Lucy and Meowth trapped in what appeared to be a massive water bubble., which shocked Hiro and Hoopa.

"Hoopa, we need to save Lucy and Meowth" said Hiro

Hoopa nodded in agreement, "Hoopa, can you make ring portal to get Lucy and Meowth out that bubble while I distract two people" Hiro asked as he grabbed one of the Pokeballs.

"Sure can do, Hiro" said Hoopa as he whipped out a ring ready for action.

Hiro threw the Pokeball to reveal Ryu, "Hey Ryu, you doing alright?" asked Hiro

"I'm good but I'm guessing you're going against the old lady's advice about staying out of trouble" Ryu replied with his arms crossed and his tail under his wings to prevent it from getting wet.

"Well I said I'll try not but anyway you and I need to go save Lucy and Meowth who are trapped in a water bubble" Hiro replied and pointed out the current situation.

"So what's the plan?" Ryu asked

Hiro explained to Ryu that they were going to attack the man and woman while Hoopa used his ring get Meowth and Lucy out of the bubble before they drown in it. "So anything to do about the weather, my fire-type attacks aren't going to be that effective in the rain" Ryu commented

"Well we might have to use it if the rain is becoming too much of a hassle for us as I figure one of them is using some kind of water magic, so that person might give you some trouble since you're a fire-type Pokemon and Water is one of your weakness" Hiro stated

Ryu nodded in agreement, "Alright, let's begin Hoopa I want to you wait until we have both of them distracted for you to grab Lucy and Meowth and then go with them back to guild to let Mira know; Ryu I need to use Flamethrower on them even if it's not as powerful due to the weather" Hiro said giving out their order for their plan to save Lucy.

Hoopa floated up to the rooftop to have a better angle and the element of surprise while Hiro and Ryu charged up to them, "Ryu use Flamethrower" Hiro ordered

Ryu arched his neck and shot out a powerful flame at the ground in front of the group stopping them in their tracks, "I don't know who you are but I suggest you let go of my friends right now" said Hiro as he and Ryu glared at them.

"Oh my, who are you monsieur" said the man with the monocle with a Kalosian accent

"The name is Hiro Taijiri, I'm guessing you two are with Phantom Lord as I'm getting tired of kicking your guys asses but then again I kinda enjoy it" Hiro said as he shifted to his Simple Plate form, which not much of an outfit change as it only effected Hiro's goggle strap and undershirt as they became white as snow.

"Sacre bleu; so this is the person that Monsieur Gajeel fought and calls The Tamer" said the man

"So I was right, you two are part of Phantom Lord" said Hiro

"Oh oui monsieur, that is correct; We are part of infamous Element four, my name is Sol, Sol of the Earth and this my partner Mademoiselle Juvia of the Great Sea" explained Sol

"So what do you want with our friends, Lucy and Meowth" Ryu asked

"Miss Heartfillia is our target, we're also taking the cat for no witnesses" Juvia said

"Oui, that is correct but now we must take you two along as well" Sol commented

Hiro and Ryu smirked as Hiro said "Sorry I don't think so, you guys are such gluttons for punishment" as blue and red energy wrapped around Hiro.

"Monsieur, I take offense to that; Gajeel is more a glutton have you seen how much he eats" Sol commented

"Ryu, you want to handle Juvia while I go handle Sol" said Hiro as he swapped into his Meadow Plate as used **Work-Up** before to raise both his physical attack and special attack strength.

"Sounds like a plan, **Air Slash** " Ryu roared as he flapped his wings and powerful wind blasts from his wings attacking both of them.

" **Razor Leaf** " cried Hiro as a barrage of leaves shot out of Hiro's arms at Juvia and Sol, "Hoopa now!" Hiro shout

"Ali Hoopa Ring" cried Hoopa as he opened a ring portal and a corresponding ring appeared in the water bubble that Meowth and Lucy were trapped in. Hoopa put one arm into the ring and pulled Lucy out of the bubble with Meowth holding onto her as the ring closed up in the bubble.

Hoopa used another ring and dropped them behind Hiro and Ryu. "Thanks… Hoopa..." said Lucy as she was catching her breathe from being trapped inside of the water sphere and while Meowth, who was shaking off the water of him despite the rain hitting them.

"Zut alors, the cible has escaped" cried Sol

"I'll handle Tamer and his lizard, **Water Slicer** " Juvia cried as she created a massive wave of water and it broke apart

"Lucy, I need to you, Hoopa and Meowth to head back to the guild and let Mira know what's going on" said Hiro as he countered Juvia's attack with a **Leaf Tornado** Attack

"No Hiro, you're still recovering I'm not going to leave you and Ryu to fight these two" Lucy retorted not wanting to see another of her friends hurt again

"Damn It, Lucy; we can handle it now get to the guildhall and let everyone know" said Hiro angrily

"Trust me, Lucy; Hiro know what he's talking about, we'll handle them long enough for you to get to the guildhall" Ryu commented

"Okay, if you say so" said Lucy as she started to run back to the guild

"Good luck, boss" said Meowth before he and Hoopa ran to catch up with Lucy

"Not so fast, mademoiselle; **Roche Concerto** " cried Sol as he summoned a barrage of large stones at Lucy and company.

" **Shadow Claw/Leaf Blade** " cried Ryu and Hiro respective as their attack struck the stones midflight and blocked them from reaching Lucy, Meowth and Hoopa

"Thanks Hiro and Ryu" said Lucy as she continued to ran back to the guildhall.

"Oh don't you think that you won yet, monsieur" Sol stated as Hiro and Ryu smirked at the remark which confused Sol

"So how about we change up the weather, Ryu?" asked Hiro as he opened the silver locket around his neck to reveal a bracelet with a multi-colorstone as the stone started to glow

"About time, I'm getting tired of this rain" Ryu commented as his body started to glow as well.

"Beyond the bonds of time and space, with powers of heart I call forth the powers of Mega Evolution" said Hiro as he tapped the stone as streams of light shot out of Ryu and the stone and the two streams connected.

Soon Ryu's body started to transform, his body became very lean as his powerful claws shrunk in size as a small wing sprouted out the sides of them and his legs length and shape. A small set of ridge grew from the burning tip of Ryu's Tail as his horns became sharper and a large third horn in the middle as his snout elongated slightly and his wing grew wider.

So the light faded to reveal new Pokemon where Ryu stood as he let out a powerful roar as the sky suddenly cleared up and the sun appeared and the light of the sun grew brighter. Hiro pulled down his goggles over his face, "Alright Ryu, time for us to take this battle into our own hands" Hiro cried as the Flame Pokemon nodded

"Not so fast, **WATER SLICER** " Juvia stated as she created another wave of water and it broke apart into smaller wave and aimed straight at Hiro and Ryu

" **FLAMETHROWER** " cried Ryu as he arched his neck and shout a powerful stream of Fire at Juvia's attack and evaporating her attack on contact

"My water, it should've beaten your flames" Juvia said as Sol and her were shocked at what happened as Hiro smirked before saying "It's Mega Charizard Y's ability Drought, it increases the power of sun and thus weakening the efforts of Water based attack like your Water Slice"

"Well I, Sol use Earth Magic so I can hurt you and your dragon, **Roche Concerto** " said Sol as he sent another barrage of large rocks at Hiro and Ryu.

"Leaf Storm" Hiro cried as a storm of leaves shout out of his coat at Sol's attack and creating a small explosion at impacted

"I forgot to mention, Drought also increases the power of Grass and Fire attacks and it also means" said Hiro as a small ball of light formed in his hand instantly growing in size

" **Water Nebula** " cried Juvia as she summon two powerful streams of water and fired them at Hiro

" **Sable Dance** " Sol cried as well as he created a power whirls of Sand at Hiro and Ryu

" **Flamethrower** " Ryu roared as he countered Sol's Sable Dance

Hiro lifted his arms up into the air and then slammed them and the ball of light into the ground, and then shouted " **Secret Art: Frenzy Plant** " as a massive swarm of thorn branches popped out of the ground and slammed right into Juvia and Sol and then sent them into the air flying

Ryu transformed back to normal while Hiro pulled up his goggles, "So you think this is over?" asked Ryu

Hiro shook his head and replied "No, it's far from over and if my Kalos is rust but that Sol guy mentioned the word target meaning that Lucy is somehow connected into this war that's going on"

"So going to ask Lucy, why they are targeting her in the first place" asked Ryu as Hiro's response was a nodded

"Come on let's get back to the guild hall and let the other know we're alright" said Hiro

"Okay, you want a ride back to the guild" Ryu offered

"Sure that would be alright, thanks Ryu" Hiro replied with a nod as he climbed on Ryu's back and flew off back to the guild.

"Before we go back to the guild there is one place I need to check out" Hiro said as Ryu nodded.

* * *

Once getting back, Hiro had come back when the members who went off to fight had return and there were a lot injured from the fight as he spotted Cana comforting Mira as they stood in front of a broken lacrima orb with Ravage and Denki near her and Peaches.

"Hey Cana, I see that things didn't go well in the fight" said Hiro as he walked over to Cana and Mira

Cana turned around and said "Yeah, it was very hard and even Master took a massive blow one of the Elemental 4 got to him and drain him of his magic; me and Mira were trying to contact Mystogan and Laxus but no luck"

"So that make 3 that I have heard about" Hiro commented as he ignored the mention of the thunder-head Laxus

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Cana

Before Hiro could answer, Lucy approached Hiro and Cana's table and said "Hey Hiro, I want to say thank you for saving me from Phantom Lord" soon everyone was looking at Lucy when she mention Phantom

"Wait what happened to Lucy" asked Erza as Cana nodded in agreement as she was curious about it and Hiro's comment from before.

Hiro got up from his seat and then said "Sorry Lucy, I was hoping to ask you in private but it might be better to ask now, so why was Phantom Lord after you that Sol guy mention that you were their target as I know Meowth would be much of a target so that leaves you" said Hiro

"What's that supposed to mean" Meowth retorted angrily

"He means that you're not important" Happy mocked only to get scratched in the face by Meowth causing the blue cat to roll around in pain for a brief moment

"No, I mean is there was a good reason why to target Lucy other than being a hostage and used as leverage as she is one of the newest members to the guild, so that leaves one option to why they targeted you while the guild's strongest were away" Hiro explained

Lucy sighed and hanged her head down and said "So you knew that I'm an heiress" as the rest of the guild gasped in shocked

"Sort of, I was connecting the pieces and then I remember your last name. I remember seeing something about the Heartfillia family at the Train Station on the way back home from Summer Rose and I remembered that you have the same last name, so I noticed the mayor's office for anything on missing people and then he showed me a flyer about the missing heiress, a miss Lucy Heartfillia" Hiro answered

"Lucy, how come you keep it from us" asked Gray

Soon Lucy started to tear up and said "I don't know, how am I supposed to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in conversation and if I did then everyone would treat me differently"

"Come on Lucy, you're one of us no one here cares where you came from all that matters that we're here for" said Natsu cheering up Lucy as Erza and a couple of the others nodded in an agreement

"You guys meant that?" asked Lucy only to be hugged by Cana

Which she said "You are a member of this guild, so your troubles are our troubles as well"

Soon Lucy started to cry and break down in front of everyone as she learned that she was going to be accepted into the guild regardless where she came from.

After letting Lucy clear out her tear ducts, Hiro asked "Out of curiosity, why did you run away?"

"It was my father, he was cruel to me especially after my mother had died and I know he's behind this war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord especially after being gone for over a year and he hasn't given a care" Lucy answered

"Hmm… I think it's time" Hiro said with his eyes closed as Lockjaw popped out of his Pokeball surprising everyone as most of them like Mira and Cana knew that Lockjaw is Hiro's most important Pokemon and best friend

"So going to tell them the truth as well or not?" The Big Jaw Pokemon asked as everyone got curious on what Hiro was handing

"I guess I should" said Hiro as he took off his jacket showing his arms fully bandaged up all the up to his elbows causing most of the guild members to gasp, Cana and Mira remember seeing Hiro's arms wrapped up but never asked him as they figured it was something personal and private.

"Hiro, your arms; what happened to them?" asked Mira

Soon Hiro started to unwrap the bandages and slowly revealing several burnt marks all over his arms and his hands as everyone was shocked at the burnt marks all over his arms and hands, "These are the scars from my past, I was also a runaway from my family after 10 years of harsh punishments from my grandfather from training mistake to simple things that kids will do but these marks are from when I decided to leave home and the only contact I had with my family was through my uncle and teacher. I still carry these marks as reminder of who I am and what I had to endure during my childhood" Hiro explained

"Hiro, how could someone do that you" said Cana

"Like I said, the old man was harsh and strict and I was punished for nearly everything that went wrong either it being my fault or not" Hiro answered

"What do you meant by that" asked Lucy

"I carry these burnt marks as remainder that I have good heart and I forced myself to take the pain for my mother and little brother even though my mother told me not to but I don't want to see her because of her old man not even a little kid wanted to see their mother hurt" Hiro explained

"Hiro, we had no idea that you had go through all of that pain" Erza commented as she remember of her time at a certain place from her past that hasn't told no one but Master Makarov about since she joined the guild

Hiro re-wrapped the bandages around his arms again as he said "I feel for you, Lucy but be grateful that you never had to endure what I had to as a child"

"Hiro, I'm sorry for thinking that I had it bad while there are those who had it much worst like you" Lucy commented

Hiro put on his coat and said "It's alright; I knew that I had to bring this up but yeah Natsu is right, your troubles are our troubles and we're all here for you to the very end as long you are wearing the mark on this guild on your hand, we're your family now"

"Thank you, Hiro" said Lucy as everyone clapped and cheered at Hiro's short speech causing Hiro to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Well said Hiro, together we'll defend Lucy to the end" said Erza

Soon the guild building started to shake, catching everyone off guard and worried; "Everyone outside now" Erza shouted as everyone down below run upstairs to the front of the guildhall.

Hiro and his Pokemon were surprised at the sight, it was a mass building moving around the water straight at the guildhall slowly.

"What is it?" asked Hoopa as Ravage and Lockjaw growled at the moving building

"It's Phantom Lord's guild building" Cana answered

"Wait that massive walking building is their guildhall" said Hiro as for once in his life that was he, his Pokemon and his guild mates were about to face their newest challenge in their war against Phantom Lord

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while working on it**

 **So yeah, Hiro obtains the powers of the Simple Plate aka he has access to Normal-type moves with his shirt and the strap of the goggles change to white. Not to mention the first appearance of Mega Evolution of Mega Charizard Y which is my favorite out of the two Mega forms of Charizard as yes Mega Charizard X is stronger and bulky but it loses it's defense to Ground type attacks while Y has an instant Solarbeam at the get go with it's ability Drought while being immune to Ground attack but still has that pesky 4x times weakness to Rock type attacks.**

 **Also we learn more on Hiro's past, that he was a runaway in way after getting his arms burnt by his grandfather of all people and wearing the burden as a remainder of what he had endured and who he is. But you have to admit Hiro is a gutsy and stubborn kid but still he could've called the police then again they might have listened his grandfather than Hiro as he could have played it off as Hiro pulling a prank.**

 **Still what do you guys think of the chapter let me know and what you think will happen in the upcoming chapter of the Phantom Lord arc as the Phantom Lord building closes in on Fairy Tail.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ascent on the Moving Guild

**Welcome to revised version of chapter 14 of "Herald of the Fairies"**

 **I had decide a few days after posting the original chapter and looking at another Fairy Tail/Pokemon story call "A Fairy's Hearts", which is pretty good so I suggest you read is around the same point where I am now in this story and comparing that story's most recent chapter, mine was complete trash and if it does show like I'm being harsh on myself but I'm not as this has motivated me to make my chapters better for you guys my readers so I hope you enjoy it**

 **Without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

 **Ch 14: Ascent on Moving Guild**

Hiro and his guild mates were in shocked as they watched Phantom Lord's guild hall move across the water on its spider-like legs, They watched as the massive building stopped a couple of feet in front of the shore as the middle of the building started to split apart as a cannon came out of it and aimed straight at them.

"What heck is that?" asked Meowth who was hiding behind Cana's legs

"No it can't be" Mira gasped at realizing what Phantom was about to do

"It's the Jupiter Cannon, are they that mad to go this far for Lucy" Erza commented in shock as everyone in the guild was freaking out at the cannon.

Soon Hiro and Lockjaw felt something as they looked up at the cannon and saw a light glowing from inside of the cannon, "I think they are going to fire it soon" said Hiro getting everyone's attention as everyone watch the cannon charge up.

Suddenly Erza charged through them as she had re-equipped to a new armor, a bulky dark navy blue with silver highlights and two massive shields on her arm.

"Erza, No!" Natsu cried out as Elfman and Gray held him down

"What armor is that?" asked Lockjaw

"It's her Adamantine Armor, it's one of her strongest armors when it comes to defense but I'm not sure that it will hold up to the Jupiter Cannon's affect" Mira explained

Soon the cannon fired at the guild, Erza quickly put the two shields together to create a barrier to take on the magic blast. The blast was too much for Erza as the barrier was breaking apart, Natsu broke free of Gray and Elfman's grasp and ran up to Erza.

Hiro quickly shifted to his Stone Plate form and used **Accelerock** for him to get up to where Erza was and grabbing Natsu at the same. Hiro and Natsu got there in the nick of time as Erza could no longer hold up the blast and she fall almost to the ground luckily Natsu grabbed her in time as Hiro quickly used **Wide Guard** to the create a massive stone wall to handle off the tail end of the blast.

"Man that was close" said Hiro as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead

"Erza, you okay?" asked Natsu but there no response from her but Hiro noticed that she was still breathing

"Natsu, I think the blast just put Erza out of commission for while" said Hiro as he looked at the massive guild building.

* * *

Suddenly an army of shady floating beings wearing only purple cloaks and the only thing you can see inside were a pair of red eyes appeared in front of the Fairy Tail guild after swarming out of their guild hall as it should on the shore, then a massive image appeared of man with dark red-orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a moustache and a small goatee in front of the guild as well.

"I'm guessing that their guild master?" asked Hiro as Natsu nodded

"Yeah his name is Jose, he's the guild master of Phantom Lord" Natsu replied as the both of them and everyone watched the man's face

"Greeting Fairy Tail, I see that you were able to survive the first blast from the Jupiter cannon. Now I'll give you either hand over the Heartfillia Heir or perish in 15 minutes by another blast of the Jupiter Cannon and my army" said Jose before laugh triumphly like he already won the war.

"Like hell we aren't, Lucy is one of us and we'll stand and fight for her as she's not only part of our guild and friend but part of family even it did cost us our lives" Hiro shouted back at the projection with Cana, Natsu, who was holding an awaken Erza in his arms, Hoopa and his Pokemon that were standing alongside Hiro with the other member standing tall behind Hiro and others.

Jose glared at them, and then said "So Makarov's ace appears, the infamous Tamer wants a turn at Phantom Lord's strength. Well then boy, as I said before you and your little fairy friends got 15 minutes before Jupiter Cannon fires once again unless you all handover Lucy Heartfillia" before the projection and then the cloaked beings attacking everyone.

"Denki, Peach **Thunderbolt** " Hiro and Cana cried as their Pikachu leaped up from the ground and fired of a massive Thunderbolt at several of the cloaked creatures causing them to be destroyed before they instantly recovered surprising the guild

"What the heck are they?" asked Elfman

"They're soldiers created by Jose's shade magic" said Cana as she got her cards ready

"So how are we going to beat them?" asked Alzack as he and Bisca used reequip magic on their guns

"We can't and that's the main issue" said Cana before suddenly handed over Erza by Natsu

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " Natsu shouted as a powerful blast of fire at the soldiers before charging in with Happy at his side

"Damn it, Natsu; he's thinking?" said Gray

"He's going to destroy the Jupiter Cannon's power source, and if I know Natsu that he can do it" said Erza

"I have to admit that's a gusty plan but he would have to be quick as we only have less than 15 minutes" said Hiro

"Well we can't let Natsu have all of the fun and also he might need some help, come on Elfman let's go too" said Gray before using his **'Ice-Make: Geyser'** to clear a path from him and Elfman to charge in towards where Natsu and Happy were heading to.

"Alright everyone, we need Natsu and the other cover fire until they can destroy the cannon" said Cana as everyone cheered and started fighting back against the Phantom soldiers while she and Hiro took Erza inside the guild hall to rest up. Hiro stood guard outside as he returned Lockjaw, Fang, Ryu into their Pokeballs, while Cana was inside with Erza and Mira as Meowth approached him, "Hiro, I just saw Mira had the round guy with the pointy hat take Lucy somewhere" said Meowth

"I guess Mira is trying to Lucy from the battlefield, thanks Meowth" said Hiro as he whistled for Fang and taking out a Pokeball and sending out Scraps,the Old Shrimp Pokemon.

"What do you need, Hiro?" asked Fang

"I want you two to help Reedus protect Lucy in case trouble comes around, Meowth will show you where to go" said Hiro

Meowth nodded and said "Mira mentioned something about a safe house and they just left so Fang you'll most likely see them from the sky"

"Gotcha" said Fang before using his tail like a Pogo stick and taking off in flight with Scraps and Meowth following him.

"So I'm guessing you got a plan?" asked Cana as she stood behind Hiro the entire time

"Yeah, I'm going in as well. I have a feeling that the Element Four will be protecting the cannon or at least one of them is guarding it. I want you lead the guild down here while I'm with Natsu, Gray and Elfman and also I want to give you this to hold on for me" Hiro explained as he gave Cana, his backpack.

"Wait, why you want me to hold onto this?" asked Cana as she was a bit surprised that Hiro wanted her to watch over the egg that Hiro had on, sure he had been in the guild for a few months and not to mention she was the first person that Hiro met before joining the guild.

"The Egg in there is about to hatch and I don't want to risk it falling into enemy hands if it hatches inside the building and I trust you that you'll keep the egg safe during the fight" Hiro responded as he reminded Cana about the egg glowing and shaking a lot for the last few days since he had returned back from his first solo job.

"Sure, I got this; now before be careful in there or you'll have to deal with me when you get back" Cana commented

Hiro smirked and said "Sure I'll be careful, also I'm leaving Denki down on the ground here to help with those shade soldiers and cover more ground, I know that you can handle things down here while me and the boys are up in the building" as he transformed into his Sky Plate

"Gotcha, you better give someone a good punch for me and the others" Cana said as Hiro nodded and before flying off to the giant guild hall.

"Don't worry, Cana, I'll be there with Hiro so I doubt he'll get too reckless" said Hoopa as he flew off behind Hiro

Then Cana turned to her own Pikachu and Denki said "Well you heard Hiro, we got to fix him and other cover while they handle the cannon" as both Electric Rodent Pokemon nodded as all three of them charged out to battle with the other members of the guild.

" **Gust** " Hiro shouted at shot a small blast of wind at the Phantom soldiers causing them to disperse for a brief moment to make a way for him to get through the swarm as everyone down below was holding them off as he spotted flashes of electric coming from the Pikachu pair hitting several of the ones that was closing on Hiro's tail.

* * *

As Hiro and Hoopa were approaching the tower, he saw that the cannon charging up again and then he felt something come over him. It was a shard piece, out of all of the places that a shard could've ended up and it was in the stronghold of the guild's rival, Phantom Lord; "Man I hope no one found it, so I better go help Natsu out" said Hiro as he and Hoopa flew into the cannon's barrel and ended up in the power source of the Jupiter Cannon, a massive lacarma orb.

"Natsu, come on we don't have much time left" panicky cried Happy as he spotted Hiro and Hoopa.

"Happy, what's going on?" asked Hiro

"Natsu is fighting one of the Element Four, Totomaru who use Fire Magic so Natsu can use his Fire dragon slayer magic" Happy replied as he focused on the fight between his best friend and one of the Elemental Four, a young man with white and black hair tied up into a short ponytail wearing a red karate-gi-like cloth with think fishnet on his forearms and under beneath a simple black-shirt and a pair of black loose pants

" **FIRE DRAGON….** " Natsu shouted as started as he prepared to attack

"You imbecile, I can control all Fire attacks including your" shouted Totomaru as he got ready to mess with Natsu's flames again

" **SPLIT!** " shouted Natsu as he shoot a barrage of split at Totomaru surprising everyone as Natsu laugh at rejoice

"Geez, Natsu, I thought you would be done wreck this thing by now" Hiro commented as he landed and shifted out of his Sky Plate

"Hey I would've been done if it wasn't for Tataru guy" said Natsu as he got Totomaru's name wrong

"So the Tamer come to fight, perhaps you'll give me a better fight than Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer" said Totomaru making Natsu mad

"Nah, I think I'll stay out of it as I know Natsu can kick your ass, I'll take care of the massive orb" said Hiro as he hoped doing some damage to it would weaken the blast from the cannon if it were to fire again.

"Thank Hiro, I'll be sure to kick his ass" said Natsu and he pounded his fist together then Hiro turned to Hoopa and then said "Be ready to make a ring to the blast somewhere else if we can't stop the cannon in time"

"Right" said Hoopa as he nodded and Hiro shifted to Stone Plate Form.

" **Rock Blast** " Hiro shouted as he put his hands together pointing outwards at massive Orb and starting firing out pressurized boulders at his target

"Not so fast, **Orange Fire** " said Totomaru as he shot out a powerful orange flame at Hiro; luckily Natsu quickly ate up the flames from Totomaru's attack but there a nasty side effect from eating the flames.

"What the crap! Why do these flames taste so bad" said Natsu

"That's payback for spitting on me before" said Totomaru

Soon a voice announced that there was less than two minutes left before the cannon would fire, Hiro's Rock Blast wasn't ever making a dent on it and just a few scratches, "Natsu, you better up we don't have much time left, **ROCK SLIDE** " Hiro shouted as he summoned an avalanche of stones at the massive lacarma orb.

"If I can't use my fire, then I'll beat the snout out of you with my own fists" said Natsu as he charged at Totomaru be quickly dodged and struck back with the katana that he had on him. Soon the two of them trade blows while Hiro continued attacking the orb but stopped when Natsu kicked the katana to where Hiro was aiming at.

"Damn it, Watch where you're fighting" Hiro shouted

Natsu ignored Hiro's comment as he started to his fire magic against Totomaru, "You really think I still can't control your flames" said Totomaru as he made Natsu attack Hiro on purpose.

"Ten seconds until firing" said a voice as Happy started to panic more

"Hiro, I'm ready to go if it fires" cried Hoopa as he got a ring opened up to massive to take in the blast and sent it somewhere like the ocean or even the moon

Hiro quickly dodged it as Natsu was let go before going back at Totomaru with everything he got as the fire dragon slayer expanded the range of his flames and tried to hit Totomaru but the Fire wizard forced Natsu's attack to hit the katana instead as Natsu smirked.

"What's so funny? Your attack missed" asked Totomaru

Then Natsu replied by saying "Who said that you were my target" just as the flames finished pushing on the katana causing the massive orb to crack as tons of magic energy started to spark from it and cause the lacarma orb to glow very brightly.

"Hoopa, close the ring and get out of the way" said Hiro as Hoopa closed the portal and quickly flew down to where Hiro and Natsu were at just as the orb was reaching critical

" **Wide Guard** " Hiro cried as a barrier appeared around them minus Totomaru as the orb became too bright and then exploded not only breaking the massive lacarma but also completely destroying the massive cannon.

* * *

Meanwhile outside on the frontline, Cana and the others saw the cannon had imploded on itself and wrecking it in the process. Everyone in the guild cheered in excitement that the cannon was destroyed but also that Jose's shade soldiers were fleeing back to the massive guild building, and even the egg in Hiro's bag that Cana had, shook in excitement while briefly glowing for a moment.

* * *

Back inside the room that hosted the cannon's power source…

"Alright we did, the cannon is destroyed" said Natsu in excitement as the dust cleared around the protective dome that Hiro made as it revealed that the room the contained the main power source of Phantom lord's massive cannon .

"So what's the plan Hiro, I figure that you and Hoopa came for another reason" asked Happy

"Yeah, we're going to take down Jose for once and for all" Hiro replied.

Soon they saw a small pile of rumble move for a bit before it erupted in flames to revealed a bruise Totomaru, "I don't think so, Fairy Tailers; you still have to pass me. Still I'm curious how you were able to beat my control on fire" said Totomaru

"I'll tell you something, someone once taught me something about fire magic that no one can control fire as long you have your heart into" Natsu explained with his hand burning wild as Happy was a bit shocked and felt bad for doubting his best friend and Hiro nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the entire building start shake and rumble just Natsu was about to strike back at Totomaru his own fire until the ultimate weakness of Natsu… Motion sickness

Hiro quickly lifted up the motion-sicked dragon slayer on his back, "Gees Natsu, you really need to get that fixed" said Hiro as he slightly felt sick as well for some reason.

"What's going on here?" asked Hoopa as the room they were all in was crumbling around them and were locking into place

"Looks you Fairies have made our master to unleash our guild's greatest weapon" said Totomaru surprising Hiro, Happy and Hoopa as they thought the Jupiter Cannon was their strongest weapon. Soon Hiro spotted Totomaru was preparing a powerful spell for them, his hands were too occupied carrying the motion sick Natsu on his back so he couldn't defend himself.

"It's too bad that all of you will not see… huh" Totomaru started to say until he felt a strange chill overcome him

Soon Totomaru notice that ice was slowly incasing him before saying "What th-" as his entire body was encased in ice. Suddenly Elfman charged in with one of his arms transformed into a muscular reptile arm and sent Totomaru flying into the sky.

"Geez Natsu and Hiro, I thought you two would've been done with this guy by now" said a voice behind Hiro and Natsu as Hiro turned around to see Gray.

"Sorry, I was bit preoccupied with keeping Natsu from puking on the floor" said Hiro as Natsu recovered from his motion sickness

Elfman and Gray saw the remains of the room that they were standing in, "So I take that this is left of the Jupiter cannon" said Elfman as Hiro nodded

"Well then you two did a great job" Gray commented

"Actually it was Natsu that did most of the work, I came in to help take care of the massive lacarma orb but Natsu made the final blow" Hiro explained

"Yeah, we saw it with our eyes. Natsu was kicking Totomaru's butt while Hiro was working on the cannon's power source" commented Happy as Natsu smirked

Hiro remembered that the building had shifted and Totomaru mentioning an different weapon and then said "Hoopa, Happy, how about you two go outside and see what's going on outside"

Hoopa and Happy nodded before flying outside of the room, both the mischief Pokemon and flying cat were surprised at the scene that both of them saw. Phantom Lord's guild building had transformed into a massive giant with one hand slowly moving around and making something in front it and directly at Magnolia and the guild hall.

"Uh Happy, what is that?" asked Hoopa

"This is bad; it's some kind of magic circle. We better go warn Natsu and the others" said Happy as Hoopa nodded in agreement

* * *

Meanwhile down below at the battle against Jose's shade warriors, Fairy Tail were putting there all in the battle against Phantom Lord. The guild saw the magic circle as both Hiro and Cana's Pikachu looked at the circle with curiosity; "What is that?" asked Peaches

"No clue but I have a bad feeling about it, we better let Cana know" Denki replied as he shocked a few more of the soldiers with a Thunderbolt attack. Then both of the electric moose Pokemon ran to where Cana was as she was talking to Mira who used her transformation magic to look like Lucy in case she had to be a decoy for the guild but for now her job was to watch over Erza who was recovering her stunt from earlier, "So how long do you think until they activate the abyss break spell" asked Mira

"Not sure, it's moving slowly but I'm sure Natsu, Hiro and the others will find some way to stop it" Cana replied

"Wait someone else is there with Hiro and Natsu?" asked Mira

"Yeah, Gray and Elfman headed in to give them some back-up" said Denki as Mira gasped

"Denki, Peaches, I thought you two were fighting?" Cana asked

"We wanted let you know about the giant drawing something in the sky aim at the guild" Denki replied

"It's an abyss break spell, a powerful and forbidden spell that is able to wipe out something instantly with a massive black wave" Mira explained

"Yeah, look at the size of it; it might not only be big enough to wipe out the guild but also the rest of Magnolia" Cana commented

"Is there anyway for us slow it down or something" asked Peaches

"No not from the outside, Hiro and the others are our only hope now" said Cana

Soon Denki darted towards the shoreline of the lake that the giant was standing in while dodging the shade soldiers that tried to attack the electric type rodent before diving into the water much to everyone's surprise.

Denki emerged his head out of the water and said "Alright giant, let's see how you like some electricity" as his cheeks started to spark wildly with a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile in the massive giant guild building, Hiro and the others were running down the hallways to find Jose after Hoopa and Happy told them about the massive magic circle that the giant was making as it was aimed straight at the guild hall.

Hiro suddenly stopped running as he felt something strange, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Happy and Hoopa noticed that Hiro had stopped moving.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" asked Happy

"Guys, we need to get off the ground now" Hiro replied

Everyone was confused by Hiro's answer until it was too late as everyone was suddenly shocked by something and everyone crying out in pain as the electricity flowed through all of them. As outside, it was Denki the source of the electric shock as it was using Thunderbolt as Denki was using the water as a conductor for his **Thunderbolt** attack.

* * *

On the main land, everyone from the guild watched as Denki light up the lake as it was stopping the giant from moving and also caused all of the shade soldiers that Jose made to disappeared too; "Peach, what's Denki doing out there?" asked Cana

"He's using the water that is surrounding the giant as a conductor as you might not know Water is a great conductor of electricity, so he's using that to weaken the giant from working on the magic circle" Peaches explained

"That's good but what about Hiro and the others inside; wouldn't they be shocked as well before Denki's attack" said Cana as Mira gasped as she remembered that her brother Elfman was inside as well.

Soon Peach run up to the lake shore and shouted "Denki Stop! You're hurting Hiro and the others!" as Denki stopped and climbed out the water.

"Oops, I forgot, I hope that Hiro and the others are okay" Denki said sheepishly as he and everyone else looked over at the paralyzed building as electricity sparked throughout it.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the giant, Hiro and the others were collapsed on the ground recovering from Denki's surprise **Thunderbolt** attack on the giant guild building. Hiro wasn't fully effected as mid-electrocution he had swapped into this Earth Plate form to nullified the effect was but was still hurt from the attack prior to his reequip but the same couldn't be said about the others.

Hiro quickly grabbed an Oran Berry that he kept hidden in his coat and ate it to recover some of his strength. Soon he spotted that the others were still on the floor and paralyzed from Denki's Thunderbolt attack on the giant moving guild hall, Hiro dug inside of his coat pockets and had a few Cheri and Lum berries on him.

Soon one by one, Hiro quickly stuffed everyone's mouths with either a Cheri Berry or Lum berry to help them recover from the electric attack and one by one they woke up and recovered from their paralyzed state.

"Man what was that?" Natsu asked he stretched

"Not sure, it could be a trap set by Phantom Lord to stop us" Happy commented

Hiro shook his head and said "No I felt this electricity before, it's from Denki. I'm guessing he had the bright idea of using the water that is surrounding the giant as a conductor to stop it from moving and completing the magic circle"

"Wait you should you felt this before, you mean Denki has shocked you before" asked Elfman

Hiro chuckled and scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah, a few times in the past especially after we met" as Hiro though back for a brief moment about the day he and Denki met before remembering they were on a crunch.

"Guys, I think we should split up and look for the giant's power source and cover more ground" Gray commented

"Good idea, we'll be able to cover more ground and find whatever is powering this machine" Hiro stated in favor of the idea as Natsu and Elfman nodded in agreement as all of them broke up into four teams, with Elfman and Gray going on their own separately, Hiro and Hoopa being one team and Natsu and Happy being the other team.

* * *

 **Back on the battlefield**

"You think Hiro and the others will be okay?" asked Mira

"I'm sure they'll be fine, it's not like they'll be on the floor and taking it easy" Cana answered.

"Wait Elfman" said Mira as she was worried about her brother

"Don't worry, he was great during the battle at Oak Town" Cana commented as she want to re-insure Mira that her brother was going to be okay

"Still those were grunts, what if he ran into one of the Element Four or Gajeel; I don't think that he'll be able to handle them" Mira asked

Cana thought for a moment and remember why Mira was afraid for her brother and then said "Yeah, I understand why you are worried especially of what happened in the past but still we've all suffered. I think that Elfman is doing this to move forward to leave the past, so let him do this" before heading back to the battle

 _'Elfman... Moving forward to leave the past... Lisanna'_ thought Mira as she closed her eyes while Aipom and Sableye approached as they were curious about Mira after leaving Erza's side

"Mira?" asked Aipom

 _'I have to move forward as well'_ Mira thought to herself as she had a serious look on her face before looking back out at the battlefield and then said "Aipom, Sableeye, we're going to help them"

While everyone was fighting, Mira still disguised as Lucy stepped out the guild hall with both Aipom and Sableye at her side; upon being spotted everyone tried to tell Mira to go stop and go back but their cries fell on deaf ears as she continued to walk forward towards the shoreline.

"I'll surrender myself, just please leave everyone alone and attacking our guild" said Mira with her arms wide open as everyone watched to see if Jose would take the bait.

"Begone faker, I knew from the very beginning that Lucy Heartfilla" Jose proclaimed through the giant as everyone from Fairy tail was shocked that Mira's plan has failed as Mira dropped her disguise while everyone returned to fighting as Cana and the pair of Pikachu approached her and Cana placed her right arm on Mira's shoulder.

"You did your best, Mira; and don't worry, we Fairy Tail don't give up without a fight" said Cana as she comforted her friend while the both of them looked up at the giant as it was still slowly making the magic circle for an abyss break spell

' _Come on Hiro, I know you and the other can stop Phantom_ ' Cana thought

"Geez Cana, that was something that Hiro would say" Denki commented causing the Card mage to blush slightly and glare at the male electric rodent Pokemon as Mira giggled a bit.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared under Mira and the two Pokemon that were with her, then the circle started to suck up Mira and Sableye as Cana and the other Pokemon backed off as they were surprised. Both Aipom and Cana tried to grabbed Mira and Sableye.

"Mira, NO!" Cana cried out as Mira and Sableye were fully engulfed by the magic circle that was most likely created by Jose.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hideout, Meowth was sitting on the rooftop as Hiro's Gligar and Anorith hid inside along with Lucy and Reedus; the Scratch Cat Pokemon was acting lookout for the group to help protect Lucy from Phantom lord as they were worry that they would use the attack on the guild as a distraction to kidnap Lucy once more.

Meowth was the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom and had seen Denki's attack from the lake near the guild on the giant causing it to stop temporary on the circle it was making, and said "Well that's one way to stop a monster in its track" before yawning and scratching one of his ears with one of his feet. Soon Meowth spotted something from the corner of his eyes, three people coming towards the safe house that Lucy was hiding, Meowth quickly leaped down into an open hole in the roof and walked quietly over to Fang and then said "Fang be ready, we're about to have some company over"

But before Meowth could go warn Lucy and Reedus, the safe house's doors were slammed opened and broken surprising Lucy, Minccino and Reedus as the room filled with dust and smoke from the explosion.

Once the smoke dust clears, it revealed that that it was Gajeel with two of members of Phantom Lord, Luna and Jarvis; Luna and Jarvis were released from prison a few weeks ago prior to the attack on the Fairy Tail guild after the accident at Hargeon after encountering Hiro and Cana on their first mission together after Hiro joined Fairy Tail.

"Alright, you Fairy scum hand over the blonde or no one gets hurts" said Luna as she step up forward

"Yeah or Gajeel will be forced go out on both of you like he did on that chump from your guild the other night" Jarvis added as he followed up

"Lucy, get out here; I'll hold them off while you get away" said Reedus as he got ready to use his Picto magic as Lucy and her Minccino run.

"No way, I'm staying and fighting too" said Lucy as she went to grab her keys and then noticed her keys were gone and started to panic.

All of them were unaware that Meowth, Fang and Scraps were hiding and waiting for their moment to strike. Unfortunately Gajeel got their scent and said "Not so fast Blondie, we're about to get start here" as he transformed his right arm into an iron pillar and slammed straight in front of Lucy causing the safe house to shake up and exposing Meowth and the other two Pokemon surprising everyone in the room but Gajeel

Gajeel smirked as he remembered fang from his last confrontation with Hiro, "I remember you, and you're that annoying bat that belongs to Tamer"

"Yeah, what of it" said Fang as he got ready to fight

Gajeel punched his right hand into his left after making it into a fist and then saying "I'm going to enjoy beating the snot out of you and your little buddies"

"Bring on, Iron face" said Fang as he leaped up into the air and prepared to use an **X-Scissor** on Gajeel

All the while Gajeel was still smirking and transformed his right arm into an iron pillar once more and rammed it straight at Hiro's Gligar

Meowth, Scraps and Reedus got ready to fight back, as the two attacks collided from both sides but Gajeel was stronger and sent Fang flying across the room. Luckily he used his tail to bounce against the wall and flew straight at Gajeel once more.

Soon Gajeel got his arm ready to strike back once again but Fang had an idea and shouted "Now Scraps" said Fang as he prepared for another **X-Scissor**

" **Ancient Power** " cried the Prehistoric Shrimp as it created a ball of light after glowing itself then Scraps fired the ball of light at Gajeel. While Fang quickly changed from using X-Scissor and straight into a Brick Beak and smacking Gajeel in the face hard.

"Come on Roly-Poly, we can handle those two palookas while Fangs and Scraps fight Gajeel" said Meowth as he got his claw out and ready

"Oui but my name is Reedus not Roly-Poly" said Reedus as he got his paint brush ready and quickly started to draw something on his belly before saying " **Picto Magic: Nature Run Wild** " as a group of colorful boars launched from his belly at Luna and Jarvis

Luna grinned and then shouted "Not so fast, **Solid Script Magic: Gale Wind** " as she used her magic to write the word 'Wind' as it blasted a powerful wind at Reedus' attack and right back at them.

Meowth quickly ducked out of the way but Reedus wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit, and then Meowth leaped up into the air and cried "How about you have some of my Fury Swipes attack" just before landing on Luna's face and going wild on it with his sharp claws before leaping off and helping Reedus back up while Luna was crying in pain and ran around in a circle before knocking over Jarvis in the process.

" ** _AAAWWWW MY FACE, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU DIRTY CAT_** " cried Luna as her face was covered with bright red scratch marks

"Thank you Meowth" said Reedus as he started to draw something else on his belly before shouting, " **Picto Magic: Roar of Silver** " as three Mountain Vulcans lunge off of Reedus' belly and charged at Luna and Jarvis and blasting them off and out of the safe house.

"Alright way to go, Reedus and Meowth" Lucy cheered them on but their celebration was cut short as they were a crash nearby as Gajeel wiped the floor with Fang and Scraps and over powered the basic stage Pokemon.

"Oh no, Fang and Scraps" shouted Meowth as he saw his fellow Pokemon knocked out in battle only leaving him and Reedus left to fight Gajeel. But soon Gligar stood up despite being all batter up from Gajeel.

"Looks like you need taught another lesson, batty" Gajeel commented with a grin

"Don't count me out yet" cried Fang as he use his tail as a spring and flew straight at Gajeel once more

Gavel scuffed and said "Really trying that again" as he transformed his arm again and swung it at Fang once again. The Bat-scorpion twirled around Gajeel as he diverged all of his energy into his right claw.

" **SKY UPPERCUT!** " cried Fang as he decked Gajeel and sent him skidding back a few feet.

"I got to hand it to you, you're not as weak as I thought you were" Gajeel said as he regained his footing as Fang was still in the air heavily panting from performing his new attack

' _Well I guess it's good bye Brick Beak and hello Sky Uppercut_ ' thought Gligar was he trying to must up more strength

"Reedus, I think I have plan just follow my lead" Meowth commented as he thought oh a plan

"I'm ready, Meowth" said Reedus

"Right" said Meowth with a nod as he leaped up and cried " **PAYDAY**!" balls of white shot out of Meowth's charm and hit Gajeel directly while Reedus got ready use ' **Roar of Silver** ' again.

Unfortunately Gajeel saw that Meowth was a distraction for Reedus to attack, "Not so fast, Tubby; **IRON DRAGON SWORD** " shouted Gajeel as he transformed his right arm into a massive sword and slammed it into both Meowth and Reedus and knocking them in the wall behind Lucy as she and Minccino gasped in fear all the while Gajeel smirked victorious and had only one thing left to do.

That being Hiro's Gligar, Fang was the only Pokemon still standing, "I promise my friend that we would protect Lucy and I'm not going to stop" Fang stated as he used his tail as a spring once more and flew at Gajeel.

Suddenly Lucy's Minccino leaped out of Lucy's arms and ran towards Fang and leaped onto his back, "Minccino, what are you doing?" cried Lucy as she was worried for her little friend

"Helping Fang, **HELPING HAND** " Minccino replied as her and Fang's body started to glow for a brief moment before leaping off and running back to Lucy's side

"Thanks for the boost, **SKY UPPERCUT** " Fang cried and he was about to attack Gajeel

" **IRON DRAGON SWORD** " Gajeel shouted to counter Fang's attack.

Both attacks were at a struggle as both Fang and Gajeel weren't backing down, Suddenly Gajeel struck Fang down with his free arm and successfully knocking out the Ground/Flying type Pokemon.

* * *

Back inside of Phantom Lord's giant guild building, Hiro and Hoopa were running down one of the corridors and then suddenly Hiro felt something wrong; "What's wrong?" asked Hoopa

"I don't know but I feel that Meowth and the others are in trouble at the safe house" Hiro replied

Hoopa nodded and said "I'll take a quick peak outside to see the giant, we might be losing time to stop the giant from blasting the guild" as he made a ring portal and looked outside at the giant.

"Alright, I'll go on ahead and look for this things power source" said Hiro as he ran ahead as Hoopa closed its portal

The Mischief Pokemon noticed something different about the giant outside as it was moving slightly slower than but wasn't sure on why before Hoopa could think of something; he noticed a massive rain cloud on the giant's undamaged shoulder and flew in to investigate.

Hoopa spotted Gray battling it out against Juvia of the Element Four as he remembered her from the fight against Hiro and his Mega Charizard. Hoopa watched the two of them exchanging blows and was about to join in until Gray froze Juvia and her attack solid in ice before it broke apart causing Juvia to fall and started to pummel to the ground.

Luckily Gray reached out and grabbed her hand, "Don't let go of my hand, I'm not going to let you fall" said Gray as he held onto Juvia. Unfortunately both parties were unaware that the roof on the giant's shoulder had taken damage from their fight that was a starting to creak and break. But it didn't take long for the ledge of where Gray and Juvia were on about to break off causing the two of them to fall, Hoopa quickly swooped in and use it's ' **Psychic** ' attack to stop the two from falling down to the ground and placed them somewhere safe as the sun came out of the storm clouds as Juvia felt the sun's light on her skin and it wasn't to serve as before when she fought Hiro of Fairy Tail and his dragon.

"Thanks Hoopa, great timing on the save" said Gray

"You're Welcome, Gray. Well I better get back to Hiro, he might need my help" said Hoopa before making a portal ring and going through it before the ring itself disappeared as well.

"Wait, wasn't that one of the Tamer's pets?" asked Juvia

"Yeah but he prefers them like his family not pets; so ready for round 2?" Gray replied as the water mage suddenly fainted with a happy expression on her face and Gray started to wake her.

"Gary!" cried a voice as it got his attention. Gray saw it was Mira, Elfman and Sableye running up to him and the knocked out water mage

"Mira, what are you doing here?" asked Gray

"Ms Mira tried to give you and the other more time by disguising herself as Lucy but Jose saw though the plan and then took her and me hostages until Elfman saved us" Sableye explained

"Not only that but we figured what is powering the giant, the Element Four and defeating them is the only way to weak the giant from casting the abyss break spell" Mira added

"Great so who is left to take down?" asked Gray

"Well all four of us earlier defeated Totomaru, and I took down Sol" Elfman commented

"I guess I won my battle against Juvia, that means there's only one person left" Gray stated as he looked over the fainted water-mage

Mira nodded and said "Yes, Aria of the Wind"

"Hopefully either Hiro or Natsu will find him" Gray commented

* * *

Back with Hiro, he was already in his own kind of trouble as he was facing off against Aria of the Wind, the final member of the Element Four, a tall rounded tan skinned man wearing a dark green top hat and jacket, a purple scarf around his neck along with a red necklace, and underneath the jacket was an orange-yellow turtleneck shirt and dark blue pants. Hiro noticed that he was wearing a blindfold over his eyes and was curious why he was wearing it.

Not to mention that Aria was the man responsible for putting Master Makarov in critical condition and to make things worse he had two shard pieces on him that he wear as part of his necklace that was around his neck. "Where did you find those shard pieces in the first place?" asked Hiro as he got a Pokeball out and ready for some back up as the two were at a standoff waiting to see who moves first

"Why do you ask Tamer?" Aria replied

"Because those shard pieces are important to me, so I want to know how you got your hands on them in the first place" Hiro answered sternly

"I found them after a strange meteor shower happened, I found on the ground and took these star shards for myself" answered Aria as Hiro figured that the meteor shower was caused by whoever attacked Dialga and Palkia causing both the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs to break and scatter their shards all across Fiorre.

"Hmm I see" said Hiro as he figured that he might have to defeat Aria in order to get the shards from him. Hiro quickly changed to his Splash plate form and then cried " **AQUA JET** " as water consumed Hiro and he charge at Aria like a torpedo

" **Airspace: Zetsu** " cried Aria quickly as he extends one of his hands before him and then pockets of air attacked Hiro causing the Aqua Jet to break part and caused Hiro to fly back.

 _'Man, if I can't get close to make physical contact; I might have to play long range_ ' thought Hiro as he shifted from Splash to Meadow plate.

"Are you finished already, Tamer?" asked Aria

Hiro smirked and said "No I'm just getting started, **LEAF STORM** " as he sent a power storm of leaves at Aria

" **Airspace: Zetsu** " Aria cried once more at Hiro's attack.

The two attacks collided and created a massive explosion as the room they were in was severely damaged and both Hiro and Aria stood on opposite sides of the room staring down each other

Who will win the battle and emerged victorious? Find out next Time…

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well what do you guys think? Was it worth the month long wait?**

 **Also if you guys are bit confused by both Meowth and Scraps the Anorith was quickly knocked out so quickly compared to Hiro's Gligar, well other than being high level, as of now Fang would be around the level 50 range as it now learning Sky Uppercut, while Meowth and Scraps would be around the low 30's. Not to mention that Gligar has a high phyiscal defense stat compared to Meowth and Anorith.**

 **Plus one last thing, in chapter 8 a missing detail that I forgot to add is that Scraps would be the most recent Pokemon on his team before catching Nidoking so making him the weakest member of the team so far compared to Hiro's other Pokemon that he has on him currently.**

 **Once again I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can.**

 **Also next chapter will be mostly focus on Hiro against Aria with a bit of Natsu vs Gajeel.**

 **Remember to fav and review.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wind vs The Tamer

**Sorry for the massive long wait but here are the second to last chapter of the Phantom Lord Arc as I would to start 2018 with the next arc, so I am already starting on Chapter 16 to hopefully end the arc sometime after Christmas and around New Years Eve.**

 **But yeah not going to beat around the brush, life and college have been holding me back from getting this done as I learn that making a brochure is hard then it seems and also not to mention all of the work it goes into re-design even for one minor issue. Also there some medical drama going on with my family but I don't want to drive into that mess.**

 **So anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Hiro Vs Aria, The Wind VS. The Tamer**

Meanwhile back at the guild, Cana and the others down on the battlefield were giving it all of their might to defeat the shade warriors that Jose had sent out. Everyone witness Elfman master a full-on Take-over and freed Mira with the assist from the Sableye that Hiro brought back with him from his first solo-job.

Cana took down a couple of shade warrior as she watched on as everyone include the Pokemon that Hiro left behind to help out and her Pikachu attack the shade warriors as she was worried about Hiro and the others while she looked at the massive guild hall just being attacked by a shade warrior until Ravage pounced on it with a powerful Crunch attack.

"Don't worry about Hiro; he always makes it through like he always does. Just focus on the battle than your potential mate" said Ravage as Cana looked away blushing slightly at the mention of Hiro being her boyfriend or in the cause of the canine Pokemon, a mate

"Sure, I was just worried about the others, I know Hiro can take care of himself" said Cana before taking down a couple of incoming shade warriors.

"Fine, just don't let your emotions distract you too much in the fight" Ravage commented before running off to help the others.

"Sure…" Cana commented before taking down a couple more with _**'Explosive Flame'**_

Their two attacks had collided and created a massive explosion as the room they were in was severely damaged and both Hiro and Aria stood on opposite sides of the room staring down each other.

"I must say from what I heard from Gajeel are very true" commented Aria

Hiro smirked and said "Thanks but I get serious when fighting especially if it's for my guild. Personally I would prefer a peace resolution between our guilds but I guess that is miles away now"

Soon Hiro changed from his Meadow plate to the Simple Plate, before using ' _ **Work-Up'**_ to increase both his physical strength and special strength. "Alright do this, **Swift** " cried Hiro as he sent out a barrage of stars out at his arms straight at Aria.

Aria tried to dodge but the stars was following the large mage until they made a direct hit on him, "Not bad, Tamer. I have to say that I'm impressed" Aria commented all the while Hiro smirked

"Now about handling this" said Hiro before shouting " **Secret Power** " as he shot out a ball of light at Aria directly; As Hiro remembered the effect of Secret Power is random depending on the location, and it turned out the effect was of it turning into mini shower of rocks and caused Aria to flinch and unable to counter attack.

Hiro smirked that his plans was working and used ' _ **Quick Attack'**_ as the shower of small rocks was hitting Aria and managed to deliver a powerful punch to the chest causing Aria to fly back a bit. Luckily Hiro managed to grab one of the two shards.

' _Alright, one down and one more to go'_ Hiro thought as the shower stopped falling on Aria.

"I must say what Gajeel along with Sol and Juvia have stated about you being a formidable fighter are true but see how you deal with this" said Aria as a Magic circle appeared under Hiro

"Wind Magic: Twister" said Aria as a powerful whirlwind appeared under Hiro and literally took him for a spin around the room before slamming him into the wall and causing it to come crashing it down on him.

Aria started to cry as he felt the power that Lockjaw was emitting from his roar as he commented "It's the Fairy Tail's last hope has failed" as he wanted to make sure Hiro was defeated.

Soon a bright light shined through the cracks of the rumble as in Aria's point of view a massive bipedal crocodile blasted out of the rumble and pushed him back with his powerful tail that was coated in water.

As Hiro came out of the rumble, slightly banged up but still ready to fight, "Thanks for the assist, buddy" said Hiro

"No problem, so who's this clown?" asked Lockjaw

"This guy is Aria of the Element four; he's also the one who severely hurt Master Makarov" Hiro replied as he stood up shifted into the Stone Plate form and then eat a Sitrus berry to heal up.

"If he could knock you into a wall and almost knock you, then he must be tough" commented Lockjaw as both of them saw Aria standing back off after getting hit by Lockjaw's 'Aqua Tail'

"So this is one of the creatures that Gajeel has talked about as I feel such great power emitting from it" Aria commented

"Yeah, Lockjaw is one of the many I owe but also he is my strongest one and proud to fight alongside" Hiro commented before saying "Also we'll give you a taste of it" as he summon a group of massive stone and hurled them right at Aria.

"Lockjaw, D-Dance and then use Ice Punch on the floor" said Hiro as Lockjaw nodded and a red aura glowed around Lockjaw before the Big jaw Pokemon punched the ground causing the floor to be covered with ice.

"You think covering the floor with ice was slow me down, Tamer" said Aria

Hiro smirked and then stated "No I have something else mind" before looking at Lockjaw and nodding at the same time.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door that lead into the room that Hiro was fighting Aria, Hoopa was keeping the door shut to prevent anyone from going in or out of the room until Hiro is done. The mischief Pokemon floated back and forth as he waited for Hiro to give Hoopa the signal to unlock the doors, soon the Psychic/Ghost Pokemon heard the sound of someone running down the hall.

In an act of self-defense, Hoopa open his hands together with his palms facing away from Hoopa as a black orb started form between them; "Alright whoever you stand back or you'll face the wrath of Hoopa" cried Hoopa as he was about to fire off a 'Shadow Ball' attack until who was running towards him.

Out of all people it was Erza, who had recovered from the blast by Phantom's Jupiter cannon earlier and clinging onto her armor for dear life was Meowth, Hoopa cancelled his attack and asked "Erza, what are you and Meowth doing and also did something happened to Lucy and the others"

"Lucy has been captured by Gajeel, me and Meowth ran into Natsu on the way and told him what happened, currently he's fight Gajeel. I came to see how everyone was progressing here" Erza explained

"You sure, you didn't came to get into the fight" said Meowth before losing grip and falling off of Erza's shoulder and onto the ground.

"As for how Erza is better all of the sudden that would be my fault" said Meowth

* * *

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

 _ **As Cana was taking down a few more of Jose's Shade warrior until both her and Hiro's Pikachu ran up to her, "Cana, Loke is back but there is bad news about" said Denki, the Pikachu that belonged to Hiro**_

 _ **Cana ran toward Loke as he was placing an injured Reedus somewhere safe from the battle line along the Pokemon that Hiro has sent to help out as Meowth was struggling to carry a fainted Fang on his back as Loke was still holding Scraps underarm.**_

" _ **Loke, what happened?" asked Cana**_

" _ **Phantom found out where we were hiding Lucy and they sent Gajeel and two of other goons" Loke replied**_

 _ **Meowth nodded and said "We tried our best to stop them but Gajeel was a too strong for us"**_

" _ **It's alright though we need some way to let the others inside know that Lucy's in there now" Cana stated as she knew Happy and Hiro's Charizard Ryu was in there.**_

" _ **I can go in" said voice causing everyone to turn to see an awaken Erza who still banged up from trying to block the blast from the Jupiter Cannon.**_

" _ **Erza, no you're still hurt from earlier and in condition to fight as you are now" said Cana**_

" _ **I'm sorry, Cana. I can't just sit by and see the entire guild be devastated from this monster, I need to go help everyone out as we both know that Laxus and Mystogan aren't coming here anytime soon to help us" Erza retorted**_

 _ **The two girls were in a heated staring contest, until Erza noticed that Cana was carrying Hiro's bag on her, "So Hiro entrusted you with his belongings?" asked Erza**_

" _ **Yeah what of it?" asked Cana**_

 _ **Then an idea popped in Meowth's head and opened the bag and started to look for something as Cana shouted "Meowth, what are you doing?"**_

 _ **Soon Meowth pulled two yellow berries from the bag, "What are those?" asked Erza**_

" _ **Those are Sitrus berries, they are the few berries that helps a Pokemon recover their strength" explained Meowth before eating one as his body glowed green and bruises on his body disappeared.**_

" _ **So how does that help us now?" asked Cana**_

" _ **You are going to eat it as Hiro ate one on the way home the other day from the job in Summer Rose when we rested up for a bit" Denki explained**_

" _ **I get it; if Erza eats the berry, it will help her regain her strength to help us out and let the other know about Lucy's predicament" Cana commented as she realized the Scratch Cat's plan.**_

 _ **Meowth handed the remaining Sitrus berry to Erza, "If you say so, then I'll eat the berry" said Erza as she ate the berry and the same thing occurred to her like Meowth with Erza glowing light green and her bruises were healed.**_

" _ **How do you feel Erza?" asked Cana**_

" _ **Much better, I guess the berry worked. We'll need to talk to Hiro about them later" Erza replied as she reequipped to her normal armor.**_

" _ **Looks fine to me, how about getting to Hiro and the others and letting them know what's going on" Meowth to be suddenly be picked up by Erza, who was now dawning her 'Heaven's Wheel Armor'**_

" _ **Let's go" said Erza with a struggling Meowth in under left arm**_

" _ **Hey Erza, make sure Hiro doesn't do anything stupid up there" said Cana as Erza nodded and then she took off from the ground and quickly struck down the shade warrior that go in her way as Meowth tried to get free of Fairy Tail's strongest grip.**_

 _ **Cana and the other watched as Erza and Meowth approached the massive giant, as the egg that Cana was carrying started to rattle and glow as it was a sign that it was very close to hatching any moment**_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"So that's what happened and then we ran into Natsu and Happy and told them about Lucy" said Meowth

"Now step aside, so I can help Hiro" Erza said urgently

Hoopa shook his head and said "Hiro told me to not let anyone in there so they wouldn't get hurt"

"I promised Cana that Hiro wouldn't do anything stupid, so I plan on keeping that promise" Erza stated

"Well you might be too late as Hiro is battling Aria right now" said Hoopa as the hallway shook from an explosion in the next room

"Hoopa, Hiro can't take down Aria alone. Aria's too strong for him and consider him and I are nearly the same when it comes to strength, he'll need it if Jose shows up" said Erza as she remember that when she and Hiro squared off for Cana and Lucy to get the formerly wild Minccino away from Erza. The two were nearly equally matched when it came to strength but their fight never finished as they were brought in for the Magic Council. Erza was considering asking Hiro for an official fight to see who is stronger after this mess with Phantom Lord is over.

It didn't help that Aria was able to take down their guild master during the raid earlier, Erza was worried that Aria might do the same thing to Hiro and leaving the guild down one more powerhouse of the guild with her and potentially Natsu being the only two left to handle Phantom Lord's remaining forces.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Hiro and Lockjaw were at a stalemate as they were once again dodging and countering Aria's attack and it was starting to tire the both of them out when with the terrain swift to an icy floor for Hiro and Lockjaw to slide across and out speed Aria. Yet the elite Air mage turned it against Hiro and his starter, Hiro noticed that Lockjaw was starting to get tried as well.

"Lockjaw, we need to finish this guy quickly" said Hiro

"I agree but how he turned the ice against with his magic" Lockjaw commented

Hiro thought for a couple of moments before saying "I got a plan but we have to make sure that Aria isn't able to make a move on us"

"Okay, what is it?" asked Lockjaw

"Just follow my lead, and then you might know what to do" said Hiro

Then Hiro shouted " **Rock Tomb** " as three large boulders appear in the air and slammed down around Aria.

" **Airspace: Zetsu** " cried Aria as he attempted to destroy the boulders that Hiro sent his way.

" **Dragon Claw** " roared Lockjaw as he slashed at Aria while he was distracted with Hiro's attack and leaving him open to Hiro's Feraligatr as the boulders fell on both of them.

"Lockjaw!" Hiro cried out as he was worried about his partner and best friend as the boulders fell on top of him and Aria.

Soon Lockjaw emerged from the trio of boulders, "Man that was close, so did we get him?" asked Lockjaw as climbed out of the rubble and walked over to Hiro.

Suddenly Aria appeared between them, surprising both trainer and Pokemon, "I have seen how cunning you are to distract me with one attack and for your pet to sneak attack me, for that I'll give you a reward"

"What kind of reward?" Hiro asked as he was still on his toes about the final member of the Element Four.

"I shall reward you by suffering the same fate as your beloved Master Makarov, **Airspace : Metsu** " Aria exclaimed causing Hiro and Lockjaw to flinch as a pair of purple magic appeared between the two of them as both Hiro and Lockjaw started to float up with ease.

Soon a bright light appeared beneath as both trainer and Pokemon started to shout in pain, Hiro had never felt this pain even from the punishments that he received when he was a child before and not to mention he felt himself getting very tired and saw the same thing happening to his starter Pokemon.

Then Hiro took out a Pokeball and said "Lockjaw return" as a red beam came out and zapped the Big Jaw Pokemon back into the safety of the Pokeball for now.

"My what a noble move to save your pet but that wouldn't save you" said Aria

"Lockjaw isn't a pet nor are any of my other Pokemon and just like everyone I have meet until today, that they are my _**FRIENDS AND FAMILY!**_ " Hiro shouted as a powerful energy blast shot out of his body cancelling out Aria's magic causing the Air mage to flinched as Hiro had changed back to his normal outfit and stood on the ground heavily breathing, and try to adjust himself from that outburst unaware that his eyes had temporary changes from his normal brown to ice-blue and then back to normal.

' _It's that same strange energy that I felt when I was starting out, when I had protect Lockjaw from the flock of wild Spearow'_ Hiro thought as he started to remember that he felt this way before when he was starting out on his Pokemon journey back in the Johto region

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Erza, Hoopa and Meowth felt that strange energy that Hiro emitted as they heard him yell about his Pokemon and Fairy Tail. Both Erza and Hoopa knew what must be done.

"Okay, Erza. I hope you save Hiro and Lockjaw, stop Aria and also stop the giant from cast its deadly spell" said Hoopa as he released the door from its _**Psychic**_ Lock

"Thank you, Hoopa. I'll explain everything to Hiro after the battle. Meanwhile I need the both of you to go help Natsu and save Lucy" said Erza as both of the small Pokemon nodded in agreement before running off to find Gajeel through Hoopa's rings.

Erza opened the door to see the destruction of the room and standing the middle were Hiro and Aria at a standoff and waiting to see who moves first. "Tamer, I never you had something like in you and it seems you have left me with no other choice to go all out on you" said Aria as he removed his blindfold to reveal his eyes.

"So you were holding back or just screwing around with me?" Hiro joked as he was on full alert for whatever Aria was going to do next.

" **Airspace: Zero** " Aria said as the wind around him was growing and creating a small tornado

"What does this spell do" asked Hiro

"Since this will be the very last thing that you will see but this spell will end your life" said Aria

Soon Aria pushed the whirlwind at Hiro with his palms facing at him as golden stars shot of it and hit Hiro directly. Hiro tried to change into one of his plate forms but for some reason he wasn't able to active the powers of the plate.

"Farewell, Tamer" said Aria

" **BLUMENBLATT!** " cried out a voice from a bright light as a barrage of swords cut through Aria's deadly spell and hitting Aria causing him to collide with the wall behind him.

The light faded to reveal Erza in her Flight Armor surprising Hiro as he was not only surprised to see her but glad she was okay.

"Hiro" cried Erza as she run towards her fellow Guild member after reequipped to her normal armor

"Erza, what are you doing here?" asked Hiro

"I came to help out and also to let the others know that Lucy has been captured" explained Erza

"I see, and since Natsu isn't here you must have ran into him and Happy" Hiro commented as Erza nodded

Then Erza asked "So what was the strange energy that came from you when Aria was attempting to drain your power away earlier, me and Hoopa felt it on the other side of the door"

"No clue, but it's not the first time I felt something like that" Hiro answered as he might have found out what ever the blast was it had temporary cancelled out the effects of the plates that he had obtained as he attempted once again to use 'Recover' to help himself up a bit and managed to do so unlike when he was fighting Aria.

"You mean this isn't the first time you did something like that" Erza inquired

Hiro nodded and said "I felt something like that before when I started my journey with Lockjaw when he was a young Totodile, one of the three partners you get from where I am from. I think I might ask Master or Granny to see what it could be as I never thought about it until now as it saved my life again"

Erza nodded in agreement and said "Well the only thing left to take care of is saving Lucy and this is over we would like to know more about where you came from" as Hiro nodded in agreement knowing maybe it keeping it hidden from the guild isn't a good idea and maybe it would help the hunt for the shards go faster.

Soon the doors opened up once more and both Hiro and Erza got ready to fight in case it was someone from Phantom Lord, it turns out to be Mira, Gray, Elfman and Sableye who was riding on Elfman's shoulder.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" asked Gray who was surprised to see her

"I came to help of course after recovering thanks to Hiro's cat" Erza explained

"Actually he's a wild Meowth that I befriended after my first fight with Gajeel" Hiro commented before saying "So how are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good, Elfman took down Sol and I fought Juvia" Gray stated

"Yep that make 3 of the Element Four down" said Mira

"Actually make it all 4 of the Element Four down as Erza and I fought him though she did step in last minute saving my behind" Hiro stated as he pointed over to the knocked out Aria on in the rumble from their fight

"So that means the giant's spell has been stopped" said Mira.

Soon Hiro felt something crawl along his back and said "Is it me or did this room got a lot colder for some reason" as he noticed that Sableye was clinging close by Elfman and Mira

"Now you mentioning it, it's giving me the chills" Elfman commented

"It feels like something dark and evil is nearby" Sableye added

Both anyone could say anything, the sound of a slow clap was hear near the doorway of the room that Hiro and Erza fought Aria in; everyone turned around to see an man around his late 40's-early 50's with dark tan skin, dark red hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a goatee and mustache, wearing an outfit similar in Hiro's view to the Hoenn Water-type Gym Jaune but without the white trimming and the additional use of a maroon colored clap of some sort.

"Bravo Fairy Tail, I have to say that your performance here was very impressive especially for the Tamer" said the man as Hiro, Erza and the others got on guard as they saw a dark aura around him.

"Not only that you have stopped my strongest members of my guild twice, taken down the infamous Element four and also stopped my giant from casting the abyss spell" the man continued on praise Fairy Tail's recent action during this battle between the two guilds of Fiorre.

"So who is that guy?" asked Hiro

"It's Phantom's Master, Jose" Erza replied

"Yes, Jose is almost as strong as Master as both of them are Wizard Saints" Mira explained as Hiro thought that a Wizard Saint is something similar to the Elite Four back in Pokemon world.

"So what do you want, Jose?" asked Hiro as he was ready to fight back

"To the point, I see Tamer; well I have proposition for you" Joe replied with a smirk

Hiro rose an eyebrow and commented "What kind of proposition?" as he was curious why would Jose be interested in him especially after knocking out four of Phantom's strongest members

"Quite simple, you join us here at Phantom Lord and in return we'll leave" Jose answered

"I see, but what about Lucy?" asked Erza

"She'll be coming with us as well" Jose replied

Hiro crossed his arms and his eyes were closed before switching to his Simple Plate Form saying "Doesn't sound like a fair deal, while Fairy Tail is spared yet they lose two members being me and Lucy in this exchange"

"Your point is?" asked Jose

Hiro activated ' _ **Recover**_ ' as he was in the Simple plate Form currently and use it to recover his strength from the fight against Aria, "My point is that Fairy Tail ends up being the dead man in the deal with not only two less members and a severely damaged guild hall, had you offer this before all of happen then I might have consider it"

"So you agree to the proposition then, Tamer?" asked Jose

Then Hiro got into a fighting stance and said "Sadly no as it would weaken Fairy Tail and break the guild on a personal level giving you and your guild the edge over them"

"So you decided to decline the offer then, I would had you be one of the new Element Four with your pets, imagine the new power you could achieve as I can tell that there is more to you that even you or Makarov know" Jose stated

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind sharing that with us now" said Hiro as he looked back at Erza and the others.

"Erza, I want you guys to get out of here. It's about to get very dangerous here" Hiro said

"Hiro, we're not leaving you here to fight Jose" said Erza as she re-equipped into her normal armor while she turned to Mira and both of them nodded and then Mira, Gray, Elfman and Sableye left to find Natsu and the others.

"I say more the merrier and I'll show the true power of Phantom Lord" said Jose as a dark aura appeared around him.

Then Hiro and Erza looked at each other and nodded before the two of them got ready to fight the master of the Phantom Lord Guild.

* * *

Meanwhile down several floors of the giant, Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer was dunking it out against Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox as Lucy and Happy were watching from the sideline.

Unfortunately both dragon slayers were nearly equally matched and trading blow for blow as a strange portal appeared behind Lucy and Happy surprising most of the members of Phantom Lord and Gajeel.

"Alright, Hiro's here" cried Happy

"So the Tamer's here, good I was starting to get kinda bored with Salamander here as a warm-up" Gajeel commented as Natsu growled in anger for Gajeel just toying with him the entire.

" **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK** " Natsu roared as he attacked the temporary distracted Gajeel and knocked him back a bit.

"Wow, looks like I got this dragon mad" Gajeel joked as he was slightly impressed by Natsu's attack.

"Yeah, I bet Hiro is tired of kicking your ass so I'm going to do it instead" Natsu proclaimed before taking in a big breathe of air

"I see, kinda jealous of Tamer. Well I guess I can play with you a bit more" Gajeel commented before doing the same thing.

Back by the portal, Lucy and Happy were watching the two Dragonslayers fighting each other again just a black orb with purple energy fired out and hit Gajeel directly as he was distracted by Natsu. "What was that?" asked Happy

Soon Happy's answer was revealed as Hoopa and Meowth came out of the ring portal, "Hoopa, Meowth, are you guys alright?" asked Lucy

"We're fine, Erza sent us to help Natsu out" Hoopa replied

"Aw I was hoping Hiro was going to come" Happy commented

"Sorry, he and Erza are too busy with the last of the Element Four" Meowth stated

"Wow, I didn't know Hiro took on the rest of the element four by himself" Happy commented

Meowth shook his head as Hoopa replied "No I saw Gray take down Juvia earlier and actually I saved them from falling off the shoulder of the Giant"

Soon all of them turned their attention back to Natsu and Gajeel's brawl as Gajeel was getting the upper hand in the fight once again as he revealed his metallic scales as he decked Natsu in the face. Natsu got up and was starting to get tired as Gajeel smirked before saying "So where did that fire against the Tamer go, here I thought you wanted to prove that you were better"

Both Happy and Lucy were worried about Natsu as he was started to get low on his magic power, "I think Natsu's running out of fire magic" Lucy pointed out

"And there is no fire for Natsu to eat" Happy commented

Meowth snapped his claws and said "How about we make a fire"

"Okay but how there isn't much in the room to make a fire" Happy commented as everyone was watching Natsu standing his ground

Then Meowth got an idea, "You guys figure that, I'm going to help Natsu" Meowth said as he run towards Natsu and Gajeel surprising everyone expect the dueling dragon slayers in the middle of the room.

"Meowth, don't do it" Lucy shouted in an attempt to stop the Scratch Cat Pokemon but failed as Meowth didn't stop.

Soon Meowth leaped up and landed on Natsu's head confusing both dragon slayers, "Happy to see me again, Metal Head" Meowth taunted Gajeel as he covered Natsu's ear with his paws.

"I guess I'll have to teach you to stay down cat" Gajeel commented

"Unless I teach you that cats have nine lives" Meowth stated as he took a deep breathe before…

" **MMMMMMMEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWTTTTTHHHHHH** " Meowth cried out loud as the sound waves hit Gajeel's iron scales causing it to start cracking apart.

On the side lines, everyone was being affected by Meowth's cried; "What is Meowth doing?" Lucy cried as she covered her ears

"It's _**Screech**_ , where the Pokemon emits a loud cry that cause the target's defense to drop sharply; Meowth must be using it to weaken Gajeel's scales for Natsu to have an easier time against Gajeel" Hoopa explained.

Meowth stopped his Screech attack and let go of Natsu's ear as Gajeel was still affected by the attack and was distracted for the moment.

"Natsu, here your chance; Smack him up good while we figure some way to get some fire in your belly" said Meowth as Natsu nodded in return before the Scratch Cat leaped off of Natsu's head and then he spotted some metal boxes in the corner of the room which gave Meowth an idea.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** " Natsu cried as he leaped into the air as two streams of fires ignited from his hands before attacking Gajeel head on doing some serious damage with whatever magic he had left to use due to Meowth's 'Screech' attack weakening Gajeel's defensive scales.

"Take this Salamander, " **Iron Dragon Iron Fist** " Gajeel roared as his hands turned into pure metal and decked Natsu in the chin and send him flying across the room.

Then Meowth ran over to the Metal Boxes and used Fury Swipes on them to make an 'X' on them quickly before running out of the way as Natsu and Gajeel were getting too close for the Cat-like Pokémon's comfort. Then he calling out to Lucy and the others, "Lucy, I think I found a way to make a fire but I need some powerful to cause these metal boxes to explode" Meowth stated

"Wait I'm confused, how do the metal boxes make fire?" asked Happy

"My guess is that there is some lacarma in there and if hit with a powerful attack will cause them to explode and make the perfect fuel for Natsu to eat" Hoopa explained to the blue flying cat

Then Lucy pulled out a golden key before saying "Hoopa, I think I might have the spirit that might help us now, I got it as a reward from the S-Class mission we did" as she flashed the key in front of the cat and the Mischief Pokemon.

"Well summon your new spirit, we're not sure how long Natsu can stand up to Gajeel when with the weaken scale armor" Hoopa commented

Lucy nodded and said "Open Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius" as a man wearing a unique horse costume with a green suit shirt on top of the costume, while holding a bow in his hands and a quiver on his back

"Salutations Milady" said the man

"Aww I was expecting a half man and half horse guy" Happy commented

Lucy rolled her eyes and then said "Look I know this is a bit sudden and we haven't set up a proper contract but we need your help, Sagittarius"

"Of course, so how is it that you need my service, milady" shouted Sagittarius

"You see where those X's are, I need you to attack them as we need them to explode to help Natsu out" Lucy answered as they all watched Natsu and Gajeel getting closer to the marked boxes.

"Of course milady, one explosion on the way" said Sagittarius as he aimed at the X's that Meowth made before firing out a small barrage of arrows at them.

Soon electricity sparked from the metal boxes as Natsu and Gajeel got very close to it. Just as Gajeel was about to finish off Natsu, the metal boxes exploded causing the room to shake more and do more damage to the damage that was caused by the dragon slayers from both guilds.

" **NATSU**!" Lucy cried out in fear of her friend as he was very close to the explosion. Soon the flames of the explosion started to implode on itself as it seem but it was revealed to be Natsu as he eat the explosion that Lucy and the others made to help Natsu out.

"Looks like now I have a fire in my belly" Natsu stated as he started to charge full speed at Gajeel while his fist started to form large spheres of fiery rage; and then Fairy Tail's Dragon slayer shouted " **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART** : **CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST** " as he pummeled Gajeel in barrage of fiery fists to the body that causes Gajeel's Iron scales to shatter upon impact of Natsu's attack.

" **THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH OUR GUILD, HIRO, LUCY AND ERZA** " Natsu shouted as in one last powerful punch, he sent Gajeel flying out of Phantom Lord's Giant and straight into the lake below it.

After that the members of Phantom Lord that were watching the fight started to fled before comically tripping over as a certain Scratch Pokemon chuckled a bit as he bounced around a small bag of Jewel that he pick pocketed from them earlier and as well found some ropes and tied them all together with it for laughs.

"Thanks for the assist, Sagittarius; I'll call on you later to set up a contract" said Lucy

"Of course, I look forward to working for you milady" Sagittarius said before disappearing

"Great job Natsu" Happy cheered as the room started to crumble

"Uh guys, I think it might be a good idea for us to get out of here before the room caves in on itself" said Lucy

"I second that" Meowth commented as a stone from the ceiling landed on Meowth's tails causing the scratch cat Pokemon to jump up and down in pain as he held his injured tails together.

"I got it" said Hoopa as he use 'Psychic' to lift everyone up from the ground quickly and flew out of the crumbling room with ease as it finally gave in on itself.

Once Hoopa flew everyone through including a motion-sick Natsu out the room, they spotted Mira and the others running down the hall, "Mira!" Happy cried

"Lucy, Natsu, we have to get out of here now" said Mira

"Why? What's going on?" asked Lucy

"Hiro and Erza are fighting Jose as we speak" said Gray

Soon Natsu woke up from his motion sickness upon hearing Hiro and Erza fighting, "What! I want get a piece of that action, let's go" said Natsu as he started to run in the opposite direction towards the fight

Luckily Hoopa used ' _ **Psychic**_ ' to stop the Dragon Slayer and said "You already fought Gajeel and if he was a tough that you had deal with, I imagine that Jose is a lot tougher then Gajeel"

"Yeah and to mention you did get a thrashing from Gajeel until Meowth and Hoopa came to help out" Lucy added

Soon the hallway shook violently causing everyone to tumble around, "We need to get out of here" Sableye cried in fear

Hoopa grinned and pulled out a ring before saying "Alright guys, lets scram out of here" before going into the ring while carrying a motion-sicken Natsu once more and then everyone else entered it as well. The ring portal landed them not that far away from the damaged guild hall and the battlefield that the rest of the guild was fighting on against Jose's Shadow Soldiers

* * *

Back with Hiro and Erza, the duo have been dodging Jose's assault on them; "Get a load of this" Jose cried as he swiped his hand cross in a line as it caused a series of powerful explosions that Hiro and Erza narrowly dodged.

"Erza, we need to strike back" said Hiro as he shifted from his Simple Plate Form to his Sky Plate form

"I agree" Erza commented as she requipped into a dark looking armor that covered her body for the most part and exposed her midriff and two black bat-like wings on her back.

"Nice Armor" Hiro commented

Erza nodded and said "Thank you but now isn't the time to be a gentleman" as she flew head first towards Jose

"So the battle begins, then enjoy this… Dead Wave" cried Jose as his right hand started to glow

" **Tail Wind** " Hiro quickly as he summoned a powerful torrent of wind giving Erza an speed boost

" **Moon Flash** " Erza cried as she striked down her sowrd and created a cross pattern from the energy from the sword swings as it intercepted Jose's attack

" **Aerial Ace** " Hiro shouted as he used the blast to attack Jose while distracted from the blast.

"Impressive Tamer, but I should've expect that but here is something you didn't see coming… Shade Entangle" Jose stated as a purple energy trapped Hiro.

Hiro tried to escape but dodge and every time he moved, it felt like he being attack by a barrage of needles, "What the hell is this?" Hiro shouted

"You are about to enter a world of pain as I use this finish you off and then Titania as you two will set as an example for those who challenge Phantom Lord's might" said Jose

Then Erza flew in and swung her sword as Jose in hopes of it freeing Hiro but Phantom's master dodge the attack, "I wouldn't do that if I were as if you continue to attack me, the fast that the Tamer dies" said Jose as he crushed his fist tighter as Hiro started to feel like a barrage of knives were sticking in him as he started to cough out blood.

Erza stood down and glared at Jose, "I suggest you surrender now if you want your friend to live to see another day" said Jose

Then Hiro shifted back to the Simple form and then shouted "Erza, don't give in. Don't worry about me, just end him"

"But Hiro…" said Erza

"No buts, just end this guy now…." said Hiro as his body started to glow white

Jose and Erza was confused on what Hiro was doing, "Erza, tell Cana that I'm sorry that I broken our promise…. **SELF-DESTRUCT** " Hiro shouted as his body was engulfed by the glow and then….

" _ **BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!"**_

* * *

The room was wrecked as there now a massive hole in the wall or was left of the wall and floor was gone. As the smoke cleared, Erza spotted Hiro's body fall into the lake below them as it was free from Jose's spell but was severely weaken as the floor that he was laying on gave in and broke apart from the explosion and fall.

Meanwhile back outside, everyone stopped fighting as they saw the massive explosion that wrecked Phantom Lord's giant guild; "What the hell happen" Cana asked

"Sounded like a massive explosion" said Denki as he spotted something fell and it cause the electric mouse Pokemon to freeze up.

"Denki, you alright?" asked Cana as she was worried for Hiro's Pikachu

"I think I saw Hiro fall" said Denki in disbelief as he hoped that wasn't the cause

"No… it's can't be" said Cana as she hoped that it wasn't Hiro too

"CANA!" shouted a voice behind her as she turned around and saw it was Mira and the others that entered Phantom Lord's giant

"Cana, you alright?" asked Lucy

"Is Hiro and Erza still in there" asked Cana as she was still looking the damaged giant and hope that it was Jose and not Hiro that fell

"Yeah, he and Erza were fighting Jose when we got out" said Elfman as the sky started to grow dark

"You don't think that Hiro was in that explosion" said Lucy in fear as she hoped that wasn't the case

"As much, I hate to admit that might be the case as it looked like the blast was caused by a Self-Destruct or Explosion attack" said Hoopa as it started to rain

Then Cana dropped to her knee as Hiro's Pokemon joined her side as she was suddenly grief stricken that someone that close to her was gone. Mira and Lucy kneel down beside Cana to comfort her as they knew that her and Hiro were close and that Mira knew that Cana has a crush on Hiro and then she might not get the chance to tell him now.

Soon Denki's ears twitched and looked at the lake that was calm earlier and now was attacking wild like something was stirring up the water beneath. Suddenly a massive water spout shot out of the lake as it started to glow in a bright silvery light and change shape.

Everyone on the ground was confused and asking around what was happening now and was this either something on their side or not. As the glow died down, the massive water spout finished changing, it had resembled that look like a giant bird or even a some kind of dragon as it had a head that had what appeared three horns coming out from the back of the head, a massive long neck, a pair of hand like wings and a long tail with two spikes sticking out of it.

"What is that?" asked Gray

"I got nothing, it looks like some kind of Wvyern or even a dragon" Elfman commented

"More important, is it on our side" asked Mira as everyone watched it flap its water wings

" **GGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!** " cried the massive water beast as thunder and lightning flashed in the sky as it faced the direction of Phantom Lord's Guild. As in the flash for brief that a lone figure stood inside wearing armor resembling the creature was inside.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Kinda exciting huh? Also what kind of power does Hiro has in him other then the plates that he has from Arceus. Could there be something more to Hiro that we know already?**

 **Also yes I am a jerk for leaving you guys on another cliffhanger especially with the ending that took me a while to get right as I had an alternate version of Cana being the one who was in danger and the egg that Hiro had her would hatch but I'll save that for the next chapter as yes the Egg is going to hatch and I have set up a poll recently that have you maybe predict on what Pokemon will hatch from the egg but there is a catch as I know who will hatch from the egg.**

 **Still for those who are still curious on what would the story be depending on the choices so here the brief synopsises on them**

 **Option 1. Riolu- It be similar to the Riolu in the "Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure" manga where it would have a similar personality to Hareta's Riolu as it's wants to fight tough opponent but is a cry baby once hit. It would evolve around the Oracion Sies Arc or Edolas along side the Edolas verion of Riolu**

 **Option 2. Rockruff, Similar to Riolu's personality but would have running gag of chomping onto Happy's tail or playing roughly with Happy ccausing the blue feline to hid from the Alolan Puppy Pokemon. The Evolution would be in the Edolas Arc, but it's Lycanroc form is a secret.**

 **Option 3. Eevee, Personality wise it was very Timid at first and likes to stay near Hiro or Cana as it would recognize them as it's parents and protector. The Evolution would either decided by myself or b. do a duo form vote on with pair of Eevolution will appear as the Edolas Eevee would evolve into the counter or resistance of the Earthland Eevee. When this will evolve would be during the Oracion Sies Arc.**

 **So yeah though are your three choices and that you can vote for 2 of them out the three options at the poll on my pages, and I'll review votes count as I know sometimes people will not do the poll but if you are voting through the review give me a reason why you would like the egg into one of the 3 options.**

 **Until then see you guys for Chapter 16 "The Power of Legends"**


	16. Chapter 16: The Power of Legendary

**First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR and Welcome to next chapter of "Herald of the Fairies"**

 **This is the first chapter of the new year, I was going to have it up before the end of 2017 as it would be the perfect start up for the next arc as this chapter is the final chapter of the "Phantom Lord" Arc**

 **So enjoy**

 **Also I don't own Pokemon nor Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Ch 16: The Power of Legendary**

Everyone from both sides was in shocked as a massive water creature had appeared after a destructive blast from inside of Phantom Lord's giant, and not to mention everyone in Magnolia saw the massive water creature after hearing it letting out a powerful roar as the sky had darken and it started to pour down like cats and dogs along with flashes of lighting and the roar of thunder.

" _ **GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAASSSSS"**_ roared the creature once more as the center of the creature started to generate a red aura from the inside

"What is that creature?" asked Lucy as she like everyone was frighten by its appearance

"I'm not sure but it resembles the legendary Pokemon of the storm, Lugia that is from where Hiro and all of the other Pokemon are from. It is also called the Beast of the Sea" Hoopa answered

Everyone was surprised that something powerful had existed in where Hiro lived before coming to Fairy Tail, "He's alive" said voice as everyone turned to Denki who was looking dead set on the Lugia-lookalike that was something familiar about it.

"Wait you mean Hiro?" Cana asked snapping out of her stupor of losing Hiro

The Electric mouse still focus on the water wyvern and just nodded

"But how did he survive that drop, it's got to be like 100 ft because hitting the water" Elfman asked

"The Silver Wing charm" Meowth commented

"Silver Wing?" asked Gray as he looked at the Scratch cat Pokemon

Meowth nodded and started to explain "The Silver Wing is an item that is said to be from the legendary Pokemon, Lugia. I'm not sure how or why and it could be the combination of the orbs shards on the wing being close that might have caused this to happen"

"Man, I hope when this is over, Hiro has a lot of explaining to do" Gray commented as the water creature started to turn around and move away from the battlefield as its core was still glowing red

"Look it's moving" shouted someone in the crowd

"Yeah but where?" someone else asked

" _ **GGGYYYYAAAAAAAASSS/SKY ATTACK**_ " The creature roared once again as its spread its wings wide open and then charged with its body ignited by the fiery red aura straight towards the opening of that Hiro created. Everyone was shocked to hear it speak as they thought for a moment that it had cried out an attack.

"It's attacking Phantom" Sableye cried out

"Denki's right, Hiro is alive" said Cana as she stood back up with Mira and Lucy's help as she knew she heard Hiro's voice in that last roar from the water beast.

"You mean he is that monster?" asked Lucy as she was frighten that her new friend was a legendary Pokemon

"No more like he is inside of the creature" Cana answered

"Come to think about it when it first appeared, when the lighting flash there was some someone inside of it but I'm not sure it was Hiro as the figure was wearing some kind of armor" Gray commented as everyone watched the massive creature collided with the giant guild.

* * *

Erza and Jose braced for impact as they saw the giant creature flew straight towards the opening, Erza took shelter behind some large pieces of rubble as it made impact. Upon impact the giant creature broke apart and water splashed everywhere and a lone figure emerged from it glowing red and landed the attack on Jose and sent him flying back.

The lone figure landed on the ground, he was wearing a silver white coat and pants. On the back of the coat were six purple rectangular scales that look like that can pop out, the end of each sleeve were two more purple scaled like the back of the coat but resembled daggers.

The boot that the figure was wearing as the same color as the coat and pants and had the purple scales on them as tail fins for the speed. He was wearing a purple shirt under the silver white coat with silver Fairy Tail Emblem. Lastly the figure dawn a silver white helmet with two purple scales that made up the eye holes for the person to see out of, the helmet itself resemble the water-creature but with more detail.

Erza was in amaze in that this mysterious people appeared and was on their side but at the same time she felt a familiar presence

"Yo, so is the power that you were referring to Jose" said the figure as he got into the same fighting stance that Hiro did before and focused on Jose

"So you did survive the fall after all" Jose commented

The mysterious Figure didn't respond and instead got ready to fight once again before looking at Erza and said "Erza, can you still fight?"

"Yes, I can and I shall assist you, Hiro" said Erza as she drew her sword out as she figured out that the mysterious fighter in armor was Hiro but she wasn't sure how he survived the fall as well.

"Good, I'm not sure how long that this new power will last but we need to finish Jose before it runs out" said Hiro as he was looking at Phantom Lord's guild master.

Jose smirked and said "You think some kind of new magic will be able to stop me, I would like to see you try"

Hiro was smirking under the helmet and said "Then bring it old man"

Jose glared at Hiro for that insult as Erza was a bit surprised at Hiro disrespecting Jose, who was their enemy but also one of the powerful Wizard Saints and to see someone to insult one of them with no regret was surprising.

"Boy, you just signed your gravestone" Jose stated as he rose his hand that was covered in a dark aura and then shouted " **Dark Entanglement!** "

Jose shot out the dark aura at Hiro as Hiro said " **Safeguard** " as mystic energy covered both Hiro and Erza mere seconds before Jose's spell made contact onto Hiro.

Jose was shocked that his spell had failed on him, "Safeguard, protects the team from any status aliments. Though I was playing it risky if it stops that trapping spell" Hiro explained as Erza lunged at Jose with her sword.

" **Moon Flash** " Erza cried as she strike down her sword and created a cross pattern from the energy from the sword swings right at Jose causing some serious knock back but Jose was move backed slightly by Erza's action.

" **Hydro Pump!"** shouted Hiro as an orb of water appeared in front of the helmet and fires out a power torrent of water at Jose sending him back more.

"Hiro, do you have a plan on stopping Jose?" Erza asked

"I got something but I'm not sure if it will be able to knock him out" Hiro replied

"Well we better use it as we might not have any options left" Erza commented as both of them saw Jose smirking at them

"I must your new power is truly something to admire, and for that I'll give you two one final chance to surrender or your guild will pay the ultimate price" said Jose

Hiro and Erza got ready to fight back and glared at Jose with the helmet's eye visors glowing red. "So be it, the end of Fairy Tail" Jose shouted as his hands were covered with a purple aura once more and aimed it outside towards Hiro and Erza's guild hall.

Hiro and Erza looked outside and were shocked at Jose was doing as the shade warriors were joining together into a large dark orb that had the Phantom Lord insignia on it.

* * *

Outside everyone was in shock and fear of what happening now as the shade warriors had suddenly formed up into a massive shadow orb with the Phantom Lord insignia on it, everyone in the crowd was asking each other on what that was and whether or not if it was attack them or not in hope would be like the massive water-shaped beast from earlier. Though the guild symbol of their rival, it seemed very grim that it would be the case again for Fairy Tail in this battle against Phantom Lord.

Suddenly multiple fists emerged from the orbs and started to attack the guild hall and wreck it, Mira and anyone who was close by the attack started to move way quickly as they could.

"Everyone, out of the way!" shouted Mira as everyone followed Mira out of the way of the attack. Ravage carried the still knocked out Scraps and Fang on his back while Meowth and both Pikachu were helping Cana quickly evacuate everyone on the battlefield out of danger.

As Cana and the Pikachu run to catch up with the others, Cana accidently tripped over some debris from earlier in the fight but as she fell the egg that was carrying had rolled out of Hiro's bag and it hit a massive stab of stone debris from the guild hall casing the glass case to creak slightly but luckily the egg was sparred.

Soon one of the fists from the giant orb was about to hit egg, Cana quickly got up and ran towards the egg and grabbed it out of the open lid as Denki and Peaches used a combine ' _ **Thunderbolt'**_ to protect Cana from the attack.

"Thanks Denki and Peaches" said Cana as she held the egg tightly in her arms.

Before either one of the electric rodent could answer, the orb's fist attacked the side of the guild hall causing a roof to finally fall over and was about crash them until…

Suddenly a bright emitted from the egg causing the case to give way and it caused Cana to drop the case on the group and a blur shot out of the egg and completely demolished the falling roof top into dust.

Back in the giant, everyone was shocked at what happened as Hiro and Erza were worried for Cana and everyone else as the orb was destroying the guild hall until the bright emitted from the ground. Both Jose and Erza were confused on what was it but Hiro smiled under his helmet and thought _'So the egg finally hatched though I would hope it would be after this but I guess you can't force some of these things to happen like you plan'_

Meanwhile on the ground, Cana and Pikachu couple watched as the dust settled; they saw a small brown fox kit with a fluffy white collar around its neck along with a bushy tail that had a white tip at the end of its tail. The small creature was looking at the giant orb as it was destroying more of the guild hall.

"What is that?" asked Cana

"It's called Eevee, it's for having many evolution forms and coined the phrase Eevolutions" Denki explained as they watched Eevee run towards the giant orb to attack for it and jumped up to hit in the symbol.

"Eevolutions?" asked Cana who was confused by the term that the electric mouse had stated

"I have to say it's kinda brave to face the or…" Denki started saying until the small bipedal canine was comically knocked back by the one of the orb's fist causing it cry and run over to Cana and nuzzling her tightly for protection as it hide in her leap.

"Never mind he's just big baby who cries when it gets hit" Denki remarked until he was smacked in the head by Peaches' tail

"Denki, don't make fun of Eevee, it's just a baby" commented Peaches

"Enough talking, let's get out of here" said Cana as she got up while holding on the newly hatched Eevee in her arm as it clanged onto her for safety.

* * *

Back with Hiro and Erza, they had watch the guild hall that they called home be crushed into the ground and as well the miracle of life with the egg that Hiro brought with him hatching to protect the guild members as they fled from the orb as they need to get the injured out of the way.

"What was that, does Makarov have some kind of secret weapon?" Jose shouted demanding an answer for the light that saved Cana earlier.

"Sorry, we don't know a thing about that light" Hiro answered hiding the truth from Jose

"If you aren't going to tell me the truth then I'll have to force you to tell" Jose retorted as he lifted up his other hand and swiped it across to the right as the floor beneath Hiro and Erza started to exploded.

" **Protect** " Hiro cried as a green shield protected Erza and Hiro from the blast. Hiro and Erza looked at each other and nodded that it was time.

" **Tailwind** " Hiro cried as a torrent of winds appeared behind them and then Erza quickly changed from her black armor into another black armor set that consisted of multiple spikes with a lighter gray trim and shoulder and arm guard with black spikes protruding out it, she dawned a small black wing shaped hair clip and diamond necklace and now wielding massive dark gray spike was decorated with a line of six black spikes along the side of it.

"Now Erza" shouted Hiro as the helmet opened up to reveal his mouth while Erza lunged at Jose, who was about the dodge it but was strike down by Erza thanks to the ' **Tailwind** ' giving her additional speed to get Jose just at the right moment.

"I admit that both of you have a unique teamwork going on, but did you plan for this" Jose said as the whites of his eyes turned dark purple and a dark energy formed around him.

Hiro and Erza prepared for whatever Jose has about to do, "Now you will face the true power of Phantom lord's master and you will pay with your lives" Jose proclaimed as he rose up his right arm and the dark magic formed into a orb and several shade-colored ghosts flew around it while Hiro took a deep breath and started to inhale air.

Erza watched Hiro and was wondering what he was going to do now as what was he doing inhale the air around them, " **DEAD WAVE** " Jose shouted as he fired out a horde of ghosts at Hiro and Erza.

Erza braced for impact until Hiro rushed in front of her and shouted " **Legendary Arts: Aeroblast!"** as Hiro fired out a powerful cyclone of winds out of the mouth of the helmet

The two attacks collided with such power as both Hiro and Jose struggled for control of the battle as Jose stated "Once again there are only a few that impress me and you happen to be one, imagine that you had been with us. We could be the strongest guild in the world and no one would challenge Phantom Lord ever yet it's a shame that I have to end you and Titania"

Suddenly Hiro felt a strange presence coming towards them, soon the attacks had suddenly cancelled each other out as some kind white cracked appeared where the attacks collided and then…

" **XXXUUURRRRRRRIIITTT!** " came from the creak as it smashed open to reveal some kind of entry way as a massive tall black wiry monster came out of it. The strange creature look like it was made out electric wires and light blue bands decorated its limbs and the head of the creature look like a massive white jagged stone with sparks of electricity flowing through it.

"What is that, Hiro?" Erza asked

"I have no clue, but I didn't think that it's not friendly" Hiro replied as it was looked directly before sending electric shocks at both Hiro and Erza but they quickly dodged them and turned their focused on this strange creature that interrupted their fight as the strange creature started to swing it's forelimbs that were covered with powerful electricity at them.

Jose just glared and scowled at the creature and said "So another of your beasts, Tamer. Seems untrained but it's very unique like you and Titania but it will share the same fate that awaits the both of you. This thing will die as well **DEAD WAVE** " as Jose fired the same magic attack at it.

The creature quickly stopped its assault on Hiro and Erza to dodge Jose's attack before quickly wrapping itself around Phantom's Guild Master. Just before Jose could say anything for it, the strange monster sent a powerful volt shock to Jose's body and completely paralyzing him and knocking him out.

"Hiro, I'm starting to get worried about it" Erza commented as she was taken back at something that powerful to kick out a Wizard Saint in one attack.

"I know, but whatever that thing is has to be stopped now" Hiro stated as he quickly dodged the creature as it continued its assault on them before Jose attacked it.

" **Extrasensory** " Hiro cried as the eyes on the helmet started to glow a light blue as a light blue aura stopped the creature in its place for a bit but it broke out and started to fire lightning bolts at them.

Hiro and Erza were having a hard time dodging the creatures attack as Hiro quickly asked "Erza, you got something that can handle the electric power from this thing?"

Erza nodded and replied "Yes I do" as her body started to glow and changed her armor once more into a golden and light bluish armor; The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned shoulder guards are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a massive spike similar to her previous armor.

Erza's head was adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid and her massive gray sword was exchanged for a spear as it was decorated with a shield-like object attaching it to the shaft, which is accompanied by a large ribbon.

"Sweet armor" Hiro commented as he found it interesting

"This is my Lighting Empresses Armor, this might the perfect use for it as it can deal with the lightning coming from this creature" Erza explained

Before they either could say anything else, the creature places it's forelimbs on the ground and sent out a powerful shock wave of electricity at them luckily Erza's spear was able to take the attack head on for them.

"Let's see how it likes the taste of its own lighting back at it, ' **Lightning Beam** '" Erza stated as she fired the electricity back at it with her spear as it shot a beam of lightning back at it and created a small explosion

Soon the clouds from the explosion cleared to reveal the creature was standing unharmed from Erza's attack, "Great so it has a resistance to electricity as well, so we can't do much to it" said Hiro

"If Lightning magic can't harm, the least we can do it attack with something else" said Erza as she got ready for another blast of lightning but instead the creature's forelimbs glowed green and were about to slam into her until Hiro countered with a ' _ **Dragon Rush**_ ' as it caused to create to stumble back.

"Thank you Hiro for the save" said Erza

Hiro looked back at Erza and said "No problem, Erza. We need a plan to stop this thing and sent it back where it came from" as he noticed the portal it came from still open

While they were distract, the creature decided to lunge at them were only both Hiro and Erza had mere seconds to dodge that was until a massive hand appeared and slammed it down hard into the ground. Hiro and Erza looked at the source of where the hand had came from, and it was revealed to be Master Makarov, who was still a bit banged up but wearing his Wizard Saints outfit.

"Master!" both Hiro and Erza cried as Makarov lift his massive hand off the mysterious creature. The creature, itself started to stand up once again and turned around focused on Fairy Tail's guild master

"Master, be careful that creature was able to defeat Jose instantly" said Erza as she remember how fast the creature had done in Jose earlier before Makarov arrived

"I have no idea what kind of creature are nor where you came from but I have one rule that I use on my children; I will give you to the count of 3 to leave" said Makarov as he cusped his hands together as a small orb of light appeared between

The wired creature started to walk slowly toward Makarov as the elderly guild master started to count down " **3…** " as the light from the orb started to shine brightly

"What is this? It's kinda warm like a blanket" Hiro asked

"It's one of Fairy Tail's scared spell, only the guild master and a few selected are able to learn it called Fairy Law" Erza replied as she felt the power of the master's powerful spells.

" **2…** " Makarov said as the light got bigger and everyone on the ground below saw the light shine as after Jose was attacked by the creature it caused the orb to disappear but it left the guild in ruins as everyone from Fairy Tail felt the light's warmth; though they were unaware of the new menace that Hiro and Erza had been fighting the entire time.

All the while, the creature was still moving towards Makarov as Hiro and Erza tried to stop it from getting closer to their guild master. Then an invisible force smacked the creature back and sent it flying back a few feet away

"What was that?" asked Erza

"That was an attack called ' **Future Sight** ', it has a waiting period once activated" Hiro explained as the creature got up once more.

" **…1** , Time's up" said Makarov as the light had started to shine bright, both Hiro and Erza felt the magical pressure coming from their guild master and got out the way a magic with the emblem of the Fairy Tail guild appeared under the creature and trapping it as it tried to move once more.

"I invoke 'Fairy Law'" Makarov stated a larger magic color appeared above the ruins of the Phantom Lord as everyone outside saw it what was happening

"What's going on?" asked Hoopa

"Its' Fairy Law, one of Fairy Tail's most powerful spell as it vanquishes those of darkness with a sacred light" Mira explained to the Mischief Genie Pokemon

As the light faded e creature was still standing after taking on Makarov's attack surprising everyone in the room. Though the creature was completely battered up from all of the fighting and being hit by ' _ **Fairy Law**_ '; the creature stared down at Hiro, Erza and Makarov before crying out " **XXUURRRRRIITT!** "

Then the mysterious creature fled back into the open portal to wherever it came from and closed it, "Hiro, Erza, I have one request that we mention this to no one as we have no idea on what was that thing that attacked Jose and the both of you until we know more on them" said Makarov

"Of course, Master" said Erza

As for Hiro, he had reverted back to normal and losing the armor that he was wearing earlier and only holding the Silver Wing in his hands before say "Alright, Master but for some reason I have a feeling that we may run into again or creatures like it" as he couldn't shake off this feeling that he would end seeing them again in the unforeseen future.

"I see, still until that time arises we must keep this a secret understood" Makarov stated as both Hiro and Erza nodded.

"Now let's get out of here and let the others on the ground the good news that the fight is over" said Makarov

As all three of them climbed down, Hiro wasn't still thinking about the Electric creature that they fought about but more on what Jose said about Hiro having some kind of hidden potential as he was thinking maybe the form that he took on was it or not.

Makarov noticed it this and asked "Is there something troubling you, Hiro?"

"Somewhat before me and Era fought Jose, he mention that I had this strange potential hidden or power in me" Hiro explained as he told Makarov that Jose mention earlier

* * *

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

" _ **So you decided to decline the offer then, I would had you be one of the new Element Four with your pets, imagine the new power you could achieve as I can tell that there is more to you that even you or Makarov know" Jose stated**_

" _ **Really then? Then you wouldn't mind sharing that with us now" said Hiro as he looked back at Erza and the others.**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"I see, did Jose mention what it was?" asked Makarov

Hiro shook his head before saying "No he did, maybe he was trying to play me and join Phantom's side and it was all"

"Perhaps he was as Jose is known for trying to get the strongest for his guild" Makarov commented

"Well I thought so until after I fell and something inside me happen and the Silver Wing activated" said Hiro as he pulled out the key to summon Lugia out of his pocket.

"Perhaps it's a safe-lock or gift from the shards that you have collected and it was a temporary increase your power with a new form" Makarov stated his opinion

"Perhaps I felt I had access to every attack from the legendary creature Lugia" Hiro said as he remember having a brief encounter one night long ago when he was first traveling to Cinnawood City and that he accidently fell of the boat that was on and then next morning that he had found himself on the beaches of Cinnawood City and saw a strange looking Pokemon dive back into the ocean. Hiro learned from a local of the island city that the Pokemon that saved Hiro was Lugia known as the Beast of the Sea in some parts or the Guardian of the Sea.

"Lugia?" asked Makarov

"Mhm it's a legendary creature from where I am from and that this is the second time that the creature has saved me" said Hiro thought back to the explosion that he did to weaken Jose earlier in the day.

"I see, there many things that I still don't know about and this one of them" Makarov replied

Hiro thought for a moment, "Well whatever that was, it felt like I can use if I need to that's all" said Hiro

"So what name would this warrior form be called" asked Erza

"Legendary Warrior Form" said Hiro as he thought it might also effect the other Legendary Pokemon that he has learned about and encountered in the past and recently.

"Remember Hiro, just like with magic; great power comes great responsibility" said Makarov as Hiro nodded in agreement.

* * *

After arriving on the ground, everyone was fought on the ground were cheering for Hiro, Erza and Master Makarov's return from fighting Jose. Everyone congratulated Hiro, Erza and Makarov for defeating Phantom Lord, "Hiro!" Cana shouted getting the Johto Trainer's attention as she and the Pokemon that were out in the battle between the guilds; ran up to Hiro. With Denki, Fang, Scraps and Ravage tackling their trainer to the ground

"Hey Cana, some battle huh" Hiro said as he suddenly noticed a dark aura around Cana

"Uh Cana, you okay?" asked Hiro as it took a few second to realize why she was mad while his Pokemon left his side

"Oh yeah I'm fine and glad that you didn't die" Cana explained as she let of the Eevee in her arms and placed near Denki and Peaches

"Hey the egg hatched, so that where the light…UPHM" Hiro started to say until he was punched in the face by Cana

"What was that for" asked Hiro

"Don't go changing the subject, you had me worried and broken for breaking your promise" said Cana angrily

Hiro was starting to feel afraid of Cana and started to make a mental note to not get her made at him, before saying "But Cana…"

"No 'But Cana' You had me on the edge during the entire fight against Phantom Lord and the explosion up there didn't help" Cana shouted as Hiro remembered the he use 'Self-Destruct' to break free from Jose's hold.

"Look I'm really sorry that I broke and I promise to make up for it" Hiro pleaded as he saw Cana putting a fist into her open hand

"Don't think I'll let get away just like with a simple sorry" said Cana as she ready to Hiro his due

Hiro in a flash of quick think and shouted "Hey look an all you drink bar"

"Huh where?" asked Cana as everyone started snicker at Hiro's joke while she looked for said open bar. Soon Cana realized that Hiro wasn't on the ground anymore and trying to sneak away from her.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE THAT YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK FOR THAT" Cana shouted as Hiro started to run away from angry card user as she chased right after him around the ruins of Phantom Lord's giant.

As everyone laughed at what was going on as the newly born Eevee watched in confusion. Soon the laugh stopped as the Rune Knights appeared and surrounded everyone from Fairy Tail. Ravage, Denki, Meowth and Hoopa had the Pokemon hid in the ruins from Rune Knights to keep them hidden expect for Ravage as the Magic council knew of his existence as a black and grey wolf that was with Hiro.

Soon Hiro and Cana were sent to be joined up with the other members of the guild, Hiro recognized one of the Rune Knight from his obvious height and blonde hair and said "Hey Meliodas, so I guess you were sent here because what happen when Phantom Lord attacked us"

Everyone besides Cana and the Pokemon that were hiding, were shocked that Hiro was familiar with someone from the Rune Knights, "Yeah, pretty much as you know that it's a serious offence for guilds to go to battle against another guild and not mention an appearance of a giant water bird or Wyvern earlier"

"Oh yeah, I figure that the Magical Council would want our side of the story before anything else happens" Hiro commented as he remember the Lugia-shaped water beast that he made when he first activated his Legendary Warrior Form.

Meliodas nodded before turning to rest of the guild and saying "Fairy Tail is hereby under suspension until the Magic Council decides on the recent action against Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Now please wait your turn as we are going to asked everyone in the guild for their side of the story of the events today and the past few days"

Soon Meliodas and few of the Rune Knights started set up several tents for the interrogations to take place in and as well for everyone from Fairy Tail to sleep in as well and then one by one over the next week, everyone in Fairy Tail had told their side of what happened between both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord along with the appearance of the giant water bird which most people were unaware of why or where it came. Hiro, Erza and Makarov never made any mention the strange creature that had attacked them and Jose when they were brought in.

During the events of the interrogations, Ravage and the other Pokemon headed back to Hiro's place to rest up and take care of their new addition to the team being the infant Eevee that kept on trying to run back to where Hiro and Cana were. Luckily Ravage was able to keep the young Pokemon from running away from the house until one night that Eevee was able to sneak away and find Hiro and Cana with the other members of Fairy Tail.

Once the interrogations were over, Meliodas and the Rune Knights had left to send their report to the Magic Council but before leaving Meliodas suggested that Hiro and Cana should stop by for a visit to see Lizabeth and her niece to see how they were since the last time at they have been in Hargeon.

"Man I'm glad that this over with" Hiro commented as he forgot how bothersome interrogations were when he was in the G-Men.

"Still the guild can't take on any new jobs while we are under suspension, and also the fact that we don't have a guild hall" Erza commented

"Don't worry, we can rebuild the guild as long we all work together in the building process until the council makes their verdict on Fairy Tail" said Makarov as he knew that

"I just can't wait to sleep in my own bed" Cana stated as she stretched her arms up in the air as the little Eevee walked between her and Hiro before Cana turned her attention to Hiro

"So Hiro, you got more info on this Eevee here?" asked Cana

Hiro remembered that the Eevee that was with them had hatched from the egg that Hiro brought with him from his world, and then said "Oh right, let's see what Dex has to say on this little guy" as he took out his Pokedex

" _Eevee the Evolution Pokemon, A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms due to its unstable DNA. Gender: Female, Ability:_ _Adaptability_ " said the Pokedex

"Wow, so this Eevee is able to have special transformations and also a little girl" said Mira as she petted Eevee

"Well not actually as there are only 8 kinds of forms that Eevee can take on" Hiro explained

"Anyway I'm heading back to the dormitory to shower and sleep, it's been a long week" said Cana as she started to walk toward the female housing area until Eevee started to tug on her pants.

"Cana, I don't think Eevee wants you to go that way" said Mira

"But that's where I live, she belongs to Hiro. I just carried the egg for him" Cana explained

"Actually there more to Eevee's actions, don't you agree Master" said Erza as Makarov nodded in agreement

"Wait what you mean by that" asked a confused Cana

Then Hiro sighed and opened his Pokedex again and it spoke " _When a newborn Pokemon is hatch, the Pokemon will imprint on either the first person it see or who has come in close contact with it as an egg_ "

"So you and Hiro were the only one that touched the egg means that you two are its parents in a sense" said Makarov to a surprise Cana as Hiro nodded

"Wait you're serious?" asked Cana

Mira nodded and said "Also not to mention, you along both your and Hiro's Pikachu saw the egg hatch and protect you from that monster orb of Phantom's as well"

"She's got you there, Cana" said Erza with her arms crossed

"Looks like someone is getting a head start on being a parent" Mira teased as Cana lightly glared at her fellow guild mates.

"Anyway looks like we'll be spending more time as a team taking care of this little Eevee" said Hiro as he secretly didn't mind having Cana over and likewise with Cana all the while Eevee was happy to be with her 'parents'

Soon Hiro and Cana started to walk back to Hiro's house with Eevee being held in Cana's arm as Mira, Erza and Makarov watched them head off.

"So what's the standings on who will confess to who first?" asked Makarov as before the whole ordeal with Phantom Lord began that some members of the guild had set up a silent betting game between Hiro and Cana as it was obvious those two liked each other but no one was sure when who was going to speak

"Well Happy added to 10 Jewel and half a fish for 4 months and it would Hiro that snaps before they left to Galuna Island, my bet is on 5 months and it will be both of them" Mira answered

"My bet is 4 years and it will be Cana, even if Hiro is different than some of the boys here at the guild. I doubt he'll notice Cana's affection on him until she tells him" Erza commented as she kinda hoped that the same wouldn't be for her and a certain dragon slayer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the Ultra Space, in a world of living electrical wires stood the creature that attacked Hiro and Erza; as it was recovering from the fight until a portal opened up to reveal a hooded figure as he approached the creature.

"So was he there?" asked the mysterious figure

"Xxuurrttii tttrree Xurti" the creature replied

"So he wasn't alone and had some powerful allies, this may be a setback for now." said the hooded figure before looking back at the injured creature

"Rest my pet, I'll test his strength once again he's alone with your brethren and then we'll end him" said the figure before leaving the electric creature to recover from the battle against Hiro, Erza and Makarov.

"Soon Hiro, your days are slowly coming to end and then there will be no one who will be able to me and my conquest of the universe" said the hood figure before entering another portal.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well what you guys think kinda exciting for the finale of the Phantom Lord with the appearance of the Ultra Beast known as Xurtitree and also Hiro's egg hatching into a female Eevee.**

 **When I was working on the chapter, I did have Eevee originally planned but then I changed it to Riolu. By the time I was at the end I changed my mind and decided to go with Eevee at the end.**

 **I may do a poll on what Eevolution that this Eevee will become around the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc comes around.**

 **For those curious on Eevee's moveset as of now, it's...**

 *** Tackle**

 *** Hyper Voice**

 *** Wish**

 *** Iron Tail**

 **Still that leave the mysterious figure that has something against Hiro and also knows about the Ultra Beast is able to control them along with able to transport to different parts of Ultra Space. So could this person and the UB's be connected to the plight of Dialga and Palkia and also Arceus? Well we wouldn't see anymore UB's until later on in the story.**

 **Also what you guys think of Hiro's Legendary Warrior form? Did you like it and what other Legendary Pokemon-based Warrior form would you like to see happen in the future as well.**

 **Next time we meet Hiro and the other again, it will be the start of the new Arc where learn about Hiro's first rival and that Hiro and Cana go on their first job together since the battle against Phantom Lord.**

 **Until then see you guys next time- Dracoknight545**


	17. Chapter 17: A Promise Part 1

**Welcome to the next exciting chapter of "Herald of The Fairies" and also welcome to the first mini-arc as this will be a two part arc with Part 2 coming out in February with conclusion.**

 **Part One here will feature a flashback to Hiro's starting days as a Pokemon trainer in the Johto region including the appearances of Hiro's rival and also how he met a certain Pokemon.**

 **I would have gotten the chapter out last week but I had some personal life issue that I had to deal with. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave me a review after reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Promise Fulfilled Part 1**

It has been a month since the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had happened and Hiro unlocking a new power from the plate. As well Hiro, Erza, and Master Makarov encountering a strange creature that came from a hole from the depth of time and space. The guild was clear of charges from the several interrogations that the guild that occurred after the battle between the two guilds and soon the members of Fairy Tail started to begin construction of a new guild building for them. Hiro and his Pokemon helped out with the construction of the new guild hall when they weren't training.

As the trainer from Poke-Earth had been using most of the off time due to the guild being suspended from accepting jobs from the recent incident with Phantom; Hiro had been trying to increase his stamina and power to adjust after experiencing the so-called "Legendary Warrior" form after this fight against Former Master Jose of the now disbanded Phantom Lord and as well the mysterious creature that had attacked Hiro and Erza during the battle.

During the time on the guild's suspension period, things have changed for Hiro and Cana as they started the experience of raising a new born Pokemon with the new born Eevee that they name Luna as she spends most of her time when not either playing around, eating or sleeping, she would look out at the window at night and look at the moon before going to bed with one of her foster parents. Hiro was a great help to Cana and taught how to take care of the new born including bathing it, feeding it from the bottle also keeping a close eye on the very curious Eevee as they learn in the first few weeks of raising it that Luna enjoys exploring her new surroundings including the construction yard of the new guild hall as everyone was working, the young Eevee wants to play and explore the area even though it would lead to some scary situations.

Like one time, while Hiro, Cana and some of Hiro's Pokemon were busy setting up support beams for the interior of the guildhall, a curious Luna was found climbing across as Master Makarov was about to hammer into the ground via his giant form causing the small Pokemon to fall off. Luckily Hiro managed to save Luna quickly before she hit the ground even though Hiro got an earful from Erza about letting Luna out of his sight from that point on that they trusted Mira to keep Luna busy while they were working and that the curious little fox didn't get into anymore trouble.

Currently Hiro was up in the training field that he made near his house and was sparring against Lockjaw and Ryu as not only to be ready if one of those strange creature appear again while he was on a job but also pass the time as he didn't have a field of where to go to look for the shards especially after getting two more shard pieces from his fight with Aria during the events with Phantom Lord.

" **Dragon Claw** " cried both Ryu and Lockjaw as their claws glowed in a red and blue aura while the two regional starters charged at the trainer

" **Crush Claw-Slash combo** " Hiro shouted as he activated his Simple Plate form as pair of long white claws covered his hands and then started to glow red as he counter attacked his Pokémon's attacks.

Hiro was in a battle tug of war with his Pokemon to see who would break first after colliding with each other as they instantly broke apart and sent them flying apart from the meeting point.

" **Quick Attack** " Hiro cried as he instantly disappear causing Lockjaw and Ryu to keep up their guard for only to let Hiro attack their blind spots instantly and knocking down both Pokemon before helping up both Lockjaw and Ryu.

"Not bad, Hiro; I have to say you're getting better" said voice behind him as he turned around to see Cana, Hoopa and Luna behind them standing at the edge of the battlefield that Hiro made by hand shortly after they made their team and started to train together.

"Hey Cana, how are you and Luna doing?" asked Hiro as he changed by basic to his normal outfit colors.

"Pretty good, I just stopped by the guild with Luna and found out that we're back in business and giving out job request again" Cana explained as she and the little Eevee walked over to Hiro as he spotted a beer bottle in her left hand

"I guess you also went for a drink as well" Hiro commented as he pointed out the bottle in Cana's hand

"Mama drinkie" Luna cried happily as they learned that Pokemon have similar speech development like humans as they notice that Luna would talk with a lisp after a few weeks since hatching and started talking a week ago with it calling Hiro "Papa" and Cana "Mama" respectively despite their embarrassment that they would get from their fellow guild mates as they would tease them for it.

"So I thought I would come back here and see if you want to go do a job request, I'm starting to get bored of us just hanging out at the construction site and here" Cana commented

"Sure why not, I'm feeling up for a job request" said Hiro

"Not to mention looking for the shard pieces" Hoopa added as Hiro and Cana nodded in agreement

Suddenly they saw a flash of lightning happening at the site of the new guild hall, "That can't be good" Hiro commented

"It's except Denki or Peaches to get into any trouble there when I came to get you" Cana stated

"No I didn't think they are in trouble more with a certain someone. Let's get going before something serious happens" said Hiro

Hoopa nodded and made a portal ring that lead to the entrance of the guild's construction site where they saw that everyone was focus on Denki and Laxus as the two were at a standoff.

"I guess you were nothing but all squeak, rodent" Laxus taunted

"Oh yeah, have a taste of this. **THUNDERBOLT!** " cried Denki as he sent a powerful bolt of lightning at Laxus as he stood in place.

"Was that all? Here I thought you would be worth a fight but looks like I have to put you in your place perhaps it will put that punk Hiro in his place" said Laxus as it took a massive blow to Denki's pride.

Soon Denki started to walk back a bit, "What's the matter, are you afraid, rodent" Laxus mocked

"No but I'm going to all out now" said Denki as he stopped walking backwards then started to run straight at Laxus as electricity started to cover Denki as he charged at the S-Class Wizard

" **VOLT TACKLE** " cried Denki as he was about to make contact until Laxus grabbed Denki and flung him across the site and causing more damage to the new guild hall construction.

"That put that rat in his place" said Laxus as he started to walk away until he tripped by a pair of green vines that wrapped around his feet.

"Alright who did that" Laxus shouted angrily as he got up from the ground to see the person responsible as it was none other than Hiro as he was in his Meadow plate.

Everyone felt the air tense as they watched to see if Hiro or Laxus were going to attack each other Luna quickly hid behind Cana's legs for protection, "I'm going to give you on last warning, if you ever hurt one from the guild or my friends. I will end you" said Hiro as he glared at Laxus.

"You think you can tell me what do even if you and red-head took down Jose, it's because of you that this guild has become a joke" Laxus retorted as Hiro and now Erza, who was holding onto a knocked-out Natsu glared at Laxus

Meanwhile in the crowd, Cana, Hoopa and Luna walked over to where Mira and Meowth were. "Mira, what happen?" asked Cana as they still focused on Hiro and Laxus

"It all started when Laxus came back and started to trash talk everyone in the guild and then when Laxus started to insult Hiro, Denki stood up and retaliate against Laxus' rude comments about Hiro" Mira explained

"I don't blame Denki for standing up for his trainer; we Pokemon are very loyal to our trainer" commented Meowth

"Say the Pokemon that isn't owned by a human" Aipom stated

Soon the tension in the air had reach its limit as Hiro and Laxus' standoff was reaching its climax until " **ENOUGH!"** shouted a voice

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and it turned out to be Master Makarov. "Hiro, go tend to Denki and Laxus, get out of here **NOW** " shouted Makarov

Soon the crowd separated leaving Laxus and Hiro alone, "You're lucky the old man stepped in when he did or I would've put you into a world of pain just like that little rat of yours" Laxus stated before leaving.

Hiro just watched Laxus leave until he was off the grounds, "Hiro, don't let him get to you. Laxus is just trying to get you riled up" said Erza as she approached him.

"Yeah, still I hate people who think that they are high and mighty about themselves" Hiro said before going off to find where Denki landed after Laxus flung the electric Pokemon.

Soon Hiro found an unconscious Denki lying against a damaged stone wall that had a huge indent on the surface from Laxus tossing him across the build site. He picked up the electric rodent in his arms and head off to the makeshift bar for Mira to patch him up temporary until Hiro could get some Sitrus berries to recover his strength.

After some time has passed, Denki woke up and saw Hiro and others glad to see that he was okay, though he was physically but mentally no as the fight with Laxus took a massive stab to his pride as a Pikachu. "Hey Denki, you doing alright?" asked Meowth

"I'm fine, Meowth" said Denki as he scratched his ear with his back leg before turning to Hiro.

"How about we get you back home so you can rest there?" Hoopa suggested

"Thanks but no thanks, I kinda want to be alone right now" said Denki as he leaped down and started to walk off by itself without Hiro stopping him as his trainer watched him off before Peaches ran after him

"Hiro, don't just stand there go stop Denki, he needs to recover" Cana shouted as Hiro took a seat at the bar.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" asked Mira as she thought as well that Hiro would stop Denki from leaving

"Pride, Denki's Pride I know how he is and how he behaves and acts" Hiro commented as Mira and Cana looked confused

"You know we don't know much about you and Denki's relationship, so can you tells us about it" Cana suggested as she took a seat and place Luna on the bar so it can walk over to her father-figure and cuddle with him

"Well I guess so as it does involve the promised we made about Denki becoming a Raichu" Hiro commented

"I am curious as well since how protective you are of most of your companions especially when you made that statement at Laxus" said Makarov as he approached them.

Hiro leaned back and said "Well it all started about 4 years ago, while I was starting out with Lockjaw and a few other Pokemon that I had trained so far on my first journey and we had just gotten our second badge"

* * *

 _ **Flashback Begin**_

 _ **Hiro (Age 15 and 8 month old) had just won the Hive badge with the help of his newly starters Lockjaw, now a Croconaw and Ryu, a dark gold Charmeleon and as well with the help of his Flaaffy, Aerith. Currently the young trainer was visiting Kurt, the famous Pokeball maker to pick some new Pokeballs that he asked for in exchange for some apricorn fruit, a Lure Ball and a Friend ball.**_

" _ **Alright, next stop Goldenrod City for my Plain Badge. Aren't you excited Lockjaw?" said Hiro**_

" _ **Croca naw naw" Lockjaw cried happily in agreement**_

 _ **Soon things as they saw Hiro's rival, Takashi or Taka for short, who was battling a little kid and curb-stomping his team with his signature Sneasel, bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear, with pair of sharp claws on each hand, an oval yellow mark on its forehead. Takashi was an older looking boy, with red hair, wearing a blue-purple long sleeve shirt with a dark red trim, dark blue jeans and black shoes.**_

" _ **Sneasel, Slash attack" Takashi ordered as the Sharp Claw Pokemon attacked the trainer's Rattata severally causing the Pokemon to become crippled in one of its hind legs**_

" _ **Stop, My Rattata can't take any more" The trainer pleaded to save his Rattata**_

" _ **Only the strong are meant to survive, your Rattata is nothing but trash and so are you for training such a weak Pokemon" Takashi stated as he looked the Ice/Dark Pokemon and nod.**_

 _ **Sneasel quickly ran towards the injured Rattata, until Hiro's Croconaw blocked with Aqua Tail, "Hiro, this isn't any of your business" said Takashi as he turned around to see the Violet Town Native.**_

" _ **You shouldn't have gone overboard with that Trainer and his Rattata" Hiro argued as the trainer grabbed his Rattata and ran to the Pokemon center.**_

" _ **So what, he needs to know that this world isn't some happy-go lucky world where everything is nice and we just wish our problems away and in this world that only the strong survive" Takashi retorted**_

" _ **Strength isn't what makes a Pokemon Trainer; the Grand Elder in the Sprout Tower said that you lack the heart. You need to control yourself; I know that you heard the Team Rocket was here and…" Hiro started until Takashi grabbed him by his shirt and glared at Hiro**_

" _ **Team Rocket; Where the hell are they?" asked Takashi**_

" _ **They were in the Slowpoke well, but I fought them off the other day" Hiro explained before Takashi let go of Hiro's shirt.**_

" _ **So why do you care?" Hiro asked**_

" _ **It's none of your business, anyway I could've taken care of them" Takashi replied**_

" _ **Is that so?" Hiro asked with a smirk on his face**_

" _ **I'll prove it, and I'll show you that I'm strongest that this is" said Takashi angrily as his Sneasel got ready to fight as did Lockjaw**_

" _ **Fine by me, it's all about the bond between the trainer" Hiro retorted as the two of them locked eyes and ready to battle.**_

 _ **Suddenly a yellow blur jumped past the two of them towards the Ilex Forest and catching them off guard, "What the heck was that?" Hiro asked**_

 _ **Soon both of them got their answer as they heard a crowd of angry people shout and complain as they started to charge at them.**_

" _ **Get That Pikachu" "Get Back Here You Little Thief" "You'll Pay For This, You Little Rat" could be heard from the angry group until they stopped in front of Hiro and Takashi**_

" _ **Uh Can we help you?" asked Hiro**_

" _ **Have you seen that damn Pikachu" shouted one of the men in the mob**_

" _ **It fled into the Ilex Forest" Takashi replied as he didn't care about the electric Pokemon before walking away with the crowd**_

" _ **Wait a Pikachu out here, I thought Pikachu could only be found in Kanto" Hiro said to himself**_

" _ **Exactly there is more to this Pikachu" said a voice behind Hiro as he saw it was Kurt, an elderly man with short gray hair and a short beard wearing a dark blue traditional outfit with a sticking stick**_

" _ **So what's the story about the Pikachu?" asked Hiro**_

" _ **Please follow me back to my house, so we can talk" said Kurt as he lead Hiro and his starter back to the Pokeball carver's home**_

 _ **After arriving at Kurt's House, where the only residents were Kurt, his granddaughter, her pet Aipom, a Machoke, Kurt's loyal partner and assistant when gathering Apricorn, and the family Slowpoke as Azalea Town worship the local Slowpoke as they had brought the rains in the past in times of extreme drought; there Kurt explained to Hiro that the former trainer of the wild Pikachu had released the electric Pokemon after calling it weak and add to insult to injury by sending out a powerful Pokemon to beat up the Pikachu and leaving it to die. Though after the trainer left, Kurt and his Machoke took the injured Pikachu to Nurse Joy and luckily Pikachu was able to survive the night. Then things changed the next day as Pikachu ran away after recovering and decided to become a pest for the local residents until Team Rocket came to town.**_

" _ **I was going to let the Pikachu stay here with me and my granddaughter as I hoped to find it a good trainer for it. Though I fear that Pikachu might have lost any trust for humans after what happen to him before" Kurt explained**_

" _ **Has anyone tried to catch it?" asked Hiro**_

" _ **Many trainers have but failed as the Pikachu is very powerful with it knowing a few rare moves" Kurt explained**_

" _ **Rare moves?" asked Hiro as he would what kind moves could this Pikachu know to make it different from any normal Pikachu.**_

" _ **I can tell in your eyes that you want to catch it before it can do some serious harm, am I right?" said Kurt as Hiro was surprised that the Pokeball carver noticed that**_

" _ **Yeah I do want to catch the Pikachu but not because it's rare and powerful Pokemon but also to help it with its past; granted I can't find the trainer who released it and teach him a thing or two but I want Pikachu to be know that not all humans are bad" Hiro explained**_

" _ **So you do see more than what is told" Kurt said accepting Hiro's answer**_

" _ **Yeah, I was taught by my uncle that there are things hidden beyond the surface" Hiro commented as he got up and started to the door**_

" _ **So going to catch the Pikachu?" asked Kurt**_

" _ **Well from what I seen and heard that this Pikachu is very fast and tough, so I'll need to get my team prepared for it if I'm going to catch it" Hiro answered**_

 _ **Soon Kurt tossed Hiro, a normal looking Pokeball with yellow marks on it and then said "That is a Fast ball, it might be useful when you face off against the Pikachu"**_

" _ **Thanks Kurt, I'll use it well in my fight" said Hiro**_

 _ **With that, Hiro and his team consisting of a female Furret name Cookie, and a Bellspourt called Flora, along with Lockjaw, Ryu and Aerith spend the next few days training outside of Azalea Town on Route 33 , in Union Cave and the Ilex Forest to make the abandon Pikachu feel very comfortable with Hiro and his Pokemon presences in the forest.**_

 _ **Soon the time had come to face Pikachu in battle; Hiro left the Pokemon Center early in the morning with his team fully healed and ready to go. While Hiro entered the forest, he was being followed by Takashi as he was eavesdropping on his and Kurt's conversation about the Pikachu and figured that he should catch it and not someone like Hiro.**_

" _ **Okay Pikachu, come on out. I'm challenging you to a battle" shouted Hiro as his sent out his electric Pokemon, Aerith the Flaaffy as she bleated upon release.**_

 _ **After a bit the wild Pikachu emerged from the trees as it leaped out, "So ready for the best battle you'll ever have" said Hiro confidently**_

" _ **Pika Pikachu Pi" cried the electric rodent with a smirk on his face and then ran straight at Hiro's Flaaffy with a 'Quick Attack'**_

" _ **Aerith, dodge and then use Headbutt" Hiro shouted as the Wool Pokemon dodge quickly before head butting Pikachu from the side.**_

 _ **Pikachu quickly recover and leaped up into the air as its tail started to shine and turn into a metallic color and striking down on the electric sheep hard and sent it flying to some nearby bushes.**_

" _ **Iron Tail, wow you have a something to handle Rock and Ground types. Now I'm getting pumped" Hiro commented as Pikachu charged at Aerith with its tail ready for another Iron Tail.**_

" _ **Aerith, use Confuse Ray and then Cotton Spore" Hiro shouted quickly as the Electric sheep's tail glowed bright and hit the Pikachu in the face causing it to be daze and missing Aerith as she sent out a small cloud of cotton at the Pikachu to slow down.**_

" _ **Alright, great work Aerith. Now use Electro ball" Hiro said as Aerith charged up as an yellow sparking orb appeared on its tail before Aerith swung her tail and then sent the orb right at Pikachu does some serious damage.**_

" _ **Here's my chance, go Fast Ball" Hiro shouted as he threw the Pokeball that Kurt gave him the other night. The ball hit Pikachu on the head as when the ball opened up Pikachu glowed red before going inside of the capture device.**_

 _ **The Fast Ball shook back and forth several times until it stopped and clicked, then Hiro walked over to picked up the Fast Ball until he was attacked a Sneasel. Hiro held his injured hand as he saw Takashi appeared, "What the hell you want, Taka?" Hiro asked as Takashi glared at Hiro for the stupid nickname that he was given by Hiro.**_

" _ **I came to claim the Pikachu for myself; you have no purpose to train something like it unlike me" Takashi proclaimed**_

" _ **Crapbaskets, like I would get your hands on it to someone like you" Hiro retorted**_

" _ **So how about this, we battle for the Pikachu and the winner gets it, a simple two on two battle" Takashi stated**_

 _ **Hiro glared at Takashi at that fact that he was using the Pikachu as some kind of prize for someone to claim as their own Pokemon, "Fine, I accept" said Hiro as he returned his Flaaffy into her Pokeball before grabbing another Pokeball from his side.**_

" _ **Go Ryu" said Hiro as he sent out his shiny Charmeleon out to battle as the Kanto starter appeared and growl before blowing out a puff of smoke from its mouth**_

" _ **Pupitar Front and out" Takashi commanded as he sent out a gray stone cocoon with two eyes and spikes on the side.**_

" _ **A Pupitar?" asked Hiro as he took out his Pokedex and it showed the same Pokemon on the field**_

' _ **Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokemon and evolved form of Larvitar; its shell is as hard as sheet rock, and it is also very strong. Its thrashing can topple a mountain' said the device.**_

" _ **Pupitar, Take Down" Takashi ordered as the Hard Shell charged at the dark golden Kanto starter**_

" _ **Ryu, dodge and strike back with Metal Claw" Hiro shouted as the Charmeleon leaped out of the way and its claws started glowed a silver gray before striking Takashi's Pokemon.**_

" _ **Rock Slide now" shouted Takashi as his Pupitar jumped up and Down as it sent stones flying at Ryu constantly**_

" _ **Ryu use Dig to get off of the way" Hiro shouted as the fire type started to quickly burrow underground and Hiro took a sigh a relief**_

" _ **Earthquake" Takashi commanded as Pupitar started to jump up and down rapidly as everything in the area around them started to shake from the Pokémon's attack.**_

" _ **Get out quickly, Ryu" shouted Hiro as he hoped that his fire-type wasn't too hurt from being attacked underground.**_

 _ **Soon Ryu leaped out of the ground and knocked over Pupitar in the process, "Now Dragon Rage" Hiro cried out.**_

 _ **Then Ryu fired out a blue and yellow flame orb out of its mouth at the Hard Shell Pokemon and stopped its Earthquake attack in the progress, "Take Down" Takashi ordered as his Pupitar slowly rebalanced itself before flying toward Hiro's Charmeleon**_

" _ **Quick, Metal Claw" Hiro shouted as Ryu strikes back with his metallic claws against Pupitar's hard shell.**_

 _ **The two first stage Pokemon struggled to see who would win in the battle, soon both Charmeleon and Pupitar broke apart from the struggle and were heavily injured and panting. Then both Pokemon fell over with swirls over their eyes showing that they were out like a light before Hiro and Takashi returned them to their respective Pokeballs.**_

" _ **Nice work, Ryu. We'll need to win the next round before we can get the Pikachu" said Hiro as he put Ryu's Pokeball back on his belt before picking out another ball while he saw Takashi glare at his Pupitar's Pokeball before getting another Pokeball.**_

" _ **Sneasel, Stand By" Takashi shouted as he sent out his signature Pokemon as it clashed it's sharp claws against each other ready for battle**_

" _ **Alright, go Lockjaw" Hiro shouted as he sent out his starter as well. Just like their trainers, both Lockjaw and Sneasel locked eye to eye and ready to fight.**_

" _ **Lockjaw, use Aqua Tail" Hiro shouted as Lockjaw jumped up and a vortex of water covered its tail and charged at Sneasel**_

" _ **Ice Shard and Slash attack, Sneasel" Takashi ordered as Sneasel leaped up and sent a shower of ice shards at Lockjaw slowing him down slightly so Sneasel could get close and start wailing on Lockjaw before the 'Aqua Tail' made contact with it and caused Sneasel and itself to skid back slightly.**_

" _ **Sneasel, Brick Break" ordered Takashi and then Sneasel's left arm glowed and charged at the Big Jaw Pokemon and then jumped up into the air and about to hit Lockjaw.**_

" _ **Lockjaw, use Bite" Hiro cried out quickly as Lockjaw chomped down on Sneasel's arm**_

" _ **Now send it flying with Water Gun" Hiro shouted as Lockjaw flung Sneasel into the air from its mouth while firing out small torrent of water at the Dark and Ice type Pokemon before it crashed into the ground.**_

 _ **Sneasel got up from the impact despite being injured and ready to fight still, until it was returned into its Pokeball, "You know what take the Pikachu, if it's previous trainer though it was pathetic so what is that point for me to have a weakling like that. Both of you are a perfect" said Takashi as he walked away towards Goldenrod City.**_

 _ **Hiro walked over and picked up the Fast Ball before saying "Welcome to your family, Pikachu" before the ball opened to reveal the Electric Mouse Pokemon.**_

" _ **Hey Pikachu, how you doing?" asked Hiro**_

" _ **Pika?" Pikachu cried as it looked slightly confused**_

" _ **So here is the deal, we're team now. Don't worry I'll be better than your previous trainer as I don't think that you're weak" Hiro explained**_

" _ **Pika pi" said Pikachu as he extended his left front paw in an exchange of friendship**_

" _ **See I knew we would be good friends" said Hiro as he accepted the exchange unaware of Pikachu's true intentions as it had a smirk and then…**_

 _ **ZZZAAAAPPPP!**_

 _ **Both Hiro and Lockjaw were electrocuted by Pikachu for a few moments until the electric mouse stopped and was rolling on the ground and laughing at Hiro's misfortune. Then Pikachu started to walk away back to Azalea Town until Hiro and Lockjaw got up slowly**_

" _ **Alright, you'll pay for that you little Denki no* mouse" said Hiro as he and Lockjaw started to run after the devilish Pikachu while it laughed at its newest victim to forever mess it and at the same time run away from his new trainer**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"So yeah that how we met and to this day and he has been a troll to me and the others. Well to a less degree now" said Hiro as finished

"I must say I didn't that know happen to Denki" said Mira

"It would explain why he took offense to Laxus's outburst about calling the guild weak" Meowth added

"Well I figured he would still have issue thinking about his past trainer" said Hiro

Then Cana raised an eyebrow and said "So wait you encountered his previous owner?"

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah, the jerk mocked Denki after realizing that I had caught his old Pikachu and consider us weak but we showed him"

"Still Denki must hold some kind of grudge in the idea of being weak" Makarov commented

"Yeah, that is when we made the promised that when the day that Denki becomes the strongest Pikachu. We would move up to become the strangest Raichu" said Hiro

"So what is a Raichu?" asked Cana as she figured that her Pikachu might become one some day

Then Hiro took out his Pokedex and pulled up the evolved form of Pikachu, " _Raichu, The Electric Mouse Pokemon. It's the evolved form of Pikachu via Thunderstone, when startled the voltage of a Raichu could knock out a Dragonite at full health"_

As the Pokedex showed an image of plump orange-yellow mammal with yellow cheeks, and a white spot on its belly; the creature also has stubby forepaws and large behind legs with the tips of the brown along with two brown stripes on its back with a long black thin tail with a yellow lightning bolt shaped tip. Also it has bifurcated ears are brown on the outside, yellow on the insides.

"So that's a Raichu?" asked Cana as she was bit surprised by what Denki or Peaches could evolved into

"Aww it's so cute" Mira commented as she thought that Raichu was cuter than Pikachu.

"Yep, though it's rare to see people where I'm from prefer Pikachu over Raichu as Denki hates to be described as 'Cute' and it's one of the reasons why he trains to be stronger" Hiro explained

"Your device mentioned some kind of Stone need? That stone you showed us before when you came back from the job in Summer-Rose" asked Makarov as Hiro dug in his bag and pulled out the same stone that he showed that same day after the battle that Denki had against the group of Vulcans.

"Yes Master, that's correct." said Hiro.

Suddenly everyone saw a massive flash of lightning, "What was that?" asked Mira as she and everyone was surprised by it expect Hiro as he, Hoopa and Meowth run to the source.

"Hey Goggles, wait for me" said Cana as she and Luna quickly followed behind them.

"Master, do you think that Denki and Peaches are okay?" asked Mira

"I'm not sure but hopefully Hiro will make the right decision for him and Denki" Makarov answered as he sense a powerful force from the forest after seeing the flash of lightning as he was sure that it wasn't Laxus unless he was waiting for everyone to let their guard down to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile in the East Forest, Denki and Peaches were running for their lives and managed to get up into a tree for safety.

"Do… you… think… it… gave… up… yet…?" asked Peaches as she panted

Denki who was gasping for breath as well, shook his head and then said "No… that… Monster… wouldn't…. stop… until… he… got… this… revenge… on… me…" as his ears twitched

"It's coming" said Denki as he and Peaches lay down on in a open hole in the tree and waited for whatever was chasing them was closing.

Soon though the undergrowth of the forest, a large bipedal yellow beast with black marks over its body with two bulky forearms and two small antennas sticking out of its head along with two long black wire-like tails sticking out from his back.

"Come out Denki, I know you and your mate are close by" the creature said before emitting a powerful bolt of electricity hitting a few random trees and charring them.

' _Why of all of the Pokemon to come here it had to be that one'_ Denki thought as he trying to figure out a plan to defeat it again but his thought process was interrupted by someone else.

"Denki, Peaches, where are you?" said a voice that Denki recognized right way as it was Hiro's voice meaning he saw the massive thunder bolt from the monster that was chasing after them and was looking for them along with Cana. Both electric mouse Pokemon nodded and quietly came out of hiding and started to go find their trainers before the creature could find them.

"Looks like I got a new toy to mess with until you coming out, Denki" said the monster as it heard also Hiro cries to find Denki and Peaches as well.

* * *

Back with Hiro and Cana, the two of them along with Hoopa, Fang, Meowth and Luna were looking around the forest to look for their Pikachu couple. "Hiro, I got a bad feeling" said Cana as Luna was in her arm and taking an afternoon nap

"What you mean?" Hiro asked as he was still looking around for his Pikachu

"It's kinda too quiet, last time we were here we could hear what's going on in the distant but now it's like there's nothing but us here" Cana answered as she felt and unease tension in the forest

"You think the Vulcans had something to do with it?" asked Hoopa

"No, but granted this forest is known for the forest Vulcans that live here but I figure that they would be afraid of Denki after the last time they met" Cana commented

"Wait what's a Vulcan" cried Meowth as he felt afraid to known what these Vulcan creatures were.

"They're a giant ape that can take over a person's body for food" Hoopa explained

Meowth's reaction to hear this was he clanged to Hiro's leg in fear, "Meowth let go, they aren't going to come and take over your body" Hiro said as he pried Meowth off of his leg.

"Then what about that" Meowth cried as he and the others noticed something towards them.

Then the same creature that was chasing after Denki and Peaches jumped out from the shadows and cried "Have a taste of my **Thunder Punch** , Humans" as both of its fist were engulfed with electricity and it was about to attack to Hiro and Cana.

" **IRON TAIL!"** cried a still injured Denki as he intercepted the attack with his own attack causing a minor explosion.

"Denki!" cried Hiro and Cana as the electric mouse was able to save them in the nick of time.

Soon the smoke cleared to reveal the creature that was about to hurt Hiro and Cana, "So you decided to come out and play, Denki" said the creature

"Enough out of Electivire lets settle the score for once and all" Denki cried as he got ready to fight Electivire.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yep Part 2 will be a eventful chapter with the epic showdown between Denki and this Electivire that have some kind of history along with Hiro.**

 **Before you guys get nitpicky on why would Hiro have a Charmeleon early on his adventure is because I based some events on the Soul Silver and Heart Gold Pokemon rom hack made by the user Drayano, where you can get a Kanto Starter in Violet city though in this case is that Hiro got it from Oak after picking up the mysterious egg from Mr. Pokemon along with his Pokedex**

 **PS. I recommend you guys should try out for a tough Jhoto experience in a Pokemon Rom Hack.**

 **Also Hiro's rival, Takashi is based on or should I say is pretty much Silver from the Pokemon Adventures Manga and Gen 2 games with having a Sneasel as his starting Pokemon and also his dark personality is up by 90% where as you read with him being extremely harsh on a little kid and his rage towards Team Rocket. The main reason I changed his name is because of a character later on in the story series the same name and it's to prevent confusion when I get to that point. With him being in a flashback and if he were to appear now meaning he could have a Weavile and Tyranitar on him since he has a Sneasel and Pupitar in the flashback.**

 **Please note even though that the Eevee that hatched in the last chapter is name Luna doesn't confirm that it will become an Umbreon or Espeon but I found it to be a nice name for it. As I said before around the Oricion Seis Arc, I'll do a poll here and dA, on which Eevolution you guys would like to see happen.**

 **Anyway take care everyone and see you guys next time. Also please be sure to leave a review a long with a favorite and watch- Dracoknight545**


	18. Chapter 18: A Promise Part 2

**Welcome to long awaited Chapter 18 of "Herald of the Fairies", I am deeply sorry for not updating last month as life and school has been a bane on me lately with all of the project that I was doing for the month. I hope that March will be easier for me and I can update the story much more to make up for lost time.**

 **Anyway this is the final part of the Denki mini-arc before we move onto the next big arc with the next update. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

 **PS. I don't own Fairy Tail nor Pokemon**

* * *

 **Ch 18: Promise Fulfilled Part 2**

While Hiro was telling the events of how he and Denki first met all those years ago back in the Johto region, the electric mouse Pokemon had run off to the East Forest to be alone and think as he was sitting down by a lake in the forest and looking down at his reflection in the water.

' _I guess nothing has changed, no matter what I'm still pathetic. Maybe I should leave Hiro, he deserves a better Pokemon than me'_ thought Denki as he thought back when he was fighting Laxus before sighing

"Don't think that, I can tell that you're very strong but this Laxus is on a completely different level then you are" a voice said behind Denki causing the electric mouse to turn around and see a human-size grey-brown bipedal fox-like creature with long red mane with black tips. With teal-blue eyes and red marks around its eyes and mouth and with sharp red claws.

"A Zoroark?" asked Denki

"I've been watching you and your trainer for last few months now since I was sent here" Zoroark explained

"Wait you've been spying on us!" Denki shouted as he was surprised while the dark-type Pokemon nodded

"Yes, I had to help your trainer out when he and few other humans were fighting the demon Orochi created by Zeref though in disguised" Zoroark explained

"Okay though why?" asked Denki

Zoroark crossed her arms before saying "There are some Legendary Pokemon thinking your human isn't worthy of their power even with the threat that He and the red hair woman fought. Still there are some such as Lugia who are very accepting to Hiro and are willing to extend their Power to him"

"So the Silver Wing that Hiro is why Lugia gave him the power of the Legendary Warrior Form" Denki commented

"Somewhat though the name isn't a Legendary Warrior Form but more of Legendary Armor as it gives the user access to the Legendary Pokemon's powers and abilities" Zoroark explained

"Okay, I get that some legendary Pokemon might not like Hiro, so does that have to do with you here?" Denki asked

"I was sent here to observe and watch, so I can inform them about the human that Arceus has chosen to save the universe" Zoroark answered

"By collecting the shards of the orbs for Dialga and Palkia" Denki stated as the Illusion Pokemon nodded in return

"Yes, focus on helping not only with collecting the shards but also getting you and your human's other Pokemon to get stronger as dark times are ahead of us as the threat will reveal itself soon" Zoroark commented

"Wait why you are telling me this, why not find Hiro and just tell him this" Denki questioned as why was this Pokemon telling him this though it would make more sense to tell his trainer over his Pokemon.

"No as I have a feeling that your human is aware of the looming threat" Zoroark stated

"So you mean something happened up in the ruins of Phantom Lord's Guild other than a battle against that Jose guy" Denki commented

"Yes, but that is for your human to reveal it to you and others including the female human that could be his possible mate and your mate too. Though I have one request, don't tell your human about me until the time arrives" Zoroark stated before leaping into the air and transforming into a bird and flying away.

'What very strange Pokemon' Denki thought as he watched the transformed Zoroark fly into the distance

Soon the sound of some rustling bushes got Denki's attention, as he turned around and was ready to fight despite his condition from battling Laxus earlier head on. Then emerging from the bushes was Peaches, "Denki, there you are" cried the female Pikachu as she walked over to her mate and started to lick some of the non-bandaged bruises.

"Sorry Peaches, I just wanted to be alone for a bit" Denki explained as Peaches started to nuzzle him on the chest.

"You know that I don't think any less of you for your fight against Laxus" Peaches commented

"Still I wasn't strong enough; I've been training with Hiro since he caught me in the Ilex Forest and we had our promise" Denki stated

"Though why did you had to fight Laxus, you had nothing to do with it even if he made fun of your trainer" Peaches asked

"My old trainer, what's why I fought Laxus" Denki answered as he though back to the moment when the confrontation happened

* * *

 _ **Flashback begins**_

" _ **Look at all of you, pathetic lot of weaklings; it's no wonder that Fairy Tail is a laughing stock now" said Laxus as everyone there was glaring at Laxus.**_

" _ **All bark and no bite, it's no wonder that Phantom Lord was able to stomp all over you weaklings all just for Blondie over there" Laxus commented with a hearty laugh as Lucy felt upset as Laxus placed the blame onto her**_

" _ **Enough, Laxus; Master said that no one is to blame for the incident with Phantom Lord. Also not to mention you have no say since you didn't join us after we called you to come" Mirajane shouted**_

" _ **Shut up bitch, that fight had nothing to do with me. Even I did come, you losers wouldn't be wallowing around in this pile of rubble" Laxus angrily retorted as everyone glared at them.**_

" _ **You all wouldn't be glaring at me when I become Master as I plan on kicking everyone out and only letting the strongest in" Laxus proclaimed before leaving**_

 _ **Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Laxus square on, "You're the one who's weak" cried out a voice as everyone turned around to see it was Denki on all fours and ready to fight back as something triggered in him.**_

" _ **What did you just say, you little yellow rat" Laxus stated as he turned around to look at the electric mouse Pokemon.**_

" _ **You heard me, I said you're the only one who's the weakling" Denki remarked as everyone waited to see what was going to happen next.**_

" _ **Oh really, perhaps I should give you a reason to fear me" Laxus commented**_

" _ **Then bring it, you big jerk" Denki retorted as he charged at Laxus**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"Well that's what happened when that Laxus jerk started to call everyone 'weak'; it had brought back some bad memories about my old trainer before I was caught by Hiro" Denki stated as he remembered the times that his old trainer would literally have his other Pokemon beat up Denki for not winning a battle even with a type advantage.

Peaches noticed how Denki was acting and nuzzled up to him before saying "But you're with Hiro now, he's a thousand times better than that jerk that released you"

"Yeah, you got a point there. Hiro and I are team, I shouldn't feel bad for losing; we'll just have to train for the next time or…" Denki stated to say until he realized that there could one other way to beat Laxus

"You mean Evolve into Raichu?" Peaches asked

"Yeah that" Denki replied

"Is there something wrong?" ask Peaches

Denki sighed before saying "Yep, remember when we first met that I wasn't thinking about taking in a mate until I became the strongest Raichu though…" as he realized if he did become a Raichu would she reject him for evolving or not and find someone else.

"But I thought you wanted to become a Raichu" Peaches commented

"I do but…" Denki said looking at Peaches before looking as the female Pikachu giggled

"Are you afraid that I might lose interest in you even if you do become a Raichu?" Peaches taunted

"Slightly, I know it's silly but still I never thought about finding a mate until…" Denki retorted quietly

"You meet me?" Peaches asked as a blush appeared on both of the electric Pokemon's face

Denki nodded after looking back at Peaches, and in return she gave him a Pika-peck on the cheek and said "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be honor to be your mate even if you become a Raichu as I know Cana would try to make me into a Raichu too someday"

"Wait you mean it?" Denki asked surprising

Peaches nodded and said "Yes I do, Denki" as she rubbed her head under Denki's head.

Soon both Pikachu felt a powerful electric surge coming close by, "Denki, what was that?" asked Peaches as she was worried that it was something terrifying

"I don't know but that electricity felt too very familiar" Denki said as he felt that he knew where the electricity came from.

Suddenly a Vulcan flew out towards them as it crashed into the lake behind them creating a massive splash, "Whatever did that to the Vulcan, must be really strong" Denki commented

"Denki, I think we should leave and go find Hiro and Cana" Peaches asked

Denki shook his head and said "No, you go find Hiro and Cana, I'll hold whatever it is"

"But Denki, you're still hurt from earlier. I don't want my mate to be a dead one" Peaches said as Denki was pushing Peaches to get going back to the guildhall.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be careful and it's my job to protect my mate as well but you are the faster one as of now so I want you to go get help" said Denki

Then a bolt of lightning came towards them luckily Denki's tail took the blast thanks to his 'Lightning Rod' ability to draw all Electric attack to increase his strength.

"You okay, Denki?" asked Peaches

"Sure, my ability was able to null it" Denki commented

Soon out of the bushes came out, a large bipedal yellow beast with black marks over its body with two bulky forearms and two small antennas sticking out of its head along with two long black wire-like tails sticking out from his back.

"It's an Electivire!" cried Denki and Peaches as they stood their ground

"Long time no see, yellow rat" cried Electivire as he pounded his fist together while sparks emitted from the fists making contact

"Hold on, wait it can't be" Denki said as he realize he had met this Pokemon before but a long time ago

"That's right, I'm that rouge Electabuzz from the Ironworks and now I'm back to get my revenge on you" Electivire answered

"Wait I thought Hiro found you a place at the Windworks Power Plant, so why are you here?" Denki asked

"I left, those humans were beneath me and I wanted to get stronger to beat the living Pokeballs out of you" Electivire explained as he leaped in the air and his right fist glowed and then came straight down on them. Luckily Denki and Peaches were able to dodge at the last second of Electivire's attack before running away from the massive electric Pokemon.

"You know that Pokemon, Denki?" asked Peaches as they trying to find a good place to hide

"Yeah, it was during out time in the Sinnoh region and Hiro was training for the Elite Four Challenge and called some of us back from Professor Elm's Lab. Hiro learned that the Fuego Ironworks was a good place to train next to Iron Island. When we were training at the Ironworks, there was rouge Electabuzz attacking the workers and the wild Pokemon…. there…." Denki explained as he was starting to lose his breathe from not fully recovering yet.

Then he spotted a tree that they could hide in until they get away from Electivire or find a way to get to Hiro and Cana. Denki and Peaches quickly run up into a tree for safety and hid inside of a small hollow section.

"Do… you… think… it… gave… up… yet…?" asked Peaches as she panted

Denki who was gasping for breath as well, shook his head and then said "No… that… Jerk… wouldn't…. stop… until… he… got… this… revenge… on… me…" as his ears twitched

"It's coming" said Denki as he and Peaches lay down on in a open hole in the tree and waited for whatever was chasing them was closing.

Soon though the undergrowth of the forest, Electivire was smashing everything in its path and cried out "Come out Denki, I know you and your mate are close by" before emitting a powerful bolt of electricity hitting a few random trees and charring them.

' _Why of all of the Pokemon to come here it had to be that one'_ Denki thought as he trying to figure out a plan to defeat it again but his thought process was interrupted by someone else.

"Denki, Peaches, where are you?" said a voice that Denki recognized right way as it was Hiro's voice meaning he saw the massive thunder bolt from Electivire that was chasing after them and was looking for them along with Cana. Both electric mouse Pokemon nodded and quietly came out of hiding and started to go find their trainers before the creature could find them.

"Looks like I got a new toy to mess with until you coming out, Denki" Electivire stated as it as well heard Hiro cries to find Denki and Peaches before it continued its rampage in the wood.

Denki and Peaches came out of some bushes under the tree and saw Electivire run off to wherever Hiro and the others were. "Denki, we need to hurry and find Hiro and Cana first" said Peaches she was worried about both of their trainers

"Yeah, that's for sure and then we can stop him together" said Denki before they run back up the tree and travelled through the tree branches to look for their trainers from higher levels of the tree and Denki's 'Lightning Rod' as it would able to let them keep tabs on Electivire's electricity should it find Hiro and Cana first.

Soon Denki and Peaches felt a powerful of electricity coming nearby knowing that Electivire was close by meaning he might have found their friend. The two electric mouse Pokemon race a crossed the tree branches as they tried to get the lead on Electivire before it could get to them first.

Denki quickly spot some sparks coming from a clearing up ahead and started to run ahead of Peaches as his tail started to glow.

"Go Denki GO!" cried Peaches as she followed

" **IRON TAIL!"** cried a still injured Denki as he leaped into the opening and intercepted the attack with his own attack causing a minor explosion.

"Denki!" cried Hiro and Cana as the electric mouse was able to save them in the nick of time.

Soon the smoke cleared to reveal Electivire that was about to hurt Hiro and Cana, "So you decided to come out and play, Denki" said Electivire

"Enough out of Electivire lets settle the score for once and all" Denki cried as he got ready to fight Electivire.

"Wait, you know this Pokemon Denki?" asked Cana as she held Luna in her arms for safety

"Yeah, Denki said that he and Hiro encountered it as an Electabuzz a few years ago" Peaches commented as she joined up with the others

"Wait we did?" asked Hiro as he was confused

"Think back to the Fuego Ironworks in Sinnoh, we were training for the Elite Four Challenge" Denki explained as he was still looking at Electivire

"Wait you mean this was Electabuzz from back then but I thought we found it a home at the Wind Valley Power Plant" Hiro stated

"Yeah but he left and now is here to settle the score with us" Denki said

Hiro groaned and said "Great, here I thought I had to deal with one muscle head today not two of them"

"Why not send him back to your world through Hoopa's rings?" asked Cana

"No, we can't as he's just going to fight back. I can sense that he wouldn't go do without a fight" Hiro commented as he saw Denki and Electivire staring into each other's eyes waiting to see who will strike first.

Soon Electivire lunged at Denki with a ' _ **Brick Break**_ ', but Denki dodged it and strike backed at with an ' _ **Iron Tail**_ ' attack to the face, "Is that the best you got, you overgrown battery pack" Denki mocked

"I'll show you, you get a load of this **THUNDERPUNCH!** " shouted Electivire as he lunged at Denki but changed targets to hit Hiro and others instead

Hiro quickly shifted to his Earth Plate form and cried " **Mud Shot!** " as muddy orbs fired out of Hiro's mouth and hit Electivire in the face causing him to miss them barely.

" **Grass Knot** " Denki cried as a pair of grass blades grabbed the massive Electric type Pokemon's legs and pulled him back towards Denki

"This fight is between you and me, Electivire" Denki proclaimed

"Like I said, I have a score to settle with you and your human, rodent" Electivire retorted

"Too bad, you'll have to get through ME!" Denki cried as he leaped up into the air and whacked Electivire in the head with an 'Iron Tail' and sent him flying back a bit

Soon Electivire hit Denki back with another ' _ **Brick Break**_ ' attack and send him flying into a nearby tree as it laughed before saying "Just looked like I just did, weakling" and then turning his attention to Hiro

"Your time is up, Human" Electivire shouted

Hiro smirked at Electivire and said "I wouldn't say that" as he noticed something glowing from behind the wild Electric type Pokemon causing to turn around to see Denki walking backwards slowly and his body covered in electricity, a few feet and then running at it at full speed before shouting.

" **VOLT TACKLE"** Denki shouted to his limit before slamming right into Electivire's gut and sent him flying in the opposite direction.

Hiro quickly used _**'Dig'**_ to get him, Cana, Luna, Peaches, Meowth and Hoopa out of the way before Electivire could hit them as the massive Pokemon crashed into a group of trees and knocking them down in the process.

Denki quickly leaped over the hole that Hiro made to protect the other, "Denki, you think you can handle Electivire" Hiro asked considered for his Pokemon

"Yeah I'm good, I got this" Denki said as he was breathing heavily

Hiro was about to interject but knew that Denki need this victory regardless of his condition even it would kill him.

Electivire jumped out of the pile of fallen trees and his fist was glowing and he was aiming straight at Denki, "DENKI MOVE!" Hiro shouted as Denki didn't move but instead his tail glowed silver and leaped up toward Electivire

" **FOCUS PUNCH/IRON TAIL** " Both Electric Pokemon cried as their attack clashed in the mid air as sparks come out of the contact point as neither side wasn't giving any lean way before breaking apart and landing away from each other.

Soon both electric Pokemon started charge up with electricity as they stared into each other's eye before shouting " **THUNDERBOLT!** " as powerful of lightning collided with each other into an electric stand off as they struggled to overcome each other.

Unfortunately both sides were even as both lightning bolts peered out due to energy exhaustion from before Electivire and Denki as both Pokemon were now breathing heavily and awaiting to see who will strike first to end this fight.

Denki turned his head to Hiro as he out Cana out of the hole that he dug to save them earlier from Electivire, "Hiro, I think… no it is time" said Denki

"You sure, it's a one way ticket and no turn backs" Hiro commented as Cana and the others were a bit confused on what the electric mouse was taking about

Denki nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure. I want to do this not only to get stronger but also protect my friends and those who care about me"

Hiro nodded and dug into his bag before pulling a Thunderstone, a light blue crystallized stone that has a lightning bolt in the middle and started to walk towards Denki as it came clear to the others expect Electivire what was on now.

"Alright Denki, let's go" Hiro said as he tapped the stone on Denki's back as the electric mouse started to glow light blue as electricity surged over his body.

Soon Denki started to grow in size as his hind feet got longer and his front paws have become stubs. His once rabbit like ears had changed to a bifurcated shape and his lightning bolt tail was stretched out to belong a long thin tail that was anchored by a Z-shape lightning bolt.

Then the blue light faded as it revealed that Denki had changed colors as well, his body was now orange-yellow with yellow cheeks, and a white spot on its belly. His ears were brown on the outside and yellow like his cheeks on the inside. His tail changed colors to a long black thin tail with a yellow lightning bolt shaped tip.

Hiro's Pokedex had glowed and he quickly opened it up and said "Well Denki, you got some new moves to use, so what you say you test them out on Electivire"

Denki smirked and said "Not a bad idea, Hiro" before rushing toward Electivire before leaping up as one of his front paws started to glow red. Then Denki punched Electivire with and sent him a few feet back as he waddling around in a daze before Denki used his much longer tail to trip over the behemoth to the ground.

"Hiro, what was that move?" asked Cana

"That Dynamic Punch, a powerful Fighting type attack at is guaranteed confusion upon impact making the target a sitting duck" Hiro commented as Denki watched Electivire get up from his fall.

The trip had broken Electivire's confusion as he said "You think evolving you help you win this, then think again" as it used _**'Focus Punch'**_ again at Denki

"I don't think, I know" Denki retorted as he countered with his own ' _ **Dynamic Punch'**_ and then his longer tail to hit back with _**'Iron Tail'**_ on the head.

The attack caused Electivire to move back slightly, "Cheat shot, Rodent. Get a load of this **THUNDERBOLT!** " cried Electivire as he fired off a lightning bolt

"Let's see who is better; THUNDERBOLT!" Denki cried as he fired off his own lightning bolt as both lightning bolts collided mid air once again in another struggle but this time Denki's bolt was able to overcome and shock Electivire.

"Wait that hurt Electivire? I thought he had Motor Drive" Meowth pointed out

Hiro shook his head and said "Nope this brutal has the ability Vital Spirit, which prevents them from being put to sleep"

"So that means, what exactly?" asked Cana

"Denki is the only one that can be powered up by Electric types and Electivire can't keep up with Denki with now increased speed" Hiro commented as Denki knocked down Electivire once again with a powerful _**'Iron Tail'**_ to the face.

"Alright, let's end this" said Denki

"You read my mind, rat" Electivire stated as Denki was now pissed being called a rat as both Pokemon charged at each other

Quickly both Pokemon has a surge of energy covered their bodies while they charged; Denki was covered in a surge of electricity where Electivire was covered in purple energy with a rotating Orange X in the middle.

Hiro realized what was going to happen and shouted "EVERYONE BACK INTO THE HOLE!" before picking up Cana and Luna in his arms and leapt back down it with Peaches, Meowth and Hoopa quickly following back into the same hole that Hiro had made earlier

"Hiro, what the heck was that for?" Cana asked as she hid her blush from the fact that Hiro was able to pick her up so easily just a few moments ago.

Hiro shifted to his Simple Plate form and said "I'll explained later but now **PROTECT** " as green dome appeared over the opening as the two Electric-type Pokemon were just about to make impact

" **WILD CHARGE/GIGA IMPACT** " Both Denki and Electivire cried as they made impact with each other like before with their lightning bolt, both Pokemon were trying to overcome the other.

Around them that ground was breaking apart, a harsh wind warped around them causing branches and leaves to blow away and hit the shield that Hiro made while the sky was growing dark. Neither side was giving in despite their injuries in the fight and were just pushing themselves to the limit.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Cana asked as she, Luna and Peaches were worried about Denki

"I don't know, at this point it could go either way" Hiro replied as he was hoping that Denki would make through

" _ **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAIIIIOOOOO"**_

Suddenly massive bolt of lightning directly the point of impact of Denki and Electivire's attack causing both attacks to cancel out and both Pokemon to be blown away from the blast.

"What the hell was that?" Cana shouted as Hiro lowered down the shield

"I don't know maybe there is a third party entering the party" Hoopa commented

"Wait what! What else could be powerful to match those two" Meowth retorted

Hiro was quiet and had one thought in his mind as he thought _'Well there is one Pokemon that could rival Denki when it comes to electricity'_ before he climbed out of the hole and once again helped Cana and Luna out while the other Pokemon managed to climb out by themselves.

After getting out, Hiro and the other ran over to Denki and Electivire and found out both of them had been knocked out by the intruder's attack. Denki was able to wake up despite his battle damage, as Hiro asked "So how are you doing, Denki"

"I feel like I was fighting an entire herd of Tauros and Bouffalant but I have to admit that Electivire is sure strong" Denki answered

Hiro then took out Denki's Pokeball and said "I think some rest would do you go until we get back to the guild hall so Mira or Porlyusica can give you a check up but I have to say I'm proud of Denki" as Denki nodded and was zapped into his Pokeball

"So what about Electivire, I mean we can't just leave it here as he could be a threat to the people of Magnolia" Cana commented

"You have a point; he was just as bad as he was when I and Denki first fought him. Since Relocation will not work, I have an idea" said Hiro

"Oh what is it, Hiro?" asked Hoopa

"Hoopa, I want you sent Electivire to the Headquarters of the G-Men, they can handle this rouge Pokemon and hopefully find him a suitable home or trainer to be with as seeing how destructive this guy is I'm afraid he might hurt both people and Pokemon" Hiro stated

' _What the heck are the G-Men? Okay I'm so going to make him spill everything he know about his_ _world later'_ Cana thought as she was curious of Hiro's plan for this Pokemon

"Okay I gotcha, I thought you were going to keep him like Nidoking" Hoopa commented

Hiro shook his head, and said "That would be the last thing I would do but seeing that he has an issue with me and Denki, I have a bad feeling he'll attack me and Denki with intent. So I figure that the G-men would be able to control its violent rages before finding a perfect place for it"

"Okay, Hiro" said Hoopa as he place his hand on Hiro's shoulder to find where the headquarters of the G-men was and then made a portal.

"Wait a minute, I need to write a message for the G-men explaining what happened to this Electivire" said Hiro as he took out a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote a letter before placing under Electivire's neck

"Now for the heavy lifting" said Hiro as he picked up Electivire with some effort after his training after the battle with Phantom Lord.

Hiro carried Electivire to the portal as Hoopa used 'Psychic' to lift the electric type Pokemon through and onto the other side at the HQ of the G-men before closing the portal.

"Well that's done, come on let's head back to the guild I'm starving" said Hiro as he started to walk back to the construction site where the guild was based.

"Wait a minute, Hiro what was that there. I want an explanation or two about this G-men stuff now" Cana retorted as she quickly followed after Hiro with the other Pokemon following behind.

Unaware up in the mountains nearby a large four legged yellow creature with black stripes and purple like cape, two large saber-like canines was watching over them and thought 'So Hiro, we will battle and perhaps you are at least worthy of my power' before leaping away from the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in at the G-Men Headquarters located at Indigo Plateau back in Poke-Earth, one of the agents there was running down the halls towards the director's office to report something strange.

"Director Lance! We have situation" said the agent as he enter the room of the champion of the Kanto and Johto region, Lance, a man with combed back red spiked hair wearing a dark blue coat with red trim with blue pants, black boots and cape.

"What is it Agent?" asked Lance as he was wondering what could disturb him when he was working on the greatest of any leader, PAPERWORK

"Sorry Director Lance, but we just found an injured Electivire and while doing medical treatment on it. We discovered a note under Electivire's neck and it was sent for you sir" The agent replied as he handed him the note

"Has anyone else read it yet?" asked Lance

"No sir, I was sent to deliver it to you and report about the Electivire that we found just outside of HQ" The agent stated

"I see, well let's see what does this note say" said Lance as he opened and began to read it out aloud

* * *

 _Dear Lance or whoever is in charge of G-men for the time being_

 _This is former Agent, Hiro Tajiri sending you this message, I request that this Electivire to be put into the rehab program due to its violent nature toward Humans and Pokemon as it has personally attacked me and my Pokemon. This is the same Electivire that evolved from the Electabuzz case that I was assigned to take care of during my time in the Sinnoh region and was previous relocated to suitable until sometime had past._

 _I do have to request a personal message to be delivery to former director, Alizar Tajiri that I'm doing well and that I'm working a secret mission and I can't say too much about it but I'll be sending any Pokemon that aren't suitable for release to headquarters._

 _Sincerely_

 _Former G-men Agent Hiro Tajiri_

* * *

"Thoughts on the message, sir" The agent asked as he was surprised that the message was from one of the best agents of the organization but retired at a young age.

"Well I know I must do, I suggest we keep Hiro's status of retires on recorded while keeping him activein private so the Pokemon League isn't aware of Hiro as he has been reported missing for some time now" Lance replied as he put the note into his coat pocket for safe keeping

"So what about Agent Tajiri's message for the previous G-Men Director?" The agent asked again

"I'll go inform the previous director on Hiro's status personally as he is Hiro's teacher and only family that will talk to him publicly" Lance said as he left his office to find the previous director and inform him about Hiro's status and maybe about Hiro's new mission.

"Also I want to see if we found any more information about that usual Fearow that appeared near Cherrygrove Town that has been attacking people and Pokemon when I get back" Lance ordered

"Of course, sir" said the agent before heading off to fulfill Lance's request.

* * *

Back in Earthland, Hiro and Cana along with the other Pokemon has arrived back that guild and Hiro explained what happened in the East Forest earlier in the day. He went to great detail about Denki and the Electivire's battle in the forest and then let Denki out of his Pokeball to show everyone present on his new form.

As soon that Denki was released, he was hugged tackled by Mira as she said "Aww you so adorable even more than your previous look. I wish I can take you home and cuddle you all night long and take care of you" as Denki was mentally shock and yet physically was trying to escape Mira's grasp

"I see we got a new item to sell at our gift shop once the guild is rebuild, Denki the Raichu Plushes, kids and adults will buy it by the hundred" proclaimed a drunk Makarov as he was drinking to a recent job take by Natsu and Erza's group and need a stress reliever.

"Why must this curse of adorableness hate me" cried Denki

"Sorry buddy, no matter where you go the curse of marketable Pikachu will follow but this time it's Raichu and not Pikachu" Hiro commented as everyone playfully laugh as the evolved Electric Pokemon's current misery.

* * *

Elsewhere down on a small island south of Hargeon called Mican Island; a peaceful island that was filled with tons of vegetation but now it was the hunting ground for hunter as a bipedal red canine with a massive white Mohawk that run along its back and over its head, was fighting against a bipedal, imp-like creature with a pale gray body and a red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single feather on each ear along with yellow gemstone on its forehead and as sporting a scar over it's right eye.

Behind the imp creature were two cloaked wearing people, "Weavile use **Night Slash** " said one of the cloaked people sounding like a grown man

The grey imp creature called Weavile nodded as its razor sharp claws glowed with Dark Energy and dashed towards the canine and attacked with multi slash attacks.

Soon the canine glowed red and then proceeded to punch Weavile in the guts and sent it flying back before slamming down on his front paw on the ground as pillars of stone surrounded the Weavile and the cloaked People before it ran off deep into the island's forest.

"Weavile Return" said the cloaked male as he took out a Pokeball and sent the Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

"Sorry that the target got away again, Madam" said the male as he took off his hood to reveal his face and his red hair

"Don't worry, my love Takashi. We'll capture it along with the other what do you call them… Oh yes Pokemon sooner or later" said the second person sounding like a woman as she took off the hood to reveal herself to have long flowing brunette hair and green eyes and pointed glasses as she gave him a peck on the cheek

"Of course Midlady, but that Pokemon is a tricky one and it keeps on releasing the Pokemon we have caught" said the man to be Hiro's rival Takashi who ignored the woman's advances.

"Now come, we'll rest for tonight and resume the hunt tomorrow after I report in to my master about this expedition before going to the Tower of Heaven for our next task in a few days" said the woman before laugh maliciously and then walking off together.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Well what you guys think of the fight between Denki and Electivire?**

 **The concept of this idea was something made up on the idea of Denki evolving and a dropped idea for a different arc about Cana's Pikachu as originally that there was suppose to be another original arc of where Hiro and Cana go visit a village that being terrorized by an electric monster at first the blame is on a wild female Pikachu but turns out to be a wild Electivire that Hiro and Denki encountered before. So I took that plot and integrated into this mini-arc**

 **Also I checked and yes Raichu can learn Dynamic Punch either tutoring in Gen 3 and 4 or TM in Gen 2 via Virtual Console. Also while I work on Chapter 19, I'll update my bio page to include a stats list of Pokemon in the story and also the main characters as well.**

 **So Denki's moveset as of now is Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Dynamic Punch and Wild Charge**

 **If you followed me on dA, I made a post about a new variant form and this chapter hints at though originally Denki's Raichu form was supposed to be one of this new variants but I had hard time figuring out on what it could look like though for some reason I ended up sketching a Raichu with boxing gloves so I ditched it and add the addition bit of Lance mentioning an unusual Fearow towards the end.**

 **So what you think as well about the ending bit of Hiro's rival Takashi appearing and confirmed to be in Earthland now though why is he is siding with this strange woman and wht does the 'Tower of Heaven' has to with it... Okay the Tower has nothing to do with them but it's a brief reference to what this upcoming arc is going to replace.**

 **Anyway let me know what you guys think of the chapter in the reviews and see you next chapter of "Herald of the Fairies"**


	19. Ch 19: To Mican Island

**Welcome to the Island Adventure Arc aka my replacement for the 'Tower Of Heaven' arc which will be referenced in this arc as it sort plays into each other**

 **Before starting off, I am sorry for the long delay due with school and Life as I'm close to graduation for the Graphic Design program I am in as of now. But once I am out, I should have more time to work on this story and a new one that I'll discuss at the end of the chapter if anyone is interested in reading it**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: To Mican Island, An Old Rival Appears**

It had been a couple of days later since the battle between Denki and the rouge Electivire in the East Forest, during that time Hiro and Denki have been developing a new routine for Denki with his new moves of **'** _ **Dynamic Punch**_ **'** and **'** _ **Wild Charge**_ **'** and no longer knowing **'** _ **Grass Knot'**_ and **'** _ **Volt Tackle'**_ respectively which was a bit of an improvement on the electric Pokémon's move set. The duo have been training close by home since the construction site of the guild was going to be too dangerous as they accidentally hit someone and as well Denki's new fan club as the following day that made Denki regret evolving as a couple of the local kids saw Denki and wanted their own Raichu as they proceeded to torture in the electric rodent's point of view until Mira saved Denki from his little prison and told them that they'll be selling Raichu plushes in the future much to Denki's annoyance.

Currently, Hiro and his Pokemon were doing their daily training routine with Denki sparring against Ravage as both of the speedy fighters and with Denki's new speed it would be a good test to see who was faster. While Hiro and Hoopa were watching from the sidelines as Cana had gone to the construction yard earlier with Luna and Meowth to look for a job for them to take on since it had been a long time since they ever took a job after the battle against Phantom Lord.

" **IRON TAIL** " Denki cried as his tail glow silver as he swung it at the wolf Pokemon

" **FIRE FANG"** Ravage barked as his mouth ignited as he prepared to bite down on Denki's tail

Both attacks clashed mid-air as Ravage chomped down on Denki's Tail all the while the electric mouse smirked

" **THUNDERBOLT"** Denki shouted as he sent a powerful surge at Ravage as he was on Denki's tail and causing the Dark-type Pokemon to let go and fall to the ground along with Denki.

Denki landed on his feet as Ravage was struggling to get up but he became paralyzed from the effects of 'Thunderbolt' before collapsing

"Return Ravage, nice work today and take some time to rest," Hiro said as he walked over to Ravage and fed him a Sitrus Berry and Cherri berry to recover his strength and heal the paralyze status before sending him back into his Pokeball for some rest.

"Alright, that's two for two already. I can go on forever" said Denki as he started throwing punches in the air.

"So is that so?" Hiro asked as he noticed maybe Denki's evolution was going to his hard

"Yep, I can take anything on" Denki proclaimed as his trainer pulled out a Pokeball

"Alright then, so how about sparring against Lockjaw for a bit" Hiro commented as he sent out the oldest member of the group from his Pokeball

Denki's eye shrunken in fear as even with a type advantage, Lockjaw could literally steamroll over him like a tree as he remembers that Lockjaw was the strongest member of their group Pokemon wise, as Hiro was the strongest in the group in terms of physical strength.

"Oh look at the time, maybe we should go see if there is a job available for us to take," said Denki as he was slowly inching back from his trainer and team member before running away while Hiro and Lockjaw looked at each other.

"Even if he is a Raichu now, he is still afraid to spar with me" Lockjaw commented

"Yeah, I guess he hasn't come over his fear of you almost eating him" Hiro joked as about a year ago during one of their training session, with Lockjaw accidentally trapped Denki in his mouth after using 'Crunch' but luckily Lockjaw spat out the electric mouse as he was now terrified of facing Lockjaw in a fight and as well be close to him. Still, after some time he was still afraid to battle Lockjaw that was able to be near him without hiding in fear from the Johto water starter Pokemon

From that point on Hiro would send Lockjaw to fight Denki if his ego started to grow a lot from winning an important battle or in this case evolving into his next stage.

"You know I still feel bad about doing that even it was an accident," Lockjaw said with his arms crossed

"Yeah still this might stop his ego from going overboard, we are still in a world that we don't know much about still especially with the Magic Council, I just hope they don't realize that we're not from this world but from somewhere completely different" Hiro said as he explained his reasoning to scaring his electric type.

"Good point, we better go and find Denki before he runs into trouble," said Hiro as Lockjaw nodded before returning him back to the Pokeball for the time being. Soon Hiro transformed into his sky plate form and flew towards the construction site of the guild as he thought over recent events of everyone in the guild surprising learning that Loki, a member of the guild that Hiro wasn't that familiar with but seen at the guild occasionally and as well thanked for bringing his Pokemon back to the guild during the battle between the guilds was, in fact, a celestial spirit of the lion, Leo and that Lucy was his new contractor as well since she did save his life. Also, he gave Lucy and her team tickets to Akane resort, a popular travel destination near the ocean which reminded Hiro of some popular seaside cities back where he was like Slateport City and Olivine City from he heard from Mira.

Hiro arrived at the guild hall to see Luna play hunting with toy ball that Mira give her after the guild was done being questioned by the magic council, as Denki was chatting with Peaches as they were enjoying from apple slices and both Fang and Meowth were eating a fish and Hoopa was enjoying some donuts. Soon Hiro turned his direction to Cana and saw her chatting with Mira while having a drink of her usually booze before spotting the Johto native trainer.

"About time, you showed up Hiro. I was thinking I would have to go find you training again" Cana commented as she approached

"Well we just finished up for the day, so any jobs you wanted to go on?" Hiro asked

Cana put one of her hands on her waist and presented Hiro with a flyer about some strange activity on an island not far from Hargeon Port,

"There have been some recent events on an abandoned island called Mikan Island as it used to be owned by a railroad track production company until something happens that caused them to abandon the factory entirely" Cana explained

"So you think whoever is there has to do with the abandoned factory" Hiro commented

"Not sure, but look at the award, as it's almost 200 thousand jewel that means I'll settle for 2 months" Cana stated

"But you are living with me taking care of Luna, rent-free. So when did Jewel came so important?" Hiro asked

"Well…." Cana started until Mira approached the two of them

"I figured with the guild being rebuilt from scratch that it would be time to clear out some old tabs starting with the guild's heaviest drinker" Mira explained as she showed Hiro a small piece of paper of some writing on it

Hiro read the paper and then turned white as an Absol's fur and said "How do you owe over 10 million in Jewel"

"Well I drink a lot and tell Mira to put it on my tab" Cana explained

"Didn't you ever think about checking on it so you can pay it off and when did you this tab?" Hiro asked

"Well it never crossed mind, also who cares when it started, so let's go on the job already," Cana said as she decided to drop the subject of her massive debt to the guild

Hiro sighed and said "Alright but we will talk about this when we get back" as he was adamant on the situation about Cana's debt.

"Great but first we need to get my stuff from Fairy Hills," Cana said sheepishly

"I'm guessing you had to sale your room at the girl's dormitory to help settle the debt" Hiro commented with his arms crossed

"Yeah and that I'll be moving in with you until I can find my own place" Cana stated unaware that Mira overheard them

"Aww how cute, you two aren't even dating and Cana is moving in with you. Boy I didn't you two went wild when no one was looking" Mira joked causing the both of them to blush from Mira's playful comment as she giggled at their amusement before the two of them looked away from each other

"Oh I see, so were you going to tell me that?" Hiro asked

"Uh yeah I was but when we got from the job" Cana replied

"Hmm okay, though I ask one thing that we don't keep any secrets from each other if we are going to be living under the same roof" Hiro stated as he turned around and extended his hand out to Cana as she turned around as well

"Alright, I can live with that," said Cana as both of them shook hands even as we were thinking that there were a few things that should stay a secret to themselves.

"Great, now let's go help you clear your debt" Hiro joked as Cana playfully jabbed him in the side before they returned Denki and Peaches into their Pokeballs.

"Mira, can you do use a favor and watch Luna for us while we're gone" Cana asked

"Sure, I don't mind taking care of your and Hiro's baby" Mira replied causing Cana to blush as Mira picked up the distracted fox cub Pokemon who playing with her toy ball.

"Mama?" the small normal type cried in confusion

"Okay Luna, me and Hiro have to go on a big job. So your auntie Mira will take care of you while we're gone" Cana explained to the young Pokemon in the barmaid's arm as she tilted her head to the left in confusion

"Yeah Luna, we'll be back before you know it" Hiro commented as he petted the evolution fox Pokemon on her head.

"Papa?" Luna cried in confusion once again before Hiro, Cana, Hoopa, and Meowth started to depart as Mira waved them goodbye.

"We're going to have tons of fun together, Luna" said Mira as she walked off to the market with Luna to gather some ingredients to the day's daily lunch special for the members who were still at the guild hall and weren't on job requests and busy working on the construction of the new guild hall.

* * *

A few hours later around dusk, Team PokeMage arrived at Hargeon Port as it was their point of departure to get to Mican Island though one problem with their plan as there was no way to get over to the island.

"So any plan on getting to the island?" asked Hiro

"I thought we could use Lockjaw to give us a lift to the island" Cana answered

"Sorry, unless you want to feel the pain of sitting on a Feraligatr's back spines due to their rough texture" Hiro commented as he felt Lockjaw's Pokeball shake

"Sorry buddy but you can't fight the truth" commented Hiro as he started to think of another way to get there.

"Couldn't we use Hoopa to get us there, Hiro?" Meowth asked

Hoopa shook his head and said "No can do, I need to be familiar with an area before we can use my ring powers"

"Hey Hiro, can't we use your Charizard to fly us over the ocean to find the island" Cana suggested

Hiro ponder for a moment and said "Actually that it's a bad idea but we'll have to wait until nightfall as we don't want people reporting sightings for a Dragon, so we'll leave under the night sky"

"Great, so what we do in the meanwhile until the sun is gone?" asked Cana

"I think it's best that we get a map so we know where Mican Island is plus some information on the island too and as well some supplies like food" Hiro suggested as Cana nodded in agreement

Soon Hiro and Cana went their separate ways and visited the local shops in the port to gather information on the island and anything worth mentioning before nightfall. Later that night, Hiro and Cana meet up again at the harbor after going some investigating, "So anything useful on your end?" asked Cana

"Somewhat, I heard mentions of a strange magic pulses coming off the island recently as it started a few months ago right around the time of Phantom Lord's defeat" Hiro stated

"You think it could be some former members of Phantom Lord training there?" Hoopa asked

Hiro shut his eyes and crossed his arm before saying "No as there are no boats that go to the island, the only way to the island is they could fly or swim to the island"

"You think that they had a flying ship of some kind, I heard that Blue Pegasus has one called ' _The Great Bomber, Christina'_ " Cana commented

"Uh… yeah, that would make sense" Hiro replied as he thought something like that would exist in his world as he remembered reading about a world famous collector having a flying fortress and also his encounters with Pokemon Poachers and their machine including the infamous Huntress Jade and her flying base during his time as part of the G-Men.

"Anyway let's get going," Hiro said as he snapped out of his thought and took out Ryu's Pokeball and sent out the shiny colored Kantoian Fire Starter Pokemon.

"So where to?" asked Ryu knowing the only other reason besides training or battling that he was sent out was for flying Hiro somewhere or in this case to the team.

"We need to fly 15 and a half miles south until we see the remains of an abandoned factory that is covered in plant growth, as we have a job to do on Mikan Island" Hiro commented

Ryu nodded and lower himself for Hiro and Cana could climb on him with Meowth climbing onto Hiro's shoulder, Fang got up on Cana's shoulder and Hoopa was going to fly beside them.

"Alright, let's go" said Hiro as he lowered his goggles over his eyes and Ryu roared and then started to take off into the air towards the ocean. Shortly taking off Cana grabbed onto Hiro, "Oh right, you never flew on the back of a Charizard before" Hiro commented.

"You never asked if I did in the first plac… Aaah!" Cana said after letting go of Hiro and then starting to lose her balance on the Flame Pokemon's back until Fang pulled her right back up and then she clinging onto Hiro as the faux-dragon Pokemon flew over the ocean.

"Thanks, Fang" Cana said thanking the Flying Scorpion Pokemon for the assist

"It was nothing, Cana" Fang commented

"So how much longer until we get there" Meowth asked

"Well it's hard to tell, but we need to look for island anyway" Hiro as he looked over the horizon to find any semblance of land to be seen from the air but there was no slight any land or the island.

Soon Hiro spotted something in the distance of what appeared to be a tower in the ocean, "What do you see, Hiro?" Cana asked

"A strange looking tower so I think, it's hard to tell from here Hiro replied

"You think we should head there as it could be Mican Island" Ryu commented

Then Hiro shook his head and said "No there is no tower on the island but an abandoned ironworks as they used the minerals from the mountain and water springs to make iron until the springs ran out"

"Wait where did you find that out?" asked Cana as she asked numerous people about the island but there was no answer on why it was abandoned in the first place.

"I went the library and found a book on Mican Island, and apparently it was home to some lacarma mines until they mysteriously ran dried as well too" Hiro replied as he used his experience from G-men knowing that a library is a good place to not only take a nap but learn a thing or two after you gathered the information from local people.

"So you think the Magic Council could be behind?" asked Cana

"I doubt it as I have a feeling if they did then they would have tried to stop us from going once we came to Hargeon in the first place" Hiro answered

"Hey Hiro, what's that over there?" asked Meowth as he and Hoopa show a mountain in the middle of the ocean

"Is that Mican Island?" asked Hoopa

Hiro and Cana looked over to where Meowth and Hoopa were pointing at, "What do you think, Hiro?" asked Ryu as they looked over the island. They saw a large land of jagged mountain tops with a large waterfall flowing over it; close by it was a large structure that was covered in foliage as Ryu flew in closer to the island while Hiro started tapping the side of goggles.

"I believe, we finally arrived at Mican island" Hiro commented

"So where do we land?" asked Hoopa

"Hmm I suggest somewhere close to the beach as whoever is here could be using the abandoned building as hideout" Hiro replied as Ryu nodded and flew closer to sandy coastline of the island and landed.

Hiro, Cana, Fang, and Meowth leaped off of Hiro's Charizard before Hiro returned the Flame Pokemon back into his Pokeball.

"So what's the plan?" asked Meowth

"Well we have no clue who or what is here other than something very strange is happening here" Cana commented

Hiro was looking around for any evidence of someone other than them on the island on the beach, and then said "Cana, remember how you mention the idea of the whoever is on the island could have used an airship"

"Yeah, it would be hard for anyone to hide something that big" Cana commented as she was wondering what Hiro was thinking

"I think we should go find the abandon ironworks as that could be big enough to hide an airship" Hiro pointed

"Hiro has a point, there couple some ship hangers as well for transporting iron off and on when they used to work so you could technically house an airship there like in Olivine and Slateport city that they have massive hangers for their ships" Meowth stated as he was using knowledge on what he had experienced before coming to Earthland

"Also don't forget the Airstrips in Mistralton City" Fang added as he heard about the air service that Mistralton City has when he was living in Unova before he was caught by Hiro

"Wow I'm impressed that you knew about that, Meowth" Hoopa commented

"Well I occasionally wander into the city to find scraps of food to eat and sometimes the sailors and fishers give some of their meals back in PokeEarth" Meowth replied

"Anyway, the ironworks is our best bet to see what going on here as it might have a map of where was what in the past" Hiro said as he started to look for the ironworks in the island's jungle with Cana, Meowth and Hoopa following behind him.

* * *

Soon the group left the beach and head inland to look for the abandon ironworks located on the island, they explored the dense forest as they looked for any sign of the abandon ironworks. Hiro and Cana had a stop for a breath near a stream to rest for a bit, "Hiro, you think we landed on the wrong side of the island?" asked Cana as she put her feet into the stream

"I doubt it as they would need fresh water to clean and cool off the iron and lacarma that was minded here" Hiro answered

Then Meowth came running from the bushes, "Hiro, Cana you gotta check this out, I and Hoopa found something" Meowth yelled

"What is it?" Hiro asked

"You two wouldn't believe unless you see it" Meowth commented as he lead Hiro and Cana to what he and Hoopa found.

"Really I doubt there was would be that a…." Hiro started as he moved to the side a large leaf that showed what Hoopa and Meowth had found

"Wait is that a?" a surprised Cana asked as she saw what Hiro just saw

Both Hiro and Cana realized Meowth had lead to what appeared to be an abandoned village with collapsed and damaged houses that have been taken over by the island's natural plant life. Then Meowth lead them to what appeared to be the center of the village with a small fountain that was all covered in vines and nearly dried up as it had a small puddle of water due the rain.

"What is this place?" Cana asked as they were looking at everything that was still standing

"It's an abandoned town of some kind, I'm guessing it was for the ironworks workers and their families" Hiro commented

"Also look at this sign is that I found, it has Lucy's last name on it" Hoopa said as he held up the sign that **'Mican Ironworks, Owned by the Heartfillia Railway EST. X760'**

"Looks like a fail venture from Lucy's family in the past; so should we tell her about this island when we get back?" Hiro asked as he figured Lucy could be connected to the island

"Well I doubt she would want anything to do with the island as the jungle is taking it back" Cana replied

"Well if we do find anything important for Lucy, we'll take it back and show it to her when we get back to the guild" Hiro commented before taking off his goggles and then taking out a Pokeball

"So what is with the goggles?" asked Cana

"Well you see that my goggles are a custom pair that are able to take photos with a hidden camera inside of it, which are pretty useful when infiltrating an evil organization's headquarters undercover" Hiro commented before adding on "As well to help make a map of the island, I was able to get a good view of the island when we were in the air"

"That would be useful in the future if we have to come back here someday" Cana commented on Hiro's custom goggles

"Yeah, though I was a bit worried that the camera would have been damaged during the battle against Phantom Lord" Hiro stated as he was wearing them throughout the entire event but luckily the camera was still working

"So what's the plan now, Hiro" asked Hoopa

"Go Ravage!" Hiro shouted as he tossed the Pokeball in the air and it releasing the Hoenn Dark type canine

"Ravage, I need you to look for any scent trails that don't belong to us, howl if you find anything " Hiro ordered

"Right" Ravage barked before starting to sniff the ground for any new scents

"Fang, I want to glide around and see if you can spot anything up ahead" Hiro stated as the Ground and Flying-type nodded and launched up into the air as he used his tail like a spring to take flight

"Hiro, how is this going to help us?" asked Cana

"Well we can find out if who was here before we arrived" Hiro explained his thought process of looking for clues about who or whatever was causing these strange happenings on the island

" _ **AAAAAAWWWWWOOOOOLLLL"**_

"Sounds like Ravage found something" Cana said

"Then we better go see what or who it is" Hiro added as all of them followed the sound of Ravage's howling and shortly found him in an abandoned house that had its windows shattered and the front door completely knocked down and on the ground. Hiro, Cana, Hoopa, and Meowth entered the abandoned house to find Ravage trapped in a net along with various types of fruit.

Luckily there was a way to lift over him, "Ravage, what happened?" asked Hiro as him and Cana lifted up the net and letting the bite Pokemon out

"I was a following a scent trail to this house and then this net dropped on me after entering inside as I saw some fruit here" explained Ravage

"So what kind of scent did you picked up, Ravage?" Cana asked

"It was a mix of humans and Pokemon" Ravage answered causing everyone to gasp in shock

"You don't think that the distortions are causing Pokemon from where I and Hoopa from to come to the island?" Hiro asked

Hoopa was a bit confused and said "It's a possibility, Hiro, though the chance of portals leading to this island is very strange"

"Hiro, Hoopa could it be possible that there a bunch of those shards here on the island?" Cana asked

"You know what I think you are right, and if it's true then we'll have to search the island" Hoopa stated

"Hold on but what about the other humans here, the island could be full of traps that we could active unwillingly and end up trapped" Meowth commented on the fact that Ravage smelled the scents of both Human and Pokémon

"Yeah, the people that are hunting the Pokémon on the island is the purpose of our job here. Also, there is a chance that they could be using the shards to force Pokémon from Pokearth and end up here" Hiro stated

"So what's the plan?" asked Cana

 _ **BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM**_

Before the Hiro could answer, there was a sound of a loud explosion; "What the heck was that?" Cana asked

"Not sure, it could be whoever is hunting the Pokemon on the island and they are battling a wild Pokemon right now. Still we better go and find out" said Hiro

Suddenly Fang was coming back in a panic and cried out "Hiro, you better come quick you wouldn't believe what I just saw" and then all of them ran out of the empty house and followed the sound of the following explosions and falling trees that were out of the abandoned village.

Soon Hiro and the others found themselves deep in the island's jungle as they followed the sign of a battle going on with fallen trees, burn marks on the grounds. "I guess whatever is fighting here has to be very powerful one" Cana commented as they were still following the trail of destruction

"Yeah, this is a power of a Pseudo" Hiro commented

"Pseudo? What the heck is a Pseudo?" Cana asked as she was surprised that Hiro was being calm through all of this

"In a few words, a Pokemon that can be powerful as a god but not and have an Achilles heel to stop it" Hiro explained

"Yeah they are like super powerful and able to change the terrain in a single battle" Hoopa commented

"So you mean a Pseudo did this?" asked Cana once again

"Yes or two powerful creature battling it out but the only way to find out is to find them" said Hiro as the sounds of the explosions were getting louder while they followed the trail

Soon they found themselves in a massive abandon building, "You don't think that the ironwork" Cana said as she started to move towards it until Hiro pulled her down

Hiro noticed something else, he saw two figures in dark purple cloaks but what got Hiro's attention was the black and blue three head dragon circling the area around the ironworks.

"Wow a Hydreigon, what it's doing here?" asked Meowth as he was both amazed and frightened at the same time

"You think it was chased here by those two over there?" Hoopa asked

Hiro shook his head and said "No, it's working with them and whatever they were chasing ended inside the ironworks and they are playing the waiting game now"

"So what we do now, Hiro" Cana asked

"Either we wait or trying to find another way around them and the Hydreigon without them seeing us" Hiro answered as he looked around for a way until the cloaked people left after one of them returned Hydreigon into a Pokeball

'Wait a sec was that a Pokeball? Does that mean someone else from my world is here working with the other person hunting down all of the other Pokemon here on the island' thought Hiro as they waited for the cloaked people to leave completely before moving towards the abandon ironworks. They found a way in through a broken window and carefully enter it avoiding to get hurt by the shards of glass and metal that made up the window.

"So what you suppose what they chasing ended up in here?" asked Hoopa

"Well yeah, I mean they were standing around with Hydra-whatever it is circling around so it would be a safe bet that their target ended up inside" Cana replied as she and Meowth were looking around how big the place was with the piles of unusable iron piece, massive furnaces to cook the iron after breaking it apart from the ore that was still lying around on some conveyor belts

As Hiro was looking around for any clue of whatever was those people target and was thinking 'Whatever they were looking for must have been small and fast though there are no clues of any Pokemon on the ground floor so far'

As Cana walked over to Hiro, soon everyone heard a chuckling laugh followed by a familiar voice as it spoke "Well what do we have here some snooping fairies"

Everyone looked at the direction of where the voice came from to reveal up on the higher railing was Gajeel Redfox from the recently disbanded Phantom Lord.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" asked Hiro as he surprised to see Gajeel again after the whole incident with Phantom Lord

"Well I decided to come to Mican island to do some private training so I can come back and kick both you, your dragon and scorpion, and also Salamander's sorry asses again that was until I meet my new partner here" Gajeel explained as red and white bipedal canine with a massive Mohawk with red eye appeared besides Gajeel

"That is a strange creature" Hiro commented as he told out his Pokedex thinking that it could be a Pokemon

" _ **Lycanroc; Midnight Form, The Wolf Pokemon, A Rock-type Pokemon, No Further Information**_ **"** The Pokedex stated before Hiro closed it and put away

"So you got an idea why those two cloaked people were here?" Hiro asked as he knew the answer but wanted to be sure about it

"Those humans were hunting us down and trapping us in cages by the ocean. I broke out and had to flee before I can set the other free" Lycanroc explained

"Would that mean earlier tonight you and Gajeel were trying to free them?' Cana asked

"Well that was the plan until we run into those cloaked guys in the forest and then fight their dragon" Gajeel stated as Lycanroc nodded

"Then I guess we have a common enemy" said Hiro

"So what had in mind, Tamer?" Gajeel asked

"How about we work together and free the captured Pokémon and send them somewhere safe and also take down whoever is hunting them" Hiro answered confidently surprising Cana, Hoopa, and Meowth

"Hiro, you can't be serious about teaming up with Gajeel. He wrecked the entire guild and kidnapped Lucy" Cana commented angrily that she hadn't forgiven Gajeel about recent events

"Hmm, what I do I get in return for helping you Fairies out?" Gajeel asked

"Like you said you were training for another fight against me and Natsu, so why not we'll duke it out here on the island after we done our job here" Hiro stated once again surprising everyone

"Sound fair to me" Gajeel said as he and Lycanroc leaped down and approached Hiro

The two men shook hands as Gajeel said "Don't expect me to go easy on you"

"Likewise as I have been training too, so I doubt this will be a snooze feast" Hiro commented as they let go of their handshake

"Good, so where do we start?" Gajeel asked

"How about you all surrounded" said a female voice catching the group by surprised as they saw the two cloaked people from before had appeared behind them was an Alakazam, a yellow and brown Pokemon with a long mustache wielding two spoons, and strangely it eyes were glowing a dark purple aura.

"As if, so who are you and what do you want with the Pokemon?" Hiro asked

One of them took off their hood to reveal a young woman with long flowing brunette hair along with a patch of her bang dyed white, and green eyes and pointed glasses as she whipped her hair around and said "My name is Kravella, Grimoire Hearts' Top Hunter"

"I knew you look familiar, you were from the huntsman guild called Claw and Fang until you used your magic to go a bit too far" Gajeel commented as he had heard about Kravella before

"What can't a girl have a bit fun even if it did cost their lives" Kravella commented as she willing admitted to her actions of the past

"So Gajeel, what kind of magic she uses?" asked Hiro

"She's able to make her target into a mindless puppet and forces them to whatever she wants" Gajeel explained

"I'll give you all an example of it, my dears attack" said Kravella as she snapped her fingers while the second figure and Alakazam nodded.

Alakazam put his spoons two together and fired rainbow beam at the ground as the second cloak person threw out a Pokeball revealing a creature with a pale gray body and a red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single feather on each ear along with yellow gemstone on its forehead and as sporting a scar over its right eye.

Hiro looked at the Weavile as he knew he had seen this Pokémon before

"Use **Blizzard** " commanded the cloaked person as the Weavile attacked sending out a powerful cold wind of snow

Everyone braces themselves from their attacks until Hiro quickly shifted into his StonePlate form and used **'** _ **Wide Guard'**_ to protect everyone

"Quick thinking Tamer, You would've made a great ally for Phantom Lord" Gajeel commented

Well said Black Steel, I think I'll add you and this boy here to make my lovely army of boy toys" Kravella commented as her eyes glowed and looking down at both Hiro and Gajeel

" **Sandstorm"** Hiro shouted creating a barrier of wind and sand as it blocked Kravella's spell from working

"Weavile use **'Night Slash** ' to get through it" the cloaked person commanded as Weavile's claws glowed a light blue and a cold Marist surrounded them as it charged into the sandstorm to start breaking it until it was sent flying and crashed into the hooded person and knocking the both of them out

Soon the sandstorm has died down showing it was Gajeel the one that knocked out Weavile and the second hooded person out.

"We outnumber you now" Hiro stated as he had sent out Lockjaw, Denki and Ravage out while they were in the protection of the Sandstorm and Cana did the same with Peaches

Kravella grunted and said "You win for now but I'll be back and I'll get you most of all, Tamer" as she snapped her fingers again and the Alakazam teleported her out of the ironworks.

Both Hiro and Cana had different reactions to Kravella's statement with Hiro slightly fearful and disgusted and Cana was a bit of rage and a strange feeling of jealousy overcoming her.

Gajeel and Lycanroc dragged the two knocked out enemies, "Now time to see who is our mystery wanna-be tamer is?" said Gajeel as he took off the cloak of the knocked out person

Gajeel pulled off the cloak to reveal a young man around his and Hiro's age with dark red hair wearing a dark blue-violet jacket with a dark red trim, pair of dark indigo pants and black shoes.

"Takashi!" Hiro said in shocked to see someone from his world here

"You know him, Hiro?" Cana asked

"Yeah, he was my rival when I started my journey and the trainer that I fought when I caught Denki" Hiro answered as he was trying to figure out how Takashi got to Earthland in general and how he got hooked up with a dark guild.

"So what's the plan with this guy?" Lycanroc asked

"Kinda simple, we wake him and talk and he doesn't listen or answer then we'll beat the snot out of him until he does" Gajeel answered as he put his fists together with a malevolent grin before he picked up Takashi until Hiro stopped him

"Let me Gajeel, I have to get back at him for something a while back" Hiro said

"Well what you know that the Tamer does hold grudges" Gajeel commented jokingly

Hiro shook his head and said "Not really a grudge but more of on the words of payback" as Hiro swift to his Splash Plate form

"On my mark, Denki" said Hiro as he summoned an orb of water and Denki's cheeks started to sparked

3...

2…

1…

" **NOW! WATER PULSE!"** Hiro shouted as he flew at Takashi and Weavile

" **THUNDERBOLT!"** Denki cried as he fired a bolt of lightning at the same target

Both attacks collided and merged into one attack as it made an electric orb of water just as it was about to make contact with Takashi and Weavile until they suddenly disappeared and the combined attack created a small explosion.

"What hell, Hiro!" Cana shouted as she and everyone was blinded by the explosion's dust cloud until they heard the sounds of something hitting someone, a Pokeball opening up and clanging of blades.

Soon the dust cloud settled to revealed Hiro and Takashi in a struggle with their fists hitting each other in the face and Lockjaw using **'** _ **Dragon Claw**_ **'** in a struggle as well against Weavile's **'** _ **Night Slash'**_

"You really need to get better at your pranks if you want to get back at me from the last time we met" Takashi commented as he trying to win their struggle

"Well you were a stick in the mud since we first met, I guess time hasn't changed much about you still" Hiro stated

"Man Lockjaw, I know it's been a long time since we fought I shouldn't know you would get stronger" Weavile said as he tried to push his attack forward

"Likewise Weavile, I guess Takashi has been taking some things from Hiro's training" Lockjaw commented as he moved his 'Dragon Claw' to push back.

Soon before side let go and stop their unusual greeting, "So this is Takashi, you mentioned to me, Mira and the Master before" asked Cana

Hiro nodded and said "Yeah but he has changed for the better from the story I told you about"

"From looking at him, he's not as powerful as Tamer here" Gajeel commented

Takashi looked at the newcomers and then asked "So they are friends of your, Hiro?"

"Yeah, this Cana, she is my team-mate and the guy with metal stud over his chin and eyebrows is Gajeel, Black Steel RedFox " Hiro stated introducing Cana and Gajeel to the Kantoian Native

"I see, nice to meet you. If you haven't noticed but my name is Takashi from Viridian City and you meet my starter Weavile" Takashi said introducing him and his Weavile

"Nice to meet you too, Takashi" Cana said

"Whatever, I'm only sticking around until we get rid of Kravella then I'm going on my own way with Lycanroc far away from you fairies" Gajeel stated

"Fairies?" Takashi asked as he noticed the Meowth with two-tails and Hoopa with Hiro as well

"Yeah there is a lot going and I promise I'll explain later but we have job to do and that is to stop Kravella" Hiro explained

"So I'm guessing you want some info on their operation here on the island" Takashi assumed knowing what is going happen

"Yeah pretty much, but how you knew that I was going to bring it up?" asked Hiro

Takashi sighed and said "Well while I was under her control, I was still able to see what was going on and hear everything that was going on. Speaking of which, Weavile did she make me do anything harsh to any of my Pokemon" as he looked the Dark and Ice-type Pokemon

"No, not much though I suggesting letting Tyranitar and Hydreigon rest for the night as she has been making you use them a lot for the last few nights" Weavile answered

"Alright, so what does Kravella and Grimoire Hearts want with the Pokemon from the island" Hiro asked

"They want to capture the Pokemon and try to use for evil like every evil organization for back home but I heard some mentions of someone named Zeref and his return but using the power of Pokemon" Takashi answered

"Wait you mean the dark wizard Zeref?" Cana asked as she was surprised to hear that name again

"Most likely, it would make sense since some Pokemon are powerful kinda like the ancient weapon in the Kalos region that used to end a war and as well revive his beloved Floette but ended up using the life energy of numerous Pokemon to use it and turning them into stone" Hiro theorized

"Well they mention something called the Tower of Heaven so maybe they are using it to revive this Zeref person like that ancient weapon" Takashi

"Okay so what's the plan then?" asked Gajeel

Takashi and Hiro looked at each other and nodded before Hiro said "We're going to take the fight to their camp and rescue the Pokemon from there and Hoopa will send them back home"

"Alright about we started to kick some dark guild behind" said Gajeel with an eager grin with Lycanroc growling in agreement

* * *

 **Meanwhile back with Kravella and Alakazam**

Kravella and the Psi Pokemon had teleported by to her base camp that was heavily guarded at an abandoned warehouse on the island, with lower-level grunts patrolling the area to prevent another escape or break in. She walked pass the guards as they let her through with Alakazam following behind as she headed up to the office turned to personal living space of the warehouse while passing by cages upon cages of captured Pokemon that have been starved or weaken to prevent any breakout attempts.

Kravella stopped in front of a group of Grimoire Heart Wizards attempting to weaken a blue and white Dragonoid Pokemon, "So how is the progress on this one coming along?" asked Kravella

"Not so good, ma'am as it still has the strength to fight back as for now we are using a paralyzing spell to keep it in control" explained one of the wizards

"I see, perhaps my magic will be useful now" Kravella stated

"I would suggest against it as I can tell it would resist and prevent you from control it" said voice behind Kravella as she turned around to see none other than Ultear before her and Alakazam kneel down.

"Lady Ultear, I wasn't aware you would be visiting us as I was about to call you through the communication lacarma" said Kravella as she was surprised by this visit

"Well I am not here physically but seem Jellal will be starting up his part of our plan soon, I wanted to inform you take start transporting the Pokemon that you and Takashi have captured to the Tower before it's too late" Ultear explained as she revealed to be a holographic projection

"Of course, but there is snag as that Fairy Tail has shown up on the island mainly the Tamer and one of the girls from the guild on the island" Kravella explained

"Hmm, I see, well I suggest you take care of them quickly perhaps try controlling the Tamer as he and Takashi could be a great assist for Master Hades' plan" Ultear commented as she remembered how cute Hiro was when he and Erza were sent to trial a few months back.

"Of course milady, once I have them and Black steel under my control. I'll dispose of the woman and use their Pokemon to transport the captured Pokemon to the Tower to resurrect Lord Zeref" Kravella explained

"Good, report back as soon as possible" said Ultear before fading away as Kravella nodded

"Soon Tamer, you and Takashi will belong to me and then nothing will stop me" Kravella said as she looked back at the paralyzed creature glaring back at her all the while she was grinning meticulous as she couldn't wait to control something as powerful like it soon

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, what you guys think of the first chapter of this new arc and are you looking forward to seeing what happens next?**

 **Also if you are wondering how Grimoire Hearts know the existence of Pokemon is simple that they used Takashi to explain more of what he knew while under Kravella's control**

 **Speaking about Kravella, I'm sure you guys noticed that she is based on Kraven The Hunter from Spiderman and also Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians and she has a wild Alakazam working under her control as it doesn't belong to Takashi even though he is based on Silver from the main series games.**

 **As for the idea, well it's a Digimon and Sailor Moon crossover if you haven't been paying attention to my dA account you might have not heard of this but the idea is that an average boy's life is turned on his head when Kenji is given the task to create a new order to save the Digital world after the Dark Kingdom starts using Digimon to do their bidding and he must join forces with the Sailor Scouts to save both their world and the Digital world. The story starts with Kenji a few months after taking on the task with Sailor V aka Sailor Venus and her cat Artemis until Kenji has to move to a different part of town and now has to join forces with the other scouts without revealing Venus to the others until the time is right.**

 **The first chapter is in the works as of now and I hope to release it by the end of the month, so I was wondering what you guys think and if you are willing to read it, I understand if you are not a fan of either series so I'm not forcing you guys to read it but once I start. But I'll be alternating between that story and this one so I don't suffer writer's block or burn out which has been the reasons for these delays which I want to prevent. Also I posted a poll if you guys want to vote on so I can get a general idea if you guys are willing to read it**

 **Also if you guys want to know my thoughts on the new electric cat, Zeraora... I like it and I might have it appear in the story in the future but we'll see it**

 **With that done, I'll see you guys in the** **next chapter, see ya- Dracoknight**


	20. Ch 20: Operation: Free Pokemon

**Welcome to Chapter 20 of "Herald of Fairies" and the next part of The Island Adventure ARC**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a surprise attack** of **'Writer's block' for the fight scene but I managed to get through it**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I worked hard on it since the last time I updated**

 **I don't Know Pokemon or Fairy Tail, I just own the original characters like Hiro and Kravella.**

* * *

 **Ch 20: Operation: Free Pokemon**

In the depth of space, Arceus was keeping up his strength in order to keep time and space from collapsing through the strain had been slightly relieved due to Hiro and Hoopa's effort in collecting shards. The lake spirits would occasionally visit Arceus to make sure was doing well and when they were not they were communicating with the other legendary Pokemon. Arceus had learned due to the wormholes popping up Pokemon including some legendary Pokemon like Raikou and the Lati duo on Earthland and luckily Hiro and Hoopa were able to send back some of them while collecting the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous Orb.

While dealing with the strain of holding up Time and Space, Arceus put itself in a meditative state to no burn out until he was visited by a small pink feline-like Pokemon

"Hello Arceus" said a voice getting the attention of meditating Alpha Pokemon

"Greetings Mew" said Arceus as he kept in the meditative state while noticing the Pokemon responsible for all of life.

"So I have heard from Uxie that you sent a human with a certain power to Earthland" Mew commented

"Straight to the point, as usual, Mew. Yes I have as that's where the shards of the orbs had scattered to" Arceus explained

"I see, you are aware of what he possesses right?" Mew asked

Arceus nodded slowly and said "Yes, though it lies dormant from not being used in such a long time"

"I am aware of that, he chose to not use it on his own terms from what I had been told by his teacher" Mew commented

"So what do you plan on doing?" asked Arceus for his own round of questions

"I'm going to see how he is surviving without even tapping it in so long" Mew answered

"Yes he is unique in a way though I do feel wrong for lying to him that shards' response isn't because of his blood ties but that power that lays dormant in him" Arceus commented knowing what he has done wrong

"Oh, well I would like to see how Hiro will react to learning this. Would he turn against you or still help you in saving the universe? Either way, I will go seek him and observe how he is dealing with the mission you sent him on" Mew commented

Arceus was silent for a moment and said "I see, and don't you forget what happened last time you were there" as Mew floated away and made a portal

"I know, I needed up having a human cursed for the rest of her life" Mew commented before entering it and leaving Arceus alone

"You know Mew, I don't think she blames you at all" Arceus said before returning back to his meditative state in subspace

Meanwhile back on Mican Island, Hiro and the others were currently thinking of a plan as Takashi was explaining everything he knew about Kravella and Grimoire Hearts' plan.

"Every night, they go around checking traps like the one you mentioned that your Mightyena was caught in today" Takashi stated

"So any idea of what happens to the captured Pokemon?" asked Hiro

"From what I remember they are planning to take them to some place called 'The Tower of Heaven' for some reason but I heard the name Zeref being tossed around" Takashi answered as both Hiro, Cana, Hoopa, and Fang looked at each other as both of them remember the last time they faced something related to Zeref.

"Tower of Heaven, I heard it was built by some of the dark guilds for some purpose until about 10 years ago" Gajeel commented

"What happened 10 years ago?" Cana asked out of curiosity

"No clue, according to rumors that there was a massive break out with the prisoners that were forced to build the tower" Gajeel commented as he heard it about it on the street in the past during his time with Phantom Lord

"Hey, Gajeel, how do you know so much about it anyway?" Hiro asked

"Well let's say I have a habit of being a double agent for certain jobs" Gajeel answered

"Hmm I see, so we need a plan to get those Pokemon out of there so Hoopa can send them back home where they can be safe" Hiro suggested

"Well they are being held in a warehouse by the coast a few miles from here, they had guards on patrol continuously so we'll need to distract them so we can get in and release all of the captured Pokemon out of there" Takashi stated

"Me and Lycanroc can do that, I'm in the mood to smash some heads in so why not" Gajeel said as he volunteered for the distraction.

"So what about the captured Pokemon and where do we take them to after we set them loose?" Cana asked

"The abandoned village is a good spot, Meowth and I can stay there so we wouldn't be targets if they catch us and I'll be ready to use my ring" Hoopa commented

"Actually I had an idea for Meowth, as I would like for him to help Gajeel and Lycanroc set up an ambush" Hiro commented

"I don't like how this is going to end up" said Meowth as a few hours later he was sitting at the edge of the jungle and beach near the warehouse

"Okay Meowth, Gajeel, and Lycanroc are waiting at the top of the ravine wall to get the jump on those grunts. So go get their attention" said Hiro

Meowth sighed and said "Okay, Hiro" before walking out of the bushes leaving the others behind

"You know this sort of reminds me when we infiltrated the Radio Tower to stop Team Rocket" Hiro commented

Takashi huff and said "I remember it differently as I was still a jerk back then and you had the dumb idea of wearing a grunt outfit to get inside"

"Whatever it could have worked if you weren't on a warpath to end Team Rocket" Hiro retorted as he thought back on the events.

* * *

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _After obtaining his seventh badge from the Ice type gym leader, Pryce and stopping Team Rocket's operations at the Lake of Rage with the assistance of the Johto Champion and G-men operative, Lance; the young trainer from Violet city had received an emergency phone call from Professor Elm that something strange was happening at the Radio Tower._

 _It was revealed that Team Rocket and they were trying to call back their leader, the ex-Viridian City Gym Leader Giovanni of the Kanto region. Hiro rode on his newly evolved Charizard to Goldenrod City, to find the city swarming with Team Rocket Grunts, luckily the Pokemon Center was spared from the chaos and learned from the citizens hiding in the Pokemon Center that Team Rocket had appeared out of nowhere and take over the Radio Tower along with the Director as a hostage._

 _Hiro told them that he'll save the Director of the Radio Tower and promise he'll be safe, one of the city workers that ran the photo club suggested to Hiro to take the Team Rocket Grunt Halloween costume that he had laying around and use to sneak in though he would have to get to the Under and get said costume._

 _After sneaking some from grunt patrols along with a few close encounters, Hiro managed to get in and change into the costume that the worker said would be there. Hiro carefully made his way to the Radio Tower and entered inside before heading towards the stairway_

" _Halt, stop right there, where are you doing here?" asked the grunt_

" _Uh... I'm your replacement yeah that's it, and I'm… here to relieve of your post" Hiro said nervously_

" _Really? Well about time, I need a break from standing here" The Grunt said joyfully thinking he was relieved of his duty_

" _Hold right there, your Rocket Scumbags" said a very familiar voice as Hiro silently cursing himself somewhat knowing this was too good to be that easy to get in and saw Takashi with his Sneasel standing next to him._

 _Soon Takashi noticed Hiro and said "Really Hiro, did you think that stupid costume would work then again that guy is an idiot" as he grabbed Hiro and pulled off the costume_

" _Hey, you're the brat that wreck our base in Mahogany Town" said The Grunt before sending out two large brown rodents with massive incisors_

" _Alright Raticate, take care of those two and boss will reward us big time" The Grunt ordered the pair of Raticate as the two rodent Pokemon lunged at Hiro and Takashi_

" _Sneasel, Slash attack now" Takashi ordered as his Sneasel lunged at one of the Raticate and slashed its face causing it to faint instantly_

" _Go Starlight and use Psybeam on Raticate" said Hiro as he threw a Park ball and the ball opened up to reveal a massive purple moth with a pair of crystal blue eyes as its eyes glowed and fired off a rainbow-colored beam at the other Raticate and knocking it out as well._

 _Hiro returned his Bug/Poison Pokemon back into her Pokeball and then saw Takashi holding up the grunt in the air but his shirt._

" _Tell where hell is your superiors?" Takashi demanded before punching the grunt in the stomach hard_

" _Takashi stop, you aren't going to get any information from him that way and also you'll have Team Rocket on high alert if they saw like that!" shouted Hiro_

 _Takashi grunted and said "And your silly plan was better? Hmph I doubt it" before dropping the grunt and then leaving_

" _Hey, where are you going?" Hiro asked_

" _I'm leaving if Lance isn't going to show up then what's the point of staying around" Takashi replied_

" _So that's why you are, to battle Lance isn't?" Hiro stated_

" _So what if it is, all I want is that you stay out of way" Takashi demanded before he left the Radio Tower and Hiro went upstairs to take on Team Rocket's grunts_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

Soon Meowth entered a hole in the fencing and climbed up onto some old wooden crates and barrel that were close by.

'You can do this, Meowth. You just need to lead these humans away so Hiro and the others can save the Pokemon inside' Meowth thought to himself as he carefully walked along the wall until he saw the entrance to the warehouse and two guards standing out in front of the door.

'Now how to get there attraction...' Meowth thought while he looked around for something until he spotted out all things a wild Rattata, a small purple rodent Pokemon with a cream belly and a pair of whiskers, which was scurrying about.

Meowth leaped down and quietly stalked the purple rodent until he pounced causing the Rattata to ran away and also ended up in knocking over some of the crates and getting the attention of the guards standing in front of the entrance that was lacking a door.

"Hey one of the Pokemon have escaped again, quick after it" said one of the guards before activating the alarm getting more of the lower class mages to come out and chase after Meowth

"Time for me to get out of here" Meowth said before running off over the fence and into the woods as nearly everyone that was inside chasing the Scratch Cat Pokemon out off into the forest.

Meowth ran into the woods as the members of Grimoire Hearts were chasing after him until he led them to a rocky cliffside, "Uh oh" Meowth said as he was forced against the rock side by the approaching guards and wizards and was worried until a pair of familiar voice shouted

"IRON DRAGON ROAR/ROCK SLIDE" shouted two voices at the same time as a massive shower of stones started to fall on them along with massive dark metallic spiral at the guards blowing some of them far away.

Once the attack cleared, the two responsible for the attack were none other than Gajeel and Midnight Lycanroc, "Now who is up for a good fashion beat down" Said Gajeel cracking his knuckles with Lycanroc grinning eagerly before the two of them charged into the crowd at full force

Back with Hiro, Cana, Fang, Hoopa and Takashi, they were hiding nearby as they watched Meowth be chased by the wizards of Grimoire Hearts, "Okay lets go" said Hiro as he, Cana and Takashi headed towards the warehouse as Hoopa stayed behind to wait for the signal to go to the village and be ready to send Pokemon back home.

The group entered through the door-less entryway of the warehouse, they managed to hide behind some crates that were inside, "So where are the Pokemon being held?" asked Hiro

Takashi peeked out and looked around the warehouse before saying, "Usually they are kept close by, I think they might have been moved to that airship"

"Wait an Airship?" asked Cana

"Yeah, I'm guessing they are moving the Pokemon soon from here to that Tower of Heaven" Takashi commented

"Then we better get up in there and save the Pokemon before they take off" Hiro said

"Right" Fang said with a nod

"So how are we supposed to do that?" Takashi asked

Hiro smirked and transformed into his Zap Plate form, "We do it Fairy Tail style, my Pokemon and I will go mess with the engines of the ship while you two go find where the Pokemon are inside" said Hiro

"Sounds good to me, Hiro" said Cana as Takashi nodded before all of them entered the parked airship

Once inside the ship, they found a map of the inside, "Look there is a cargo holding area on the other side of the ship, and the engine is close to it but above" said Takashi

"Okay, then this is where we split up into two groups as there are two different hallways one leads to the cargo and the other into the engine room" Hiro stated as he pointed out that they were at a fork in the road on the map to where they need to go.

"Good luck Hiro" said Takashi

"The same thing to you too, Taka and you too Cana" Hiro said

"Promise not to do anything stupid like before" Cana said

"I'll try to be safe" said Hiro before Cana, Fang, and Takashi left to where the captured Pokemon were being held at.

Then Hiro sent out Denki and Lockjaw, "Go Denki, Lockjaw I need your help to shut the power source of the ship before it can leave with the Pokemon inside of it" Hiro ordered

"Right" said Denki and Lockjaw before following Hiro in the other direction

"So Hiro evolved his Pikachu into Raichu, huh?" Takashi commented

"Yeah they did when they had to fight off an Electivire I think in the East Forest a few weeks ago" Cana answered before they continued on their trek

"I see, so what about you two? Are you and Hiro just friends or more?" Takashi asked

"Huh, what are you talking about? We're just good friends that's all" Cana replied looking away with a blush on her face

"Fine, whatever you might be lucky to be the first girl to get his fancy" stated Takashi knowing that they both liked each other but were too scared to admit it

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Cana retorted

"Oh nothing" Takashi commented.

* * *

As for Hiro and his Pokemon, they were running down the hall and looking for the engine room after some time finally found.

"Okay Lockjaw use _**Dragon Claw**_ , Denki use _**Dynamic Punch**_ to break down the door" Hiro said as both Pokemon nodded and then attacked the door

" **Dynamic Punch"** Denki cried as his fist glowed white

" **Thunder Punch"** Hiro shouted as his fist started to spark violently

" **Dragon Claw"** Lockjaw roared as his claws were covered in a blue and red flame before all of them struck the doors at full force and causing it to blast open.

"Thanks, Lockjaw I need to stay out to watch out if anyone comes to stop us" said Hiro as Lockjaw nodded before Hiro and Denki entered the room. The engine room was barren though there were small glass orb with chunks of lacarma lined around the walls with massive one in the center

"So what's the plan?" Denki asked as they look

"We have to overload these lacarmas to cause the ship's engine to break down and no longer work" said Hiro

"Gotcha, **THUNDERBOLT**!" Denki cried unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning at the lacarma orbs

" **DISCHARGE**!" Hiro shouted as he sent out a powerful electric shock wave at the lacarma orbs as well

Soon the room was covered in the electric yellow surge as electricity was flowing wilding through the room, "Keep it up. Denki" said Hiro as they still sending their electricity to the lacarma orbs in the room.

Suddenly the room changed from the bright yellow from their electric attacks to soft blue, "Huh, what's going on?" asked Denki as he stopped attacking

"I got no clue, Denki" Hiro answered until some bright got their attention

Soon the massive orb of the lacarma in the center of the room started to glow as about a dozen small bits inside of the orb turned magenta and dark blue respectively.

"Hiro, is that what I think it was?" asked Denki

"I think they are shards of the orbs that were fused with this huge lacarma" Hiro answered

The shards broke off from the lacarma and fly toward Hiro as he extended his hand and the shard piece landed there, "Wow so many though how did they get inside of it in the first place?" asked Denki

"Not sure perhaps it was bigger shard and that got into contact with this lacarma and the pieces merged into it" Hiro theorized as he put the shards into his inner coat pocket for safe keeping. Soon the light dyed down with all the room returning to normal but the lacarma orbs had become dark and dull with the orb casings becoming creaked and started to break apart.

"Well looks like our job here is done" Denki said

'Strange, I was excepting a large explosion or something. Was it the shards that drained the lacarma chunks of their energy when they were activated after being absorbed in the massive chunk that was in the center of the room' Hiro thought as he was excepting something big to happen after they overloaded the lacarma in the room

"We better get to Cana and Takashi and help them out" said Hiro as the evolved Electric rodent Pokemon nodded and rejoined Lockjaw outside.

"Everything good out here?" asked Hiro as he and Denki left the damaged Engine room

Lockjaw nodded and said "Yep, so you guys took care of the engine of the ship"

"Yep, kind of hoping for an explosion to by Cana and Takashi somethi…" Hiro started to say until a loud alarm went off

" _ **INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT! ALL AVAILABLE WIZARDS CAPTURE THE INTRUDERS AT ALL COST!"**_

"We better hurry and find Cana and Takashi" Said Hiro but before they could start moving they spotted some Grimoire Heart mages coming at them

"So what's the plan now?" asked Denki

Hiro smirked and said "We give them a good 'Fairy Tail' thrashing and then we go find Cana and Takashi" as he changed from his Zap Plate form to his Spooky plate form

"Man I haven't used this form for a while" said Hiro as he created a glowing shadowy orb for a moment before remembering the approaching the mages coming their way and caused it to disappeared

"You guys ready?" asked Hiro

"Yeah" said Denki and Lockjaw at the same before charging towards the mages

" **IRON TAIL!"** Denki cried before swinging his glowing tail at them

" **AQUA TAIL"** roared Lockjaw before slamming his tail that was covered in a torrent of water at the mages as well

Soon Hiro disappeared into the ground like a shadow causing the remaining mages look around for Hiro while Denki and Lockjaw were battling the others, " **COMBINATION ATTACK: SHADOW SNEAK PUNCH** " Hiro cried as e lunged from the shadows and punching them in the face with a ghostly glowing uppercut and sent them flying backwards a couple of feet away

Then more mages were coming, "Denki use _ **'Volt Charge'**_ to mow them down" Hiro said as the electric mouse Pokemon was engulfed in an electrical charge before tackling them down.

"I hope Cana and the others are doing better than we are" said Hiro as he and his Pokemon started to move to the cargo holding area

"What about Gajeel, Lycanroc, and Meowth?" asked Lockjaw

"I'm sure they're fine, remember Gajeel is a dragon slayer and a tough one too" Hirocommented

* * *

elsewhere in the ravine that Meowth had led the wizards of Grimoire hearts to, Gajeel and Lycanroc were sitting atop of a pile of knocked out mages until Gajeel sneezed. "Damn I hope that's not Salamander as I'll giving him a double beating the next time I see him" Gajeel commented as Lycanroc chuckled a bit

Soon Meowth joined them on the pile, "Say Gajeel, shouldn't we head to the ship to help the other out" Meowth said

"Hmm I'm sure that Tamer has it under control, though why let him and the others have all of the fun to themselves" said Gajeel before standing up and cracking his hands

"So we're going then?" Lycanroc asked

"You got that, Lycanroc" Gajeel replied before they all leaped down from the pile and starting running straight towards the warehouse

"Hey Gajeel, I was wondering how did you get here in the first place?" asked Meowth running along Gajeel and Lycanroc

"Well I'm sure that Tamer has seen how we Dragon Slayers deal with any type of transport, so I swam here as part of my training to kick Tamer's behind again" Gajeel answered as back on the ship Hiro suddenly sneezed as well

"I wonder who is talking about me now" Hiro said as he was hoping it could be Cana

* * *

As for Takashi and the other, their luck wasn't so fortunate as they were surrounded by a group of mages with the Pokemon that were captured by Grimoire hearts standing by Takashi and the .others. "So you got a plan?" asked Cana

"No Hiro was more of the planning guy when it came to a mission when we were part of the G-Men" Takashi replied

"Well I got something" said Cana as she quickly whipped a card and to Takashi's surprised a Pokemon

"Peaches, I need your help" Cana shouted as she threw the Pokeball to reveal a female Pikachu who appeared on Cana's shoulder

"I'm ready to go, Cana" Peaches cried

"Good, I want to give these guys a powerful shock after use this card" Cana stated as Peaches nodded

Suddenly Cana threw down a card on the ground and said "The Prayer's Foundation" as multiple powerful streams of the water launched out of the card at the mages surrounding them and the Pokemon that they set free ranging from a small walking blue plant only two feet and leaves for hair to a massive floating snowflake to a small green gecko with a plump leaf for a tail.

"Thunderbolt" Peaches cried as she sent out a powerful bolt of electricity into the water and electrifying them and shocking each of the mages that made contact with Cana's attack causing them to faint

"Not bad, I didn't expect you to owe a Pokemon" Takashi commented

"Well Hiro help me train her after I saved her from some stray cats" Cana stated

"I'm surprised he has helped new trainers before, and it shows" Takashi commented

"Wait what does that mean?" Cana asked before she felt something tugging her pants and then she looked down to see a red fox with six curled tails and next to it was a small green plant creature, and a small brown creature wearing a skull and holding a bone club.

"Miss, what are you going to do with us?" asked the fox

"Well they are going to get you and the other Pokemon out of here before those mean hooded meanies come back" Peaches explained to the fox

"What about the crazy lady with the Alakazam" the green leaf creature cried in fear

"Don't worry Petili, these humans wouldn't let her hurt us" the Fox commented

"You mean that Vulpix" asked Petili as she now shaking in fear

"Of course, Petili" said Vulpix

"So what did Krav... Ow!" Cana cried as the small brown creature hit Cana on the head with its bone club

"What was that for, you little twerp" shouted Cana at it as the creature was about to strike back

"Sorry about Cubone, miss. He's just very protective against human since that crazy lady killed his mother when we first meet" Vulpix explained as Cana was a bit confused but felt sad for it

"That is the story of most Cubone" Takashi said as he took out his Pokedex as it looked like Hiro's but the colors were inverted with it being black with red marks and a red lens.

" _ **Cubone The Lonely Pokemon, It wears the skull of its dead mother and at clear nights it will cry as it thinks the moon resembles it's fallen mother"**_ The Pokedex explained

"Talk about morbid" Cana commented as she knew what it was like to lose a mother

"Well all Cubone have such a sad story, and it would explain why he isn't so trusting of us" Takashi commented

"Can we get moving before she shows up" Fang suggested

Takashi and Cana nodded before Takashi said "Fang is right, and knowing from personal experience show put anyone of us under her control instant"

"Okay, everyone let's get going and you all be sent back home to where you belong" said Cana as she led everyone out of the door from the cargo entryway.

Suddenly everyone was engulfed by a strange purple energy surrounded their bodies and lifted them up into the air, "What the hell?" Cana asked

"Look what we have, some little fairies messing with my prey" said a voice as everyone looked down and saw Kravella standing below them with Alakazam, who was still under her control.

"Kravella, let us go. These Pokemon aren't tools for you to summon this Zeref" Takashi shouted

"Oh sweet Takashi, you could have made a delightful member of Grimoire Hearts and perhaps the Tamer as well once I got him under my spell and especially sire some powerful offspring to work for Master Zeref" Kravella chimed in causing Cana to turn red and glare down at the Huntress

Takashi and Cana glared at her before Kravella turned her attention to Cana, "Aw is the fairy upset that someone else wants to take her man away from her especially if that someone has " Kravella taunted as she shoved out her chest and shake them to mock Cana

"You witch, once I get down from here I'm going to make you regret mocking me" Cana shouted as she was going to make her pay not only for mocking her but also trying to make a move on Hiro

"Too bad, you wouldn't be able to do anything as I got a new toy to test out" said Kravella as she snapped her fingers

Suddenly a blue and white monster resembling an airplane or jet that was about the size of Hiro himself with his eye glowing like Alakazam, Cana was confused at what this creature was but Takashi knew what it was right of the bat after reading about sightings of it.

"No it can't be, how did you get that Latios?" Takashi shouted

"What is a Latios?" Cana asked

"It's a Mythical Pokemon from the Hoenn region, that is able to turn invisible or into a human to blend it, to make things worse, it's Psychic and Dragon Pokemon meaning its powerful Pokemon that we're dealing with now" Takashi explained

"So Latios, huh and also part Dragon; that would explain why it was resisting my powers until the mages weakened him to the perfect moment for me to control this beast" Kravella stated as she stroke the neck of Latios

"Now my precious Latios destroy them" Kravella commanded as Latios's entire body started to glow and form a bright orange ball inside of its body and focus its energy on it as it grew slightly bigger to the size. Soon it fired the ball out of Latios body straight at Cana and the others.

Then suddenly a black and purple vortex between them and glowing ball, then out came Hiro, Denki and Lockjaw. " **SHADOW BALL/THUNDERBOLT** " Hiro and Denki cried at the same time firing a shadow orb and powerful lightning bolt at Latios' attack causing it to explode and create a bright flash for a moment as Lockjaw appeared in front of Kravella and Alakazam.

" **Crunch** " Lockjaw roared as he snapped his powerful jaws at Alakazam causing it to stop levitating everyone in the air.

Cana quickly grabbed onto some of smaller Pokemon like Vulpix, Petilli and Cubone before they fell luckily Hiro changed from his Spooky Plate form to his Sky Plate Form and quickly made a powerful gust of wind to have everyone land safely on the ground and grab Cana as well.

"Talk about a close call with that _ **'Draco Meteor'**_ " said Hiro as he let Cana go

"What took you so long?" Takashi asked

"I had to deal with some wizards on the way here after wrecking the power source" Hiro explained before turning back towards Kravella

"As for you, I suggest you let Latios and Alakazam go s they can return home" Hiro demanded

Kravella glared at Hiro and others and said "Hell no, with something as powerful as these Pokemon, I can rise to the top and be the next to join Grimoire Hearts' Seven Kin of Purgatory; Attack my pets" with a snap of her fingers as Alakazam fired a colorful beam of Psychic Energy at Hiro and the others while Latios shot out a powerful breathe attack

"Denki/Peaches use _**Thunderbolt**_ "Hiro and Cana cried at the same time as both electric Pokemon fired back with a powerful bolt of lightning at Alakazam's attack

" **X-Scissor"** Fang cried as his claw glowed and slashed them creating a powerful X-shaped blast at Latios'' _ **Dragon Breathe**_ ' attack

" **Flamethrower/Magical Leaf"** Vulpix and Petilli cried at the same time and fired out a stream of fire and shower of glowing leaves at Latios's attack as well

"Takashi, we'll handle her you get the wild Pokemon out of here" said Hiro

"No Hiro, I'm staying and fighting alongside you as I want that lady to paid for messing with me and my Pokemon too"Takashi retorted as he sent out his Tyranitar, a massive green armor-plated monster with a scale blue belly and holes along it's back

"Tyrantiar, _**Hyper Beam**_ at the wall" Takashi ordered Tyrantiar as it fired out a dark energy beam at the wall of the ship and creating a massive hole

"Lockjaw, lead the Pokemon to the abandoned village and there you can find Hoopa, he'll send you home" Hiro shouted

"Okay, Hiro" Lockjaw said with a nodded before turning to the wild Pokemon and said "This way, we cleared the area of any traps that were left behind" as he led all of the Pokemon out of the ship

"Oh I don't think" said Kravella as she about to use her mind control spell on Lockjaw until she was smacked in the face by a bone club and saw it came Cubone that was close to Hiro and Cana

"You little pest, I should have you killed at the same time I killed that meddlesome mother of yours" Kravella proclaimed confessing she was the one responsible for the death of Cubone's mother "Latios, Alakazam destroy this Cubone like you did to its mother"

Soon Alakazam and Latios turned their attention to the lonely Pokemon and started to severely attack it, until

" **MAIDEN'S PRAYER** " cried out Cana as she threw down a card and sent out a powerful torrent of water at the two Pokemon and Kravella and completely soaking them in water

"You will not hurt this Cubone, it has suffered enough" Cana shouted angrily at Kravella as Cubone weakly looks at Cana in confusion as for when they first meet it had hit her and now she was standing up for it now while Vulpix and Petilli were helping their friend up from the ground.

"Oh really, then bring it wrench" cried a soaking wet Kravella as she summoned a machete out of nowhere

"Wait she can re-equip like Erza?" Hiro said surprisingly as no one knew that she could do that even Takashi

"Surprised, I really use my Huntress Re-equip since learning Mind Control magic though I do practice when I can as it's so much easier to use if need though I'll admit I'm not that great as Titania. I was hoping to meet her at the Tower of Heaven" Kravella said before laughing and looking directly at Cana

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you up like I did to that Cubone's Mother" Kravella said charging at her with her blade

" **Hurricane!"** Hiro shouted as he summoned a powerful torrent of wind at Kravella and knocking out the blade out of her hand

"Thanks Hiro" Cana said

"No Problem, we have to stick together and take her down" Hiro said as he noticed Kravella was about to reach her blade once again

"Denki use **Thunderbolt** to stop her" Hiro shouted as Denki quickly fired a bolt of lightning right between Kravella's hand and her blade

"Tyranitar use **Dark Pulse** " Takashi ordered the Pseudo of Johto fired a blast of purples rings at the blade sending it further away.

Kravella started to stand up and laugh maniacally before snapping her finger and Alakazam and Latios woke up and started to attack Tyranitar relentlessly.

" **Rock Slide** " Tyranitar roared as he summoned a shower of stones at Alakazam and Latios and hitting Alakazam but Latios quickly dodged the falling rocks

Soon Latios quickly did another **'** _ **Draco Meteor**_ **'** attack and sending a barrage of dragon energy orbs in the air at everyone, " **Air Slash** " Hiro quickly cried as he created powerful slashes of wind at the orbs that Latios fired

" **X-Scissor** " Fang cried to help his trainer out in the counter-attack

"Tyranitar use _ **Dark Pulse**_ again" Takashi shouted as Tyranitar nodded and fired out a powerful blast of dark energy like before at the orbs

" **Explosion!** " Cana cried as she sent a barrage of cards out at the remaining orbs in the air

"Ah phooey, looks like you fairies win" said Kravella with a sudden mood change and bowing her head in shame confused everyone there

"So you give up, Kravella?" Takashi asked

Kravella with her head still down started to laugh before quickly snapping her head back up and saying "Oh hell no, I'm far from other but instead you fighting me, I'll you fight among each other but who to choose first"

"Crap, she's about to use her mind control magic on us" Takashi said as everyone got ready to stop whoever is possessed

"Oh I know, let's start with that Tyranitar of yours Takashi" said Kravella as she snapped her finger and a magic circle appeared under Tyranitar and a purple-pink aura engulfed Tyranitar

"Tyranitar, Return" Takashi quickly shouted sending back the Rock and Dark-type into its Pokeball before the spell took effect on his Pokemon

"So want to play hardball, then I'll go for the Tamer and once he wiped you two out. I'll treat him to a lovely night and maybe sire some of his babies" Kravella said as she summoned magic circles to trap Hiro

"That's if you catch me first, _ **'Tailwind'**_ " Hiro said as a powerful gust of wind appeared on his feet and easily dodged the circles.

"Fine if you want to play that then fine, Latios attack Tamer" Kravella commanded as Latios chased after Hiro

" **Air Slash** " Hiro shouted as he created powerful slashes of wind and hit Latios directly

Kravella growled and saw Cana watching Hiro, and then said "If I can't have the Tamer, I'll take the wench and she'll be nothing but a slave for me to do whatever I wish to do" getting everyone's attention before she snapped her fingers

Suddenly a magic circle appeared under Cana, and the same thing with Tyranitar before was happening to Cana until Hiro dodged and ran towards her.

" **CANA!** " Hiro shouted as he ran to save her from Kravella's mind control spell by pushing her out of the way then everything went dark and hearing Cana shouting " **HIRO!** "

* * *

Sometime later...

Hiro suddenly woke in a strange place with was surrounded in a white void as sat up looked around and said "Let's see what happened, we were setting free the captured Pokemon and then I went to save Cana from the Kravella woman"

"Which means you fall for her trap and now we're her puppet and unlike Pinocchio, we got strings attached to our mind all because you wanted to save the flimsy boozer that you love" said a voice as Hiro quickly stood up and stood his ground as he felt the voice had insulted Cana

"Who are you?" Hiro asked nervously as he was wondering who was the voice as it sounds almost like him but harsher close to Gajeel.

"Man, you stop your training for almost 4 years and you forget about me" the voice joked pretending to be hurt

"Alright, then who are you? Why not come on out and show yourself" Hiro stated

The voice chuckled and said "Well just turn around and look at your shadow and see for yourself"

Then Hiro slowly turned around and looked down at his shadow, suddenly something started to emerge from his own shadow. Soon Hiro stepped to realize who was calling him out.

"No it can't be" said Hiro in shocked

"Long time no see huh, Hiro? Or should I say me" said the voice as it was none other than Hiro himself but with a dark color scheme and looking like a complete shadow with black pupils and red irises with glowing chains attached to his arms and legs , wearing a black coat, grey shirt underneath, black pants, black shoes and as well the bandaged hands.

"You know I shouldn't be surprised, you have been ignoring me for the last few years and especially when I suggested to you make advances on a certain female wizard we know" commented Hiro's look-a-like with a light chuckle.

Hiro and his look-a-like stared at each other in complete silence until…

' **GGGGAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH'**

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **So how was that for you guys, was it worth the wait?**

 **Also what you think of the flashback of Hiro and Takashi's interaction in the past during the events of the Team Rocket Takeover of the Radio Tower**

 **Plus what about Mew? Why he is so curious about Hiro and what do both Arceus and Mew know about Hiro.**

 **I hope you guys can guess where I am going with Hiro and I guess for now Dark Hiro. Plus where does that cry at the end come from and it's not a Legendary Pokemon but it's a type of Pokemon that was referenced in the last chapter.**

 **I'll try to get the next part out hopefully later this month as I take care of some artwork that I have put on hold for my dA page**


	21. Changes

**Hey guys, Dracoknight here**

 **So lately I have been thinking about going back and re-editing all 20 Chapters of "Herald of the Fairies" or Edit all of the chapters and add new content like the Elfman and Sableye battle in "Phantom Lord" and change things around like Hiro's Team and make it into a reboot of the story, it's been on my mind as I was working on Chapter 21. As I spent a recent trip reading the story and I found myself not liking the story due to some choices I made.**

 **So I decided to do a semi-reboot where a couple of things will be changed up and either be some ideas removed and some new and old ones brought back in. Currently, I'm working the first chapter of the semi-reboot, which is a mix of the first two chapters of this story and it should be out sometime this week and I'm sorry for this decision but I want to give you, my readers some good content to enjoy.**

 **So I'll leave the original story up for anyone to read or check out while I work on the reboot version of this story and it might have a new title or not.**

 **PM me with any questions or concerns about the reboot, so see you guys when the reboot launches.**


End file.
